Piano
by KawaiiSophie
Summary: Chicas,Noes,Amigos,Fantasmas entre mas cosas rodean a Allen dia a dia en la escuela de musica La Orden Oscura...El final llega...Allen y compañia se graduan de la escuela...pasan dos años y finalmente todos toman diferentes caminos...LINKALLEN...LAVIYUU
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Por fin aquí esta un nuevo fic!!! En este fic habrá personajes míos que son Dante y Claire, realmente no son personajes muy importantes, pero bueno…. Bien, mi primer LinkXAllen y KandaXLavi!!!

D gray man y todos los personajes que uso en esta historia son de Katsura Hoshino, a excepción de Dante y Claire Roulten…

Disfrutenlo^^

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**PIANO**_

**1.-La llegada**

-¡No puede ser!¿¡Por que justamente en este dia!?-exclamaba un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos plateados mientras corría a toda velocidad por las calles, su nombre era Allen Walker-¡Rayos!

Ese iba a ser su primer día en una prestigiosa escuela de música que lo había aceptado. A aquella escuela-llamada "La Orden Oscura"- podía entrar cualquier persona con talento especial para la música sin importar su nivel económico, así que había personas desde muy adineradas hasta gente muy humilde…

Realmente no estaba seguro de cómo había logrado entrar a esa escuela-ni siquiera había enviado una solicitud ni dado alguna presentación- pero no le importaba demasiado, lo único que quería era no estar en su casa con el borracho de su tutor.

Su tutor llamado Cross Marian lo trataba más que como un alumno como un insignificante sirviente-de hecho hasta le hacía ponerse un traje de sirvienta, con una falda muy corta y holanes por todas partes-. Siempre que se le acaba el licor lo mandaba a él a comprar más, tenía que pagar sus deudas y cuando su tutor llevaba a una de sus tantas amantes a la casa lo hacía salir a la calle aunque estuviera nevando…Sin duda un demonio venido directo del infierno para hacerle la vida difícil…

Sonrió aliviado de poder escapar de eso. Se le había hecho tarde por quedarse dormido…Pero afortunadamente ya casi llegaba...o al menos eso creia

Ya estaba bastante cansado pues la escuela no estaba precisamente cerca de su casa, si quería llegar temprano tendría que despertarse antes de que el sol saliera…

-Haber…se supone que no debe estar muy lejos de aquí….-susurro para si mismo, miro alrededor…Realmente no estaba seguro de hacia dónde ir ahora-Maldito sentido de orientación que tengo...mmm… ¿¡Hacia donde es!?

-¡A un lado!-grito alguien detrás de él

-¡Cuidado!-grito una voz femenina

-¿eh?-todo paso muy rápido para él, vio a una chica y a un chico corriendo hacia él y en un segundo se encontró tirado en el piso. Intento levantarse pero ni siquiera puso moverse, algo lo estaba aplastando…

-Auu…¡Dante, te dije que tuvieras cuidado!-regañaba la chica

-¡Lo se, Claire! ¡Pero ya es bastante tarde!-le respondió el chico-¡No podemos llegar con retraso otra vez!

-…-Allen permaneció un segundo en silencio. Ambos chicos estaban arriba de él impidiéndole moverse y de paso respirar. - Etto…Disculpen…-les dijo ya con la cara azul

-¿mmm?-de repente la chica se dio cuenta-¡WAA! ¡Lo siento mucho!-se disculpo alterada

-Si, yo también-se disculpo el tal Dante pero con cara de fastidio

Allen se levanto adolorido

-No se preocupen…mmm-miro los uniformes que vestían, eran igual al de él- Oigan…¿Ustedes son de la Academia de música?

-¿La Orden Oscura? Sip.

-Tú también tienes el mismo uniforme…No te había visto antes-le dijo Dante

-Hoy es mi primer dia ahí…pero no tengo idea de cómo llegar…-les dijo Allen un tanto avergonzado

-¡Oh, Ya veo!¡Ven con nosotros!-exclamo la chica con una sonrisa- Yo soy..

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso, Claire-le regaño el muchacho- Si quieres venir con nosotros, ven. ¡Pero tendrás que apurarte!¡Se hace tarde!

-Está bien.

Los dos desconocidos empezaron a correr y el peliblanco los siguió lo mas rápido que pudo, esperaba no desmayarse en el camino, estaba exhausto…

Tras unos minutos de estar corriendo como locos por fin se encontraron delante de un enorme edificio. La reja de la entrada era enorme de metal con infinidad de adornos. Prácticamente tuvieron que saltar para poder entrar antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

-¡Vaya…lo…logramos!-jadeo Dante

-Que bien…ahora…mmm-la chica miro a Allen-No nos hemos presentado. Soy Claire Roulten. Mucho gusto-le tendio la mano

-Gusto en conocerte-le respondió Allen amablemente estrechando la mano.

Claire Roulten era una chica de unos 17 años, De cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura, era delgada y sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro, tenían en la mano un estuche de violin, llevaba el uniforme de las chicas de la escuela: saco y falda negra con los bordes rojo, calcetas negras hasta el muslo y zapatos negros

-Y Yo soy su hermano, me llamo Dante

Dante por otra parte tenia 18 años, su cabello era de un rubio extremadamente claro, rivalizaba con el blanco de Allen y al igual que su hermana tenía los ojos verdes y vestía el uniforme de la escuela. Llevaba también un estuche al parecer de trompeta

-En un placer-le dijo Allen también estrechándole la mano-Yo soy Allen Walker

-Bueno, Walker…-empezó a decir el rubio

-Puedes llamarme Allen.

-Bien, Allen, será mejor que entres y preguntes a donde tienes que ir, mientras tanto…-miro a Claire- Tu y yo tenemos que irnos a la clase, aun podemos llegar sin que nadie nos vea…

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, Roulten…

Los hermanos se quedaron helados donde estaban, mientras que Allen volteo para ver quien había hablado…

Por alguna razón él también se había quedado paralizado. Frente a él estaba, de brazos cruzados un joven alto, de piel muy clara y de cabello rubio amarrado en una trenza detrás. Sus ojos…No pudo quitar la mirada de ellos…eran…no estaba seguro…no podía explicarlo…Tras unos segundos de silencio sacudió la cabeza. ¿Que rayos le había pasado?

-…-los hermanos seguían sin poder moverse

-ah…-el joven rubio suspiro- Que esta sea la última vez ¿quieren?

-¡Si!-respondieron Claire y Dante al mismo tiempo

-Vayan a sus clases

Los hermanos asintieron y corrieron dentro del edificio. Allen los miro mientras estos desaparecían por la puerta. Se quedo en silencio esperando que el rubio hablara de nuevo, pero pasaron los segundos y no decía nada. Finalmente se percato de que el rubio lo miraba de arriba abajo meticulosamente.

-Bueno supongo que tu eres el chico nuevo-le dijo ahora mirándole a los ojos

-Eh…si, así es-susurro Allen nervioso, no sabia porque pero le sudaban las manos y se sentía muy incomodo- Soy Allen… Walker

-¡Oh, Ya veo!-este sonrio- Primero que nada, te sugiero que llegues temprano, una vez que se cierra la puerta ya nadie entra

-B-Bien.

-Y ahora sígueme, el director va a querer hablar contigo-el joven camino hacia la puerta y Allen lo siguió

-Disculpe…pero ¿Quién es usted?

-Mi nombre es Howard Link, Walker, soy el asistente del director.-repuso fríamente sin mirarlo

Al escuchar el tono de voz del rubio, Allen decidió no hacer más preguntas antes de llegar con el director. Había algo raro en ese asistente… Algo que lo hacía mirarlo en todo momento, su cabello…su espalda… Aparte de ese "algo" percibía un ligero aroma en el aire. Se acerco un poco más al asistente y aspiro su olor, era una loción… Intento acercarse más aun y justo cuando dio un paso mas Link se dio la vuelta y lo miro sorprendido

-¿Pasa algo, Walker?

-Eh…¡N-No! ¡N-nada!-repuso Allen alejándose del asistente como un rayo y con la cara un poco roja

-¿?-Link lo miro un momento-Bueno…Entra, Walker.

El peliblanco entro en la oficina, era grande, muy iluminada. A la derecha diferentes trofeos dorados captaron su atención, al igual que la gran cantidad de diplomas pegados en las paredes.

Después de percatarse de aquellos detalles por fin miro al director, que se encontraba sentado detrás de un escritorio.

Allen miro al director. Su mirada era seria y dura y vestía muy formal-al igual que el asistente-. No sabía porque pero este director le hacía ponerse nervioso, la forma en que lo miraba…

-Entonces tu eres Allen Walker ¿cierto?-le pregunto el director

-Si…soy yo…

-Bueno, yo soy el director de esta escuela, espero que te sientas cómodo aquí-le dijo con una voz un tanto fría

-… ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Claro.

-Este… ¿Cómo se enteraron de mi? Es decir… Yo nunca di alguna presentación ni ninguna solicitud para entrar en esta escuela…-repuso Allen

-¿mmm?-puso cara de confusión-¿No lo sabes?¿No te lo dijo tu tutor?-Allen nego con la cabeza-… Bueno, te lo dire. Tu tutor Cross Marian nos hablo mucho de ti hace un tiempo, parecía muy interesado en que tu vinieras a esta escuela. Después de que él nos hablo de ti decidimos irte a… ver en secreto-en otras palabras espiar- y nos dimos cuenta de que realmente tienes un gran talento para tocar el piano, entonces creemos que podemos hacerte mejor pianista si estudias aquí…

-…Mi tutor…-eso era demasiado extraño, no lo entendía, ¿porque su "amable" tutor quería que viniera a esta escuela?. Desde cierto punto de vista parecía una buena obra por parte de su tutor pero no lo creía" ¡De seguro hay una razón egoísta para esto!" pensó

-En fin…Bienvenido a la Orden Oscura, Allen Walker

-…Gracias…-replico el peliblanco mirando el piso

-----------------------------------------**Mientras tanto en el aula de violines **

**-**¡Perdón por llegar tarde!-exclamo Claire al estar en la entrada del salón

- Esta bien, pase señorita Roulten-le dijo con amabilidad el viejo profesor Yeagar.

El profesor Kevin Yeagar era el mayor de todos los profesores de la escuela. Su voz era muy amable pero sin perder la firmeza, era un poco estricto pero tenía una enorme paciencia con todos sus alumnos, quienes lo respetaban y quienes hasta llegaban a sentir cierto cariño por él.

Claire se apresuro a sentarse en su lugar al lado de la ventana y a sacar su violin de su estuche.

-Jeh…novata impuntual…-susurro alguien detrás de ella

-Buenos días a ti también, Kanda…-susurro fríamente la chica mirando hacia atrás.

Detrás de ella se sentaba Kanda Yu. Él también tocaba el violín, llevaba más tiempo que ella en esa escuela y también más años tocando el violín, razón por la cual a ella la llamaba "novata".

A pesar de molestarle que el peliazul la llamara Novata, ella no podía evitar sentir algo por él, al igual que todas las chicas de la clase-y uno que otro muchacho-, después de todo era bastante apuesto.

-Joven Kanda, ¿Podría por favor tocar la pieza que tocamos la clase anterior?-le pidió el profesor

-Si.- el peliazul se levanto con el violín en la mano y de inmediato comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía que dejo encantada a toda la clase.

"Lo admito…es bastante bueno…" pensó Claire mirándolo

"KYA!!! Es tan guapo y toca tan bien…lástima que yo nunca llegue a tocar así de hermoso…"pensamiento unánime de las chicas

La clase se paso increíblemente rápido y pronto el siguiente profesor tomo su lugar en el salón.

La siguiente clase era dada por uno de los profesores más raros y más misteriosos de la escuela, era bajito y ya algo viejo, nadie conocía su nombre verdadero y este se negaba a darlo… cuando no está dando clase se la pasaba en la biblioteca, ganándose así el apodo de hombre-libro, Bookman y no parecía molestarle…

Pensamientos como "oh no…" "Que aburrido…"o "Me estoy durmiendo" estaban en las cabezas de los alumnos pues la clase era sobre historia de la música y era de lo mas aburrido…

-------------------------------------------**Por otra parte en otro salón…**

-¡Muy bien, Lavi-Kun! Puedes sentarte.-exclamo el profesor, científico y subdirector de la escuela Komui Lee

-Gracias.- respondió el pelirojo mientras se sentaba con su trompeta en la mano.

Lavi era uno de los mejores tocando la trompeta,tenia un parche en el ojo derecho, se decía que era pariente de Bookman… a demás de que al igual que Kanda tenía su club de admiradoras y este no dudaba en coquetear con cada una de ellas.

-¿Y bien?-susurro Lavi al chico que estaba a su lado- ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

-Claire me obligo a ayudarla a buscar el arco de su violin y no lo encontrábamos-le explico Dante con fastidio al recordarlo

-Ya veo, jeje tu hermana es muy despistada con sus cosas

-Si, lamentablemente…

-¡Oh es cierto! ¿Ya oíste el rumor?

-ah si, que va a llegar un nuevo alumno hoy, de hecho Claire y yo lo conocimos en el camino

-¿Enserio? dicen que es muy bueno tocando el piano ¿me pregunto si será cierto?-comento el pelirojo-¿Sera mejor que Lenalee?

-¡¡¡NADIE ES MEJOR QUE MI LENALEE-CHAN!!!-exclamo de repente Komui(que escuchaba atentamente la conversación) dando un golpe en la mesa de Lavi

-¡Lo-lo se , Profesor!-replico de inmediato el pelirojo

-¡¡¡Y SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES LA TOCA ME ENCARGARE DE QUE NO VUELVAN A VER LA LUZ DEL DIA!!!

-…

"Tipico…" pensaron todos pues esa advertencia sobre que no tocaran a su querida hermana era algo de todos los días

-------------------------------------------------**Un par de salones mas alla…**

-¿Profesora?-pregunto cierta alumna , llamada Lenalee Lee , desde el banco de su piano

-¿Si?-replico la Profesora de piano Kloud Nine interrumpiendo lo que estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón

-¿E-s cierto que un nuevo alumno vendrá a esta escuela?

-ah…si, es cierto, como de costumbre las noticias van que vuelan por aquí…-comento la rubia con una sonrisa

El salón era enorme, en el había cuatro pianos de cola negros y uno blanco, eran pocos pianos pues eran muy pocos los alumnos que tocaban ese instrumento. De los cinco pianos solo los cuatro negros eran usados, el blanco estaba al lado del de Lenalee…

De repente la campana sono.

-Bueno, salgan, hoy tenemos dos horas así que nos vemos después de su almuerzo-les dijo la profesora mientras salía…

------------------------------------------**--------------------**

**-**¡Hola, Yu!-saludo alegremente Lavi al peliazul cuando lo alcanzo en el pasillo

-¡Deja de llamarme por mi nombre!-le reclamo Kanda con un aura negra a su alrededor

-Hola, Claire-dijo sonriéndole a la chica que iba al lado de Kanda(ignorando la advertencia del japones)

-¡Hola, Lavi!-contesto Claire-¡ay!-exclamo pues Dante le había dado un pequeño golpe en la cabeza-¿¡Porque fue eso?!

-Fue por hacernos llegar tarde-le respondió su hermano-ah…me muero de hambre

-Yo también, hay que esperar a Lenalee en el comedor-sugirió el pelirojo

Los cuatro caminaron tranquilamente hacia al comedor y se sentaron en última mesa vacía que había. Kanda prefería sentarse solo pero los otros tres siempre insistían en acompañarlo a comer… Pronto Lenalee se les unió.

-¡Hola!-saludo la china mientras se sentaba al lado de Claire

-Hola lenalee, -le respondió Claire

-Entonces es cierto eso de que va a llegar un alumno nuevo…-dijo

-Al parecer también toca el piano-comento Lavi

-No creo que sea tan bueno como tu-le dijo Dante a Lenalee con una sonrisa

-¿Tú crees?...Gracias…

------------------------------

-Bien, Walker, este es comedor-Link señalo la puerta del comedor-justo es la hora del almuerzo, así que entra.

-Si.- respondió Allen caminando hacia la puerta en contra de su voluntad, que le pedía seguir al lado del rubio asistente "¿Por qué me siento así cuando estoy a su lado?" se pregunto al entrar en el comedor

Allen se quedo parado donde estaba mientras que un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas, pues todas las miradas de todos los presentes se habían concentrado en él, "¡Animo Allen!, ¡Se valiente!" le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza

-Con que ese es…-susurro Lavi mirándolo al igual que los demás

-…-Lenalee solo lo miro en silencio

-¿Tanto escándalo por ese enano Moyashi?-comento Kanda con cara de fastidio

-Tiene una cara muy linda, muy inocente…-dijo Lavi . Primero Kanda lo miro sorprendió y luego le dirigió al peliblanco una mirada asesina, mirada que no paso desapercibida por Allen

"¿Por qué ese chico me mira así? ¿Qué le pude haber hecho si es la primera vez que lo veo?" se pregunto Allen

-¡Allen!-le grito Claire sonriente-¡Siéntate aquí!

-…-el peliblanco camino hacia ellos un tanto nervioso-Hola…

-Mucho gusto, me llamo lenalee Lee-se presento la china

-Mucho…gusto…

-¡Y yo soy Lavi, es un placer!-le saludo Lavi levantándose y poniéndole un brazo encima de los hombros

-Si, igualmente…-le sonrio Allen un poco incomodo por tanta confianza

-Y él es Kanda Yu-dijo Dante haciendo un ademan con la cabeza hacia el peliazul

-Mucho gusto, soy Allen Walker

-…Tsk…Moyashi…-replico fríamente Kanda

-¿Moyashi?-pregunto Allen con cierto enojo sin entender el comportamiento ni la frialdad del chico

No sabía porque pero algo le decía que no se iba a llevar muy bien con el japonés

Por otra parte en la mente de Kanda "Tonto Moyashi… ¿Por qué el conejo pelirojo es tan atento con él?..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Bien, este fue el primero de varios capítulos que tendrá esta historia!^^ disculpen si hay uno que otro error pero ¿Qué les pareció? Ojala les haya agradado n.n pufff…Y todavía me falta escribir el segundo final alternativo de _Atte ¿Quién?_...vaya, tengo que ponerme a trabajar y rapido ..…En fin…EJEM EJEM…EN EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE **PIANO**…ALLEN DEMUESTRA SER INCREIBLEMENTE TALENTOSO PARA TOCAR EL PIANO… LENALEE NO PUEDE EVITAR SENTIR UN POCO DE ENVIDIA, Y NO ES LA UNICA…POR ALGUNA RAZON KANDA TAMBIEN SIENTE CIERTA ENVIDIA HACIA EL PELIBLANCO…ADEMAS…INCONSIENTEMENTE ALLEN BUSCA SIMPRE CON LA MIRADA Al ASISTENTE RUBIO…POR OTRA PARTE… LAS CHICAS DE LA ESCUELA EMPIEZAN A HACER SUS GRUPOS DE FANS, HACIENDO LO IMPOSIBLE PARA OBTENER FOTOS DE LOS TRES CHICOS MAS GUAPOS DE LA ESCUELA…¿LO LOGRARAN?...TODO ESTO Y MAS EN El SIGUIENTE CAP^^ ESPERO SUS REVIEWS n.n!!!! NOS VEMOS!!!!


	2. Fotografias

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Este es el segundo capitulo de este nuevo fic _**Piano**_**. **

D gray man y todo los personajes que uso son de Katsura Hoshino, a excepción de Dante y Claire Roulten

Disfrutenlo^^!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2.- Fotografias (1º dia)**

"Tonto Moyashi… ¿Por qué el conejo pelirojo es tan atento con él?..."pensaba Kanda mientras veía como Lavi le hablaba alegremente a Allen

Una vez que terminaron de comer los seis jóvenes decidieron salir al patio. Mientras caminaban le señalaban a Allen a los maestros y a los alumnos más destacados de la escuela por su talento musical.

-Por supuesto Lenalee es la mejor en el área de piano-comento el pelirojo

-Gracias, Lavi- lenalee le sonrió

-¿Qué hay de ti, Lavi?-le pregunto Allen-¿Qué tocas?

-¿Yo?, La trompeta-respondió orgulloso

-Ya veo…-"Si, me lo suponía…la trompeta le va muy bien por su personalidad" pensó sonriéndole

-…-Kanda permanecía caminando detrás de ellos junto con Claire-quien se mantenía a una distancia prudente pues el peliazul tenía su acostumbrada aura negra a su alrededor

-¿Te mudaras después, Allen?-le pregunto Dante

-¿Mudarme?

-Si, mira ves aquel edificio –le dijo señalando un enorme edificio azul que estaba justo al lado de la escuela- muchos chicos de esta escuela se quedan ahí porque sus casas les quedan muy lejos, porque no tienen familia aquí...o porque tienen problemas en casa

-…No parece mala idea, si…tal vez me mude…-"Alejarme de mi amo… ¡Me mudare como sea!"

En ese momento un chico se acerco a ellos y se paro delante de Lenalee completamente sonrojado

-Lee…yo…

-¿Si?-pregunto la china

-Yo..este…esta carta-le tendió un sobre blanco-esta carta la escribí…para ti…

-¡Oh, vaya!¡Gracias!

Segundos antes de que Lenalee pudiera siquiera tocar la carta, una especie de sombra se interpuso entre ella y el chico

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A MI LENALEE!!!!!!!!!-exclamo Komui .De la nada saco una extraña arma parecida a una sierra eléctrica-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ACERCARTE A ELLA A MAS DE 10 METROS ESTA PROHIBIDO!!!!!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito el chico echándose a correr

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO ESCAPARAS!!!!!!!!!

-¡Hermano!-exclamo Lenalee tomándolo por la bata impidiéndole ir tras el asustado chico

-¡¡¡¡Lenalee!!!!¿¡Estas bien!? ¡¿Ese mocoso no te hizo nada?!

-¡No! ¡Solo iba a entregarme una carta!-le regaño la chica-¡Ve a trabajar!

-…mmm…Bien, solo porque tu me lo pides, mi linda Lenalee-chan-le dijo para desaparecer después

Lenalee se volteo a ver a Allen avergonzada

-¿Q-que…Que fue eso?-pregunto Allen impresionado y se dio cuenta de que era el único sorprendido pues todos los demás ni siquiera había prestado atención a la curiosa escena

-Él que acabas de ver es mi hermano mayor, es el subdirector de esta escuela, aunque también llega a dar clases

-Estas escenas son cosa de todos los días-le dijo Lavi animado-Ya te acostumbraras…

-Si, después de un tiempo ya ni siquiera les prestaras atención-comento Claire

Siguieron paseando por los diferentes patios y jardines de la escuela, inconscientemente Allen miraba hacia todos lados, como buscando a alguien, aunque no estaba seguro de a quien…

Toco la campana y casi de inmediato los patios quedaron vacios

-Nos vemos, Allen-le dijo Lavi ya corriendo con Dante, quien se despidió con la mano, hacia su salon

-¡Suerte, Allen!-exclamo Claire para luego irse detrás de Kanda

-¡Gracias!-les respondió el chico

-Walker.-dijo alguien detrás de ellos

-¡!-de inmediato Allen se dio la vuelta al reconocer la voz del rubio asistente-¿S-si?

-Ahora tienes clase la profesora Kloud Nine-le dijo después de mirar unos papeles, por un segundo sus ojos dorados se cruzaron con los plateados

-…-"Otra vez esta sensación…de querer acercame a él…"

-Entonces tu vienes conmigo-le dijo Lenalee tomándolo por la muñeca y empezando a correr

Allen solo miro sobre su hombro para ver una vez más al asistente, pero ya no estaba ahí…suspiro un tanto decepcionado "Tengo que encontrar la razón por la que quiero acercarme a él…" pensó

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban frente al salón, Lenalee abrió la puerta y entro antes que e albino. Los demás alumnos lo voltearon a ver con curiosidad-lo que causo un ligero sonrojo en el albino pues le ponía nervioso tanta atención de parte de los demás

-Allen Walker ¿cierto?-le pregunto la profesora que ya estaba ahí.

-Si…

-Bienvenido, Walker…siéntate en el piano blanco que está al lado de Lee

El peliblanco hizo lo que se le ordeno y se sentó en aquel hermoso piano blanco

"Este piano…me recuerda a…" A su mente empezaron a llegar diferentes escenas de su pasado… . Un hombre parado frente a un piano igual "¿Mana?"

-Bien, Walker-le dijo la profesora sacándole de sus pensamientos-Veamos a qué nivel estas, Toca lo que quieras

-¡S-si!-respondió Allen, tardo unos segundo en decidirse por su canción favorita…"La melodía de Mana…"

(autora: Creo que todos ya la conocen^^)

Era impresionante…simplemente hermoso…la canción había dejado cautivado a todo el salón incluyendo a la profesora Kloud

Allen adoraba esa canción pues siempre le hacia recordar a su padre…era como volver al pasado…

Termino de tocar y miro a la profesora

-¡Increíble, Walker!

Los demás alumnos también le dijeron lo mismo, a excepción de Lenalee quien no salía de su asombro. Siempre-aunque sonara arrogante-siempre había sido la mejor pianista de la escuela…pero Allen fácilmente la dejaba atrás…"¿Acaso…acaso tengo celos…de él…?"se pregunto la chica mientras miraba al peliblanco "No…imposible…"

Las clases siguieron su rumbo normal y como de costumbre el dia se paso muy rápido…

Lavi, Dante, Kanda y Allen se encontraron en el patio a la hora de la salida

-Oye Allen ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros al parque?-le pregunto Dante

-¿Al parque?

-Si, normalmente vamos ahí a platicar o…Simplemente a perder el tiempo-le dijo con una sonrisa

-mmm…si, claro-acepto el albino

-tch…-"Genial…ahora va a venir ese Moyashi" pensó cierto peliazul

-¿Qué hay de Lenalee y Claire?-pregunto Allen

-Normalmente ellas no vienen-le dijo Lavi- dicen que tienen cosas que hacer…

-…

**-----------------------------Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la escuela…**

La mitad de las chicas de la escuela-incluyendo a Lenalee y Claire-se encontraban en salón oscuro alumbradas únicamente por unas velas-lo que le daba al lugar un aspecto un tanto tenebroso.

-Bien, ¡atención!-ordeno Claire a las demás. Todas guardaron silencio-Después de tanto esperar, por fin dios ah escuchado nuestras suplicas…¡¡¡¡¡UN CHICO LINDO ENTRO A ESTA ESCUELA!!!!¡¡¡¡¡ALLEN WALKER!!!!!!

Gritos de alegría inundaron el salón

-¡Por fin un chico lindo perfecto para emparejar con nuestros galanes favoritos que ya conocen: Nuestro samurái, Kanda . El pelirojo encantador, Lavi y…-suspiro con fastidio-y el caballeroso Dante –"Caballeroso, JA…no sé cómo puede gustarles mi tonto hermano" pensaba la chica

-Bueno, dejando a un lado el tema por el momento.- Empezó a decir Lenalee- Es hora de decirles cuál es nuestra siguiente misión. Tendrán toda esta semana para tomarles fotos a los chicos favoritos, las que tomen las mejores fotos se ganaran un premio especial

-Si pueden tomen fotos donde estén dos de ellos juntos-les dijo Claire con una sonrisa "Ojala no le tomen muchas a mi hermano"

-¡Entendido!-exclamaron todas

-¡Entonces, desde mañana pueden empezar a tomar fotos!

Después de eso todas las chicas salieron del salón dejando solas a Lenalee y Claire. Las cuales se miraron con una sonrisa y luego suspiraron relajadas

-¿Crees que alguien sepa lo que hacemos?-le pregunto Lenalee a Claire-Que somos las lideres de este grupo…

-Dudo mucho que alguien lo sepa o que siquiera lo sospechen, Supongo que parecemos muy inocentes…-respondió la castaña con una sonrisa-Jajaja

-¿Qué?

-jaja ¿te imaginas que cara pondrían los chicos si lo supieran?

-jajaja seria muy gracioso…aunque creo que también sería un poco vergonzoso…

-Supongo…En fin ¿nos vamos?

-Si

**-----------------------------------En ese mismo momento en el parque…**

-Entonces vives solo con tu tutor…-comento Dante quien tomaba un refresco

Los chicos se encontraban en un pequeño parque con arboles alrededor. Dante, Allen y Lavi estaban sentados en los columpios mientras que Kanda permanecía recargado en un árbol cercano mirándolos con ojos inexpresivos.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-pregunto Lavi curioso

-Cross Marian…

-Cross…¿Marian?...-susurro Lavi

-¿Tu vives con alguien mas aparte de Claire?-cuestiono el albino mirando a Dante

-Vivo con mi padre

-¿Qué hay de ti Kanda?

-tch…No es asunto tuyo.- respondió el peliazul evadiendo su mirada

-Yu vive también con su tutor, el profesor Tiedoll-le susurro Lavi con una sonrisa-y también con Daisya Barry y Marie…

-¡No me llames por mi nombre!-exclamo Kanda quien había puesto cara de pocos amigos cuando vio que el pelirojo le susurro al Moyashi

-Cambiando de tema…-continuo Lavi-¿Viste a alguien que te gustara, Allen?

-¿¡Alguien que me…gu-gustara?!-exclamo el albino nervioso. La imagen del asistente del director le vino a la cabeza "¡No me gusta!"grito internamente mientras su cara se teñia de un rojo muy leve

-¡Vaya, entonces hay alguien!

-¡No! Nadie me ah gustado hasta ahora.

-No tiene que decirnos, de seguro lo descubriremos después…

-Sí, tienes razón-dijo Dante

-Sí. Tal y como descubrimos a la amada de Dante-sonrió el pelirojo

-¡!-Dante escupió el sorbo de refresco que tenía pensado tomarse-¿¡Que!?¡Yo no…

-Se hombre y admítelo.-le dijo Kanda al rubio-Es mas que obvio…

-¿?-"¿Quién será?"Se pregunto Allen

Después de un rato de seguir platicando los cuatro chicos se despidieron y cada quien siguió su camino a casa… En el camino Allen iba torturándose mentalmente, preguntándose porque rayos el tal Howard Link no salía de su cabeza… ¿qué sería?…¿sus ojos dorados?...¿su cabello rubio?...¿su piel clara?...¿la forma tan elegante en que se viste?...¿su voz?...¿su loción?....De repente una vocecita en su cabeza le regaño "¿!Porque demonios te fijaste en tantos detalles de él!?"

Antes de darse cuenta ya era de noche y ya estaba enfrente de la casa de su tutor. Abrió la puerta lentamente intentando no hacer ruido alguno, si tenía suerte su tutor estaría dormido en el sofá de la sala. Y acertó, Cross estaba sentado en el elegante sofá rojo de la sala pero desgraciadamente no estaba dormido, sino que tenia una botella de licor en la mano y una copa en la otra-como de costumbre…

-Ya es tarde, Allen-le dijo el hombre de cabello de fuego

-La escuela esta lejos-respondio Allen a modo de excusa caminando hacia las escaleras esperando poder evadir a aquel demonio

-¿A dónde vas?-le pregunto levantándose del sofá y mirándolo con una sonrisa que no podía significar nada bueno-¿Se te olvida que tienes que hacer la cena…**Mi** cena?

-Kso…-susurro Allen dirigiéndose a la cocina, al llegar aventó su mochila a un rincón y se dispuso a preparar la cena lo más rápido que podía, pues tenía que hacer la tarea para el día siguiente. Una vez que termino sirvió todo en el comedor y se fue como rayo a su habitación antes de que al "demonio rojo"-el nuevo apodo para Cross-se le ocurriera pedir algo más…

-----------------------------------------**En la casa de los Roulten…**

Danteabrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermana

-¿Claire? ¿Sigues despierta?-pregunto en un susurro pues había jurado ver luz antes de abrir la puerta.

-…

-…Tal vez fue mi imaginación…-se dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de nuevo

-…-Claire levanto un poco la cabeza y aguzo el oído para asegurarse de que su hermano ya estaba en su propia habitación. Una vez que escucho el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse se sento en la cama-Auch…-se quejo frotándose el pie.

Si había estado despierta- dibujando doujinshis- y en su desesperación para acostarse antes de que entrara su hermano, se golpeo el pie con la mesita de noche.

-uff… -suspiro antes de sacar su cámara de la mesita de noche-mañana va a ser un dia muy divertido…

----------------------------------------------------------

**(2º día)**

Al alba Allen salió de la casa de su "cariñoso" tutor más tranquilamente que el día anterior pues era temprano aun y le daría tiempo para llegar a tiempo.

Mientras caminaba tenía una extraña sensación…como si alguien lo estuviera siguiendo muy de cerca, pero estaba solo, no había nadie alrededor… muchas veces le daba la impresión de ver una pequeña luz… ¿Seria su imaginación?...

Nervioso empezó a correr desesperado…"Nadie me esta siguiendo, nadie…" se repetía una y otra vez intentando convencerse pero la sensación de que le miraban no desaparecía…

El sol empezó salir iluminando con sus rayos el interminable camino, poco a poco la ciudad empezó a despertar y ya había más personas en las calles-cosa que tranquilizo un poco al albino-ademas ya solo faltaban unas cuantas calles, varios alumnos también iban en las calles con él.

-¡Allen!¡Allen!-exclamo alguien detrás del albino

-¿eh?...¿Lavi?

-¡Al-allen!-jadeo el pelirojo muy agitado

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto preocupado pues el chico miraba en todas direcciones muy nervioso

-Que bueno que te veo…-le dijo ya mas tranquilizado-Veras…desde que salí de casa me dio la impresión de que me seguían…me sentía como acorralado…

-¿Enserio? Qué raro, a mí me paso lo mismo…

-…¡Oh, Mira ahí viene Yu, Claire y Dante!-le dijo señalando a los tres jóvenes, Allen se fijo principalmente en peliazul que iba a zancadas con una katana en la mano

-¿Por qué trae una espada?

-Ah, es para el club en el que esta, realmente es muy bueno, deberías verlo algún día…aunque también deberías cuidarte…¡¡Hola Yu!!

-…tch…-Kanda envaino su katana y miro hacia atrás-Creo que ya se fueron…sean quien sean

-¿A también te seguían, Yu?

-Desde que salí de casa (¡¡Y no me llames por mi nombre!!)

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ustedes también…-pregunto Dante

-Si-respondieron el pelirojo y el albino

Lenalee llego también y cuando le contaron lo sucedido los miro con una sonrisa-como si pensara que estaban locos, o como si fuera una broma- al igual que Claire.

-Exageran, chicos-les dijo la castaña

-De seguro era su imaginación…-dijo a su vez la china

Los jóvenes entraron con el mar de alumnos a la escuela. Con tantas personas Allen solo pudo llegar a ver por unos segundos al asistente del director y en esos pocos segundos sus miradas se cruzaron aunque después el rubio desvió la mirada.

Las clases de la hora de la mañana pasaron, y los chicos aun seguían nerviosos pues también se sentían observados en todo momento-es decir, más que de costumbre- por supuesto, el samurái había amenazado a todo el grupo para que lo dejaran en paz, los demás no parecían tener idea de lo que hablaba…

Pronto salieron al comedor para almorzar juntos. Lenalee y Claire permanecían como siempre muy tranquilas riendo pero lo chicos eran incapaces siquiera de comer. No era su imaginación…no era posible que imaginaran lo mismo…además los cuatro juraban haber visto unas pequeñas luces de vez en cuando

Los chicos-Dante, Kanda, Allen y Lavi-salieron del comedor dejando a las chicas hablando entre ellas

-No crei que todas empezarían desde temprano-comento Claire

-Yo tampoco…aunque de algún modo tampoco me sorprende demasiado, todas se emocionan bastante con las misiones…-le respondió lenalee

-Pero deberían ser un poco mas…¿discretas?...es decir que no se note su prescencia…

-Si…ah...en fin ¿Tu también vas a participar?

-Traje mi cámara hoy pero…lo chicos ya tienen suficiente con todas las demás…cuando termine esta semana ya van a creer que están locos-rio Claire-…mmm, creo que nos matarían si se enteran…

-Probablemente…

Mientras tanto los chicos se habían ido detrás de uno de los edificios de la escuela-donde de algún modo se sentían bien-e intentaban descubrir que rayos estaba pasando… ¿Los perseguiría alguien peligroso?... ¿Una especie de acosador?...¿Un secuestrador?...Por un momento pensaron en las chicas

-No lo creo…-comento Lavi-Ellas suelen ser mas directas…

-Cierto.- concordó Dante-ellas no se esconden

-Ok…descartémoslas-dijo Allen quebrándose la cabeza pensando quien o quienes podría ser

-Tch…-Kanda permaneció callado ligeramente irritado pues le obligaron a dejar su katana en el salón-Sea quien sea, nos conoce bastante, esto empezó desde que salimos…

-Así es…¿Cómo habrán conseguido nuestras direcciones?-se pregunto Lavi

Se quedaron callados unos minutos y luego suspiraron…Genial, otra pregunta que agregar a la lista… ¿Por qué los seguían? ¿Quién los seguía? ¿De dónde venían esas luces? ¿Seria alguien de la escuela? Y ahora ¿Cómo sabían donde vivían los cuatro?...

-¡ah!-recordó Dante-y ¿Por qué solo nosotros cuatro? es que me eh dado cuenta de que somos los únicos que estamos así de nerviosos

-…-"¿Realmente estaremos locos?... ¿será alguna especie de paranoia colectiva?" pensamiento de todos

Una decena de signos de interrogación los rodearon…Demasiadas preguntas…muy poca información…

El timbre sonó y todos regresaron a sus clases.

A la última hora Allen toco una canción y mientras lo hacía juraría que otra vez vio una de esas extrañas lucecitas al igual que Kanda mientras practicaba una melodía en el violín y también Dante y Lavi mientras platicaban

El timbre sonó de nuevo y pronto la escuela fue quedando vacía. Por fin los chicos ya no sentían a nadie mirándolos. De seguro sus…perseguidores ya se había cansado de seguirlos todo el día

Cuando ya iban saliendo Link se les acerco corriendo

-Walker-le llamo el asistente

-… ¿Si?

-Ven conmigo voy a mostrarte los dormitorios y tu cuarto

-…mi cuarto…-Por alguna razón aquellas palabras le sonaron sensuales viniendo del rubio, por un segundo se vio a sí mismo y al asistente en una cama "¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡En qué demonios estoy pensando!!!!????"-¿A qué se refiere?

-¿eh?...¿Qué tutor no te dijo nada de que te mudarías a los dormitorios de aquí?

-¿¡QUE!?-exclamo el albino

-Bueno, ¡nos vemos Allen!-se despidió Lavi quien luego se fue con Kanda

-¡Hasta mañana!-le dijeron Lenalee y Claire

-¿Entonces te vas a mudar? Que bien, yo también me voy a mudar después, así que no te sentirás solo-le comento Dante sonriente-¡No s vemos!

Una vez que los demás se fueron Allen miro a Link

-¿De verdad mi tutor...

-Cross Marian envió todas tus cosas justo esta tarde, que raro que no te haya dicho nada, después de todo él es quien se encarga de ti…como un padre, supongo-le dijo ya encaminándose a el edifico de los dormitorios

-Yo no diría eso…-susurro Allen con una aura negra "Por una parte no me parece mal quedarme aquí…¡Pero que no me lo haya dicho es el colmo!"

Link y albino entraron en la pequeña recepción, la cual era elegante y empezaron a subir unas escaleras, subieron dos pisos, pasando puertas blancas-al igual que por fuera las paredes eran de un azul claro.

-Aquí es-le dijo Link abriendo una puerta con una llave plateada

Allen entro primero y se quedo impresionado de lo elegante que era su habitación. Los limpiso pisos de madera, la enorme ventana tenía un marco de madera muy adornando, su cama, los muebles…todo era increíble…de algún modo se sentía importante en esa habitación…lo único que no tenia de increíble eran las cajas de cartón amontonadas en el centro

-Te dejare desempacar…¿Qué más?...ah si, la cena se sirve a las ocho en punto en comedor que está abajo, un piso arriba el comedor están las duchas, hay una pequeña biblioteca en el piso de hasta abajo donde puedes hacer tus tareas si si quieres y en último piso hay varias salones para practicar…me parece que hay uno o dos pianos…

-¡Sí! Gracias-le dijo Allen caundo recibió la llave-gracias por traerme…

-No es nada, es mi trabajo-le dijo saliendo de la habitación y cuando ya iba a cerrar la puerta le dijo:- Por cierto, tocas muy bien…

-¿¡Eh!?¡ah…Gra-Gracias…-respondió Allen agitado.

-Link. Puedes llamarme Link-le dijo y se fue

Una vez que se cerró la puerta suspiro, había pasado todo ese tiempo aguantándose las ganas de acercarse al asiste…es decir a Link…

Allen se asomo por la ventana que daba hacia un bello parque, se recargo en el marco de la ventana

-Amo…¿Por qué me envió aquí sin decirme?-pregunto sin obtener respuesta-Mañana me pasare por la casa para ver si sigue ahí…aunque lo dudo…

No sabía porque, pero eso de que lo mandara ahi le parecía extraño…Después de casi una hora de preguntarse ¿Por qué? Salió del edificio y se fue caminando hacia la casa de su amo, cuando llego ya era muy de noche

La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, pero eso no lo detenía, varias veces había tenido que entrar a la casa por la ventana de la cocina. Salto de la ventana y entro. Todo estaba oscuro, su amo no estaba en la sala-se fijo en que todas la botellas de licor había desaparecido- subió las escaleras y entro en la habitación de su amo. No había nada, no estaba su ropa ni ninguna de sus pertenencias…Se había ido…

Bajo de nuevo a la sala y sentó en el sofá rojo donde solia estar su amo, fue en eso que vio una carta debajo de una copa en la mesa…

_Allen:_

_Tal vez te haya enojado que me haya ido, tal vez no…bueno eso no me importa en lo más mínimo… Te eh dejado pues tengo asuntos pendientes en otra parte y ya no puedo vivir aquí… ¿La razón por la que no te había dicho?...mmm…no tenía tiempo…en fin, Puede que nos veamos otra vez…puede que no… De seguro desde hace un tiempo te preguntas porque le hable a la escuela de ti…pues solo te diré que le estoy haciendo un favor a un viejo __amigo__…_

_ATTE: Tu Tutor Cross Marian_

_PD: ¿Qué te parece un juego? Debes tener muchas preguntas… hagamos esto, si me llegas a encontrar las responderé todas…por supuesto si es que tu no encuentras antes las respuestas…_

-¡Que rayos…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien…por fin…termine este cap…Creo que es el cap más largo que eh hecho desde que empecé a escribir ^^. En fin ¿Qué tal estuvo? Ojala les haya gustado n.n…EJEM..EJEM…EN PROXIMO CAPITULO DE **PIANO**…LAS CHICAS DE LA ESCUELA SIGUIEN TOMANDO FOTOGRAFIAS MIENTRAS LOS CHICOS SE ESTAN VOLVIENDO LOCOS…LAVI DESCUBRE LA VERDAD…LO UNICO QUE LES QUEDA ES CORRER PUES SIN DUDA LAS FANATICAS CHICAS QUIEREN TOMAR FOTOGRAFIAS DE PAREJAS…LA MASCULINIDAD DE LOS CHICOS SE VERA AFCETADA…ADEMAS…DANTE SE MUDA A LOS DORMITORIOS Y ALLEN ESCUCHA CON ATENCION LA HISTORIA DE SU AMIGO…EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP: **LOS ROULTEN...**bueno todo esto y mas leerán^^ Gracias por sus reviews, Bye!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Los Roulten

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Este es el tercer capitulo de Piano. _**Muchas gracias por sus reviews**_ … ¿Saben? En este cap, aparece cierto golem dorado!!!!n.n conocerán un poco la historia de los personajes que invente^-^ y más!!!!

Todos los personajes que uso en esta historia son de Katsura Hoshino a excepción de Dante y Claire Roulten

Disfrutenlo^^!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3.-Los Roulten**

_Allen:_

_Tal vez te haya enojado que me haya ido, tal vez no…bueno eso no me importa en lo más mínimo… Te eh dejado pues tengo asuntos pendientes en otra parte y ya no puedo vivir aquí… ¿La razón por la que no te había dicho?...mmm…no tenía tiempo…en fin, Puede que nos veamos otra vez…puede que no… De seguro desde hace un tiempo te preguntas porque le hable a la escuela de ti…pues solo te diré que le estoy haciendo un favor a un viejo __amigo__…_

_ATTE: Tu Tutor Cross Marian_

_PD: ¿Qué te parece un juego? Debes tener muchas preguntas… hagamos esto, si me llegas a encontrar las responderé todas…por supuesto si es que tu no encuentras antes las respuestas…_

-¡Que rayos…-empezó a decir el albino. Fue entonces que por primera vez se hizo una pregunta acerca de su amo…¿Quién era en realidad Cross Marian?...desde que empezó a vivir con él este siempre se iba en las noches y regresaba muy tarde…todo ese tiempo había pensado que solo salía a divertirse, pero no era así…Esa carta…y otra cosa…¿Quién es ese viejo amigo que menciona en la carta?...¿Y qué relación hay entre ese amigo y él?...

Todo era demasiado extraño…todo un misterio…¿Cómo demonios podía conocer tan poco a una persona si ah pasado casi toda su vida con ella?...Cansado, doliéndole la cabeza y con unas enormes ganas de dormir se dirigió a la puerta pero algo capto su atención. Era una caja…una pequeña caja de cartón envuelta completamente con cinta adhesiva…estaba justo a su lado reposando sobre una mesita donde había un jarron de rosas marchitas

No estaba seguro pero algo le decía que la había dejado su amo-tutor a propósito, la tomo con cierta desconfianza y luego la agito, pudo oír un sonido pero no supo cómo interpretarlo, quitarle la cinta adhesiva seria tardado así que lo mejor sería abrirla en los dormitorios, su nuevo hogar…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(3º Dìa)**

El peliblanco se levanto de su cama con dificultad, su cuarto estaba muy débilmente iluminado ya que la cortina de la ventana tapaba la luz del amanecer… Miro a su alrededor y suspiro, todas las cajas de sus cosas seguían ahí en el centro de la habitación. Después de toda una exhaustiva misión de búsqueda por fin logro encontrar sus cosas para el baño y su uniforme.

Antes de salir miro a los pies de su cama, ahí seguía aquella cajita de cartón y cinta adhesiva, la noche anterior había llegado tan cansado que ni siquiera pudo mantenerse despierto para ver que contenía…"¿Qué será?..." se pregunto imaginando todas las cosas que podría haber ahí adentro… tal vez sería una especie de broma…un explosivo…viniendo de su amo podría ser cualquier cosa…

Después de darse una ducha y vestirse regreso a su habitación por sus cosas. Al entrar miro el reloj, aun era temprano tenía tiempo de sobra, además la escuela estaba al lado. Decidió que abriría la cajita pues la curiosidad lo estaba matando.

Tomo la cajita entre sus manos y se armo de la poca paciencia que le quedaba para quitarle la cinta, después de unos minutos-realmente tenía mucha cinta- logro desenvolverla, "Más vale que traiga algo interesante…", completamente curioso levanto la tapa de la cajita y…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WWWWWAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos en los dormitorios lo escucharon preguntándose qué pasaba, sin embargo nadie subió al cuarto del albino para ver que sucedía…

**------------------------------Mientras tanto a unas cuantas calles de la escuela…**

Dante, Lavi y Kanda corrían desesperadamente por las solitarias calles-el último con el espada en mano, - nuevamente desde que salieron de sus casa sintieron que los seguían.

-¡No puedo creer que todavía nos sigan!-exclamaba Dante

-¡Ya no falta mucho para llegar a la escuela!-les dijo Lavi

-¡Eso no camia nada, ahí también nos siguen!-recordó el peliazul mientras miraba hacia atrás en busca de alguien-¡¿Dónde están Claire y Lenalee?!

-¡¿No están?!-pregunto Lavi preocupado

-¿¡No se dieron cuenta!?-les dijo Dante-¡Se detuvieron en una tienda a medio camino!

-¡Entonces nos alcanzaran después!

Siguieron corriendo, mientras las chicas los perseguían escondidas, solo que esta vez solo eran la mitad, pues otras se habían detenido en una tienda a medio camino con Lenalee y Claire…

-Sabemos que están emocionadas con todo esto de las fotos pero…-decía Lenalee

-Pero los chicos se están poniendo muy nerviosos, al final de la semana ya pensaran que están locos-siguió Claire-Así que les sugerimos tener un poco mas de cuidado o que no tomen demasiadas fotos, por favor

-¡Si!-respondieron las chicas para después irse corriendo

-¿Crees que nos hagan caso?

-No estoy segura, lenalee, pero por el bien mental de los chicos espero que si…

Finalmente ya en la escuela los chicos se metieron en los baños pues ahí se sentían seguros de cualquier persona. Dante permanecía recargado contra la pared al igual que Kanda, mientras el pelirrojo se mojaba la cara, los tres aun jadeaban de tanto correr. Se miraron pensando lo mismo "No podían quedarse todo el tiempo metidos ahí en el baño, alguien tenía que salir para ver si ya estaban a salvo"

-Solo hay una forma de resolver esto…-dijo Lavi acercándose a sus amigos

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo…

-Tch…bien

-…

-¡Rayos!

Lavi se asomo por la puerta y al ver que no había nadie salió, miro los solitarios pasillos y suspiro realmente aliviado, ya iba de nuevo hacia el baño para avisarles a los otros dos que estaban a salvo pero fue entonces que vio a través de la ventana abierta a Allen que iba entrando.

Con una enorme sonrisa salto por la ventana y corrió hacia el albino

-B-Buenos días…Link-saludo Allen al entrar

-Buenos días, Walker-respondió el rubio dirigiéndole una rápida mirada

-¡¡¡Allen!!!-exclamo el pelirojo mientras se lanzaba y lo abrazaba (asfixiaba)

-¿¡Lavi!? H-hola…este…ugh…no…puedo…respirar

-jajaja Hola, ¿Cómo estas?-le pregunto amigablemente mientras su brazo seguía sobre los hombros del otro

-Bien, gracias…-le dijo recuperando el aire

-Sera mejor que vayan cada quien a su salón, las clases empezaran pronto y no deben llegar tarde-les ordeno Link quien había mirado a Lavi con una cara nada amigable

-¡Si!

-S-si…

Mientras en el baño de los hombres Dante y Kanda seguían esperando a su amigo preguntándose si no lo habrían secuestrado ya. Después de unos minutos de silencio ambos pegados a la puerta decidieron salir pues ya había dado por muerto a Lavi.

-Ese tonto…¿Dónde rayos se metió?

-¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar que lo esperábamos en el baño?-pegunto Dante y luego los vio por la ventana-¡Mira, ahí están Lavi y Allen!

Kanda dio un salto saliendo por la ventana y desenfundando su espada "¿¡Otra vez con ese enano Moyashi!?", mientras Dante le seguía detrás.

-¡Baka!-exclamo el peliazul

-¡GYA, no me mates Yu-chan!

-¿¡Cuantas veces mas tendré que repetírtelo!? ¡No me llames por mi primer nombre!-le dijo empezando a perseguirlo con su espada

-¡Hola Allen!-saludo Dante sonriendo

-Hola, Dante

-¿uh? ¿Qué te paso en la cara?-le pegunto refiriéndose al curita que traía en la mejilla derecha

-Si, yo también te iba a preguntar de eso-dijo de repente Lavi cuando paso corriendo a su lado

-ah…este…me caí de las escaleras de los dormitorios y… y me corte con algo jeje

-¡Oh, es cierto, que estas en los dormitorios!, Yo me voy a mudar hoy…

Sonó el timbre, y todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones, deteniendo el intento de asesinato de Kanda quien ya tenía agarrado por el cuello a cierto pelirojo e interrumpiendo lo que Dante le iba a decir a Allen.

Claire y Kanda entraron a su salón, el segundo con su ya acostumbrada indiferencia hacia los demás.

-este…Kanda-dijo nerviosamente-¿Ya están mejor?

-¿A qué te refieres, novata?

-A esa sensación de que los siguen…

-No. De hecho aun ahora-respondió mirando alrededor- me sigo sintiendo observado…

-Ya veo…-susurro mientras suspiraba "Supongo que no puedo hacer nada para convencer a las chicas de que se calmen con todo esto…ahora que lo pienso, Lenalee y yo somos las culpables de la paranoia de ellos…Dios…de verdad espero que no se enteren…"

------------------------

-este…chicos…-decía Komui con preocupación-¿Lavi-kun, Dante-kun, están bien?...

-eh…s-si-replico un nervioso Dante

-S-si, estamos bien-le dijo Lavi

-…

La razón de la preocupación de Komui se debía a que durante toda la clase ambos chicos se la habían pasado mirando a su alrededor extremadamente nerviosos…Además algo no estaba normal en el salón, las chicas también se veían algo más animadas que de costumbre…

----------------------

Mientras tanto en el salón de piano…Allen intentaba poner toda la atención del mundo a la clase de la profesora Kloud pero simplemente no podía…notaba que Lenalee lo miraba de vez en cuando, probablemente la chica también se había dado cuenta de su falta de atención…

El albino hizo lo posible por concentrarse en la pieza que les había dejado la profesora pero lo sucedido en la mañana antes de llegar a la escuela no se le salía de la cabeza…

_------------o O flashback O o------------_

_Allen tomo la cajita entre sus manos y se armo de la poca paciencia que le quedaba para quitarle la cinta, después de unos minutos-realmente tenía mucha cinta- logro desenvolverla, "Más vale que traiga algo interesante…", completamente curioso levanto la tapa de la cajita y…_

_-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-exclamo en parte por susto y otra por dolor pues una bola con alas doradas y cola había salido como bala de la cajita para después darle un buen mordisco en la mejilla sacándole sangre, después aquella curiosa bola con alas se puso a revolotear frente a él y de repente le rugio…_

_-¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!-esta vez ni siquiera pudo gritar de la sorpresa al ver la pequeña hilera de dientecitos filosos en la boca de aquella cosa voladora y dorada-¿Q-que rayos…eres?-pregunto mientras mantenía su mano en su sangrante mejilla_

_Esta voló hacia la cajita de cartón que estaba en el suelo-ya que Allen la tiro del susto-y de ella saco una hoja de papel doblado_

_-…-el albino la tomo y leyó: _

_Allen:_

_Eh aquí un pequeño regalo para ti, de seguro no tienes la mas mínima idea de lo que es la criatura que salió de la caja, es un Golem que yo mismo hice-te diría como lo hice pero sería una pérdida de tiempo-este golem siempre me acompaño, pero creo que será mejor que se quede contigo, tiene algunas habilidades que de seguro ya descubrirás… tal vez debí dejar una nota diciéndote que no agitaras la caja-,pues el golem se enfurece-pero bueno de seguro solo te dio una pequeña mordida jejeje_

_PD: nunca le puse nombre así que tu ponle uno, sorpréndeme…aunque con tu poco cerebro no creo que le pongas nada original jajajaja_

_-¡¿Pequeña mordida?!¿¡Y como que poco cerebro!?-se dijo mientras se imaginaba la malévola risa de su amo. Suspiro-ah…¿Qué hago contigo?...un golem…no puedo llevarte a la escuela…supongo que te quedaras aquí hasta que regrese…_

_Allen no tenía la suficiente confianza para dejar a aquella extraña criatura suelta revoloteando por la habitación…así que se dispuso a atraparlo…después de un par de minutos logro encerrarlo en el cajón de su mesita de noche._

_Finalmente antes de irse se limpio la sangre de la cara y se puso un curita…_

_----------o O Fin Flashback O o----------_

"Temo que si les digo a los demás me crean loco…bueno hasta yo me creo loco…con todas esas malditas lucecitas…" pensó mientras se quedaba viendo hacia la ventana pues juraría que vio una luz

Lenalee a su lado suspiro

**------------------------------------después en el almuerzo… **

-Lenalee ¿y los chicos?-le pregunto Claire a la china mientras se sentaba en una mesa con ella

-No lo se, no los eh visto dese la mañana

-Yo salí junto con Kanda del salón pero luego se me perdió de vista… ¿se habrán escondido?

Encogiéndose de hombros ambas comenzaron a comer su desayuno pero en eso un grupito de chica pasaron corriendo delante de ellas con vestidos-con holanes, listones y encajes- y cámaras, pasaron tan rápida que las dos chicas no pusieron preguntar nada pero no era difícil imaginar que tenían pensado hacer esas chicas…

-¿Las dejamos seguir?-pregunto Lenalee un tanto preocupada-¿o las detenemos?

- No está en contra de las reglas…además supongo que así habrá mas variedad de fotos…

-pero si ellas los visten de chicas se darán cuenta de todo y tal vez descubran que fue nuestra idea…

-...Tienes razón. Hay que buscarlos y avisarles-le dijo mientras se paraba

En ese mismo instante Lavi, Allen, Kanda y Dante caminaban por los mas oscuros y solitarios pasillos de la escuela buscando algún salón abandonado o algún lugar donde quedarse hasta que sonara el timbre. Donde estaban era el area mas alejada de toda la escuela así que seria fácil buscar un refugio.

Estuvieron caminando con cuidado pues los pasillo eran realmente oscuros a pesar de que era de dia, no se podían ver unos a otros así que solo se guiaban por las voces

-¡Ouch!-reclamo Allen cuando que le pisaban un pie

-Lo siento, Allen, no veo nada-se disculpo Dante

-No te preocupes…

-Si te quedas atrás, Moyashi, aquí te dejaremos-le dijo friamente Kanda quien iba delante de ellos

-humpf…¡ah! Creo que aquí hay un salón, aquí esta la perilla-les dijo mientras este abria la puerta y entraba seguido de los otros

-Bien..a salvo por fin…aunque no sepamos de que…-comento Dante-¿Alguien tiene una lámpara o una vela?

-Por aquí debería haber algún interruptor…-Allen se pego a la pared cerca de la puerta buscando

-Es la primera vez que vengo por aquí…-Dante se recargo en un pared-¿Tu ya habías estado por aquí Kanda?

-Un par de veces…-le dijo con cierta indiferencia y con un sonrojo pues hacia algún tiempo él había venido solo con cierta persona peliroja

-¿Y tu, Lavi?-pregunto sin obtener respuesta-Lavi… ¿Lavi?...¡Lavi!

-aquí esta-dijo Allen al encender la luz. Se encontraban en un salón lleno de polvo, cajas y escritorios y sillas rotas.

Allen, Dante y Kanda se miraron entre si…Lavi no estaba…

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Lavi???!!!!

En ese mismo momento Lavi entraba en un salón completamente oscuro. "¿Cómo me pude haber perdido? No recuerdo el momento en que me separe de ellos…"pensaba mientras encendía la luz. La luz lo deslumbro un poco después de haber estado a oscuras por un buen rato, pero cuando su vista se acostumbro vio que no estaba en un salón abandonado…al contrario el salón estaba muy limpio y los escritorios y sillas estaban en buen estado. Alguien había estado ahí…

Había unos grandes estantes en una de las paredes, pudo notar desde donde estaba que el estante estaba repleto de mangas. En otro estante más pequeño había varias carpetas con forros de piel negra

Miro detrás de si y casi le da un infarto al ver la pared tapizada completamente de posters, fotografías, dibujos y entre mas imágenes de chicos guapos y…besándose

Le entro pánico "¿¡Donde rayos me vine a meter!?" pensó muy nervioso.

Se acerco al estante de los mangas y se dio cuenta de todos y cada uno de ellos eran Yaoi…después agarro un de las carpetas negras, tirando otra al piso, y la hojeo…eran Doujinshis yaoi también…

-¿Quién viene a este lugar?-se pregunto, esta vez dirigió su mirada hacia el pizarrón y vio que había lago escrito:

"_Mision en progreso: Fotografías de los chicos más guapos de la escuela_

_Pueden ser fotos donde estén solos o pueden estar acompañados de otro_

_Ganaran las personas que hayan tomado las mejores fotos"_

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUE????!!!!-exclamo mientras salía corriendo del salón cerrando de un portazo-¡ALLEN, KANDA, DANTE!

-¿eh? ¿Escucharon?-pregunto Dante

-¡Es Lavi!-dijo el albino

-¡Vamos!-les dijo el peliazul corriendo hacia donde escucho el grito del pelirojo

Los pasillos seguía oscuros así que los tres chicos chocaron contra Lavi en medio de la oscuridad. Después de levantarse con dificultad Lavi tomo por los hombros a Allen y lo sacudió

-¡Nunca estuvimos locos!-exclamo

-¿Qué?

-¡Lo descubrí, fue horrible, era un lugar tan espantoso!-dijo el pelirojo con drama-¡todo este tiempo nos han estado fotografiando!

-¿¡Fotografiando!?

-Si. En ese lugar vi muchas cosas-dijo con voz intrigante como quien esta a punto de contar algo realmente temible- Vi…vi doujinshis y mangas…¡Yaoi! ¿¡Pueden creerlo!? ¡¡Yaoi!!

-… ¿yaoi?-repitio Dante pensativo-…mmm…Claire de seguro tiene algo que ver en esto.-declaro

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto el albino

-Supongo que lo mejor será quedarnos aquí...-sugirió Lavi

-No dejare que esas locas me sigan tomando fotografías…-susurraba Kanda con odio

-¡¡¡¡¡¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!

Eso fue lo último que los cuatro chicos escucharon…

**-------------------------------------De nuevo en el "salón" de las chicas…**

Los cuatro chicos despertaron e intentaron abrir los ojos pero los tenían vendados con telas negras al igual que tenían amarrados los tobillos y las muñecas…Además se sentían curiosamente frescos…

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Lavi con dificultad

-¿Por qué estamos vendados y amarrados?-cuestiono Allen forcejeando

-¿Soy solo yo o ustedes también tienen algo de frio?-les pregunto Dante

-Tch…fueron ellas…

-¿Quiénes?

-¡Noooo!¡Nos atraparon!-exclamo Lavi

-Así es, chicos-les dijo una de las tantas chicas que había ahí

-jujuju por fin podemos tomarles fotos con toda tranquilidad…-dijo otra

-¡Que bien se ven!-les dijo una chica emocionada

-¡Y Allen se ve muy lindo!

-¡¡¡¡GYA!!!!-exclamaron todas

-¡Suéltenos!-exigió Kanda con furia

-Por ahora solo les quitaremos la venda así podremos ver sus hermosos ojos.

Una chica rubia les quito las vendas de los ojos a los cuatro quienes se quedaron sorprendidos al verlas. Eran muchas…demasiadas y llevaban mascaras para que no las reconocieran

-No puede ser…-susurro Dante con terror

-¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!

Los cuatro estaban vestidos con lindos vestidos tipo gothic lolita (autora: según yo así les dicen, bueno les describiré uno por uno los vestidos de los chicos n///n)

-¡Empecemos!-exclamaron las chicas

Kanda: Llevaba un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, tenia encajes y holanes blancos. En el cuello tenia amarrado un liston blanco, tenía puestas unas calcetas negras, mientras que ahora también estaba peinado de dos colitas con listones y encaje blancos

Lavi: Este llevaba un vestido negro con rosa. Le habían quitado la banda que acostumbraba llevar en la cabeza y se la cambiaron por una diadema negra con una rosa. Llevaba unas medias negras hasta el muslo y unos zapatos rosas con listones

Dante : Este llevaba también un vestido negro pero holanes y moños a cuadros rojos y negros, en la cabeza llevaba un sombreo del mismo estilo que el vestido, también tenia unas medias rojas y unos zapatos negros

Allen: Este ultimo llevaba un lindo modelito blanco con encaje en los bordes y adornos y listones de un rosa muy claro. A él lo habían hasta maquillado-dando la ilusión de que era mujer- en el cabello llevaba una diadema blanca con encaje…(autora: sin duda muy lindo n.n disculpen pero realmente no tengo mucha imaginación para la ropa )

-¡¡¡Cuando logre zafarme…-susurraba Kanda mientras forcejeaba- me encargare de llevarlas directamente al infierno!!!

-Te vez tan bien que valdrá la pena ir al infierno por esto-comento una de las chicas haciendo enfurecer mas al samurái

Mientras la sesión de fotografías seguía Lenalee y Claire salieron del salón y caminaron hacia el patio sin decir palabra alguna, pues estaban muy ocupadas en sus mentes preguntándose que hacer para que no descubrieran que eran las líderes de aquel grupo. En eso Claire se detuvo mirando el cielo pensativo.

-¿Claire?-le llamo Lenalee

-Hay que admitirlo se veían muy… bien.-le dijo con una sonrisa-aunque creo que las chicas exageraron un poco…

-Después de esta misión creo que será mejor no volver a pedir fotografías…

-Tienes razón…ah…ya se que teníamos pensado seguir con esto de las fotos toda la semana pero…me parece que será mejor dejarlo hasta aquí.

-Si.

Pocos minutos antes de que sonara el timbre las chicas decidieron que ya era suficiente…después de unos fuertes golpes los chicos despertaron en la terraza de la escuela, ya con su uniforme y sus peinados normales. Se miraron unos a otros completamente avergonzados y un tanto traumatizados. Se quedaron sentados en el piso en silencio, cada quien metido en sus propios pensamientos. Finalmente despues de varios minutos de silencio Lavi puso una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Sabes, Yu?-le dijo al peliazul-Te veías muy bien…

-…-primero Kanda lo miro con un pequeñísimo sonrojo, luego se enfureció, saco su espada de quien sabe donde y se levanto con una aura negra y con fuego a su alrededor-Tu…¡¡¡Te hare pedazos!!!!¡¡¡¡Ya fue suficiente con esas locas!!!!!-y como de costumbre se puso a perseguir al pelirojo quien corría con una gran sonrisa ahora

-ah…-suspiro Allen-Por lo menos ya termino…

-Nunca oi su voz, pero algo me dice que Claire tiene algo que ver en esto…y tal vez Lenalee también…-le dijo mirándolo con cierta seriedad-Me encargare de sacarle la verdad a mi querida hermana jajajaja-aura tenebrosa…

Sono el timbre tomándolos por sorpresa y rápidamente se fueron a sus salones mirando a toda chica que pasara por su lado preguntándose quién había sido la pervertida que les había cambiado la ropa. En esas últimas horas ninguno fue capaz de poner demasiada atención a la clase…Un único pensamiento seguía en su mente: "Esas locas siguen sueltas" pensaban como si se trataran de asesinas.

Al final del dia los chicos les contaron a Lenalee y a Claire lo sucedido y les preguntaron si ellas sabían algo a lo que respondieron: "Sabíamos de un grupo de chicas así…pero…pero realmente no teníamos idea de que eran capaces de eso…"todo esto lo dijeron con una cara inocente, y de algún modo era verdad, no tenían idea de que las chicas llegarían así de lejos.

Kanda y lavi se fueron juntos a su casa-Kanda con cara de fastidio, aunque en realidad no le importaba que el pelirojo se fuera con él.

Dante y Allen platicaban sobre los dormitorios y sobre todo lo que había ahí.

Mientras que las chicas platicaban de sus cosas detrás de ellos, no muy seguras de que ellos les hayan creído su respuesta anterior…

Pero no solo estaban ellos caminando hacia la salida sino todos los alumnos y entre todos ellos las chicas "fotógrafas" , una de ellas iba corriendo y de su mochila abierta cayo suave y lentamente una foto…una de las fotos de cierto albino con vestido blanco y rosa…

Finalmente la escuela quedo vacía de alumnos y Link que permanecía en el patio mirando a todos irse. Fue entonces que piso algo…era una foto…después de mirar cada detalle se la guardo en el saco…

**------------------------------------------En los dormitorios…**

-puf…que día tan loco-pensó al entrar en su cuarto y dejar su mochila en el suelo. Se dejo caer en la cama mirando hacia el techo como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo-un día demasiado extraño…-repitió y luego miro hacia su mesita de noche y abrió el cajón. El golem dorado salió volando lentamente- y ahora te tengo a ti…de verdad me estoy volviendo loco…han pasado tantas cosas…ay…ya no se qué pensar…

El golem se poso en su cabeza y se quedo ahí entre sus cabellos blancos…"Amo…¿Quién es usted?...¿Quién?..."

De pronto unos golpes en a la puerta le hicieron dar un pequeño salto en la cama, desesperado por esconder a su "mascota voladora" lo agarro al vuelo con su mano y se lo metió debajo de la camisa en la espalda. Nuevamente se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta, esta vez Allen abrió la puerta un tanto nervioso

-¡Hola, Allen!

-¡Da-Dante! Hola-saludo aguantándose las ganas de sacarse al golem de la espalda pues este le estaba mordisqueando-¿Q-que haces aquí?

-Me pareció buena idea venir a hablar contigo un rato ahora que mi cuarto es justo el que frente a este-respondio el chico rubio platino con una sonrisa-ademas…-levanto una bolsa de plástico que traia en la mano-¿aun no has cenado verdad?, Traje un poco de comida para que platiquemos a gusto

-¡C-claro!-respondió Allen olvidándose unos segundos del golem de su espalda. Dante le agradaba mucho, era amigable y al igual que Lavi siempre parecía estar feliz…. Se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar al chico a su cuarto (donde aun había unas cajas pero ajora pegadas contra la pared)

Dante pasó y se sentó en el suelo recargado en la pared donde estaba la ventana. Luego este abrió la bolsa que traía y le lanzo otra bolsa más pequeña y de papel –la cual traía unos panes rellenos de crema dulce.

-Gracias-dijo amablemente el albino (el golem dorado por fin había parado de morderlo) mientras se sentaba en el piso frente a él. Ambos le dieron un mordisco al pan- ¡Vaya! ¡Esta delicioso!-exclamo Allen

-Si lo sé, Claire lo hace, odio admitirlo pero es una cocinera increíble

-Ya veo. oh, por cierto, había olvidado preguntarte algo…tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia pero…¿Claire no se va a mudar a los dormitorios de las chicas?

-¿Claire?-repitió Dante -No… Ella prefiere quedarse en casa con mi padre-el rubio saco dos cartoncitos de leche y le paso uno al otro.

-Ah, es cierto, me había dicho que solo vivías con tu padre…-comento mientras por su mente pasaban algunos recuerdos de Mana…"Mana…papa…". Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que una pregunta aun no dicha se quedo en el aire

-¿No vas a preguntar?-le dijo el rubio

-¿eh?...eh…bueno…

-Ibas a preguntar sobre mi madre ¿cierto?

-Cierto…-replico el albino en voz baja

-ah bueno…la verdad es que ella murió hace ya bastantes años…pero aun la recuerdo muy bien-lo ultimo pareció decirlo para sí mismo-Yo la recuerdo…pero Claire no…

-Lo siento…-susurro

-…-Dante sonrió- Ella era muy bella, realmente hermosa…oh , lo siento, creo que mi vida es un tema muy aburrido

-No, no es eso. De hecho me agrada que lo compartas conmigo, si hay cosas que no me quieres decir está bien-dijo comprensivo

-¿Sabes? Nunca hablo de esto con nadie, pero se siente bien contártelo a ti…en fin-suspiro y prosiguió- Yo siempre estuve muy apegado a ella al igual que mi hermana. A ella le gustaba cantarnos, en realidad por eso mi padre se enamoro de ella jejeje…Mi padre por otra parte tocaba el violin y la acompañaba siempre…Yo tenía diez años y Claire nueve cuando ella murió en un incendio…perdimos muchas de nuestras cosas, pero no nos importaba, lo que más nos importaba era mi madre…

Recuerdo el incendio recuerdo como la casa ardía y se hacía en pedazos, veía como se caía desde afuera, Claire lloraba a mi lado, siempre había creído que era porque la escena era muy triste pero lo cierto es que ella vio "algo"…veras, El incendio fue en la noche, no nos dimos cuenta hasta que todo estaba en llamas, yo iba saliendo de la mano de mi padre y Claire de la mía, mientras que mi madre iba detrás. Fue entonces que mi padre me jalo para que saliera rápido y mi hermana se soltó de mi mano en la cocina en llamas, iba a buscarla a ella y a mi madre pero mi padre me detuvo y me dijo que saliera, no tuve de otra y salí.

él volvio dentro dejándome…pasaron segundos y minutos que me parecieron eternos luego el volvió cargando a Claire que lloraba desconsoladamente. Pregunte por mi madre pero ninguno de los dos me respondió. Personas ayudaron a apagar el fuego y mi hermana y yo dormimos en la casa de uno de nuestros vecinos… Esa noche tuve que aceptarlo por mas doloroso que fuera…ella estaba muerta… y de algún modo Claire también, no comio casi nada en los días siguientes, tampoco dormía mucho pues se la pasaba llorando, a veces se sentaba en algún lugar con la mirada perdida y se quedaba así horas…Paso un mes, recuerdo que ella había dormido toda la noche y parte de la mañana y cuando le hable de nuestra madre me dijo: "¿Mama?...¿Quién es?".

Claire había olvidado todo…todo sobre ella, probablemente fue tan traumante que decidió desechar ese recuerdo…y no parece querer recordarlo aun hoy en día…

-Ya veo…-le dijo Allen en voz baja después de que el otro acaba su relato-la verdad es que yo tampoco recuerdo a mi madre, no sé cómo es tener a una madre…yo recuerdo solo a mi padre adoptivo…

Dante lo miro serio y pensativo durante unos segundo luego volvió a sonreir

-Puff…siento que me quite una gran carga de los hombros…no se porque, pero a pesar de que te conocí hace tan poco tiempo, te tengo mucha confianza…Gracias por escucharme, Allen, de verdad lo necesitaba

-No hay nada que agrade...¡AH!-exclamo el albino levantándose de un salto. El golem lo había mordido de repente

-¿¡Que pasa?!-pregunto alterado Dante

-Este yo…-repuso sin saber que excusa decir. "Bueno…el me conto sobre su vida, algo personal… puedo confiar en él…"-¿Alguna vez había escuchado sobre los golems?

-¿Golems?...mmm…no sé, tal vez en algún libro…

-…-Allen tomo al golem dorado con una mano y luego lo soltó delante del chico

-¿¡Q-Que…

-Esto es un golem.

-¡¡W-wow!! ¿En serio?-intento tocarlo y el golem se dejo tocar-¡Vaya!

-No les había dicho nada de el pues pensé que me creerían loco…

-Supongo…pero es real, ¿De donde salió?

-veras…

Allen le conto sobre lo de su amo, lo de la carta y Dante escucho con atención cada palabra, para luego decir:

-Que interesante…y muy misterioso…

-Si…bueno, cambiemos de tema

-jujuju-se rio Dante-¿Quieres hablar de tu amor secreto por el asistente del director?

-¿Mi amor por…-empezo a decir-¡¡¡¡¡Claro que no!!!!¡¡¿¿Por qué preguntas eso??!!

-Por que cuando esta cerca te la pasas mirándolo, pero no te preocupes solo era una broma-sonrió- o…¿Realmente te gusta? Pregunto porque estas sonrojado…

-¡¡¡A mí no me gusta Link!!!-exclamo avergonzado y no muy seguro de sus propias palabras

-Qué raro que lo llames por su nombre, casi nadie lo hace-comento

-Yo no…a mi me parece normal…-el sonrojo no desaparecía de sus mejillas

-Ya veo…-le dijo el rubio no my convencido-¿Enserio no te gusta?-pregunto nuevamente

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin…Bueno este fue el tercer cap de **Piano**…disculpen si se encuentran por ahí alguna falta de ortografía o alguna incoherencia … Bueno…EJEM EJEM….EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO…RUMORES DE FANTASMAS SON COMUNES EN TODAS LAS ESCUELAS, PERO EN ESTA ESCUELA DE MUSICA AHÍ UNO MUY PECULIAR…GRACIAS A UN RETO ALLEN Y COMPAÑÍA TERMINAN EN LA ESCUELA A MEDIA NOCHE JUNTO CON LINK…DESPUÉS DE UN GRAN SUSTO SE DECEPCIONAN CREYENDO QUE ERA UNA BROMA PERO ENTONCES ¿QUIEN ES LA CHICA QUE SE PASEA POR LA ESCUELA Y SUBE A LA TERRAZA TODAS LAS NOCHES CANTANDO UNA DULCE Y A LA VEZ TERRORIFICA MELODIA?... ACCIDENTES PROVOCAN SONROJOS EN CIERTO PAR DE PAREJAS DUERANTE ESA TENSA NOCHE…¿QUE PASARA?...bueno espero que lo lean ^^ NOS VEMOS!!!!!BYE!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Aterradora belleza

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Wiiii aquí está el cuarto capítulo de este fic **Piano **n.n Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: **TyraelMika, Maria Alejandra y a Yuu Hachiko, se los agradezco mucho**

D gray man y todos los personajes que uso son de Katsura Hoshino excepto Dante y Claire Roulten

Disfrutenlo!!!!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4.-Aterradora Belleza **

**(4º dia) **

Allen se despertó como de costumbre gracias a los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana y también gracias al susurro de los aleteos de su nueva "mascota". El golem dorado le mordía la manga de su pijama, después de mirar al golem con cara de me estoy muriendo de sueño, Allen se levanto y con paso desganado se dirigió a los baños para darse un ducha fría-de camino se cayó de las escaleras dándose un buen golpe en el brazo.

Dejo que el agua fría corriera por su cuerpo haciéndole estremecer, dejo que el agua le diera en el rostro para despertarse y dio efecto pues ya podía pensar coherentemente.

"Yo… ¿Enamorado de Link?" pensó con los ojos cerrados "Bueno, lo admito algo en él me atrae pero… no es que este enamorado" sonrió "solo es que me parece agradable su presencia…no sé porque… ¡Pero no me gusta!"

Cuando se estaba secando logro ver que en el brazo donde se había golpeado tenía una marca morada. Suspiro. La herida de la mordida del golem ya estaba cicatrizando… "Espero no sea un mal augurio" pensó.

De regreso a su cuarto por sus cosas se encontró con un alegre Dante saliendo de su cuarto mientras tarareaba una canción.

-¡Ah, Hola Allen!-le saludo-¿Nos vamos juntos?

-Hola. Si solo voy por mis cosas-le dijo con una sonrisa al abrir la puerta de su cuarto, una vez abierta la puerta su "mascota" salió volando hacia el chico.

-Buenos días a ti también-le dijo Dante a la bola dorada dejando que le mordiera cariñosamente el pelo

-Parece que le caes bien-comento Allen -Me pregunto por qué no es así de cariñoso conmigo…Lo que me recuerda…-su movimiento fue tan rápido que al golem no le dio tiempo de esquivar al peliblanco. Allen lo tenia bien agarrado y rápidamente entro de nuevo a su habitación y lo metió en el cajón de su mesita de noche

-Creo que esa es la razón de que no sea cariñoso contigo…-comento con una gota sudor en la cabeza

-Tal vez, pero es necesario, no puedo dejar que este volando así como así.

-Supongo que tienes razón…Bueno, vámonos

**-----------------------------Mientras tanto en la entrada de la escuela…**

-¿Enserio no tuviste nada que ver, Lenalee?-preguntaba insistentemente el pelirojo mirándola acusadoramente

-No. No tuve nada que ver con eso de que los raptaran y los vistieran de gothic lolitas-respondió Lenalee con toda la calma intentando no sonreír al recordarlo

-¿Qué hay de ti, Novata?-pregunto esta vez Kanda a Claire de una forma mas que fría y amenazadora-Tu hermano aseguraba que tú podrías estar implicada.

-Ese tonto de Dante…Chicos, ni Lenalee ni yo estuvimos implicadas.

-…-Lavi y Kanda se miraron un momento aun sin creer demasiado en la palabra de las chicas. Ambos suspiraron y luego caminaron delante de ellas

La castaña y la china se miraron por el rabillo del ojo.

-Estamos diciendo la verdad-susurro Claire

-Lo sé-respondió la china susurrando también-No tuvimos nada que ver con que los vistieran de gothic lolitas

-Eso ya fue cosa de las demás-Ambas sonrieron

-¡Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee!-exclamo el rubio platino que llegaba corriendo junto con Allen

-Buenos días, Dante-le saludo Lenalee

-¡Hola, Dante, Allen!-saludo Lavi con una gran sonrisa mientras que el peliazul se limito a mirarlos con indiferencia

-¿Por qué tan amargado, Kanda?-pregunto Dante

-¿?-el peliazul lo miro fríamente-Espero por tu bien que no se te estén pegando las costumbres del conejo de molestarme

-Jajaja, solo bromeaba, Kanda- sonrio por un momento para después enfurecerse-¡Y tu…-dijo el rubio señalando a su hermana con el estuche de su trompeta-¡Pervertida fanática del yaoi, espero tengas una buena respuesta!

-Sip. No tengo nada que ver.

-¡A mi no puedes engañarme, Claire! ¡Estoy seguro de que tu sabias algo!

-Nop.

-¡Claire!-insistió

-No sabía nada.

-…grrr…-Dante gruño con fastidio-¡Te juro que te sacare la verdad!

-Etto, Kanda, deberíamos ir al salón-le dijo de repente la castaña al samurái, ignorando olímpicamente a su hermano

-…-el peliazul simplemente la siguió con el violin en mano (en el estuche)

Por su parte el pelirojo y Dante se fueron a su salón.

Lenalee y Allen iban de camino a su salón, el segundo mirando a la china disimuladamente y con duda. Realmente no la conocía bien, así que no podía decir que estaba seguro de la culpabilidad de la chica… pues no parecía el tipo de chica a la que le gustaran esa clase de cosas…¿O si?...

-Walker

-¿?-Allen se detuvo a ver quién era-¡Ah, L-link!

-Te veo en el salón Allen-le dijo Lena

-eh Si-respondió el peliblanco-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto mirando los ojos dorados del asistente

-Si. Tengo algo…-Link se busco algo en el bolsillo de su fino y elegante saco color vino

-…-Mientras Link sacaba ese "algo" el peliblanco miro el rostro del asistente, fijándose en cada mínimo detalle "Lo admito también…es…guapo…pero que lo admita no significa nada"

-Ten-dijo por fin tendiéndole lo que parecía una foto-Deberías guardarla mejor

-¡!-la cara de Allen nunca había estado tan roja y caliente como en ese momento. Lo que le había dado era una de las tantas fotos de él vestido con ese trajecito de gothic lolita. Se moría de vergüenza. ¿Cómo había llegado esa foto a las manos de Link?, por un segundo tuvo la loca idea de que Link se encontraba entre la chicas fotógrafas, pero desecho la idea de inmediato y luego miro al suelo. "¡Oh, Dios, Haz que me trague la tierra!¡Por favor!"Pensó- Este yo no…no es lo que parece…

-Si, lo supuse-dijo el rubio- No creo que tú mismo hayas estado de acuerdo pues se ve que estas amarrado

-…Yo…te-tengo que ir a m-mi clase-logro decir aun mirando el piso con vergüenza "Ojala me cayera un rayo"

-Sí, ve.

-…-"Demonios, demonios…"pensaba Allen mientras se daba la vuelta

-No te veías tan mal…

-¿¡Eh!?-sobresaltado e increíblemente mas rojo miro sobre su hombro y vio a un par de chicos caminado por el pasillo. Se pregunto quién había dicho eso…los chicos…o Link…. Muy dentro de sí deseo que hubiera sido Link el que dijo que no se veía tan mal…"¡¿Qué demonios pienso?!"

**--------------------------------------------En ese momento en otro salón…**

Los alumnos- incluyendo a Kanda y a Claire- apuntaban lo que el profesor Tiedoll escribía en el pizarrón.

Kanda escribía con cierto fastidio-(autora: que sorpresa ¿verdad?)-pues aquel alegre y simpático profesor lo sacaba de sus casillas siempre que tenia clase con él, ya que lo llamaba "Yu-kun, hijo o mi muchacho" En cierto modo no tenía nada malo que lo llamara así por ser su padre adoptivo pero eso de llamarlo por su nombre simplemente no lo soportaba.

Mientras tanto Claire intentaba escribir y escuchar una conversación al mismo tiempo. Dos chicas de atrás conversaban sobre el supuesto fantasma que había en la escuela. La famosa y bellísima Melody Twilten. (autora: Se nota que tampoco tengo imaginación para los nombres ¬¬, ¿saben? Ese era el nombre que tenía pensado antes para Claire…)

El timbre sonó y Kanda y Claire se encontraron un sonriente Lavi y con Dante en los pasillos. Pronto en el patio Allen y Lenalee los alcanzaron.

La castaña le conto a sus compañeros sobre la fantasma.

-¿Fantasma?-pregunto Allen

-Oh, es cierto, no te hemos contado-le dijo Lavi- Pocos meses antes de que tu llegaras-comenzó a relatar con voz de suspenso- Igual que tú, a medio año, una linda chica llego a esta escuela, se decía que era un prodigio del arpa y para el canto. No tenía amigos pues era muy tímida pero todos los hombres que la escuchaban tocar se enamoraban de ella…sin embargo algo terrible ocurrió una tarde…Ella cayo justo desde esa ventana y murio-señalo la ventana de uno de los edificios- al parecer desde entonces en la noche ella se pasea por la escuela, yendo de salón en salón hasta la terraza cantando…Se dice que todos los que llegan a medio año, como ella, mueren de la misma manera…Si fuera tu, Allen, tendría cuidado con las ventanas-sonrio

-…-El pobre de Allen estaba completamente pálido y temblaba. Una atmosfera oscura y tenebrosa los rodeaba a él y a Lavi-¿De verdad?

-Claro que no-le dijo Lenalee dándole un pequeño golpe al pelirojo, la atmosfera tenebrosa desapareció de repente

-Parte de la historia es cierta, pero no ocurrió hace unos meses-dijo Claire mirando a Lavi- Paso hace no sé cuantos años, ninguno de los alumnos de ahora estuvo en ese tiempo.

-Sí. –agrego Dante-Solo se conoce la historia porque hay unos documentos y un periódico en la biblioteca. Realmente hubo una chica que murió aquí, pero no mueren los alumnos que llegan a medio año

-Jajaja, solo era una broma, Allen-rio Lavi- Aunque algunos aseguran haberla visto

-…

-¿Tu qué dices?-pregunto el pelirojo a Kanda

-Ya había oído la historia muchas veces, bueno de hecho todos la ha oído, excepto el Moyashi -respondió el peliazul

-Entonces es cierto…-"Que miedo…jamás vendré aquí en la noche"

-Vaya, vaya, vaya-dijo un chico que se había acercado a ellos

-Ah, Hola Daysia-saludo Lavi al chico que acababa de llegar

-Hola. -respondió este- Tu eres el famoso Allen Walker ¿cierto?

-eh, si.-"¿Famoso?"-Mucho gusto

-Mi nombre es Daysia Barry, me alegra conocerte-miro al pelirojo- Veo que ya pusieron al corriente a Allen de la historia de Melody.

-¿Cómo les fue aquella noche hace una semana? Ya no me contaron que paso -pregunto Claire

-¡Oh, es cierto!¿vieron algo tu y Marie?-cuestiono esta vez Lenalee con curiosidad

-ah…desgraciadamente nos quedamos dormidos poco tiempo después de que llegamos…entonces no llegamos ni siquiera a recorrer la escuela…-explico-fue muy extraño, es decir Marie y yo habíamos dormido toda la tarde para no tener sueño esa noche…pero no funciono.

-Que mala suerte-comento Dante y luego se acerco al peliblanco y le susurro- Él y Marie vinieron aquí en la noche hace una semana para ver si podían encontrar a Melody-Allen asintio

-… Oigan ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros esta noche?-les invito Daysia-Marie y yo teníamos pensado intentarlo de nuevo

Ninguno dijo nada, solo se miraron entre ellos con duda e inseguridad, había que admitirlo estar en la escuela de noche de por sí ya era bastante aterrador pero aparte buscar a la fantasma… era algo que se debía pensar bien…

-Vamos, Sean valientes…mmm… ¿Qué les parece esto?...Los reto a venir

-¿Nos retas?-repitió Lavi- mmm…está bien, me convences. Acepto tu reto ¿Y ustedes chicos?

Silencio.

-¡oh, vamos!-insistió el chico pelirojo

Silencio…

**--------------------------------------- En la tarde después de la escuela…**

-Rayos…¿Cómo logro convencernos?-se preguntaba el peliblanco que estaba acostado su cama viendo hacia la ventana, el golem amarillo revoloteaba muy cerca de la ventana cerrada a veces se quedaba parado en el marco de la ventana( era extraño pero por alguna razón le dio la impresión de que el golem estaba deprimido), parecía querer salir- Lo lamento…es cierto, primero mi amo te encerró en esa caja y luego yo vengo a encerrarte aquí, lo siento mucho.-le dijo mientras se levantaba y hacia que se parara en su mano.- ¿Te parece si salimos?

El golem dorado voló a su alrededor.

-Bien, entonces vamos-tomo su mochila (por si había que esconderlo) y salieron

Allen camino por el bello parque que estaba cerca, no había casi nadie así que el golem tubo toda la libertad de volar. Sin duda aquella criatura era muy interesante y curiosa, de alguna forma entendía todo lo que le decía, también tenia emociones-como la furia, la depresión o la alegría- y por otra parte le gustaba morder todo, aunque nunca lo vio comer nada… tal vez simplemente no comía…

El peliblanco se sentó en una banca viendo al bola dorada mordisquear unas flores a su lado

-Tengo que ponerte un nombre…pero no se me ocurren muchos…de hecho no se me ocurre ninguno original…-en ese momento recordó lo que le dijo su amo en la carta- No le daré la oportunidad de burlarse de mí, ya verá…cuando lo vea lo sorprenderé con un nombre original, ¡te lo prometo!

En ese momento una mujer paso y se le quedo viendo con extrañeza y como si estuviera loco.

-…

-…-"¡Demonios!" exclamo en su mente ya se iba a parar cuando se percato de que el golem ya no estaba en las flores. Miro de nuevo a la mujer quien se fue casi trotando-Genial…de seguro pensó que le estaba hablando a las flores y que estaba loco…ah…¿Ahora donde esta?

En ese momento el golem salió de detrás de la banca

-Eso estuvo cerca…-estuvieron un rato mas y luego se dirigieron de nuevo a los dormitorios.

En el camino pasaron por la plaza que tenia tiendas alrededor (el golem iba en la mochila). Allen evito a toda costa una licorería ya que le recordaba terriblemente a su "querido" amo pelirojo, se paró a mirar el escaparate de una tienda de Instrumentos musicales y luego paso al lado de una joyería donde miro todas aquellas piedras preciosas que jamás en su vida podría llegar a comprar.

Una fina cadena de oro con plata le llamo la atención, tenía un cordoncito rojo con el precio y a un lado estaba el nombre de la marca en un cartoncito con letras doradas que rezaba: "Timcampy"

-… ¿Timcampy?-miro detenidamente el cartoncito- Suena bien…mmm…-miro su mochila, se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie cerca y la abrió, el golem dorado salió-¿Qué te parece? Timcampy. Me parece un buen nombre ¿y a ti?-este dio varias vueltas a su alrededor-Entonces está decidido. Desde hoy eres Timcampy.

Con una enorme sonrisa Allen llego a los dormitorios y se dispuso a hacer su tarea con cierto nerviosismo. Ya había solucionado lo del nombre del nombre pero aun quedaba el problema de tener que ir a la escuela a las 11:30 con los demás. Bueno, no era precisamente un problema pero es que simplemente no le gustaban las cosas aterradoras, ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar una historia de terror sin tener horribles pesadillas…

Se puso pálido de solo recordar la historia de la fantasma Melody. El sol ya se había ocultado por completo. Eran las 8:00…

Poco antes de que le regresara el color a la cara se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

-Está abierto.- respondió Allen terminando de escribir unas notas en su cuaderno

-Allen.-Dante abrió la puerta y se quedo recargado en el marco-¿Qué? ¿No te has preparado aun?

-¿Prepararme?

-Si, para ir a la escuela esta noche-sonrio el rubio platino- Yo ya tengo todo-señalo a su habitación (la puerta estaba abierta) donde estaba una mochila negra y grande

-¿Vas a llevar algo?

-Solo unas pocas cosas. Varias lámparas, unas 8 mas las de repuesto…y 2 cajas de pastillas que encontré para no dormir, así nos aseguramos estar despiertos casi toda la noche

-…-"¡¿Pocas cosas?!"-Pues la verdad yo no sé que llevar…no lo había pensado

-Si quieres no lleves nada, con lo que tengo es necesario-le dijo mientras entraba-¿Y ese color, Allen?-pregunto dándole una palmada fuerte en la espalda-Estas casi del color de tu cabello

-¿de verdad?-"El color ya me estaba regresando…ah…."

-No te voy a mentir, yo tampoco quería ir y la verdad si tengo algo de miedo

-Yo también, aun me pregunto cómo nos convenció Lavi…

-Si, yo también me lo pregunto. Bueno, ya aceptamos el reto, ya no podemos hacer nada…ah,Hola-saludo a la "mascota" de Allen

-Ya le puse nombre-comento el peliblanco- Es timcampy

-¡Vaya!, ¡Entonces, Hola Timcampy!-le dijo-Bueno, me voy, nos vemos al rato

-Si…

Dante salió de la habitación dejándolo con Timcapy…

Mas rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado dieron las 11:20 y él y Dante salieron a escondidas de los dormitorios- había toque de queda a las 11:00- y caminaron a la escuela. Era una noche bastante bella, casi no había nubes así que se podían apreciar las estrellas una luna en o como le gustaba al rubio platino decirle "La garra de gato" estaba en el cielo, fina y resplandeciente.

Llegaron a la escuela al mismo tiempo que Lenalee, Claire, Lavi y Kanda-quien curiosamente venia solo

-¿eh? ¿Y Marie y Daysia?-pregunto Lavi al peliazul

-Se supone que salieron antes que yo-respondió Kanda recordando los problemas que tuvo para evitar a Tiedoll

-En ese caso ya deben estar adentro

-este…-empezó a decir Allen como intentando persuadir a los demás de no entrar-¿Como se supone que entraremos?, la reja está cerrada y la pared no está precisamente baja…

-¡Rayos, olvide la cuerda!-exclamo Dante

-Por eso no se preocupen, que yo traigo aquí la cuerda –el pelirojo saco de una mochila una cuerda gruesa y larga con un gancho de metal en un extremo-Hace mucho que no la usamos…

Desenrollo la cuerda y aventó el extremo con el gancho hacia la pared, el gancho se atoro y la cuerda se tenso.

-Las damas primero-sonrió Lavi haciendo una pequeña reverencia a Lenalee y Claire quienes con ayuda de la cuerda llegaron al otro lado.

Los chicos hicieron lo mismo-Allen tuvo una cuantas dificultades para hacerlo- y caminaron lentamente hacia el edificio principal. Decidieron que lo primero seria buscar a Marie y a Daysia. El rubio platino repartió las lámparas y se dividieron en dos grupos:

1. Allen, Lenalee, Dante- quienes irían primero a la biblioteca

2. Kanda, Lavi, Claire- Ellos irían al comedor

Cada quien con una caja de pastillas. Quedaron en que si encontraban algo hicieran sonar un par de silbatos-que Lavi traía y quien aseguraba que se oirían en cualquier parte de la escuela.

------------------------------**Cerca del comedor, el grupo 2…**

Los tres jóvenes caminaban en fila, primero Lavi seguido de Kanda y Claire. Los pasillos estaban oscuros y parecían no tener fin, entraba la luz de afuera pero no era demasiada…además con la oscuridad uno se imagina cosas- y Claire tenía demasiada imaginación…

-¡Waahh!-exclamo la chica castaña quien al creer que había algo a su lado se asusto y empujo al peliazul, el cual termino encima de Lavi en el suelo

-Oh, Yu…-susurro el pelirojo como si estuviera apenado- Aquí no, Yu…y menos frente a ella

-…-la primera reacción de Kanda fue quedarse pasmado mirando la carita que acaba de poner Lavi-¡¿Qué dices?!-grito el samurái sonrojado mientras se levantaba y después le daba un golpe a Lavi-¡Ten más cuidado, Novata! ¡Es la quinta vez que haces esto!

-Lo lamento, chicos, seré más cuidadosa-se disculpo Claire mientras intentaba sacarse de la mente la escenita que acababa de presenciar

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la entrada del comedor, lentamente abrieron la puerta y entraron en aquel espacioso y oscuro lugar

-Bueno, aquí no están…-comento Lavi

-¿Dónde estarán?...

-Vamos a otra parte.-les dijo el peliazul cruzando el lugar por entre las mesas para llegar a la salida que daba hacia el patio.

-¿Creen que lleguemos a ver a Melody?-pregunto el pelirojo

-Tal vez… se supone que se pasea por toda la escuela ¿no?-dijo Claire-Ademas…

En ese momento la castaña fue interrumpida por una voz…Una voz dulcísima y melodiosa…Los tres jóvenes se quedaron helados mientras escuchaban una canción:

_Lala lala lala_

_Una hermosa princesa solloza sin cesar…_

_Lagrimas recorren su bello rostro de marfil…_

_Mira en el espejo su perfil…_

_No son lagrimas…es sangre carmesí…_

_¿Por qué llora?_

_¿Por qué no para de llorar?_

_Es porque no tiene con quien bailar…_

_Lala lala lala_

Los tres miraron todo el comedor con miedo, sin duda la fantasma estaba cerca…Oyeron como la puerta de la entrada se abría y antes de cerrarse solo vieron ondearse un melena de cabellos negros.

Todo quedo en silencio, se olvidaron de avisar a los demás con el silbato. Y sin perder tiempo salieron del comedor hacia el patio…

--------------------------------**En un pasillo cerca de la biblioteca…**

Dante caminaba con paso decidido, lenalee iba a su izquierda mientras Allen iba a su derecha-tratando de calmar su temblor.

-¿Donde metieron esos dos?-pregunto Dante- Ya deberíamos habernos topado con ellos, o por lo menso eso creo

-Tal vez los otros ya los encontraron-le dijo Lenalee

-No creo,-logro decir el peliblanco- de ser así ya nos habrían avisado con el silbato.

-Tienes razón…-susurro la chica-ah, ya llegamos…

Dante abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y entro primero con los otros dos atrás. Y ahí se quedaron cerca de la puerta, los tres con la cara un poco azul del miedo. Estaba extremadamente oscuro, había demasiadas estanterías y si se miraba entre ellas parecía que los pasillos eran interminables.

-¿Da-daysia?...¿Marie…? –susurro el rubio platino apuntando la linterna hacia las estanterías

-Ok, aquí no están, vámonos-dijo Allen queriendo salir de ahí

-Tal vez se quedaron dormidos otra vez…deberíamos revisar aquí antes de salir-sugirió valientemente Lenalee

-Si…este…¿Las damas primero?-sonrió Dante, Lenalee lo miro sorprendida y con cierto reproche-Era broma, nosotros primero ¿verdad, Allen?-es susodicho asintió-Quédate cerca, Lenalee

Nuevamente con Dante a la cabeza recorrieron la biblioteca, se quedaron a un lado de una ventana mientras apuntaban con sus linternas los pasillos.

-Tal vez no estén aquí…-empezó a decir Allen cuando de repente sintió una mano en el hombro. -¡¡¡Waahhh!!!-Dio un gran salto mientras su cara se ponía del color de su cabello

-¿¡Walker!?-exclamo sorprendido cierto joven de ojos dorados

-¿¡Li-Link!?-Allen se dio la vuelta rápidamente

-¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto Dante quien también se había puesto algo pálido así como la china

-¿Qué que hago aquí?-repitió –Soy yo el que debería preguntar eso.

-Este nosotros…-intento decir Lenalee

-Déjenme adivinar, vinieron a buscar a la tal fantasma-les dijo con apremio-No se sorprendan que lo sepa. Muchos estudiantes vienen todos los años a buscarla, este año creo que ustedes son el sexto grupito que viene. Walker y Roulten no se si sepan pero hay toque de queda a las 11:00 en los dormitorios. En cuanto a usted, Lee, a su hermano le va a dar un ataque cuando se dé cuenta que no está en casa

-…-Quedaron en silencio. Ninguno sabia que decir para salir del aprieto

-Ah…miren, seré bueno y no serán castigados, pero deben irse de inmediato. Los jóvenes asintieron-Yo los acompañare

Los cuatro salieron de la biblioteca y caminaron por los pasillos de la escuela

-¿Usted está aquí todas las noches?-pregunto Lenalee

-Si. Desde hace varios años vengo a patrullar aquí en las noches gracias a estudiantes como ustedes

Allen caminaba detrás de Link, pues se sentía seguro estando cerca de él…Lenalee y Dante venían atrás-el segundo mirando a Allen con una sonrisa y con cara de "¡Lo sabia!¡Le gusta!"

La cara del peliblanco se tiño de rojo cuando recordó que Link había visto aquella foto de él vestido de gothic lolita.-foto que Timcampy se encargo de destrozar

Los cuatro caminaban ahora en silencio sumidos en sus pensamientos cuando una ventana se rompió a su lado, los cristales salieron volando en su dirección. Link, Dante y Lenalee lograron esquivarlos, pero a Allen se le encajo uno grande en la pierna. Grito por el dolor mientras las demás ventanas del pasillo se hacían añicos una por una, pegando los cristles filosos contra las paredes.

-¿¡Que demonios…-exclamo Dante

-¡Roulten, Lee, váyanse y escóndanse!-orden el asistente-¡Yo me encargo de Walker!

-¡Si!-respondieron los dos susodichos

-…ouch…-se quejo Allen al intentar levantarse, el cristal de su pierna parecía estar muy adentro y le dolía horrores

-¡No te muevas!-le pidió Link pasando un brazo del otro sobre sus hombros.

Lo ayudo a levantarse y corrieron como podían hacia un pasillo donde no había ventanas. Se metieron en el primer salón que no estaba cerrado con llave y el peliblanco se sentó en el frio piso recargado en la pared.

Ambos jadeaban.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-N-no lo se…

-Tu pierna…-susurro al tiempo que se arrodillaba-Te voy a quitar el cristal, te va a doler

-No lo dudo…-le dijo-Hazlo…

-…Esta muy oscuro, toma mi mano y guíame al cristal.

-…-Nuevamente con sonrojado el menor tomo la mano del rubio y la guio hasta que toco el cristal

-Bien, aquí vamos…a la cuenta de tres…1…2…¿¡Que es eso!?-exclamo

-¿Qué cos…¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHH!!!!!!!-grito cuando Link le quito el cristal ensangrentado

-Lo siento, Walker…bueno, ahora necesito vendarte la herida, para que no pierdas demasiada sangre…Quítate el pantalón

-¿¡Q-que!?-tartamudeo apenado

-Necesito que te lo quites para vendarte-le dijo al tiempo que se quitaba el saco

Sacando de su mente una pequeña fantasia de ambos desnudos, se quito el pantalón con mucho esfuerzo

-No veo nada así que…-Link puso su mano un poco debajo de su rodilla para después empezarla a subir lentamente…como si estuviera acariciándolo…El peliblanco tuvo que ahogar un suspiro producido por aquel contacto…finalmente después de interminables segundos subiendo su mano por su pierna el rubio llego a la herida. Dejo su mano ahí y se las arreglo para desgarrar parte de su camisa para ponérsela de vendaje.-¿Estas mejor?

-S-si…-Inconscientemente deseo que Link siguiera tocándolo…

-¿Qué habrá sido eso?...

-…¿Habrá sido Melody?

-…Tal vez…

----------------------------------------**En esos momento en el patio...**

Claire, Kanda y Lavi aun jadeaban por haber corrido, realmente se había llevado un gran susto en el comedor.

-Debemos avisar a los demás...-dijo Claire cuando su respiración se calmo

-Si…-Lavi se busco en el cuello el listón con el silbato cuando lo encontró soplo con fuerza. La chica y el peliazul tuvieron que taparse los oídos pues realmente se oía fuerte

Los demás lo oyeron claramente.

-Qué raro…siempre oi en los rumores que Melody era rubia…-comento la castaña

-Hay varias versiones…-le dijo kanda-aunque la más popular si dice que era rubia

-Yo también lo oi…ah…bueno, Supongo que ahora hay que esperar a los demás aquí-el pelirojo miro el cielo, se estaba empezando a nublar…-espero no llueva pronto…

-¡Heeyy!

-¿?-Los tres miraron hacia los edificios. Lenalee y Dante venían corriendo de la mano.

-Escuchamos el silbato, ¿Encontraron a Marie y a Daysia?-pregunto Dante cuando los alcanzaron

-No, pero nos encontramos con Melody-respondio Lavi

-¿Ustedes también?-dijo Lenalee asombrada-A nosotros nos paso algo muy extraño

-Verán, nos encontramos a Link en la biblioteca-explico el rubio platino-íbamos caminando por los pasillos cuando de repente las ventanas se empezaron a romper. A Allen lo alcanzo un cristal en la pierna y Link nos dijo que nos fuéramos que él se encargaba.

-Vaya…

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, empezaron a darle vueltas al patio mientras esperaban a Link y a Allen. Claire y Lenalee iba hasta atrás siguiendo a Dante, el asiático y el pelirojo iba adelante

-Espero que Allen se encuentre bien-comento Lavi

-¿Por qué te importa un Moyashi como ese?-pregunto Kanda con el ceño fruncido

-No estoy seguro…tal vez porque se ve inocente y adorable…no es solo Moyashi, es Moyashi-chan-dijo con una sonrisa

-…humpf-bufo

-¿Qué?...No me digas que estas celoso de que le preste atención a él, Yu

-¿Porque iba a estar celoso? ¿Acaso crees que me gustas?- dijo con un pequeño sonrojo que a causa de la oscuridad no se notaba

-No debes estar celoso-le dijo mientras se le acercaba y con la mano le levantaba el mentón- Tu eres el único para mi

-…-se quedo quieto completamente sonrprendio-¿¡Que crees que hace!?-exclamo empujándolo

-Jajaja solo era broma.

-jajajaja-rio Dante

-¡Pedazo de…¿eh?...No están…

-¿?...-el pelriojo y el rubio miraron detrás de si, Las chicas no estaban…

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo más Link y Allen llegaron corriendo hacia ellos, el peliblanco parecía poder caminar bien por el momento.

-¿Ustedes aquí también?-pregunto con reproche Link-ah…bueno, no importa, tienen que irse de una vez y…

Una canción interrumpiendo el regaño del asistente…

_Lala lala lala_

_Una hermosa princesa solloza sin cesar…_

_Lagrimas recorren su bello rostro de marfil…_

_Mira en el espejo su perfil…_

_No son lagrimas…es sangre carmesí…_

_¿Por qué llora?_

_¿Por qué no para de llorar?_

_Es porque no tiene con quien bailar…_

_Lala lala lala_

Y no solo oyeron la canción sino que se quedaron también helado al ver que del comedor salía alguien…Era una chica…o una mujer…llevaba un vestido de un blanco resplandeciente…el largo y negro cabello le tapaba rostro…extendía su mano derecha como si pidiera algo…

_Lala lala lala lala_

_¿Por qué no para de llorar?_

_Es porque no tienen con quien bailar…_

_Lala lala lala lala_

Esta empezó a acercarse a ellos-quienes permanecieron quietos por la impresión. Sus pasos eran lentos pero por alguna razón no tardo en estar a un metro de los jóvenes.

Se llevo las manos al rostro y muy lentamente empezó a hacerse a un lado el largo y lacio cabello…

-¡Buuuuuuu!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron todos excepto Link

-¡Subdirector Komui!-exclamo un enojado y alterado Link-¿¡Que cree que está haciendo!?

-jajajajaja lo lamento-dijo Komui sonriendo-No pude evitar venir cuando oi que ellos vendrían aquí a buscar a Melody

-¡¿eh!?-los chicos ahora no estaban asustado. No…Ahora estaban furiosos

-¿Buena broma eh?

-Si, muy buena-Le dijo Link con sarcasmo-Pero creo que su broma llego demasiado lejos. Empezando con que tendrá que pagar las ventanas y Walker termino herido

-¿Allen?-pregunto confundido-¿Qué le paso?

-Cuando las ventanas se rompieron, un cristal le llego en la pierna.

-¿Ventanas? Yo no hice que ninguna ventana se rompiera…no era parte de mi broma-explico el chino

-Tonto.-en ese momento Komui recibió una patada de Lenalee que acaba de llegar con Claire, Daysia y Marie

-¿Dónde estaban?-les pregunto Lavi

-Mi querido hermano nos encerró hace un rato a nosotras en un salón.-explico la castaña

-A nosotros nos asusto antes que a ustedes y para que no lo delatáramos no encerro-dijo esta vez Marie

-Pero ¿Quien canto entonces en el comedor?-pregunto Lavi

-Era una grabación que le hice a una chica a quien le pedí que cantara.-mostro una pequeña grabadora- La letra realmente fue escrita por Melody hace muchos años

-Pero aun queda lo de las ventanas…-dijo Link-Subdirector usted…

-¡Miren!¡Arriba!-grito Allen

Todos miraron hacia el techo…Ahí estaba…Era una chica, estaba parada detrás de la reja de la terraza. Se podía notar que llevaba un uniforme, al parecer el que era el uniforme de la escuela…Entonces empezó a cantar…

_Lala lala lala_

_Una hermosa princesa solloza sin cesar…_

_Lagrimas recorren su bello rostro de marfil…_

_Mira en el espejo su perfil…_

_No son lagrimas…es sangre carmesí…_

_¿Por qué llora?_

_¿Por qué no para de llorar?_

_Es porque no tiene con quien bailar…_

_Lala lala lala_

_Sus ojos son azules cual zafiros…_

_Sus labios de un rojo carmín…_

_Se aprovechaban de su pura inocencia_

_Su príncipe le mintió_

_Y su vida acabo…_

_Cristales caían junto con ella_

_Y una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla nívea_

_Lala lala Lala_

_Ahora llora lagrimas de sangre…_

_Ahora es como niebla…_

_Niebla que se desvanece en el dia_

_Niebla que todo lo inunda en la noche…_

_Paseando por su único hogar…_

_Ahora jamás parara de cantar…_

_Lala lala lala_

Todos permanecieron en silencio mientras escuchaban la voz dulce y la tenebrosa canción de Melody Twilten…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vaya, por fin acabe…Qué tal ¿eh?^^… Creo que quede satisfecha con este cap. Por cierto ¿sabían que la forma en que Allen encontró el nombre para Timcampy fue de la misma forma en que Hoshino lo encontró? Bueno, se supone, algo así te dicen en el manga n.n…En fin…EJEM EJEM…EN EL QUINTO CAPITULO DE **PIANO**… AHORA QUE VIERON A LA FANTASMA DESEAN SABER QUE LE PASO EXCACTAMENTE A PESAR DEL MIEDO…ASÍ QUE SE DIRIGIEN A LA TERRAZA…SIN EMBARGO FUE UN GRAN ERROR PUES MELODY BUSCA A ALGUIEN PARA QUE SE QUEDE CON ELLA PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD…LOS CHICOS CORREN PELIGRO…Y DEPUES AL DIA SIGUIENTE LLEGAN EXTRAÑOS VISITANTES…bueno todo estoy mas en el prox capitulo^^ Cuidense!!!Bye!!!!


	5. Eternidad y los visitantes de Milenio

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Cómo están? Espero bien. Bueno este es el quinto capítulo. En el cap anterior puse un momento LinkXAllen así que ahora es el turno de poner un momento Laviyu. Ojala les guste ^^ **Muchas gracias por sus reviews a todas!!!!!!!!**

D gray man y todos los personajes le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino, a excepción de Dante y Claire Roulten y Melody Twilten

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5.- Eternidad y Los visitantes del Milenio**

Todos miraron hacia el techo…Ahí estaba…Era una chica, estaba parada detrás de la reja de la terraza. Se podía notar que llevaba un uniforme, al parecer el que era el uniforme de la escuela…Entonces empezó a cantar…

_Lala lala lala_

_Una hermosa princesa solloza sin cesar…_

_Lagrimas recorren su bello rostro de marfil…_

_Mira en el espejo su perfil…_

_No son lagrimas…es sangre carmesí…_

_¿Por qué llora?_

_¿Por qué no para de llorar?_

_Es porque no tiene con quien bailar…_

_Lala lala lala_

_Sus ojos son azules cual zafiros…_

_Sus labios de un rojo carmín…_

_Se aprovechaban de su pura inocencia_

_Su príncipe le mintió_

_Y su vida acabo…_

_Cristales caían junto con ella_

_Y una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla nívea_

_Lala lala Lala_

_Ahora llora lagrimas de sangre…_

_Ahora es como niebla…_

_Niebla que se desvanece en el dia_

_Niebla que todo lo inunda en la noche…_

_Paseando por su único hogar…_

_Ahora jamás parara de cantar…_

_Lala lala lala_

Todos permanecieron en silencio mientras escuchaban la voz dulce y la tenebrosa canción de Melody Twilten…

La versión que contaba que Melody era rubia era cierta, tenía una larga cabellera dorada que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y que ondeaba por el viento. Su piel clarísima resplandecía fantasmalmente. Sus ojos…era imposible verlos detalladamente desde esa distancia.

En ese momento dejo de cantar y aun a pesar de la distancia pudieron oir claramente como reía…De ser una chica normal habría sido una risa muy bella pero en ese caso…les puso los nervios de punta a todos.

-Komui…-llamo Lavi sin dejar de mirar a la fantasma-Dime que esto también es un truco tuyo…

-Eso quisiera…-logro decir Komui bastante asombrado antes de que Melody cantara de nuevo

Lalalala

¿Quién será el nuevo acompañante de la princesa?

Al elegido le espera una eternidad con la chica que es como la niebla…

La princesa solo busca compañía…

¿Quién la va a acompañar?

Lalala

-¿Q-Que hacemos?-pregunto Dante nervioso

-…¿Walker? ¿Walker?-Link zarandeaba a Allen quien se había quedado helado del miedo-¡Walker!

-…-el albino le miro-…Este…deberíamos irnos…¿No creen?

-Tch, Moyashi cobarde-susurro Kanda mirando aun a Melody

-¿Irnos? –repitio Claire-¿Qué tal si mejor nos quedamos a ver si descubrimos algo mas sobre ella?

-Si, a mi me da bastante curiosidad…tengo miedo, pero también curiosidad-concordó Lenalee

-¡Ustedes están locas!-exclamo Allen

-Si a mi linda Lenalee le parece bien, entonces yo me quedare-dijo Komui abrazando a su hermana

-Bueno, a eso venimos ¿No?-dijo Daisya

-Si. A ver a Melody-respondió Marie

-Si…¿Por qué no?-Lavi sonrio-¿Vienes, Yu?

-…tch, no tengo nada mejor que hacer

-¡Hey! ¡¿Se les olvida que ninguno de ustedes debería estar aquí?!-les regaño Link-Lo que tienen que hacer es irse en este instan…

-¡¡¡VAMOS!!!-exclamaron todos empezando a correr hacia el edificio, ignorando al rubio. Excepto Allen

-…Etto…Sera mejor que los sigamos ¿No, Link?-pregunto

-No queda de otra…

Finalmente entraron todos al edificio principal, pasaron por el pasillo de las ventanas rotas y fue ahí donde empezaron a dudar pero decidieron seguir, habían llegado bastante lejos, no se iban a retirar ahora.

Después se pusieron nerviosos pues de nuevo escucharon la sombría canción de Melody.

-Supongo que no se cayó por accidente-comento de repente Lenalee

-¿mmm?-Dante la miro-¿Lo dices por lo que dice la canción?

-Si

-Supongo que tienes razón…tal vez fue su príncipe…su novio…

-Me pregunto…-empezo a decir Komui

-Sshh-les cayo Kanda poniéndose un dedo en los labios-Escuchen-se detuvieron y se quedaron en silencio, se encontraban en otro pasillo con ventanas.

Todos miraron hacia el final del pasillo, una a una las ventanas se rompían pero esta vez los cristales no pegaban contra la pared sino que iba en su dirección

-¡¡¡Corran!!!¡Métanse en algún salón!-exclamo Link tomando rápidamente a Allen de la mano

Los susodichos se metieron en el primer salón que vieron pero los demás siguieron adelante, Komui y Dante lograron meterse en otro con Daisya y Marie. Kanda había tomado a Lavi de la muñeca y lo había jalado y literalmente lazado a otro oscuro salón. Lenalee y Claire siguieron corriendo siendo perseguidas por los cristales…

El pelirojo y el asiático jadeaban cuando se recargaron contra la pared para descansar.

-Eso estuvo tan cerca…-comento Lavi-Por cierto…no era necesario

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto el peliazul aun agitado

-No era necesario que me tomaras de la muñeca.

-…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-…yo…al principio estabas delante de mí y…-replico nervioso-y como me estorbabas te tome de la muñeca para sacarte de mi camino

-Ya veo…-sonrio-Pero no te creo ni una palabra

-¿?

-Yo creo que lo hiciste por otra cosa…

El pelirojo se planto frente a Kanda-quien estaba contra la pared-, le tomo de la mano derecha y lentamente la levanto hacia sus labios.

-¿Q-que estas…haciendo?-intento decir el peliazul quien agradecía la oscuridad, ya que así Lavi no podría ver su sonrojo

-Nada…-le dijo soltando su mano antes de tocarla con sus labios-¿Desde hace cuanto que nos conocemos, Yu?

-¿Qué?...desde antes que entráramos a esta escuela

-Entonces lo recuerdas…Cuando éramos niños... ¿Recuerdas que éramos vecinos?-pregunto mientras se sentaba en un escritorio

-Si.-"Como olvidar algo así"

_----------------------o O Flashback O o----------------------_

_Un niño de no más de 8 años estaba en su cuarto sentado en su cama con un fino violín entre sus manos. Miraba detenidamente una partituras que estaban tiradas en el suelo, arrugadas y algunas ya rotas._

_-Tonta melodía…no me sale…-bufaba con el ceño fruncido_

_-¡Yu!¡Yu!_

_-¡!-Kanda se asomo por la ventana de su habitación y miro hacia la calle_

_Un niño de su misma edad, pelirojo y alegre le saludaba enérgicamente con la mano. De inmediato salió de la casa y se encontró con el niño._

_-¡Vamos, Yu!_

_Ambos niños corrieron por la calle , varias personas los miraban al pasar por su lado. Todos pensaban lo mismo…Serian muy guapos cuando crecieran._

_Finalmente llegaron._

_-La escuela de música La Orden Oscura…-susurro Lavi_

_-…-El niño peliazul miraba como los alumnos entraban atravesando la enorme y adornada reja-Yo…quiero entrar a esta escuela…pero no soy bueno tocando._

_-¿¡EH!?-exclamo-¡Claro que eres bueno!¡Mas que cualquiera de esos!¡Podrías entrar hasta con las manos atadas!-le animo -De seguro entraras algún día y yo estaré contigo cuando eso pase. Te lo prometo._

_De nuevo en su habitación el niño asiático recogió todas las partituras, las puso en orden y se dispuso a tocar la melodía…melodía que secretamente le dedico a Lavi tiempo despues…_

_----------------------o O Fin Flashback O o------------------_

-Me pregunto…¿Cuándo y Porque te empezó a molestar que te llamara Yu?

-Simplemente me dejo de gustar, no hay otra razón

-…-silencio-Nos conocemos desde hace mucho ¿no?

-¿Por qué cambias el tema a cada rato?-pregunto el peliazul-¿A dónde quieres llegar, conejo?

Lavi dejo escapar una risita, luego se levanto del escritorio y volvió a acercarse a Kanda esta vez mas cerca. El segundo pensó en quejarse por la invasión a su espacio personal pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el pelirojo pego su frente contra la de él

-Yu…-susurro manteniendo los ojos cerrados

-…-sin duda más rojo no podía estar, una parte de si quería empujarlo y decirle que era un idiota, pero otra parte de si mismo deseaba que Lavi se acercara aun mucho mas… Y como si hubiera podido leerle el pensamiento el otro pregunto:

-¿Qué quieres, Yu?-miro los ojos de zafiro del otro-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿No es aquí el momento donde me dices que me haga a un lado y que soy un Bakausagui?

-…

-Si no me respondes, hare lo que me dé la gana-dijo poniendo sus manos en la pared acorralando a Kanda- Dime, Yu… ¿Te gusto?

-¡!-No podía decirlo, su orgullo se oponía-¿¡De qué demonios hablas!? ¡Tú no me gust…

Antes de poder terminar su negación Lavi unió sus bocas completamente y con su mano izquierda tomo la nuca de Kanda, atrayéndolo aun más. Al principio el asiático intento apartarlo pero no pudo. Dándose por vencido dejo de forcejear, dejándose llevar y hasta permitió que el pelirojo le metiera la mano por debajo de la camisa y que le acariciara la espalda.

-¿Te gusto?-pregunto de nuevo Lavi ahora con los labios rozando el cuello blanco de Kanda

-Lavi…-suspiro

En ese momento oyeron una risa y ambos cayeron inconscientes…

En los demás salones Komui, Dante, Daisya, Marie, Link y Allen también quedaron inconscientes en el piso…

**-----------------------------------En la terraza del edificio…**

Melody Twilten caminaba, o tal vez sea más correcto decir flotaba alrededor de los chicos que aun estaban inconscientes en el piso, cantaba con una sonrisa en su bellísimo y a la vez aterrador rostro blanco.

Lalala

¿Quién será el nuevo acompañante de la princesa?

Al elegido le espera una eternidad con la chica que es como la niebla…

La princesa solo busca compañía…

¿Quién la va a acompañar?

Lalala

Los jóvenes abrieron los ojos con dificultad, pero desearon no haberlos abierto pues ahora si se encontraban con la fantasma frente a ellos.

Ninguno dijo nada, ni siquiera gritaron. Se quedaron sentados, quietos mirando como flotaba Melody, pareciera que bailaba.

Minutos después dejo de bailar. Y los miro detenidamente a cada uno.

-¿Quién de ustedes va a ser mi pareja?-pregunto poniendo una mano en su barbilla y la otra en su cintura. Su vos melodiosa les hizo estremecerse.

Po un momento tuvieron el impulso de salir corriendo pero alguna fuerza invisible se los impedía.

-mmm… ¿Quién será?-volvió a preguntar

-…Dis-Disculpa-le dijo Dante tartamudeando, se moría de miedo-¿Q-que te p-paso?

-¿Preguntas como morí?-Melody se agacho quedando su cara cerca de la de él

-S-Si…-se había puesto pálido por tener tan cerca la chica fantasma

-Está bien, se los diré, si alguno de ustedes se convierte en mi pareja tendrá que saber mi historia…como morí…Si escucharon mi canción sabrán que fui traicionada…por el chico que yo amaba…su nombre era Stephen Clain… Verán… Yo realmente me enamore de él a primera vista, y él me decía que también estaba locamente enamorado de mi…pero no era cierto…Solo quería jugar conmigo…yo era extremadamente inocente y le creía todo lo que me decía…Una tarde al terminar las clases nos encontrábamos platicando en uno de los pasillos…Esa tarde fue cuando decidió que ya se había cansado de jugar conmigo. Me dijo toda la verdad con una sonrisa maliciosa, no se arrepentía ni un poquito, yo lloraba sin cesar y él se reía a carcajadas de mí por ser tan inocente y fantasiosa. Cuando ya se iba a ir le tome de la mano para que no se fuera, forcejeamos un buen rato. Aquello le irrito mucho y con toda su fuerza me tomo de los hombros y me aventó contra la ventana…Caí junto con los cristales de la ventana…me parecieron segundos eternos…y así morí…y esta noche-sonrió-Uno de ustedes también morirá para quedarse conmigo paseando **eternamente-**hizo énfasis en la palabra**-** por esta escuela que para mí era mi hogar

Los chicos no salían de su asombro y el miedo los consumía.

-Bueno veamos…Ustedes-señalo a Komui y a Link- son mas grandes así que no los quiero.-hizo un ademan con la mano y los dos salieron disparados contra la reja de la terraza.

-Y ustedes…-esta vez señalo a Lavi y Kanda- Ya aman a alguien con sus sinceros corazones, no me gustaría interponerme así que quedan descartados-los susodichos también salieron disparados pero en vez de estamparse contra la reja cayeron encima de los otros dos

-mmm…Ustedes dos no son mi tipo así que…-Marie y Daisya derrumbaron a los otros

-Solo quedan dos-Sonrió

Allen y Dante temblaban sin control, ninguno quería quedarse eternamente con Melody rondando por la escuela por las noches.

- Eres muy lindo-le dijo a Allen poniendo su palma contra la mejilla del albino, al cual casi le da un infarto

-Tu lo mismo…ambos aman a alguien…como ya dije no me gusta interponerme en el amor entre dos personas, pero tengo que elegir a alguien…jujuju ya se quien, tu hazte a un lado-Dante literalmente voló hacia los demás

-¡¡¡Allen!!!

-¡¡¡Walker!!!-exclamo Link

-De verdad eres muy lindo-Melody acerco su cara a la de él-No temas, no dolerá, solo será un beso. -Cuando sus labios estaban por tocarse la puerta de la terraza se abrió estrepitosamente.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!!!!!!-Lenalee y Claire llegaban corriendo hacia donde estaban el albino y la rubia

-¡Espera!-grito Lenalee

-¡Escúchanos!-pido Claire cuando llegaron con ella

Los chicos se quedaron atónitos

-Vaya, creí que ya me había deshecho de ustedes-les dijo la fantasma-Miren, ustedes no tienen nada que ver aquí, será mejor que se vayan-advirtió

-¡No escojas a Allen!-dijo Lenalee

-¿Qué?

-¡Venimos a decirte que no escojas a nadie de ellos, en especial a él!-Claire señalo al albino

-¡Venimos a salvarte de una eternidad con un patán!

-¿De que están hablando?-pregunto

-Veras, si escoges a Allen, estas escogiendo a un patán y mujeriego sin límites y sin sentido de lo que es el amor verdadero-le dijo la china

-Eso es cierto. Es todo un mujeriego sinvergüenza, a quien solo le gusta jugar con las chicas hasta que se cansa. Es un egoísta y no le importa lastimar a los demás.- siguió Claire quien le guiño un ojo al confundió peliblanco

-Y ni hablar de ellos-Lenalee señalo a los demás-Es todo un harem de chicos patanes egoístas

-¿D-de verdad?...-Melody miro a Allen. En ese caso, ¡aléjate de mí!

-¡WAHH!-el albino se estrella con Link

-Gracias.-Les dijo la fantasma a la chicas-…¿saben?...tal vez sea mejor olvidarme de esto …Eh estado todo este tiempo buscando a otro chico que me amara de verdad…pero creo que ya es hora de hacer otra cosa…creo que de ahora en adelante me dedicare a escuchar a las nuevas mentes musicales de esta escuela…

-Por lo que eh oído tú eras muy buena cantando y tocando el arpa-le dijo Lenalee

-jeje, si, tal vez…-sonrió-…Creo que ya eh causado demasiado destrozo por esta noche, y ustedes se ven exhaustas…Bueno, gracias de nuevo… -dicho esto se desvaneció en el viento

-…

Aun saber que pensar de toda aquella situación se fueron cada quien a su casa sin comentar nada mas…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(5º dia)**

Allen se despertó y al mirar su despertador se percato de que ya era tarde, su alarma si había sonado pero no la había escuchado. Rápidamente y muy torpemente se levanto.

-No tienes idea de lo agitada que estuvo mi noche, Timcampy-le dijo tallándose los adormilados ojos. Juraría que timcampy se tiño de rojo por un momento…-Pervertido…no me refiero a eso…ah…

Aun con sueño se arreglo y se fue a la escuela. Al llegar los demás ya estaban en la entrada

-Buenos días…-saludo Allen bostezando

-Hola…-le respondió Dante sin mucho ánimo.

Todos estaban iguales, con ojeras.

-Vaya nochecita ¿no crees?-le dijo Lavi

-Sin duda, por cierto, gracias Lenalee y Claire

-¿eh? Ah ¿Por lo de convencer a Melody?, de nada-respondio Claire

-Sentimos haber dicho todas esas cosas-les dijo lenalee

-No se preocupen.

-Este…Disculpen…-dijo una voz detrás de ellos

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WWWAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-todos gritaron al reconocer la voz de Melody

-¿¡!?-la chica que había hablado se sobresalto

Los jóvenes la miraron. Era idéntica a la Melody de la noche anterior. Piel clara, cabellera rubia-lo llevaba suelto-, solo que esta debía tener unos 12 años.(Melody se veía de 18)

-Este, perdón por molestarlos pero…-dijo tímidamente-pero tengo que entregarles esto atodos los alumnos

-¿Eres nueva?-repitió Dante

-No. Mi nombre es Lala Twilten, aunque realmente no llevo aquí demasiado

-¡¡¡T-TWILTEN!!!-exclamaron todos

-¡!-la chica se volvió a sobresaltar

-Discúlpanos-le dijo Allen veindo que la estaban asustando-No hagas caso de nuestras reacciones. ¿Puedo preguntarte que tocas?

-El arpa

-¿Cantas?

-Si, me encanta

-Y-ya veo…

-¡Oh es cierto, lo volantes! Tengan-a cada quien le dio un volante de color rosa claro

-¡Lala!-un chico de cabello castaño llego corriendo-¡Te ayudo!-le dijo tímidamente y sonrojado

-Gracias, Leo-le dijo la rubia también roja

-Perdona…-le dijo Lavi-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Yo? Leonard Clain

-¡¡¡CLAIN!!!

-¿?

-ah, vaya…este…mmm…gracias por los volantes-les dijo Lenalee

-Tenemos que entregar mas-le dijo Lala a Leonard

-Si.

-Este Leonard-todos los miraban con cara de demonios

-¿S-si?

-¡¡¡¡No te atrevas a jugar con ella!!!!-exclamaron todos dejando extremadamente confundidos a los dos chicos que se fueron corriendo.

-Espero la historia no se repita-comento Allen

-Tch. ¿Otra vez vienen esos tipos?-Dijo Kanda mirando el volante rosa como si fuera algo repugnante

Los demás miraron también el volante, que decía:

"_**CONCIERTO ANUAL DE LA ORDEN OSCURA**_

_**El próximo fin de semana será el concierto anual de la escuela**_

_**Todos los alumnos desde de los primeros niveles hasta los más avanzados **_

_**Pueden tocar en este concierto para mostrar su habilidad**_

_**Y para compartir su música con los demás.**_

_**Como es costumbre se invito a otra escuela.**_

_**Esta vez nuestros invitados de honor serán los alumnos avanzados de la **_

_**escuela de música:**_

"_**LA ACADEMIA DEL MILENIO"**_

_**(Quienes vendrán desde hoy, Viernes)**_

_**También como es tradición habrá un baile después del concierto"**_

-¿Academia del Milenio?-pregunto Allen, se sorprendió al levantar la mirada y encontrarse con que todos tenían un aura oscura su alrededor-¿Qué pasa?

-Los alumnos de la Academia del Milenio son unos…-empezó a decir Dante

-Malditos presumidos-termino Kanda

-No son precisamente agradables para nosotros pero el Director parece tener amistad con el director de esa escuela.

-Y justamente esos avanzados son los peores, se creen realmente superiores a todos, de hecho en su escuela los avanzados son parte de un club donde se hacen llamar "La familia de Noe"

-Ya veo…Dice que vendrán hoy-Allen miro de nuevo el volante

En ese momento se alumnos y alumnas se apiñaron en la entrada.

-Parece que ya están aquí…

Allen y compañía se acercaron a la entrada.

Todos se hicieron a los lados para dejar pasar a los invitados de la escuela.

Primero entraron dos chicas. Una apenas un par de años menor que ellos, tenía el cabello corto y de color negro, sus ojos daban un poco de miedo así como su sonrisa, pero desde cierto ángulo era bonita. La otra chica, bueno, no tan chica, debía tener unos 23 años, su cabello resplandeciente era rubio, usaba lentes oscuros y se movía de manera muy peculiar, casi felina.

Detrás de ellas entraron cuatro jóvenes. El primero era moreno, de cabello negro y con un lunar debajo de un ojo oscuro, también debía tener unos veintitantos años. Los dos siguientes tenían más o menos la misma edad que Lavi, Kanda y Dante. Uno tenía el cabello largo y rubio y el otro tenía el cabello también corto, ambos sonreían maliciosamente. El último alumno era grande y corpulento, su cara daba miedo pero este no sonreía, de hecho parecía inmensamente fastidiado.

Se podría decir que llevaban un uniforme contrario al de los alumnos de la Orden Oscura.

El suyo era blanco con bordes azules y su escudo tenía una cruz.

Y justo detrás de ellos apareció el Director que era…bueno, era indescriptiblemente extraño…

Leverrier también había salido al patio y este saludo al otro director. Después se reunió a todos los alumnos. Leverrier anuncio:

-Como verán nuestro invitados de la Academia del Milenio han llegado, espero sean hospitalarios.-con un ademan señalo a los visitantes que estaban en fila.- La pianista Road Kamelot, La flautista Lulubell, Los saxofonistas Jasdero y Debitto, el violinista Skin Boric, el trompetista Tikky Mikk y por supuesto el director de la Academia del Milenio. Bienvenidos sean a nuestra escuela.

"¿La familia de Noe y el Director del Milenio?"Pensó Allen con una gota de sudor en la cabeza "Son muy raras estas personas"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acabe. Discúlpenme si me tardo demasiado pero esta semana tuve tantas cosas en la cabeza (exámenes finales ¬¬#)…En fin también disculpen si hay una que otra falta de ortografía …EJEM…EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE PIANO…¡LOS ALUMNOS DE LA ACADEMIA DEL MILENIO NO SE ANDA CON JUEGOS!, REALMENTE PARECEN SER LOS MEJORES EN SU INSTRUMENTO, PERO ¿PODRAN GANARLES A ALLEN Y COMPAÑÍA?…LAVI Y ALLEN SON PRETENDIDOS POR DOS DE LOS ALUMNOS INVITADOS ¿LO PERMITIRAN LINK Y KANDA?...LA SEMANA SE PASA RAPIDO Y PRONTO ES EL CONCIERTO Y EL BAILE DESPUÉS… LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE AMOR SON CADA VEZ MAS OBVIOS…PERO COMO YA DIJE LOS NOE SE VAN A INTERPONER… todo esto y mas en el próximo capituo!!! n.n NOS VEMOS!!!!!BYE!!!!!


	6. La familia de Noe

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eh aquí el sexto capitulo de **Piano **que espero disfruten mucho n.n Por cierto _**Muchisimas gracias**_** por sus reviews a :** **TyraelMika****, María Alejandra, yuu hachiko, ****Raven Pride****, Apple_Rin, Lucianami y a Suigin Walker** (Ahora que te menciono, **Suigin**. te seré sincera, al ver tu propuesta me quede con cara de O.O me pareció algo extraña, pero luego lo medite y no me parece mala idea, desde que empecé el fic me rompía la cabeza pensando con quien emparejar a Claire y… mmm…bueno, creo que me has convencido n.n pero creo que por ahora no lo pondré tan obvio.)

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino a excepción de Dante y Claire Roulten y Melody Twilten

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**6.-La familia de Noe **

**(5ºdia, Viernes)**

"¿La familia de Noe y el Director del Milenio?"Pensó Allen con una gota de sudor en la cabeza "Son muy raras estas personas"

-ah…-suspiro Claire algo irritada-Y van a pasar toda una semana aquí desde hoy…No se si podre soportarlo

-Solo no te cruces en su camino, ignóralos, de verdad funciona-le dijo su hermano con una sonrisa-eso es lo que hago yo.

-No pueden ser tan malos ¿o si?-pregunto Allen

-No tienes idea…-Susurro Lavi

-Supongo que podemos darles una oportunidad mas…-propuso Lenalee mirando aun a la "familia de Noe" quienes se dirigían al edificio principal. Al mirar a sus amigos de nuevo, vio que todos la veían con cara poco amigable- Tal vez han cambiado…

-Ah…eres demasiado amigable y paciente…-susurro Dante-yo aun no confió en ellos, es…¡solo mírales la cara!…hasta dan algo de miedo…

-…mmm…Aquellos saxofonistas…-comento Lavi-creo que no habían venido antes…

-Si, es la primera vez que vienen-respondió Kanda que al instante evadió la mirada del pelirojo. Después de que Lavi le besara habían sido interrumpidos por Melody y después todo el alboroto cada quien se fue a su casa…así que ellos dos no pudieron terminar su conversación…El peliazul no estaba seguro de cómo comportarse con el chico

-Bueno…vamos a clases…-dijo Lenalee dirigiéndose al edificio

El asiático se fue a zancadas a su salón junto con Claire para no tener que ver más a Lavi.

-Kanda anda algo raro ¿No crees, Lavi?-le pregunto Dante

-Si…Yu…

**---------------------------------------------------Minutos después…**

-¿Pasa algo, Kanda?-le susurro Claire a Kanda mientras el profesor Yeegar escribía algo en el pizarrón

-¿A que te refieres novata?-el peliazul miraba el pizarrón sin prestarle mucha atención a la chica

-Bueno…es que, te veo algo raro…diferente…

-Lo que sea que me haya pasado no es asunto tuyo ni de nadie, Novata-le respondió extremadamente frio

-¡!…

Claire volvió la vista hacia el pizarrón de manera brusca-dándole en la cara al peliazul con su cabello largo y castaño-. Bufo, solo estaba preocupada por él. Se esperaba una evasiva o una negación pero no algo como lo que le dijo y tampoco se esperaba la voz tan helada del otro… De seguro algo le molestaba, pero como le acababan de decir: no era asunto suyo. "¡En ese caso que se las arregle él solo! ¡No vuelvo a preocuparme por él!" pensó exasperada.

Después de aquello el profesor Yeegar empezó a tocar una corta melodía en su violín pero a media interpretación una cuerda se rompió.

-¡Oh, cielos! ¿Ven porque es necesario de cambiar las cuerdas cuando apenas empiezan a desgastarse?-les comento el profesor con una sonrisa. Este se dirigió a la parte de atrás del salón donde había un estante con cajas de cartón, abrió una de ellas buscando.-Parece que aquí ya no hay mas cuerdas…mmm…señorita Roulten ¿Sería tan amable de traerme unas cuerdas del almacén?

-¡Si!-respondió la chica levantándose de su lugar y saliendo del salón. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, suspiro.

Camino hacia el almacén con cierto alivio. Salir de vez en cuando del salón a media clase se sentía bien (autora: Cuando uno se siente sofocado en el salón, al salir se siente algo de alivio ¿no les pasa a ustedes? n.n).

El almacén, donde se guardaban diferentes tipos de cuerdas y algunos instrumentos de repuesto, se encontraba poco antes del "Salón de las chicas" en la parte oscura de la escuela. Claire siempre temía que alguien indebido –algún maestro por ejemplo-entrara por accidente.

Entonces se adentro en la oscuridad de los pasillos, a los cuales estaba muy acostumbrada. Una vez que obtuvo las cuerdas para su profesor salió del almacén. Aun en la completa oscuridad oyó una voz

-¿Hay alguien ahí?

-¿eh? Si.

-Disculpa-era la voz de un chico, a juzgar por el volumen estaba cerca de ella-¿Podrías ayudarme a buscar el camino de regreso? me perdí.

-Esta bien…mmm…¡ah!-exclamo al sentir una mano en su hombro

-Lo siento, soy yo-se disculpo el chico-¿puedo mantener mi mano en tu hombro hasta que pueda ver?

-C-claro

Claire intento reconocer la voz del chico pues pensaba que tal vez lo conociera, pero no era así. Tal vez el chico fuera nuevo o tal vez era de los niveles bajos.

Pronto pudieron ver luz y al salir de la oscuridad la castaña se dio la vuelta.

-¡!-se sobresalto al ver que el chico al que estaba guiando era uno de los alumnos de la Academia del Milenio. Era uno de los saxofonistas, el tal Debbito. Por un instante le miro detalladamente. Su cabello corto y oscuro, sus ojos, sus labios, su cuerpo, toda su apariencia. Luego puso mirada fría

-Gracias.-le dijo Debitto

-De nada-repuso con cara de indiferencia,

-¡Debitto, Debitto!-el otro saxofonista, Jasdero llego corriendo-¿¡A donde fuiste!? ¡Me dejaste solo!

-Jajaja, lo siento

Claire los miro un momento y luego se dirigió a su salón (no sin antes echarle a Debitto un vistazo mas…)

"Jujuju" pensó con sonrisa maliciosa y una aura que combinaba con su mirada "jujuju…¡¡¡Ya tengo nuevo personaje para mis doujinshis!!!...mmm...lástima que sea parte de la presumida "_Familia de Noe_""

Al regreso o seria mas exacto decir, al abrir la puerta, Claire se quedo de piedra justo donde estaba, pues el chico corpulento que había llegado de la otra escuela estaba sentado justo en la banca que estaba a su derecha. En la mañana no le había prestado atención a la banca vacia…"Genial…ahora tengo a Skin Boric a mi lado…"

La castaña puso todo su esfuerzo en volver a la normalidad y le entrego las cuerdas al profesor Yeegar.

-Gracias, señorita Roulten, puede sentarse

-Si.-nerviosa paso al lado de un indiferente Kanda (le sorprendió que mantuviera su actitud indiferente pues él y Skin Boric no se llevaban muy bien que digamos)y del fastidiado chico, quien por cierto no le prestó atención alguna.

Suspiro al tomar de nuevo su violín. Ese día y la próxima semana sería Muy larga…

**--------------------------------------Mientras tanto en el salón de Piano…**

Lenalee tocaba con extrema concentración una melodía. Allen no prestaba mucha atención pues se preguntaba porque había otro piano negro a su lado.

-Bien, Lee-le dijo la profesora Kloud a la china que acaba de interpretar sin equivocaciones la melodía-Bien… ahora tú, Walker.

-¡Si!-Allen respiro hondo y justo cuando se disponía a tocar las teclas del piano, la puerta del salón se abrió, se sobresalto tanto que toco varias teclas al mismo tiempo.

Leverrier entro primero.

-Lamento molestarla, profesora Kloud-le dijo

-No se preocupe. -respondió la rubia maestra

En ese momento la pianista avanzada de la Academia del Milenio entro con una enorme sonrisa al salón con Link detrás.

De momento Allen ignoro por completo al Director y a la pianista, y se concentro en el asistente de ojos dorados. Le sonrió y Link le correspondió con una minúscula sonrisa. Después el albino se regaño a si mismo y miro a los otros dos

-Como de seguro ya saben, Kamelot se quedara en esta escuela desde hoy y toda la semana que viene. Durante todo ese tiempo ella tomara clases con ustedes. Espero la hagan sentirse cómoda.-dijo el director

-¡Si!-respondieron todos

-Bien-Leverrier y Link salieron del salón

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Road Kamelot-se presento la chica-Espero nos llevemos bien.

-…

Las últimas palabras de la chica hicieron que el grupo entero –excepto Allen-pensara: "Si, como no…solo nos opacaras y humillaras completamente como cada vez que vienes"

-Bueno, puedes sentarte en el piano negro que esta al lado de Walker-le dijo la profesora señalándole el piano

-Si.-la chica se dirigió al piano y al pasar le sonrió al albino

Allen no supo cómo reaccionar ante la sonrisa de la chica. Sintió algo de miedo, pues aunque sonriera sus ojos atemorizaban… Era bonita en cierto modo, pero" algo" que la acompañaba daba miedo…Sus ojos…eran como los ojos de una mujer en el cuerpo de una niña

-Tal vez quieras mostrarnos nuevamente tus habilidades, Road-le dijo Kloud olvidándose de momento que Allen estaba a punto de tocar

-Claro. -respondió la chica

Road estiro un poco sus dedos y luego los poso suavemente sobre las teclas del piano. Respiro y empezó a tocar una melodía un tanto tétrica…o…bueno, Allen no estaba seguro de cómo describirla.

(autora: Tal vez conozcan la canción de Road que aparece en el anime, solo que imagínensela sin la voz)

Allen no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta. De verdad la chica tenía mucha habilidad, deslizaba sus dedos por las teclas sin el menor esfuerzo pero aun así su melodía sonaba muy bien.

Al terminar le aplaudieron aunque al albino le dio la impresión de que todos los hacían por pura amabilidad. Miro a Lenalee y noto que la chica tenía el ceño fruncido. No la culpaba, de hecho él también le tenía un poco de envida a la niña.

-Tan bien como la vez anterior que estuviste aquí.-la rubia sonrió (fue una sonrisa algo forzada) y luego miro a Allen-Ahora sí, Walker, toca tu pieza.

-Si…

Nuevamente respiro profundamente y empezó a tocar. Como de costumbre sus compañeros se quedaron impresionados. Road le miro con curiosidad… Y el resto de la clase, la chica _Noe _no le quito la mirada de encima…

**-----------------------------------------------Mientras tanto…**

"Rayos, rayos, rayos, rayos rayos…" pensaba Lavi una y otra vez intentando concentrarse en las partituras que tenia en su escritorio. Pero simplemente no podía. ¿Por qué? Porque Komui había asignado a Tyki Mikk al escritorio que estaba detrás de él…

Lavi ya había conocido a Tyki un par de veces, y el _Noe _había mostrado cierta curiosidad e interés por él. El pelirojo pensaba que mostraba cierto interés en él por su habilidad y destreza para la trompeta…pero tal vez se equivocaba.

En ningún momento había volteado hacia atrás, pero estaba seguro que el _Noe_ le miraba en todo momento. Lo sentía en su nuca

Le dio escalofríos al sentir la mirada de los ojos oscuros del otro

Dante por otra parte, le dirigía discretas miradas de odio a Tyki. Desde que lo conoció le pareció poco amigable al rubio platino, bueno, en realidad a Dante le cayeron mal todos los de la "Familia de Noe"...Incluso los saxofonistas que apenas acababa de conocer, por tener una apariencia tan…altanera…

Tyki había tocado una melodía increíble, alegre y muy difícil dejando boquiabiertos a todos, incluyendo al pelirojo. Muchos decían que Lavi era el mejor, pero al lado del moreno las cosas eran un tanto diferentes.

Pero Lavi tenía su orgullo, practicaría todo el fin de semana si era necesario para ganarle. Se regaño a sí mismo, la envidia lo estaba consumiendo…

**---------------------------------------------Varias horas después, a la salida…**

Dante, Allen, Lavi y Kanda se fueron al parque al terminar las clases. Estuvieron en silencio un rato, cada quien en sus pensamientos. Pensamientos que ocupaban los alumnos de la Academia del Milenio.

Allen pensaba en la tétrica aura que parecía rodear a Road Kamelot…y por otra parte recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior cuando Link le vendo la herida de la pierna, más bien cuando Link le paso la mano por la pierna, a pesar de lo que sintió en ese momento aun decía en su mente "¡No estoy enamorado de Link!"

Dante blasfemaba una y otra vez sobre los _Noe_

Kanda pensaba en Skin Boric, ese día no había podido mostrarle al chico corpulento que él era el mejor tocando el violín. Se moría de ganas de verlo humillado, pero tendría que esperar hasta el Lunes.

Lavi miraba hacia el cielo. El pensaba en varias cosas a la vez. Primero. Admitía internamente que Tyki no estaba de mal ver pero por supuesto él solo tenía ojos para su Yu. Segundo. Pensaba en las melodías que podría estudiar para vencer a Tyki. Tercero. Necesitaba hablar bien con Yu sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Minutos después los cuatro se miraron.

-La próxima semana va a ser…-empezó Allen

-¿Agitada?-pregunto Lavi

-¿Pesada?-dijo Dante

-¿Aburrida y fastidiosa? -dijo esta vez el peliazul

-¿Aburrida? Lo dudo…creo que va a ser al contrario…yo diría…Interesante-el albino miro hacia el cielo

-Tal vez, pero no me vas a negar que va a ser muy pesada por los _Noe-_replico el rubio platino

-Tienes razón-Lavi le miro-ah…Pero por lo menos es solo una semana…

-Una semana…-repitieron todos. Siete días si contaban que el fin de semana seria el baile…Siete días.

A todos les apareció detrás un fondo depresivo.

-----------------------------------------**En la escuela…**

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Claire a las chicas del grupo -¿Qué les parece mi idea?

-Siempre creí que no aguantabas a los de la "Familia de Noe"-le dijo Lenalee

-Es cierto. No los aguanto, pero este saxofonista, el tal Debitto no está de tan mal ver para un doujinshi ¿Entonces, chicas?

Muchas argumentaron que no era mala idea, así que emocionada, Claire se empezó a imaginar todas las escenas que podría dibujar…

-ah…bueno, yo les diré la siguiente misión-les dijo la china a las chicas del grupo-Bueno, como es costumbre…ay, ya parezco volante...-susurro recordando el volante rosa-ejem, esta misión tiene que ver con los alumnos de la Academia del Milenio, la misión es la misma que la de la vez anterior cuando ellos vinieron: Dibujar doujinshis o escribir fics que tengan que ver con ellos, me refiero a Tyki, Skin, y…Jadero y Debitto a petición de Claire.

-¡¡¡Si!!!-exclamaron todas

Todas se fueron minutos después y quedaron Claire y Lenalee solas.

-Creo que es la primera vez que estas tan o más emocionada que las demás, Claire

-¿Tú crees?...tal vez, es que este chico me parece perfecto para un doujinshi- respondió la castaña-…mmm…voy a necesitar verlo más de cerca para ver detalles, tal vez le tome fotos para referencia y…

-…-Lenalee le miro con extrañeza-Sera mejor que nos vayamos.

-Está bien.

Las dos chicas salieron de la escuela. Una persona las miraba irse desde la ventana de la oficina de el director Leverrier…Era el extraño Director de la Academia del Milenio

-¿Con que ahora tienes como alumno a Allen Walker?-dijo

-¿Walker? ¿Lo conoce?-pregunto Leverrier

-Si. De hecho me entere de él mucho antes que usted. Mucho, mucho antes…

-Entonces sabe que tiene un gran talento como Road Kamelot, tal vez incluso llego a ser más talentoso que Road

-Si, lo sé. Y no me sorprende, con el maestro que tuvo no me sorprendería que superara a Road dentro de poco-le dijo aun mirando por la ventana

-Y si usted lo conoció desde antes, ¿porque no lo invito a su academia?

-…mmm…aun no estoy seguro de porque no lo hice…muy probablemente sea porque en esos tiempos no me parecía con demasiado talento…no creí que …mmm…como ya le dije en realidad no lo sé…

-Ahora que le oído tocar ¿Que le ah parecido?

-…-El director del Milenio no respondió "Con ese talento…Esa forma de tocar…hasta diría que es _**él**_...pero no estoy seguro"

-----------------------------------------**Antes de anochecer…**

-Debe ser una broma…-susurraba Dante

-…-Allen no sabía que pensar

Tyki Mikk, Skin Boric, Jasdero y Debitto se habían mudado a los dormitorios-a tan solo unos cuantos cuartos de los de ellos-cosa que no le hacía nada gracia a Dante.

-Genial…-bufo el rubio platino mientras entraba a su habitación- Buenas noches, Allen-se despidió

-Buenas noches, Dante…-respondió el albino con cierto alivio.

Gracias a Dios, Road Kamelot se había mudado a los dormitorios de las chicas que estaban del otro lado de la escuela.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(6º día, Sábado) **

**-**Buenos Días, Tim…-le saludo el peliblanco al golem dorado que había dormido en su cabeza-¿Sabes? Hoy tengo pensado ir comprar un par de cosas de la escuela y algo de ropa, que ahora que me doy cuenta no tengo mucha para fin de semana…gracias a mi amo…-susurro con el ceño fruncido-Menos mal tengo dinero… con lo que ganaba en las cartas, cuando aún vivía con él, tengo para muchas cosas jujuju.

Una vez se baño y se vistió salió a la plaza cercana-donde había encontrado el nombre de Timcapy- y primero camino por las calles para ver todo…De verdad era una plaza muy hermosa.

Su primera parada fue en una antigua tienda- tan vieja que parecía que se caería en cualquier momento-. En aquella tienda vendían diferentes instrumentos y demás cosas que tienen que ver con la música.

El peliblanco entro, el interior se veía tan viejo y desgastado como el exterior. Se paseo un momento viendo los instrumentos-algunos cubiertos de polvo- de repente un hombre se planto delante de él asustándolo.

-¡¡¡Wah!!!

-¿En que puedo ayudarte?-le pregunto con voz rasposa, era un hombre ya algo mayor, pero no demasiado

-Ah…es-este…busco…-le pidió un par de cosas (autora: lo siento, ahora no se me ocurre que puede comprar )

-En un momento-Increíblemente rápido, el hombre recorrió la tienda metiendo en una bolsa de plástico lo que Allen le había pedido-Venga por aquí.-se dirigió a un rincón

-…-Allen se busco en el bolsillo y saco el dinero necesario. Cuando tuvo sus cosas salió de la tienda…-Que extraño…

Después se fue a mirar las tiendas de ropa, hubo una en que los escaparates le llamaron la atención y se metió.

La tienda estaba muy iluminada y todo estaba limpio. La que atendía la tienda le miro-era una joven linda de mirada coqueta-, el albino tomo unas prendas que le gustaron y se acerco a la joven

-¿Dónde puedo probarme esto?-le pregunto

-…-la joven se le quedo mirando unos minutos pensando "¡¡¡Gya!!!!¡Qué chico tan guapo! ¡Es una lindura!"-este…si, ¡claro! Ahí están los vestidores-le señalo una puerta con un pequeño letrerito que decía "caballeros"

-Gracias-le sonrio

-De nada

Con toda tranquilidad Allen abrió la puerta que le habían señalado y entro, era un pasillo estrecho con tres vestidores-en ninguno se podía ver por afuera si había alguien

Concentrado en sus pensamientos ni siquiera se le ocurrió tocar antes de entrar en el primer vestidor...

-¡! O///O

Se quedo pasmado y se le cayeron las prendas y la bolsa de plástico que traía, al ver que si había alguien adentro. ¿Quién? Pues era nada más y nada menos que Link. El cual estaba desnudo del torso-que por cierto estaba muy bien trabajado- y también tenía lo pantalones desabrochados. Link se dio la vuelta de inmediato tomando completamente por sorpresa.

Fue extraño, ambos se quedaron quietos, congelados

El silencio reinaba…

Se miraron el uno al otro. Al menor se le tiñeron de rojo las mejillas

El rubio pareció querer decir algo, pues movía sus labios, pero ninguna palabra salía

Finalmente Allen reacciono.

-¡¡¡¡¡LO SIENTO!!!!!!-exclamo cerrando la puerta del vestidor de golpe

-¡Espera! ¡Walker!-le llamo el otro, quien salió de los vestidores pensando que el menor había salido

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GYA!!!!!!!!!!!!-la joven que atendía la tienda se desmayo al ver al guapo rubio

Link sonrojado se metió de nuevo y miro el estrecho pasillo.

Ligeramente decepcionado y algo confundido, Link se recargo en la pared…fue entonces cuando oyo unos sollozos provenientes del vestidor de al lado. Se puso frente al vestidor y abrió la puerta lentamente. No le sorprendió ver a Walker ahí, sentado en el piso, recargado en el espejo con las piernas encogidas. En su rostro angelical tenía unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Walker…

-¡Li-link! ¡Yo…-le dijo secándose las lagrimas que salían de la vergüenza que sentía-¡Discúlpame, por favor!¡Yo no…

-No tienes porque disculparte, Walker.-le respondió el rubio inclinándose para quedar a la altura del peliblanco-No tienes porque llorar ¿o si?

-No…no en realidad…es que…¡Lo siento!-repitió cubriéndose la cara con las manos. "¿¡Por qué me siento así!? ¿¡Que estoy haciendo!? ¡No debería estar llorando por un accidente tonto como ese! ¡No es como si lo hubiera visto denudo por completo! ¡Deja de llorar! ¡Deja de llorar!"

-Dije que no te disculparas, no hiciste nada malo-le puso la mano en la cabeza y le acaricio un poco el blanco cabello-No llores-le dijo con voz dulce

-…-Allen levanto la cabeza y miro los ojos dorados del otro

-Walker…-Link se acerco un poco a él como hipnotizado por sus ojos plateados, luego le paso la mano por la mejilla, secándole unas cuantas lagrimas cristalinas

Aquel simple contacto hizo una reacción en cadena en Allen, su corazón se acelero tanto que creyó que explotaría, sus mejillas se pusieron mas rojas aun, su cerebro sufrió algo así como shock, como una crisis nerviosa y pronto no pudo pensar en nada mas…solo miro el rostro del mayor…Como deseaba acercarse…

-Vamos, levántate-Link se levanto y le tendió la mano

-…-Vacilante le tomo la mano y se levanto del suelo

-Ven.-El rubio se termino de vestir, tomo la bolsa d plástico de Allen y se lo llevo de la muñeca a afuera de la tienda… Para sorpresa del albino Link lo llevo a una heladería…

**-------------------------------------------En casa de Kanda…**

Lavi acababa de llegar a la casa del peliazul, Tiedoll le había abierto la puerta y le había saludado alegremente como siempre.

-Pasa, Lavi-le dijo Tiedoll al pelirojo

-Si, gracias-Lavi entro en la casa. Era grande, estaba reluciente de limpia (cosa que no le sorprendió) y era muy elegante.

-Qué bueno que vienes, ¿sabes? últimamente Yu parece algo deprimido, me alegra que vengas a verlo aquí de vez en cuando. Bueno, lo llamare, espera aquí

-…-Miro la casa y vio encima de una mesita una fotografía enmarcada. En la foto se veía a Daysia, Marie y Kanda de niños siendo abrazados por Tiedoll. Sonrió al ver a Kanda con aquella pinta tan linda que tenia de niño…

Entonces escucho unos pasos apresurados que bajaban por las escaleras. Kanda al verle se detuvo a media escalera. Lavi le sonrió pero el otro desvió la mirada y bajo los últimos escalones lentamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el peliazul con voz fría pero en sus ojos había inseguridad

-No hemos terminado de hablar

-Los vere luego, chicos, tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas-dijo de repente Tiedoll que acababa de bajar. El susodicho salió de la casa

-Vamos…-Kanda empezó a subir nuevamente la escalera esta vez con Lavi detrás

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación de Kanda entraron y el susodicho cerró la puerta pero no se volteo a ver a su amigo.

-¿De qué quieres hablar, conejo?

-No me vengas con eso, Yu.-este se sentó en la cama y miro distraídamente hacia la ventana

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Quiero que me digas que sientes…Quién soy para ti...o que sentiste cuando te bese

-…

-ah…-suspiro. "Parece que la única forma de encontrar las respuestas que busco, es haciendo que lo demuestre" pensó levantándose de la cama. Rápidamente abrazo a Kanda por detrás-¿Y bien, Yu?

-Suéltame, bakausagui

-Eso no es lo que realmente quieres ¿o si?

-…

-jum…Yu…-le mordió juguetonamente la oreja

-¡!- El peliazul se sonrojo cerrando los ojos fuertemente

-Respóndeme…-esta vez le beso el cuello

-…-Kanda jadeaba ligeramente con el pulso acelerado, cosa que Lavi noto de inmediato

-No solo me gustas, Yu. Te amo…desde hace mucho tiempo

-Yo…-Intento concentrase para decir algo, pero los besos de Lavi en su cuello se lo dificultaban

-¿Si?-se detuvo

-...-no podía soportarlo más. Ya no podía soportar esconder su amor por el pelirojo. Su orgullo decayó y de algún modo las palabras salieron fácilmente-Yo…estoy enamorado de ti…

-jeh…-sonrio, le dio la vuelta y levanto el rostro del otro con la mano, se miraron a los ojos-Eso era todo lo que quería oir…-le dijo antes de besarle suavemente, para poco a poco hacer de ese beso tan suave un beso apasionado…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(8º Dia, Lunes)**

Esta vez al levantarse Allen no le dio los buenos días a Timcampy, en vez de eso se levanto lentamente y miro por la ventana…El sol empezaba a salir… Primero puso mirada seria y después y una sonrisa triste

_------------------------------o O Flashback O o---------------------------_

_Allen y Link se encontraban sentados en una baca que estaba enfrente de una pequeña heladería. El primero miraba su helado_

_-No tenias porque comprármelo-le dijo sin dignarse a mirarlo_

_-Y tu no tenias porque llorar hace rato-respondió el rubio _

_-Lo siento…_

_-Y tampoco tienes porque disculparte ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo, Walker?_

_-…_

_-¿Sabes, Walker? Necesito decirte algo,-Link puso voz seria- Estate atento con los alumnos de la Academia del Milenio y su Director._

_-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?_

_-Tengo la impresión de que algo quiere ese Director, algo de ti…o a ti. A mí no me es de mucha confianza…Realmente no lo se, no te alarmes demasiado, tal vez solo sea impresión mía…pero…¿Podrías prometerme algo , Walker?_

_-Cla-claro_

_-Cuídate, por favor._

_----------------------------o O Fin Flashback O o---------------------------_

Que le pidiera prometer eso significaba que Link se preocupaba por él ¿no? Por una parte lo que le había dicho el rubio le preocupaba-aunque no demasiado- pero por otra parte…

-jajaja-rio desganado-Creo que ya no puedo negármelo por más tiempo…

"Estoy enamorado de Link" pensó dejándose caer en su cama

-Me pregunto si él…-suspiro-No…tal vez se preocupe por mi, pero dudo que alguien como yo le guste…

Timcampy se froto contra su mejilla

-Tim…-sonrió-Gracias…me alegra tenerte…

Al llegar a la escuela se encontró con Lenalee, Dante y Claire. Lavi y Kanda llegaron juntos poco después, no sabía porque, pero le dio la impresión de que se comportaban diferente uno con el otro…

Toda la mañana fue en cierto modo tranquila para Allen, quien intento acostumbrase a que Road Kamelot le mirara. Para Lenalee y Dante también fue algo tranquila aunque su envidia y odio, respectivamente, crecieran. Claire había escabullido de un par de clases para ir a tomarle fotos a Debitto. Kanda por otra parte se divirtió tocando una melodía igual de dificil que la de Skin Boric. Para Lavi la mañana fue de lo mas frustrante.

El pelirojo había olvidado estudiar las melodías que quiera tocar para vencer a Tyki así que el _Noe _le opaco por completo durante las clases. Ademas de frustrante, el que Tyki le mirara en todo momento lo estaba volviendo loco…

En fin en cierto modo todo pareció estar bien hasta el receso…

Allen caminaba junto con Dante, Claire y Lenalee por uno de los pasillos para dirigirse al comedor-en el pasillo no había nadie mas que ellos- y de repente, como salida de la nada Road Kamelot se apareció frente al albino.

-Hola, Allen Walker-saludo la chica

-¡!-se sobresalto-ah…este…¿hola?

-Creo que tienes mucho talento, Allen-le dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias…-no estaba seguro de que decir, era la primera vez que la _Noe _ le dirigía la palabra

-¡Eres tan lindo!-exclamo poniéndose de puntas cerca de él y de improviso le puso los brazos al cuello-juju-rio maliciosamente y luego le beso

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Dante, Claire y Lenalee soltaron un grito ahogado

Road se separo de él.

-Nos vemos en clase, Allen.-le dijo la niña antes de irse corriendo por el pasillo

-¿¡Allen!? ¿¡Estas bien!?-le pregunto Dante sacudiéndolo

-…

-¡Allen!-le llamaron las dos chicas

Recargado en la pared en una esquina, Link apretaba los puños y luego se va caminando a zancadas

En lo que el albino regresaba en si, Lavi tenía su propios problemas.

Había ido a la parte trasera de la escuela, donde había unos lavabos, para echarse agua en la cara pues se sentía acalorado. Pero al buscar con la mano su pañuelo que había dejado aun un lado, no lo encontró.

-Ten-le dijo alguien

-¿Eh? Gracias-respondió el pelirojo tomando el pañuelo y secándose la cara, al retirar el pañuelo se quedo helado

-De nada.-Tyki Mikk le sonrio primero y luego sin dejar al otro pensar o decir algo le agarro fuertemente de la muñecas

-¡Hey!-se quejo Lavi

Tyki le empujo contra una pared, le levanto ambos brazos y le susurro

-Eres un chico con mucho talento, y bastante guapo…Lo siento, por esto pero…-dijo Tyki con voz seductora-pero es que simplemente ya no puedo controlarme.

Dicho esto le beso…Justo en ese momento Kanda los vio. Corrio hacia ellos y les separo gritando

-¡¿Qué crees que haces, Noe?!-exclamo poniéndose ,en frente de un sorprendido Lavi ,en pose defensora.

-Jeh, lo siento ¿Eres su novio?-pregunto con una sonrisa-lo siento pero es que es tan condenadamente atractivo que no pude retenerme

-¡Tu…-Kanda le agarro del saco del uniforme dispuesto a darle un golpe pero en ese momento pasaron cerca ambos Directores y el peliazul le dejo.-No te le vuelvas a acercar…-le amenazo

-No te garantizo nada…nos veremos después…Lavi

-Yu…-susurro Lavi

-No voy a dejar que ese maldito te toque siquiera…

-De verdad me amas…

-…-se sonrojo- si… ¬///¬

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que tal ¿eh?^^ Bueno creo que esta vez no me tarde tanto, disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía o alguna incoherencia jeje, en fin…EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE PIANO…ROAD Y TYKI HARAN LO QUE SEA PARA ACERCARSE A ALLEN Y A LAVI, POR SUPUESTO LINK Y KANDA NO SE DEJARAN GANAR…EN MEDIO DE ESTA "GUERRA" CLAIRE QUIERE TOMAR FOTOS MAS DE CERCA DE DEBITTO(COSA QUE DANTE ACABA DE DESCUBRIR), EN SU OBSESION POR ACERCARSE A DEBITTO INTENTA ACERCARSE A LULUBEL ¿COMO LO HARA? ¿LO LOGRARA? ¿TOMARA LAS FOTOS?...POR OTRA PARTE ALLEN VA DE NUEVO A LA ANTIGUA CASA DE SU AMO…AL PARECER LINK TENIA RAZON…LA ACADEMIA DEL MILENIO A PUESTO SUS OJOS SOBRE DE ÉL…bueno, todo esto y mucho mas en el siguiente cap. NOS VEMOS!!!!!!!!!BYE!!!!!!!!


	7. Celos

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Este es el septimo capítulo de Piano^^ _** Muchas Gracias Por Sus Reviews A Todas**_ En serio se los agradezco. Disculpen la tardanza pero ya saben, los bloqueos ¬¬…Espero les guste este cap n.n

Todos los personajes –a excepción de Dante y Claire Roulten- son de Katsura Hoshino

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7.- Celos **

**(9º Dia, Martes)**

"Demonios…¿Por qué aun no se ah acabado esta clase?" pensaba Allen mirando disimuladamente el reloj que estaba arriba del pizarrón. Sentía que el tiempo se había parado de repente. Como deseaba que la clase acabara, pero ya.

-¿Allen?

-¿eh?-sacado de golpe de sus pensamientos miro a su lado, pero de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

-¿Podrías prestarme un lápiz?-le pregunto Road con una mirada picara

-Este…s-si…-Allen saco uno de sus lápices de su mochila y se lo entrego a la chica sin mirarla

-Muchas Gracias, Allen-sonrió

-De nada…

-…-Lenalee miro al peliblanco por el rabillo del ojo, se notaba que el chico estaba nervioso y no lo culpaba. Jamás se espero que la_ Noe_ le besara así como así el día anterior en el pasillo…El pobre de Allen estuvo en shock hasta la salida…de seguro aun no se había recuperado…Tal vez fuera su primer beso…"Su primer beso se lo dio una _Noe…_¿Qué estará pensando Allen?"se pregunto la china

"Demonios…¡Maldito reloj!¡Avanza! ¡No quiera estar al lado de ella por mas tiempo!"

-------------------------------------------------**---Mientras tanto…**

-…-Kanda no prestaba la mas mínima atención a la clase pues estaba perdido pensando en múltiples formas de matar a Tyki Mikk, si este se atrevía a tocar a Lavi y si se atrevía a besarlo…"Si le besa de nuevo le daré tan duro que deseara la muerte". Un aura oscura apareció detrás de él asustando y haciendo que todos alejaran sus bancas… a excepción de Claire quien ya estaba acostumbrada

-…ah…-la castaña suspiro y le dio un escalofrió al recordar a Road besando a Allen en el pasillo. Se saco de la cabeza la loca idea de escribir un fic sobre ellos aunque no fuera yaoi, la pura idea de pensar en esos dos juntos le hacía tener escalofríos… ¿La tétrica Raod Kamelot con el lindo de Allen? Era imposible. "Bueno, dejando a un lado el tema de Allen y Road…¿Las últimas fotos que tome de Debitto salieron pésimas por ser de lejos… debo pensar en algo para acercármele…" pensó mientras miraba por la ventana-…mmm…¡Ah, Ya se!-exclamo

-¿Ya lo sabe?-le pregunto el profesor Yeegar estaba a su lado-¿Y qué es lo que ya sabe, señorita Roulten?

-Ah, este, yo…-musito apenada, Kanda la veía con una mirada burlona

-Ah…está bien, sigamos. ¿En que me quede? Ah, si…-siguió el viejo profesor

-jeh…-rio Kanda

-…-Claire inflo las mejillas y se cruzo de brazos, luego respiro profundamente.

"Va a ser difícil…tal vez ni siquiera sepan que es yaoi…ah…espero funcione

----------------------------------------------------**Por otra parte…**

-¡es cierto!-exclamo Komui quien se acaba de acordar de algo-Como casi acabas de llegar se me había olvidado decirte algo…-se dirigió a Tyki.

-…-Toda la clase suspiro, era de esperarse…

-jeh.-Dante sonrió

-¿Si?-pregunto el _Noe_ curioso

-No quiero ser grosero y no es porque te crea un pulpo pero…-puso cara maléfica y saco un par de objetos (que quien sabe que eran) puntiagudos-Sera mejor que no te acerques a mi querida y lindísima hermana Lenalee o te pasara algo muy, muy, MUY malo, Tyki.

-¿su hermana? Jajaja-rio-No se preocupe yo…-miro a Lavi un momento-yo no estoy interesado en ella. Aunque por supuesto debe ser muy linda para que usted la proteja tanto-sonrio

-¡Claro que es muy linda!¡Un ángel puro, casto e inocente!

-…mmm…-"¿Inocente?...yo no estaría tan seguro si se junta con la pervertida de Claire" pensó Dante

-¿Algo que decir, Dante?-le pregunto Komui acercándole sus "instrumentos" extraños-¿Algo sobre mi Lenalee? ¿Alguna queja?

-¡No, no, claro que no! ¡Para nada! Iba a decir que…que…¡que tiene toda la razón!

-Por supuesto que la tengo, en fin…Mi Lenalee-suspiro con corazones a su alrededor, a todos, incluyendo a Tyki, les apareció una gota gigante de sudor en la cabeza-Volviendo a la clase…

Después de evadir la mirada de Tyki, Lavi mantuvo la vista fija en el pizarrón. Quería salir corriendo, no sabía cuánto más soportaría estar al lado de Tyki.

Siempre había temido que alguien se le acercara a Yu y se ponía celoso-aunque no lo demostrara-cuando alguna chica valiente se le ocurría declarársele al peliazul. Ahora los papeles se había cambiado…"De seguro ahora Kanda teme que este _Noe _se me siga acercando…y la verdad yo también…"

Al sonar el timbre del receso Lavi salió junto con Dante. Justo al abrir la puerta del salón el pelirojo vio a Kanda que les esperaba y no le sorprendió. Sonrió

-¿Qué tal la clase, Yu?

-Nada interesante-el samurái no pudo evitar poner una minúscula sonrisa al ver al pelirojo

-…-el rubio platino los miro, primero a Lavi y luego a Kanda, tras unos segundo de silencio pregunto-¿Están saliendo juntos?

-¿¡QUE!?-Exclamaron ambos, un par de chicas se rieron cuando pasaron por su lado

-Tranquilos, solo preguntaba… ¿y bien?

-¿Y bien que?-le pregunto Lavi

-¿Están saliendo?

-¿Salir con un conejo como este? Ni de broma-respondió Kanda

-…

-No lo niegues, Yu, es hora de que el mundo conozca nuestro amor-le dijo el pelirojo

-Baka Usagui.

Como de costumbre los chicos, junto con Claire y Lenalee se reunieron para ir al comedor y se encontraron con una desagradable noticia… La familia de _Noe_ se encontraba ahí y ninguno disimulo ni un poco al mirarles.

Pasaron a su lado ignorándolos para sentarse a un par de mesas mas atrás. Allen paso rápido sin mirar a Road. Kanda, que venía hasta atrás, noto de inmediato la mirada de la chica de movimientos felinos le veía de una manera un poco extraña…

En cuanto a Lavi, al igual que Allen camino rápido evitando por todos los medios ver al _Noe_ que le beso

Claire aunque tuvo el impulso de sacar su cámara, no lo hizo pues no quería llamar demasiado su atención

Lenalee y Dante por su parte pasaron a su lado como si nada

-ah…-suspiro Allen mirando su comida sin mucho animo

-¿Pasa algo?-le pregunto Dante

-¿eh? No nada… solo pensaba que tal vez esta semana sea más pesada de lo que creía

-¿Quién no pensaría eso después de haber sido besado por una chiquilla como Kamelot?

-¿¡QUE!?-exclamo Lavi llamando la atención de todos en el comedor

-¡!-incluso Kanda se había sorprendido

-este…Lavi-Le dijo el albino para que bajara la voz

-¿Es cierto?-le susurro Lavi curioso y sorprendido-¿De verdad Road te beso?

-…si…-se sonrojo al recordarlo

-Vaya…-"Bueno, por lo menos no fui el único…"pensó el pelirojo también ligeramente sonrojado

Mientras los chicos seguían en su plática sobre los _Noe, _Claire y Lenalee hablaban en voz muy baja

-¿No crees que ya estás un poquito obsesionada?-decía la china-es decir, más de lo normal

-No estoy tan obsesionada, tal vez un poco, pero es que me muero por hacer un doujinshi con él.- respondió la castaña

-¿Qué tal si ya se dio cuenta?

-Imposible. Soy indetectable

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-eh…bueno, eso creo. Generalmente soy muy cuidadosa. Además si ya me hubiera descubierto ya me lo habría dicho ¿No?

-Tal vez…

-Por cierto, te iba a preguntar…-se aseguro de que los chicos no estuvieran oyendo-¿Podrías encargarte de recibir los fanfics de las chicas esta tarde?

-Claro. ¿Vas a ir a alguna parte?-pregunta curiosa

-Sip. Tengo pensado alcanzar a Lulubel y a Road para hablar con ellas

-¿Eh? ¿Las _Noe?_

- Si les llego a agradar tal vez pueda acercarme un poco más a Debitto

-…

----------------------------------------------**En la tarde al salir de clases…**

Allen apenas iba saliendo del salón junto con Lenalee cuando vio a Link pasar por un pasillo. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora le dijo a Lenalee que tenía algo que hacer y dejando sola a la chica corrió hacia el pasillo por donde había visto a Link. Pero ya no estaba

La escuela se vaciaba poco a poco y eran muy pocos los alumnos que aun estaban en los pasillos

-Bueno…No es que tuviera algo importante que decirle…-se dijo a si mismo

-¿A quien?

-¡Wah!-exclamo el albino dándose la vuelta

-¿A quien?-repitió Road

-ah…este…¡a na-nadie!-replico nervioso

-¿Qué te pareció la clase, Allen?-la chica sonrió dulcemente mientras se llevaba las manos a la espalda dándole cierto aire inocente…

-¿eh? ¿La clase? Este…Bien. ¿Y-y a ti?

-ah…nada del otro mundo…

-…-Allen se separo un par de pasos de ella temiendo que a la chica se le ocurriera…"atacar"

-¿Sabes, Allen? Eh escuchado muy bien todas las melodías que tocas en el piano, sin duda tienes un gran talento, eres mucho mas habilidoso que todos los demás en esa clase, mejor que la profesora Kloud…tal vez el mejor de toda esta escuela…

-No creo que sea así…

-Como ya te dije, tocas muy bien y me pegunto…¿Quién te enseño?

-¿Quién…me enseño?...yo…-a su mente llegaron unos difusos recuerdos de cuando su padre se sentaba con él en el piano "Mana…"pensó con cierta tristeza que la _Noe _noto de inmediato- Mi…mi padre…

-¿Tu padre?...-Road pareció pensar en algo en ese momento-Ya veo-sonrió-Estoy segura de que era increíble

-Lo era…-susurro

-Bueno, Allen, es hora de irme-la chica se adelanto en el pasillo-¡Nos vemos mañana!

El peliblanco se recargo un momento en la pared con mirada ausente. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en Mana…cuando estuvo con él…todo lo que le enseño…. Desgraciadamente cuando estuvo con él fue en una ciudad muy lejos de ahí y ni siquiera recordaba la casa…tal vez ya ni existía. Suspiro y se encamino a los dormitorios

Mientras el albino se dirigía a los dormitorios Claire corría por el patio intentando alcanzar a las dos chicas de la _familia de Noe, _que iba caminando juntas hacia los dormitorios de las chicas. Una vez que estuvo un poco mas cerca de ellas, tomo aire y les llamo.

-¡Esperen, por favor!

-¿?-Ambas voltearon

-¿Si?-pregunto Road con cierta frialdad y notorio desagrado en la voz-¿Qué pasa?

-Este…yo…- "¡Rayos!, eso me pasa por no planear bien…bueno, es que no crei llegar tan lejos" pensó nerviosa- yo… ¡Me preguntaba si a ustedes les interesa unirse aun club mientras están en esta escuela!-"…me pregunto si estará bien hacer esto…"

-¿Qué clase de club?

-Un club de ¿cómo les explico?…Miren, es un club secreto, solo algunas chicas saben de él. Nos reunimos todas en un salón abandonado de la escuela después de clases y me gustaría que ustedes se unieran

-Aun no me has respondido. ¿Qué hacen en ese club?-pregunto la chica con impaciencia

-...mmm…¿Conocen el yaoi?-de su mochila saco unos doujinshis y se los mostro, las _Noe _ los ojearon unos segundos.

-¿yaoi?...Debe ser una broma-se burlo Road regresándole el doujinshi con brusquedad-¿Un club de fanáticas? Lo siento, no tengo esa clase de gustos y además no me gusta desperdiciar mi tiempo en tonterías.

-…-Claire no supo cómo reaccionar, no se esperaba esa repuesta. Por un lado quería matar a la chiquilla por burlarse y por otro lado quería suicidarse por hablarles del club. Tal vez había cometido una gran equivocación, había dicho demasiado. Temió que Road las fuera a delatar.

-Vamos, Lulubel-le llamo a la rubia

-...-la chica con movimientos felinos le regreso el doujinshi luego miro a Road y al percatarse de que la niña no las miraba se acerco a Claire y susurro-Me interesa un poco…lo voy a pensar

-¡!-Claire se quedo sorprendía. Pensaba que Road iba a ser la que se iba a interesar y que Lulubel iba a ser la que rechazaría la invitación, pero había sido al revés. Sonrió mientras las dos chicas se alejaban. Tenía una oportunidad.

-----------------------

El sol se ocultaba lentamente, el cielo de un color anaranjado era hermoso. En la calle había poca gente y varios negocios o tiendas ya estaban cerrando. Todo estaba muy tranquilo.

-Estoy seguro que a Yu le agradare verme-se decía Lavi mientras caminaba alegremente hacia la casa del peliazul.

-¿Vas a algún lado…Lavi?

-¡!-el pelirojo se quedo quieto, completamente congelado. Ni siquiera miro hacia atrás, ya sabía quién le había hablado. Quiso correr, alejarse lo más rápido posible, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Tyki-¿Porque tan callado?

Con una increíble rapidez-como la vez anterior- el _Noe _le tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo fuertemente hacia una estrecha callejuela que estaba cerca de ahí. Empujo a Lavi contra la pared dejándolo acorralado con sus brazos.

Por su lado, Lavi aun no podía reaccionar bien. Su cuerpo simplemente se negaba a cooperar en el escape que tenía planeado-había hecho todo un plan de escape desde que el otro le beso porque estaba seguro de que lo haría de nuevo.

-Lavi…-Tyki acerco sus labios a la oreja del otro

-Déjame…-logro susurrar sin poder evitar estremecerse ni sonrojarse

-Jhe, deberían estar prohibido ser tan atractivo-esta vez paso sus dedos por el cabello pelirojo del chico

-Basta…

-¿Por qué no te olvidas de ese peliazul amargado?...A diferencia de ese chico, yo puedo satisfacerte

-¿Dejar a… Yu por ti? Jamás… lo haría

-Eso veremos…-el _Noe _bajo sus labios hasta el cuello Lavi

-No…Basta…¡Déjame en paz!-exclamo por fin reaccionando y empujando al moreno-¡Déjame en paz de una buena vez!

-Lo siento, me pides algo imposible. Pero por hoy creo que ya fue suficiente-Tyki empezó a salir de la callejuela-Nos vemos mañana, Lavi.

-…-"¿Por hoy?...genial…voy a tener que aguatarme estos acosos hasta la próxima semana" pensó aun recargado contra la pared." No. No puedo permitir que esto siga…Espero poder evitarlo la próxima vez"

Minutos después ya en la casa de Kanda, ambos estaban en la habitación del asiático. Kanda estaba acostado con un libro abierto en la cara mientras que Lavi estaba sentado en el borde de la cama.

-Yu-le llamo el pelirojo

-¿mmm?

-¿En qué piensas?

-…Estaba imaginando al Moyashi con Kamelot-dijo con una sonrisa que Lavi no pudo ver por el libro-Intentaba imaginarme su patética reacción

-Bueno, no creo que tu reacción cuando te bese haya sido muy diferente-sonrió el pelirojo recordándolo

-oh, cállate…-le dijo el peliazul dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

-jejeje-rio ligeramente forzado "Hablando de reacciones…me pregunto qué cara puse yo cuando Tyki me beso…no…debo deshacerme de ese maldito recuerdo…¿Porque tengo está condenada memoria?"-…

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? Estas mas callado que de costumbre, conejo

Justo después de preguntar eso se percato de Lavi se había movido y que ahora estaba encima de él. El pelirojo le quito el libro de la cara.

Kanda le miro un momento, conocía esa mirada del pelirojo y sabia lo que venía.

Primero fue un corto pero muy dulce beso en los labios, seguido de ese beso empezaron los suaves y juguetones mordiscos en su clavícula que le hicieron sonrojarse y suspirar.

-…-en ese momento el peliazul se dio cuenta de algo. Ahora en los ojos de su pelirojo había preocupación…Y la razón le parecía un tanto obvia. Abrazo a Lavi y este también le abrazo fuertemente-No te preocupes…Por ningún motivo dejare que ese maldito _Noe_ te toque de nuevo…Lo prometo

-…Yu…

-Este, chicos…-En ese preciso instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Tiedoll entro.

Antes de que el profesor Tiedoll se hiciera una idea de lo que hacían Lavi le dio la vuelta al asiático eh hizo como si estuviera apretándole el estomago "¿Qué estás haciendo" le pregunto Kanda en un susurro. "Tu sígueme el juego" respondió Lavi también susurrando

-¡¿Qué pasa!?-exclamo Tiedoll preocupado

-Ah, es que Yu se comió un caramelo y casi se asfixia con el-explico el pelirojo soltando a Kanda y parándose de la cama

-¿Un caramelo? ¡¿Estás bien Yu-kun?!-pregunto llorando dramáticamente

-¡No me llames así!-se quejo el susodicho-¡Y sí, estoy bien!

-Vaya, que bien. Qué bueno que estabas aquí, Lavi.

-Si, jejeje-rio nerviosamente alejándose un poco mas de Kanda

-Por cierto ¿Te importaría tocar antes de entrar?

-Lo siento, Yu-kun-dijo nuevamente llorando con drama-no sabia que Lavi estaba aquí y por eso quería pasar tiempo de calidad contigo. Pero bueno-se puso normal-Les preparara algo-dicho esto salió de la habitación

De inmediato Kanda cerró con llave la puerta por si a su "padre" se le ocurría volver

-¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?

-Puff…estuvo cerca

-Bakausagui.

-¿eh?

-¿Un caramelo?¿Porque no dijiste otra cosa? A mí no me gustan los dulces, de seguro se dio cuenta

-¿Y tu porque no te quejaste cuando te llame Yu?, también pudo haber notado eso.

-ah…-suspiro

-Bueno…-se acerco Lavi poniendo su mano en la mejilla del otro-¿En qué nos quedamos?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(10º Dia, Miercoles)**

Era el receso y Allen y compañía-excepto Kanda- se encontraban en el comedor como de costumbre. Los de _La familia de Noe _también estaban ahí, solo que les faltaba un integrante. Lulubel

-¿Dónde está Kanda?-le pregunto Dante a Claire

-Se quedo en el salón porque quería practicar unas melodías en el violin. -respondió la castaña-Quiere ganarle en habilidad a Skin.

-De seguro lo hará-comento Lavi -¿Y tu Allen?

-¿mmm?-el albino termino de tragar un bocado de sándwich

-¿Has logrado ganarle a Road?

-ah…-suspiro- Ella toca demasiado bien…

En ese momento los _Noe _se levantaron y se dirigieron al patio. Al pasar Road sonrió pícaramente a Allen el cual desvió la mirada y al mirar a la entrada del comedor vio a Link entrando.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Y tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse notablemente. Y tomo el tono de un tomate cuando el rubio se acerco a ellos.

-Walker, necesito hablar contigo

-¿Conmigo? Este… ¡Sí!-respondió el albino parándose de inmediato de la mesa y saliendo del comedor junto con el asistente sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa y la mirada de Dante, que significaba:" ¡Lo sabia!"

Link lo levo a un salón vacio y cuando entraron cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido

-Bien…Te quería preguntar algo, Walker

-¿S-si?

-¿Cómo se ah comportado Road Kamelot contigo?-pregunto

-Este…-"Recordó el beso"-Es…bastante sociable…parece que le agrado…tal vez demasiado-esto último lo dijo en un susurro

-…-el rubio permaneció en silencio un momento y luego miro los ojos plateados del menor-Te ah preguntado algo ella…no se…algo como ¿de dónde vienes o quien fue tu maestro o algo así?

-Pues…De hecho me pregunto que quien me había enseñado a tocar el piano y solo eso. Respondió Allen ya algo decepcionado pues en su mente ya había hecho todo un teatro mental.

------------------------------o O Teatro Mental de Allen O o---------------------------

Ambos entraban en el salón y Link cerraba la puerta con llave. Justo después el rubio se quitaba el saco color vino que solía usar, la corbata verde y las prendas cayeron al suelo seguidas de la blanca camisa.

"Quería hablar de algo muy importante contigo, Allen…" le dijo mientras se acercaba al menor. Cada paso que él daba hacia adelante Allen lo daba hacia atrás.

Pronto el peliblanco dio contra la pared. Sonrojado desviaba la mirada e inocentemente preguntaba

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"¿Tu qué crees?" Link le hizo quitarse el saco del uniforme y rápidamente le desabrocho los botones de la camisa

"Link…" susurro Allen mientras el rubio le pasaba la mano por el pecho desnudo

-------------------------------o O Fin del Teatro Mental O o-----------------------------

-…-"¿¡De dónde demonios saco esas ideas!?" Pensó" Creo que mi amo me pego lo pervertido, debo dejar de imaginarme cosas de los dos juntos"-Este… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso aquí?-pregunto con curiosidad

-Ah…-suspiro-Se supone que tengo que hacer un poco de papeleo para el director, pero necesitaba saber sobre cómo se comportaba Road contigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Te había dicho que estaba preocupado porque pensaba que la Academia del Milenio quiere algo de ti. No sé porque tengo esta sensación de que el Director de la Academia sabe sobre ti y tu talento para tocar.

"¡Link cree que tengo talento! ¡Link cree que tengo talento!"Canto en su mente."Y aun mas importante dijo que estaba preocupado ¿Sera por mi?...mmm… ¡Debe ser por mi!, sino no me estaría preguntando sobre la actitud de Road hacia mi"

-Bueno.-Link se acerco a la puerta-Por cierto, Walker. ¿Vas a ir al baile del domingo?

-¿Baile?...¡ah, el baile!, supongo que sí.-Por un momento había pensado que Link había dicho "Conmigo" en vez de "Domingo"

-Ya veo…-dicho esto salió del salón dejando a un confundido y a la vez muy ilusionado Allen

Mientras tanto en el salón de violín Kanda practicaba una y otra vez una complicada y larga melodía hasta que la puerta del salón se abrió.

-Seas quien seas, no molestes-dijo el peliazul con frialdad

-Solo quería escucharte tocar, lo haces muy bien…

-…-Kanda miro hacia atrás fastidiado y vio a Lulubel sentada en una de las bancas con mirada seductora-¿Qué quieres?

-Ya te lo dije, escucharte-la Noe se levanto de la banca y se acerco a él con esos movimientos tan gráciles y felinos. Una vez que estuvo cerca, la chica tomo un mecho del cabello de él y luego acerco mucho sus caras

-¿¡Que crees que…-antes de poder terminar su queja se quedo helado al ver a un enojado Lavi en la puerta-Lavi…

-ah…Bueno, nos veremos después, Kanda Yu.-se despidió la rubia saliendo del salón

Lavi la miro con cara de pocos amigos y bastante celoso de que se haya acercado a su Yu

-Parece que yo también tendré que cuidar que no se te acerquen-comento con una mueca

(autora: no te preocupes yuu hachiko ya pondré a Lavi un poco mas celoso en los próximos caps n.n)

---------------------------------------**Ese mismo dia en la tarde…**

-Me pregunto si Link ira al baile…tal vez por eso me lo pregunto, porque va a ir…y tal vez…No. Desde hoy debo dejar de andarme ilusionado y haciendo teatritos mentales románticos-mira a Timcampy que revolotea por toda la habitación-Si vuelvo a andar imaginándome cosas románticas tu me morderás, Timcampy-de inmediato el golem dorado voló en picada hacia el albino y le mordió la muñeca-¡ah! ¡Te dije que cuando pensara cosas románticas!...-se quejo-ah…mejor olvídalo o te la pasaras mordiéndome…

Miro el reloj y busco su mochila

-Tengo pensado ir a casa de mi amo. ¿vienes Tim?-pregunto abriendo la mochila donde se metió el golem

Dentro de una hora el cielo se pondría oscuro así que Allen apretó el paso para llegar rápido a casa de su amo. Cuando llego a la vieja casa el cielo ya estaba azul marino y lleno de estrellas.

-Puff…ufff…¿Por qué no tome un transporte?...A veces hago cosas muy tontas-se regaño a si mismo sonriendo

Se pudo en la entrada y suspiro, no quería entrar por la ventana. Miro un momento el raido y pequeño tapete que estaba en el piso

-No creo que mi amo…mmm…Tal vez-levanto un poco el tapete y vio una llave plateada. La llave de la casa-No sabía que él ponía una llave debajo del tapete-comento abriendo la puerta y entrando.

La casa estaba igual a como la dejo la ultima vez, solo que ahora estaba aun mas polvorienta. Entonces se pregunto qué hacia ahí, es decir, ya había revisado todo ¿no?...Recorrió con la mirada la cocina y la sala, no había nada.

Subió las escaleras y solo hecho un vistazo a las habitaciones. Ya ni siquiera se molesto en revisar el baño, pero su mirada se detuvo en otro tapete justo frente a la puerta del baño

Sin mucho entusiasmo levanto el tapete y para su sorpresa encontró una carta, el papel se veía un poquito amarillento y sucio. Respiro hondo y leyó la carta.

"_Allen:_

_Te estararas preguntando porque dejo cartas en diferentes partes de la casa. Y bien pues la respuesta a eso es que quería dejártelo difícil…"_

-AH…

"_Lo que te voy a decir a continuación espero te lo tomes en serio y me hagas caso. La Orden Oscura o más bien el director Leverrier es muy amigo del director de otra escuela de música (La Academia del Milenio). Tal vez no lo llegues a conocer, pero igual si alguna vez lo llega a ver cuídate de él. El director del que te hablo es una persona…como decirlo…muy extraña, pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que no te dejes llevar._

_Tal vez por una parte este bien, pero de verdad no sería una idea muy brillante. Hablo enserio, tonto alumno._

_Atte. Cross"_

-¿eh?...él también dice que me cuide de la Academia del Milenio… Entonces las sospechas de Link…tiene razón…Si mi amo me está advirtiendo de esto es porque esas personas no son de confianza (lo cual no pongo en duda)….Pero ¿qué quiso decir con dejarme llevar?...ah…¿Tu qué crees Tim?

Timcampy se le acerco volando lentamente

-Bueno, demasiadas cosas por un día…Volvamos a casa Tim

Allen tuvo que obligar al golem a meterse a la mochila pues este se negaba a abandonar la casa.

**--------------------------------------En esos momentos en casa de Claire…**

-¿Hola?-dijo Dante al entrar en su casa

-ah, Dante ¿Qué haces por aquí?-le pregunto su padre que estaba sentado en un sofá verde leyendo un libro del cual no despego sus ojos

-Solo venia a ver cómo estaban las cosas por aquí y también venia por unas cosas que olvide-le dijo Dante con despreocupación-¿Esta Claire?

-No, fue a comprar unas cosas

-Ya veo, bueno, entonces iré por lo que olvide

Dicho esto el rubio platino subió a su habitación con paso cansino y una mirada un tanto lúgubre. Nunca había tenido una gran y cariñosa relación con su padre, era como si no se acostumbrara a él… Claire era más apegada a él, por eso ella no se había mudado a los dormitorios.

Al llegar su habitación busco debajo de su cama y saco un par de libros polvosos y una chaqueta azul de su armario-que estaba medio vacío- y salió, pero se detuvo frente a la habitación de su hermana.

La puerta estaba abierta y pudo ver unas fotografías en la cama y un par tiradas en el piso. Llevado por la curiosidad entro al cuarto y miro las fotos

-¡No puede ser!¡No es posible!-repitió al ver la decena de fotos (mal enfocadas) y en todas ellas estaba el _Noe _Debitto-¡Va a tener que explicar esto!

Luego le llamo la atención unos papeles en el escritorio, así que los miro

-¡Lo sabia!

-Ya llegue. -decía Claire en el piso de abajo a su padre

-Dante esta haya arriba-le respondió

-¿Dante? ¿Y qué hace aquí?-se pregunto mientras subía las escalera

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CLAIRE!!!!!!!-exclamo el rubio

-¿¡!?-la chica se sobresalto cuando vio a su hermano en su habitación con las fotos y sus bocetos de doujinshis en las manos-¿¡Que haces aquí!?

-¡Explica esto!

-¡No tengo nada que explicar!-respondió Claire furiosa-¡No tenias porque entrar aquí!-le dijo quitándole sus cosas y sacándolo de la habitación literalmente a patadas, por supuesto no sin antes darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(11º Dia Jueves)**

-¿Qué te paso, Dante?-le pregunto Lavi al rubio platino al verle un enorme chichón en la cabeza

-No tienes ni idea…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡¡viva!!!¡Ya estoy de vacaciones!¡Ya estoy de vacaciones! (salta por todas partes) ay, lo siento, pero estoy muy feliz n.n tal vez ahora no me tarde tanto en escribir…En fin…EJEM EJEM…EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE PIANO…ES JUEVES Y LA HORMONA SE ALBOROTA EN TODA LA ESCUELA A CAUSA DEL BAILE, LOS CHICOS TIENES QUE INVITAR A ALGUIEN PARA QUE SEA SU PAREJA. ROAD NO DEJA EN PAZ A ALLEN Y LE SUGIERE MIL VECES QUE LA INVITE ¿QUE HARA ALLEN? AL PARECER LOS UNICOS SIN PAREJA SON ALLEN Y COMPAÑÍA, AHORA SOLO TIENEN TRES DIAS ¿QUE HARAN? …ADEMAS LOS ACOSOS DE TYKI HACIA LAVI SIGUEN CADA VEZ HACIENDOSE MAS FUERTES…En fin todo esto y mucho mas en el prox cap !NOS VEMOS!!!!¡BYE!!!!!


	8. Preludio del concierto y baile

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Rápido como una bala esta aquí el 8º cap n.n _**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS**_. Por cierto, Gracias por la aclaración **Apple-Rin**, creía que los ojos de Link eran dorados por verlo en un video, nunca me había fijado demasiado del color que eran en el anime jeje

Todos los personajes que uso-excepto Dante y Claire-son de Katsura Hoshino

Espero lo disfruten!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8.-Preludio del Concierto y Baile**

**(11º Dia Jueves)**

-¿Qué te paso, Dante?-le pregunto Lavi al rubio platino al verle un enorme chichón en la cabeza

-No tienes ni idea… Ya sabes, mi hermanita tan cariñosa como siempre-dijo sarcásticamente el susodicho-Por cierto…Kanda, Allen-llamo a los dos chicos en voz baja-En el receso necesito decirles algo a los tres

-¿En el receso? ¿Por qué no ahora?-pregunto el albino con curiosidad

-Porque la campana está a punto de sonar- "Y además quiero darle unas horas más de vida a mi querida hermana" pensó maliciosamente.

El rubio platino miro hacia atrás y vio a Claire y Lenalee que llegaban juntas.

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!-decía la china aterrada

-Desgraciadamente es en serio…fui a comprar unas cosas para la cena y cuando regrese Dante estaba en mi cuarto con las fotos y mis bocetos de doujinshis y con todo eso se dio una idea de la culpable de que los hayan vestido de mujer…ah…estoy perdida. Me mataran

-¿Crees que Dante te delate con los chicos?

-Claro, de seguro querrá venganza

-¡No. Alto, alto, alto!-le dijo Lenalee deteniéndose-Nosotras no fuimos las de la idea de vestirlos de gothic lolitas, fueron las demás chicas, podemos decir eso en nuestra defensa.

-Si, pero nosotras fuimos la de la idea de tomar fotos, si no están traumados por verse como mujeres realmente casi los volvemos locos con tanta foto

-Tienes razón…estamos muertas…-a ambas les apareció detrás un fondo depresivo

-No. Yo estoy muerta, él no tiene pruebas de que tu hayas estado que estas a salvo…además-sonrió tristemente-además mi hermano no te haría nada

-¿eh?¿a qué te refieres?-a la china le aparecieron varios signos de interrogación-Bueno, eso no importa yo también estuve implicada y tomare la responsabilidad también-le sonrió a la castaña para darle ánimos

Fue en eso que Claire se percato de que la_ Familia de Noe_ entraba en el edificio principal. Mas que fijarse en Debitto se fijo en Lulubel pues esta se había separado de su grupo sin que se dieran cuenta y se había acercaba lentamente hacia a las dos chicas.

-¿Qué querrá?-se pregunto Lenalee

-Ah, es cierto, olvide decirte…

-Roulten, mira, no puedo ir a ese club secreto que dices pero de verdad me preguntaba si podrías prestarme algunos de esos ¿Cómo se llaman? Ah, doujinshis como los que me dejaste leer ayer-dijo la rubia con una elegante forma de hablar y una mirada un tanto seria pero era obvio que se esforzaba un poco por ser amable.

-¡¿En serio?! Por supuesto-le dijo la castaña-Si quieres puedo prestarte unos al terminar las clases

-Gracias

Dicho esto la _Noe_ se dirigió rápidamente y grácilmente al edificio principal.

-Vaya…¿quién lo diría? Parece ser una persona muy seria pero resulta que con ella se aplica la frase de:"Calladita pero pervertida"-comento Claire sonriendo

-Jaja tienes razón.

-----------------------------------------**Minutos Después…**

-…tch…-Kanda apretaba con fuerza sobrehumana su lápiz mientras le daba un pequeño tic en el ojo.

Intentaba escribir un par de anotaciones en su cuaderno pero le era imposible, ya que varias alumnas murmuraban entre si emocionadas y aunque el peliazul no lograba pescar el significado de lo que decían lo estaban volviendo loco

-¿mmm?-Claire se volteo discretamente y miro al peliazul

-¿Qué tanto me ves?-le pregunto en voz baja y muy fría

-Te están sacando de tus casillas ¿verdad?-tomo el silencio de Kanda como un "Si"-¿Qué no pusiste atención al volante de la otra vez?...ah…de seguro Allen, Lavi y Dante están igual, ya les explicare después

Así Kanda se limito a maldecir varias veces mientras las chicas seguían murmurando emocionadas y minutos después varios chicos se unieron a la conversación. Aparte de él Skin también estaba aguantándose las ganas de gritarles a todos que se callaran

-Bueno, dejando el tema de la clase por un momento…voy a decirles quienes estarán en el concierto de este Sábado. Aparte de los estudiantes del Milenio se han seleccionado a algunos alumnos para que también toquen en el concierto. Veamos…-el profesor Yeegar saco una pequeña hoja de papel-de esta clase será: Kanda Yu. Tu tocaras junto con Skin Boric

El peliazul puso una péqueña sonrisa de satisfacción, sería bastante divertido humillar a Skin frente a todos…

Por su parte Claire suspiro profundamente para luego sonreír, esperaba ser seleccionada para el concierto pero era mejor así, no quería tener que tocar al lado del _Noe_

_----------------------_

En los demás salones pasaba exactamente lo mismo-las chicas conversaban alegremente sobre algo-y los profesores por alguna razón no les decían nada.

-¿Sabes de que están hablando?-susurro Dante a Lavi

-No logro entender, todas hablan al mismo tiempo-le respondió el pelirojo dándole un vistazo a todo el salón y agudizando el oído-Por cierto, ¿De qué nos quieres hablar en el receso?

-No puedo decírtelo ahora, es algo difícil o más bien extraordinario de explicar.

-¿extraordinario? Está bien, seré paciente...

-En fin…¡oh, es cierto! ¡Casi lo olvido, Lavi!-dijo Komui mirando al chico de ojos verdes

-¿mmm?-el susodicho le miro

-De esta clase tú fuiste seleccionado para tocar en el concierto del Sabado, ¡ah, si! Y tocaras junto con Tyki esta melodía-les entrego a él y al _Noe_ moreno unas partituras

-…Esta bien-respondido Lavi mirando las partituras sin demasiado entusiasmo, de hecho sin nada de entusiasmo. Conocía la melodía y le agradaba pero no le agradaba nada la idea de tocar junto con Tyki

-Parece que pasaremos un poco de tiempo juntos, Lavi, tal vez…-sonrió seductoramente-nos conozcamos mejor

El pelirojo desvió la mirada bruscamente, aunque no lo quisiera, si tenían que tocar juntos iban a tener que practicar los dos para sincronizarse. "No me puede estar pasando esto…Yu…"

-------------------------

En el salón de piano, ya que no eran muchos, solo dos de los estudiantes murmuraban sobre algo al parecer emocionante, pero Allen realmente no les había prestado mucha atención. El albino estaba más que concentrado diciéndose en la cabeza una y otra vez "¿Por qué con ella? ¿Por qué con ella? Dios ¿Por qué me haces esto?"

-¿No te alegra que vayamos a tocar juntos en el concierto, Allen?-le pregunto Road sonriéndole

-Ah…este, no….es decir, si, me alegra-respondió el albino poniendo una sonrisa mas que forzada

-¡Qué bueno! Por cierto, ¿Te parece si nos vemos a la salida para practicar un poco?

-S-si.-"Dios debe odiarme mucho… ¡ Dios que eh hecho para que me odies tanto!" pensó

Lenalee miro al peliblanco con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, ya se imaginaba lo que estaba pensando Allen. Luego miro hacia la ventana suspirando. "Genial, cuando mi hermano se entere de que no fui seleccionada va hacer todo un drama con la profesora Kloud, aunque realmente no le tengo envidada a Allen…tocar con Road…no creo que se lo esté tomando bien…"

El albino suspiro mirando un punto muerto del pizarrón.

Seguía pensando en lo que le había preguntado Link…El baile… Sin duda sería maravilloso que los dos estuvieran ahí como pareja, pero…quien sabe, tal vez se estaba haciendo demasiadas ilusiones. Tal vez le había preguntado por pura curiosidad.

Curiosidad. De verdad esperaba que no fuera solo por curiosidad.

---------------------------------------------**En el Receso…**

Cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba el receso, Dante ya estaba más que preparado para contarles a los chicos su importante descubrimiento. Sin dejar que Lavi terminara de guardar sus cosas le agarro de la muñeca y se lo llevo corriendo hacia el salón de piano donde rapto a Allen e igualmente después a Kanda. Unas confundías Claire y Lenalee se dirigieron al comedor mientras tanto.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí, ¿Ahora qué?-pregunto el peliazul ligeramente molesto pues el rubio platino literalmente lo arrastro por el suelo junto con los otros dos.

-¿Realmente es tan importante?-Allen se sacudió el polvo de su uniforme

-¡Habla, habla!-pidió un emocionado Lavi

-Bueno antes que nada, no sean muy duros…no pensándolo mejor se lo merece.-comento Dante mirándolos.

-¿Duros?... ¿Con quién?

-¡Explícate de una vez!-se quejo Kanda

-Ok, ok. Verán…Ayer en la noche fui a mi casa por unas cosas, al llegar mi hermana no estaba, en fin tome mis cosas y cuando iba pasando al lado de su cuarto vi que tenía unas fotografías en la cama. Me dio curiosidad, entre y vi…¡Vi que eran fotografías mal enfocadas de Debitto!-exclamo como si el mundo fuera a explotar.-¡De Debitto!

-…-Los tres chicos lo miraron en silencio durante unos segundos con ojos de raya y punto

-Que pérdida de tiempo, tch!

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto Lavi decepcionado

-¿¡Como que si es todo!?, tal vez no me oyeron bien ¡DE-BI-TTO!¡DEBITTO! ¿¡ES QUE NO COMPRENDEN!?-exclamo al borde de la histeria

-Tranquilízate, Dante-le dijo Allen dándole unas palmadas en la espalda

-Entiendo que es…mmm…traumante para ti que Claire le tome fotos al _Noe_-le comento el pelirojo-Pero creo que exageras un poco, solo son fotos, tal vez las quiera para el anuario escolar

-Claire no es miembro de los que hacen el anuario-le dijo Kanda descartando la opción

-ay…¿Cómo me explico?-Dante se hizo el cabello hacia atrás-...¡Oh, es cierto!¡Casi olvidaba la parte más importante!- respiro hondo-Lavi, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que nos dijiste que encontraste doujinshis yaoi en un salón abandonado? ¿Y de seguro ustedes también recuerdan cuando nos vistieron de mujeres?

Los tres chicos asintieron recordando el trauma

-Bueno, ¡estoy más que seguro de que Claire es una de las que hacen esos doujinshis, pues también vi bocetos en su escritorio!

-Ok. el misterio de los doujinshis está resuelto ¿Y?-dijo el peliazul con indiferencia

-¿Aun no se hacen una idea?...ah…¡Relacionen todo!-los chicos se miraron no muy seguros de que relacionar con que-¡Claire tubo algo que ver con eso de que nos vistieran de gothic lolitas!

La explicación había sido muy enredada pero de algún modo para Allen, Lavi y Kanda ahora tenia sentido

-Lenalee es muy su amiga ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver?-pregunto Lavi

-¿Lenalee?...este…tal vez…¡Pero creo que Claire es la mente maestra de todo!.-declaro queriendo dejar a un lado a la china-¿Y bien? ¿Qué le haremos?

- ¡Ir por ella!-exclamaron Kanda, Lavi y Allen

Los cuatro chicos salieron de la terraza y bajaron rápidamente los pisos hasta llegar al comedor. Pero la castaña ya no estaba ahí, sino en el patio. Claire y Lenalee caminaban alrededor del patio platicando tranquilamente.

-¡¡¡CLAIRE!!!

-Rayos…Ya les dijo…-dijo Claire mirando como los chicos se acercaban corriendo-Espero salir viva de esto-dicho esto comenzó a correr-¡¡¡LO SIENTO!!!

-¡¡¡UNA SIMPLE DISCULPA NO ES SUFICIENTE!!!

-¡Esperen!-Valientemente Lenalee se interpuso entre los chicos y la castaña-¡Ella no tuvo nada que ver con lo de los trajes de gothic lolita!

-¡¿eh?!-el albino, Kanda y Lavi miraron al rubio platino-¡Tu dijiste…

-No es posible…¡Ella tiene algo que ver en…

-No…bueno…si -siguió la china-De hecho ambas somos culpables de que les hayan tomado fotos…jeje

Un aura asesina apareció detrás de los cuatro jóvenes, quienes empezaron a perseguir a las dos chicas.

Después de la persecución, los agotados jóvenes se dispusieron a descansar. Por esta vez decidieron que las perdonarían.

-ah…Por cierto, quería preguntarles-dijo Claire-¿Ya tienen pareja?

-¿Pareja?-pregunto Lavi

-Si, pareja. Para el baile del domingo.-explico Lenalee-Por eso hay muchas chicas emocionadas hoy

-…-El asiático ahora comprendía

-Lo había olvidado por completo…-comento Dante pero de hecho no había podido dejar de pensar en el tema desde que se entregaron los volantes

-Pareja…-susurro Allen pensando en Link.

-Déjenme adivinar. Aun no tienen pareja.-Claire les miro con una sonrisa-Pues mejor apúrense, ya todos los chicos( excepto ustedes, por supuesto) tienen pareja.

-Aun quedan unas cuantas chicas...-les tranquilizo Lenalee, pero luego a las dos chicas les apareció un fondo depresivo-entre ellas, nosotras…

----------------------------------------**A la salida…**

**-**¡¡¡Allen!!!-exclamaba Road corriendo hacia el peliblanco que estaba a punto de cruzar la reja de la escuela-¡Vamos a practicar!

-ah…si…-respondió el albino "Demonios…creí que podría escapar de ella".

La Noe le tomo de la mano y lo llevo de nuevo dentro del edificio mientras sus amigos lo miraban con cara de: "Que lastima te tengo"

Al caminar por los pasillos se encontraron con Link quien le dedico a Road una mirada no muy amigable, lo cual la _Noe_ noto de inmediato, y una vez que Link paso por su lado la chica se paró de puntitas y le susurro al albino.

-Que amargado es ¿verdad?

-eh,si, jaja-rio queriendo estrangular a la chica por tal insulto a Link.

Finalmente llegaron al salón. Allen se sentó en el piano blanco y casi de inmediato Road apareció a su lado, muy cerca de él y sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Empezamos?-saco unas partituras de su mochila

-Si. -respondió secamente el albino bastante incomodo mientras miraba las notas de las hojas.

La melodía era larga y tenía cierta dificultad, pero la profesora Kloud tenía fe en que la aprenderían rápidamente. Tras un par de horas lograron tocar la mitad de la melodía aunque aun con algunos errores

-ah…-suspiro Road-que larga es…pareces nervioso Allen.-le dijo acercando su cara mucho a la de él

-¿nervioso? No, para nada, solo algo cansado.

-Ya veo…oye Allen ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile?

-Yo…no, en realidad no tengo.

-Yo tampoco-la chica miro distraídamente hacia la ventana por donde se filtraba la luz anaranjada de la tarde-Ni Lulubel ni los otros hemos conseguido pareja.-comento ahora tocando levemente la mano de marfil de Allen, quien la había dejado en las teclas

-…¿en serio?-pregunto con fingido interés poniéndose aun mas palido con las caricias de Road "Demonios, demonios…"

-Deberías darte prisa, Allen. ¿sabes? Tu y yo podríamos

-¡Oh!¡Ya es tarde!-exclamo de repente el peliblanco levantandose -Lo siento, Road, tengo que irme porque tengo que….que hacer un par de cosas importantes

-ah…esta bien…-sonrió recargándose en las teclas-Ya hablaremos después

-S-si.

Allen salió corriendo con alivio, alivio que se desvaneció cuando llego a los dormitorios. "Ya hablaremos después" aquello significaba que Road iba a seguir insinuándole que la invitara al baile. Pero no lo haría…

---------------------------------**Mientras tanto en casa de Lavi…**

El pelirojo se encontraba en su cuarto, en el cual había una gran estantería que ocupaba toda una pared, abarrotada de libros, algunos muy viejos de piel desgastada o con hojas medio desprendidas. Cerca de la ventana tenía un escritorio donde había dejado el estuche con su trompeta y las partituras que le habían dado.

-Pareja para el baile. Yu ira conmigo y asunto resuelto-se decía el pelirojo quien estaba acostado en su cama aventando al techo una pequeña pelota- Ahora tengo el problema de Tyki…Quiera o no tengo que practicar con él y eso significa estar a solas…¿Qué hago?

En ese momento sonó el timbre en el piso de abajo pero no le dio importancia, tal vez fuera algún conocido de Bookman o simplemente nadie importante.

Los acosos de Tyki eran un gran problema. Por alguna razón-como la ultima vez- no podía reaccionar bien cuando el moreno se le acercaba…era…agobiante, también sentía que no podía respirar yeso no estaba bien…Es decir, aquellas reacciones suyas…se comportaba como si le gustara…"¡Me comporto como si me gustara, pero…NO ME GUSTA!¡YU ES EL UNICO QUE…"

Unos toques en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos,. El viejo Bookman se asomo.

-Tienes visitas, Lavi-el viejo abrió mas la puerta y dejo pasar a…

-¡¿Tyki?!-exclamo el pelirojo levantándose de la cama

-Hola, Lavi.-El moreno entro en la habitación con su estuche de trompeta en la mano y Bookman cerró la puerta.-Veo que te sorprende verme

-¿Q-que quieres?

-Practicar la melodía que nos dejaron ¿Qué mas?-le dijo sonriendo de manera seductora- ¿Te molesta que haya venido?

-No puedo decir que me alegre tu presencia-respondió sorprendido de si mismo "Ok…por lo menos ya puedo hablar mas…pero mi cuerpo sigue sin cooperar mucho" pensó intentando dar un par de pasos hacia atrás

-Jum…Veo que lees bastante-miro el estante y luego miro el estuche de Lavi- Deberiamos empezar.

-…

Como ya había dicho, quisiera o no tenían que practicar juntos y lo hicieron, aunque el chico de ojos verdes tomo ciertas precauciones-se mantuvo lo más lejos posible de otro y lo vigilo todo el tiempo por si hacia algún movimiento rápido.

Tocaron la melodía una y otra vez sin hablar de otra cosa-bueno, de hecho casi no hablaban-. Aquello no le gustaba a Lavi, el _Noe_ se estaba comportando muy decente, ni siquiera trataba de acercarse. Era extraño…

-ah…creo que aun debemos practicar-comento Tyki mirando las partituras

-¿Por qué aun no me has "atacado"?-pregunto fríamente

-juju ¿Acaso deseas que te ataque, Lavi? Aun no lo eh hecho pues realmente quería aprenderme esta melodía. Me tomo enserio lo de tocar.

-…

-Pero ya que pareces tan ansioso…cumpliré tus deseos-esta vez no se movió rápidamente sino que se acerco lentamente

-H-hay tantas personas en la escuela…-dijo Lavi nervioso y tomando su estuche-¿Por qué yo?

-Ya lo eh dicho. Porque eres condenadamente atractivo para mi.-le tomo del mento y se lo levanto mas que dispuesto a besarlo

En ese momento el pelirojo intento darle con el duro su duro estuche pero no acertó y el estuche cayó en el suelo al mismo tiempo que él era empujado hacia la cama, justo después _Noe_ se puso encima de él…

(autora: lo dejo a su imaginación n.n)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(12º Dia Viernes)**

-Bueno, somos los únicos sin pareja ¿Qué hacemos?-preguntaba Dante en la mañana cuando se encontró con los chicos en el patio-Me dirijo a ustedes Allen y Lavi porque sé que tu no invitaras a nadie Kanda

-tch ¿Algún problema?-respondió el peliazul

-No para nada…

-Cierto, Yu no podría invitar a ninguna chica ni en mil años. -comento un divertido Lavi

-¿¡A que te refieres?!

-Lavi tiene razón, no tienes lo que se necesita para invitar a una chica-Dante le dio unas palmadas en la espalda

-¿¡Me están retando!?

-Buena idea, Te reto a que invites a una chica para el Domingo-le dijo el rubio platino

-¡Acepto!

-…-"¿Realmente lo hará?...ah de querer ponerme celoso por lo que acabo de decir…yo y mi maldita boca" pensó el pelirojo . Miro el cielo, estaba nublado…la tarde anterior con Tyki…solo deseaba sacarse eso de la mente, el _Noe_ se había pasado de la raya ¿Y que había hecho él? Nada…no pudo quitárselo de encima y además no contaba con que el moreno fuera tan fuerte

-¿Y tu Dante?-le pregunto el albino-¿Ya tienes pensado a quien va a invitar?

-eh…no…

-¡A mi no me engañas!-Lavi le miro pícaramente-Estoy seguro de que ya tienes a alguien en la mente y yo sé quién es. Por cierto, si fuera tu tendría cuidado.

-No sé de que hablas-Dante se sonrojo-Bueno, me voy a clases

-Solo faltas tú, Allen, ¿Vas a invitar a Road?

-¿¡Que!? Ni de chiste, pero de seguro me lo va a seguir insinuando…ah…-respondió el albino

---------------------------

-Que rápido se pasa el tiempo…-se decía Claire que caminaba sola por los pasillos de camino al comedor en el receso-y yo sigo sin pareja…tal vez debería ir con Allen o alguno de ellos…-Miro al final del pasillo y vio a Lulubel junto con Debitto y Jasdero. La rubia le saludo con la mano

-Hola, Lulubel-saludo la castaña acercándose sin mirar a Debitto

-Muchas Gracias-Lulubel le entrego una bolsa negra de plástico con sus doujinshis

-¿Qué son?-pregunto Jasdero con curiosidad

-Nada importante, unos libros-la chica tomo al Noe del brazo-Road quiere que vayamos con ella-le dijo llevándoselo

-¡!-Claire se sorprendió, Porque se había llevado solo al Jasdero?...Ahora estaba a solas con Debitto-ah…este…yo…-tartamudeo no muy seguro de que decir

-Claire.-le dijo el _Noe_

_-_¿s-si?

-¿Vendrías al baile conmigo?-pregunto mirándola a los ojos

-¡¿EH?!-la cara de la chica se puso roja como un tomate-¡Yo…este…¡Cla-claro, Por supuesto!

-Bien.-dicho esto Debitto siguió el mismo camino que los otros dos

-…-"¡Voy a ir al baile con él!¡Genial, voy a poder verlo de cerca!...mmm...¿Solo por eso estoy feliz? Tal vez yo…no, claro que no, jaja ¿enamorarme de él? Si como no…"

-----------------------------

Lavi y Kanda caminaban por el patio, Ambos mirando a las chicas

-¿Realmente lo haras?-pregunto el pelirojo

-Te demostrare que puedo hacerlo.

-No tienes que hacerlo…-dijo algo arrepentido

-Ya acepte el reto de Dante, lo hare…pero…-tomo al chico de ojos verdes y lo llevo a atrás de los edificios-Pero no dejare de pensar en ti ni un momento-dijo incomodo-Además solo es un tonto reto…

-Si…-justo cuando se disponían a besarse la Noe de movimientos felinos apareció haciendo que ambos se separaran rápidamente

-Kanda Yu-le llamo-Yo tocare junto con Skin y contigo así que debemos practicar para mañana

-…está bien…-respondió el asiático a quien no le agradaba la idea, lo mismo que al pelirojo-Nos vemos luego, Lavi.

A medio pasillo-poco antes de llegar al salón de violin-la _Noe_ se planto frente a él

-Escuche que buscas pareja…

-…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahí esta. Lamento que el cap quedara como medio incompleto, pero por esta vez ya se me acabo la imaginación para este cap. Pero no se preocupen seguiré con todo esto en el siguiente cap n.n EJEM, EJEM…EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE PIANO…ES EL TAN ESPERADO CONCIERTO Y LINK DECIDE HABLAR CON EL PELIBLANCO, ES EL MOMENTO DE QUE ALLEN SE DECLARE…ADEMAS CLAIRE SE DA CUENTA DE SUS SENTIMIENTOS…Y POR OTRA PARTE DANTE ESTA EN PELIGRO DE MUERTE…EN EL BAILE LAVI ASÍ COMO KANDA SE PONEN CELOSOS ¿Por qué?¿QUE PASARA? En fin todo esto y mas.¡¡¡¡NOS VEMOS!!!!¡BYE!!!GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!


	9. Romance en el aire

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Me puse escribir como loca y lo logre, aquí está el 9º cap ^^. Como de costumbre… _**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS AMABLES REVIEWS.**_ En cuanto a tu pregunta **Apple_Rin**, si, el "look" de los personajes es de esa parte del manga, el uniforme se podría decir que es el actual que tienen en el manga pero simplificado, sin tantos adornos n.n Y tu teoría **Suiguin Walker **en realidad no es tan loca jeje

Ningún me personaje me pertenece a excepción de Dante y Claire Roulten

Disfrutenlo^^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9.-Romance en el aire**

**(12º Dia Viernes…Al final de las clases…)**

Claire, Lenalee y lulubel se encontraban platicando en el parque cercano-donde solían reunirse los dos primeras se mecían lentamente mientras que la rubia se limitaba a mirarlas con cara amable.

-este…Lulubel, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?-respondió la _Noe_ con esa forma de hablar tan elegante y formal que usaba siempre

-hoy en el receso ¿Por qué solo te llevaste a Jasdero contigo?

-Jasdero puede llegar a ser una verdadera molestia pues constantemente interrumpe, así que me lo lleve porque Debitto me lo pidió para que pudiera hablar tranquilamente contigo

-¿El te lo pidió? Ya veo…

-¿Estas interesada en él?-pregunto la chica sin rodeos

-¿¡eh!?

-Si, yo también tengo curiosidad sobre eso-comento Lenalee

-No estoy…interesada en él, necesito verle de cerca si quiero terminar mi doujinshi-la castaña se miro las manos no muy seguro de sus palabras

-…-Lulubel sonrió

-¿Ya tienes pareja, Lulubel?-pregunto la china cambiando el tema

-Si, iré con su amigo Kanda

Las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio unos segundos completamente tomadas por sorpresa. Miraron a la rubia esperando que dijera algo más.

-¿Pasa algo?

-eh…no…bueno, no nos esperábamos eso-le dijo Claire

-Creímos que Kanda no invitaría a nadie…

-Al parecer tu hermano, Dante, le reto a invitar a alguien; yo lo oí y ya que yo tampoco tenia pareja aproveche la oportunidad.

Lenalee y Claire se miraron sin saber que pensar, siempre habían pensado que Lavi y el asiático eran algo más que amigos, su intuición femenina se los decía…además últimamente se comportaban diferente él uno con el otro…

Minutos después cada chica tomo su camino. La _Noe_ al llegar a los dormitorios- en su cuarto- se encontró con que Road la esperaba en su cama lamiendo una paleta.

-¿Dónde has estado, Lulu?-pregunto la chica

-Salí a caminar un rato-respondió frunciendo el ceño pues no le agradaba mucho que la llamaran "Lulu"- me agobia estar aquí todo el tiempo

-¿Desde cuándo me mientes?...ah…Es la primera vez que te muestras amigable con alguien que no es de la Familia de Noe, me sorprendió mucho que le insinuaras a ese chico peliazul que fuera contigo al baile

-¿Qué hay de ti? –Contraataco-¿Acaso tu no le estas insinuando a Allen Walker que te invite?

-Es diferente en cierto modo…tu lo sabes, por una parte lo hago porque me parece muy lindo y por otra es mi obligación…es lo que me ordeno el director…

-ah…-la rubia se dispuso a limpiar su flauta

-Pero tú realmente te estás haciendo amiga de esas chicas. Enserio me sorprendes, Lulu, pero bueno…haz lo que quieras, al final nos iremos el Lunes.

-…

---------------------------------------------**En los dormitorios…**

Mientras tanto Allen miraba una y otra vez dentro de su pequeño armario.

-¿Qué hago? Tengo que estar elegante para el concierto y luego para el baile…pero no tengo nada formal aparte de mi uniforme. No puedo ir así, Timcampy

El golem dorado se paro sobre su cabeza

-Y hablando del baile, aun no tengo pareja, iba a invitar a Claire o a Lenalee pero…no, realmente no tengo ánimos de ir con alguien que no sea Link. Ahora que lo pienso ir con Link se vería bastante extraño ¡bua! ¡El mundo es tan cruel!…ah…bueno, volviendo al tema de la ropa…tal vez Dante pueda prestarme algo.

El albino salió de su cuarto y toco la puerta de enfrente esperando que el rubio platino le contestara

-¿Dante? Soy yo, Allen ¿Puedo pasar?-no hubo respuesta-¿Dante?...supongo que salió-decepcionado volvió a su cuarto y abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche-aun tengo algo de dinero, tendré que comprar un traje.

Allen tomo el dinero se lo metió en el bolsillo y salió de los dormitorios para encontrarse con una desagradable sorpresa

-¡Allen!-exclamo Road corriendo hacia él, el peliblanco no tuvo tiempo de hacerse hacia atrás y la _Noe_ le lanzo los brazos al cuello besándole de nuevo.

-nhg…-intento apartarla suavemente

-Hola, Allen-la chica se separo de él y sonrió sin pisca de vergüenza de lo que había hecho

-eh…h-hol-la…

-Solo venia para decirte que por favor llegaras más temprano mañana, para practicar antes de clases.

-mañana, si, está bien, llegare temprano-respondió queriendo alejarse de ella lo más posible

-¿Ya has conseguido pareja, Allen?

-esto…no

-Yo tampoco y al parecer Lulu y Debitto ya consiguieron…oye-siguio la chica, cambiando el tema-Tu y yo nos vemos bien juntos ¿no crees?

-ah…este…-tartamudeo un par de cosas indescifrables-Tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas, entonces nos vemos, Road.-Allen se alejo de ella caminando rápidamente por la banqueta mientras la chica mantenía una sonrisa al verlo alejarse

Cuando cruzo una calle y se percato de que la _Noe_ ya no lo veía, suspiro llevándose una mano al rostro. Por un momento se imagino una escena en donde tocaban juntos en el concierto y al acabar a la chica se le ocurría besarlo frente a todos…sintió escalofríos al pensarlo

-Ahora entiendo a que te referías con que le "agradabas"-dijo alguien

-¿?-el chico levanto la mirada-¡Link!

-Hola, Walker ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto curioso

-Yo…-por un instante se le olvido a que había salido-Yo… ¡ah, si! A comprar un traje para mañana

-¿Un traje?... ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Si, porque no…

Ambos caminaron hacia la plaza, como era Viernes habían mucha gente caminando por aquí y por allá. Allen y el rubio caminaron lentamente unos minutos sin hablar pero la curiosidad del albino le obligo a preguntar algo al tiempo que su cara se enrojecía.

-Entonces... ¿Viste como Road me beso?-desvió la mirada apenado

-Sí, la vi.-Link apretó sus manos sin que Allen se diera cuenta-Tu me habías dicho que le agradabas y ahora entiendo que le "agradas" bastante

-…aquí comprare mi traje-ambos se detuvieron en una tienda donde vendían ropa de muy baja calidad y muy barata

-Conozco un lugar mejor.

Link le tomo de la muñeca y lo llevo a una elegante y gran tienda que tenía en el escaparate unos maniquís con trajes elegantísimos.

-Aquí es donde compro mi ropa, Entremos

-Pero…-intento decir Allen

Ambos entraron y el menor se quedo impresionado de la cantidad de prendas-sacos, camisas, pantalones, gabardinas etc.-que había en distintos colores, pero lo que más le impresiono fueron los altísimos precios.

-Link yo no…

Pero el rubio ya no le escucho pues empezó a tomar varias prendas, luego le dijo al albino que se las probara. El menor no tuvo opción, pues el otro no le escuchaba.

-mmm…pues ese conjunto negro y ese blanco me quedan bien, pero los otros no-le dijo Allen dentro del vestidor ya poniéndose su ropa normal

-Entonces nos llevaremos ambos.-Link tomo los dos conjuntos y se dispuso a llevarlos a la caja

-¡¿Eh?!¡Espera, Link!-salio rápidamente del vestidor y corrió para tomar al asistente de la manga del saco

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo no puedo pagar nada esto, Link, ni siquiera puedo pagar uno de los sacos

-No importa, yo lo pagare.

-¿¡EH!? ¡Es demasiado! ¡No puedo permitir que lo pagues todo tú!

-Necesitas los trajes, así que los comprare quieras o no-el rubio se zafó del albino y pago todo

-¡Pero…

-Nada de peros.

Link pago todo, salieron-el albino seguía quejándose pues aquello le hacía sentir mal- y luego se dirigieron a los dormitorios. El sol ya estaba solo a unos cuantos minutos de ocultarse cuando llegaron a la entrada del edificio azul. Se despidieron, ambos pensando el uno en el otro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(13º Dia, Sábado en la mañana)**

**-**Faltaban una dos para que empiecen la clases…-decía Allen vistiéndose mientras Timcampy dormía plácidamente en su almohada –me pregunto si Road ya estará ahí

El albino cepillo un poco su cabello, sus ojos se le cerraban por el sueño que tenia-en la noche no había podido dormir pues se la paso pensando en el asistente rubio.

Una vez que estuvo arreglado salió de los dormitorios y se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela. Al llegar vio a Kanda y a Lavi que estaban sentados juntos en una banca del patio, ambos al parecer muriéndose de sueño.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto el albino acercándose

-Los _Noe_ nos pidieron que llegáramos temprano para practicar-respondió LavI-¿Y tu?

-Lo mismo…-bostezó-Bueno, creo que ire a ver si ella ya está en el salón

-Lo dudo Moyashi, ni Lulubel, Mikk ni Boric han llegado-le dijo el peliazul con indiferencia

-…Igual me pondré a practicar,(¡¡¡Y Mi nombre es Allen!!!) nos vemos, awwww-bostezo despidiéndose con la mano mientras entraba en el edificio principal

-¿A quién vas a invitar, Yu?-pregunto el pelirojo recargando sucavemente su cabeza en el hombro del otro

-Ya invite a Lulubel…-susurro sin mirarle

-¿¡QUE!?-Lavi se levanto de un salto casi echando fuego por la boca-¿¿¡¡LULUBEL!!??

-Se que te molesta, lo siento.

-¿¡De entre todas las chicas tenias que escoger a esa _Noe_!? ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho!

-¡Tranquilízate, Lavi!-tomo al pelirojo de los hombros y luego le abrazo-¿Acaso no te lo dije ayer? Es solo un tonto reto, en ningún momento pensare en otra persona que no sea tu.

-¡Pero aun así…

-Ya llegaron.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente mientras los _Noe _se acercaban. Kanda se fue con Lulubel y Skin mientras Lavi siguió a Tyki a zancadas.

Al llegar al salón el chico de ojos verdes se sentó bruscamente en una banca y casi tira su trompeta al tratar de abrir su estuche por la fuerza. Rasgo un pedazo de las partituras al sacarlas de su mochila y bufo maldiciendo quien sabe cuantas cosas.

-Vaya, alguien se levanto de la cama con el pie izquierdo-comento Tyki con voz burlona-¿Qué paso? ¿Te enojaste con tu amigo?¿Es su primera pelea de novios?

-No es asunto tuyo, desgraciado.

-jhe… dime ¿Le dijiste sobre lo de nosotros?

-No hay un nosotros, maldito pervertido-respondió Lavi mirándole con cara asesina

-Pero parecías estarlo disfrutando la otra vez-Tyki saco su trompeta y sus partituras

-¡Me estabas obligando, idiota!

-¿Quién diría que un chico tan guapo y educado como tu diría tantas malas palabras?

-Solo se las digo a las personas que se las merecen, tú eres un buen ejemplo.

-Bueno, basta de charla. Ya casi tenemos lista la melodía, solo debemos pulirla un poco mas ¿Empezamos, Lavi?

-¡humpf! Si.

---------------------

-¿Road?-llamo Allen al entrar al salón de piano-¿Road?

No obtuvo respuesta, miro hacia la ventana, apenas entraba algo de luz del alba pero veía bien así que dejo las luces apagadas.

Suspiro y se dirigió a su acostumbrado piano blanco. Casi le da un infarto al ver a la _Noe_ acostada en el banco, al parecer se había quedado dormida

-¿Allen?-pregunto entreabriendo los ojos

-Si…lo siento, debí llegar más temprano

-Tú siempre tan amable, es algo que me gusta mucho de ti

-…-el albino suspiro ignorando el último comentario de la chica y se pusieron a practicar.

-¿Nunca te eh contado sobre mi escuela?-pregunto la chica a media melodía-Es enorme, un poco más grande que esta, con jardines hermosos y llenos de flores. El comedor es elegantísimo, aunque nunca eh comido ahí, pues la_ Familia de Noe_ comemos junto con el Director, quien por cierto es muy buena persona. En la Academia solo hay estudiantes prodigio como tu…Tu podrías entrar si lo quisieras, sería una gran oportunidad. Seria increíble, estudiaríamos juntos

-…ahjaja…si…-"¡SERIA UNA PESADILLA!"

Allen había dejado la puerta un poco abierta y Link miraba desde afuera, vigilando todos los movimientos de la _Noe._

_---------------------------------------_**En la tarde, en el auditorio…**

Todos los que iban a tocar en el concierto estaban tras bambalinas-algunos muy nerviosos- dándole un vistazo mas a sus partituras, limpiando sus instrumentos o en el caso de Allen arreglándose.

-¿Cómo rayos se pone esto?

Allen llevaba puesto el conjunto blanco que le había comprado Link pero tenía serios problemas con la corbata de moño-(autora: no se si tienen algún nombre en especial )-no tenía la menor idea de cómo anudársela y no le parecía bien preguntar a alguien pues todos tenían sus propios problemas que resolver en esos momentos.

En eso vio al asistente del director que era quien vigilaba y controlaba las cosas ahí. El rubio levaba una lista de quienes tocarían. El albino se acerco nervioso.

-Este…¿Link?-le llamo pues este estaba de espaldas

-¿mmm? ah, Walker ¿Qué pasa?

-No sé cómo anudarme esto ¿Podrías ayudarme?-pidió sonrojado

-Está bien-suspiro el rubio dejando su lista a un lado-Mira con atención, Walker.

Link tomo la corbata y hábilmente y con movimientos rápidos se la anudo.

-Wow…

-Bien, Walker, tu y Road serán los últimos en tocar. –miro la lista-Así que no te pongas tan nervioso, tienes mas tiempo que los demás para prepararte…pero por otra parte…¡Lavi, Mikk, ustedes serán los primeros!-les aviso a los dos chicos que estaban recargados en la pared esperando sin dirigirse la palabra

-uff…

El albino se reunió con Road y espero un poco mas tranquilo.

-¡Gracias a todos por venir!-decía Komui en el escenario-¡La Orden Oscura y la Academia del Milenio son consideradas de las mejores escuelas de música y es muy bueno que ambas escuelas nuevamente se unan para hacer este concierto!¡Sin más preámbulos…-hizo un ademan para que los dos chicos pasaran-Tyki Mikk de la Academia del Milenio, y Lavi abrirán este concierto con una agradable melodía

Dicho esto el subdirector salió del escenario mientras el _Noe_ y el pelirojo se disponían a tocar una melodía muy alegre-aunque el chico de ojos verdes estaba aguantándose las ganas de ponerse a gritar del enojo y celos que sentía hacia Lulubel.

Dante, Claire y Lenalee miraban desde sus asientos algo preocupados, como conocían a Lavi se daban cuenta cuando este estaba triste o enojado y se preguntaban que le habría pasado pues para ellos era notoria la furia ahogada de su amigo…

Los dos chicos terminaron de tocar, dieron las gracias y se retiraron.

-Ahora, Skin Boric y Lulubel de la Academia del Milenio y Kanda Yu nos tocaran la bellísima melodía "Himno de alegría"-anuncio Komui

Los tres jóvenes se pusieron en posición y comenzaron a tocar. Esta vez los Roulten y la china se fijaron en los ojos del peliazul…algo le preocupaba, parecía algo triste, aunque lo disimulaba con esa cara de indiferencia que siempre ponía

-Lavi y Kanda se comportan raro ¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?-le susurro Dante a su hermana

-No lo se…pero debe ser algo serio-respondió la chica también susurrando

-Muy bien, chicos…ejem…ahora los saxofonistas Debitto y Jasdero tocaran algo para nosotros-dijo Komui una vez que los otros terminaron

Claire puso una sonrisa radiante al escuchar que Debitto iba a tocar, mientras que Dante se cruzo de brazos y murmuro un par de maldiciones, en cuanto a Lenalee, esta sonrió al ver nerviosamente

-¿Sigues tomándole fotos, Claire?-pregunto el rubio platino

-¡SSHH!-le regaño -Ya va a tocar

-¡Humpf!-"¿Quién quiere oír a un arrogante _Noe_? Ese es el peor de todos… me sorprenden los gustos de mi hermana"

Los _Noe_ tocaron. El chico de pelo negro le dirigió un par de miradas y un guiño a la castaña, haciéndola sonrojar notablemente.

-¡!-"¡¡¡Que se atreva hacer eso de nuevo y lo hago pedazos!!!¡¡¡NADIE LE COQUETEA A MI HERMANA SIN PAGAR POR ELLO!!!

-…-"Va a explotar cuando Claire le diga que va a ir al baile con el…"pensó la asiática "Y a mi hermano le va a dar uno de sus ataques cuando yo le diga con quien voy a ir…"

-Y ahora…Road Kamelot de la Academia y Allen Walker cerraran este concierto tocando un dueto…No puedo creer que no hayan escogido a mi preciosa Lenalee…-comento Komui

Road salió rápidamente y se sentó en el piano del escenario pero el peliblanco se quedo detrás del telón completamente paralizado. Jamás había tocado ante tantas personas, temía equivocarse o que se olvidara la melodía. Cualquier cosa podría pasar…

-Vamos, es tu turno-le susurro Link al oído empujándolo levemente para animarlo a que pasara al escenario

En cuanto Allen paso al frente se puso extremadamente nervioso, miro al público y a los primeros que vio fue a ambos directores mirándole seriamente, luego miro a sus amigos dándole ánimos con la mirada. El chico tomo aire y se sentó junto a Road. La _Noe_ le miro sonriente.

--------------------------------------**Al terminar el concierto en los pasillos…**

Allen se sentía como mareado, había sido demasiado nerviosismo…sentía que se caía, que ya no tenía fuerzas. Era de noche y ya todas las luces estaban apagadas, así que vagaba en círculos pues apenas veía.

-Menos mal la _familia de Noe_ se va el Lunes…-se dijo recargándose en una pared-El lunes acabara todo esto…

-¿Walker, eres tú?-pregunto una voz al final del pasillo

-¿eh? ¡Sí!-respondió reconociendo de inmediato la voz del asistente rubio

-¿Qué haces aquí?-se acerco

-Quería caminar un rato…y luego me perdí…

-Ya veo, pareces cansado-comento para luego ponerse serio-Quiero hablar contigo, Walker, ¿Podrías venir?-abrió un salón cercano eh hizo un ademan para indicarle que entrara

Ambos entraron. El corazón del albino latía fuertemente, cada latido era más fuerte que el otro y también sintió la necesidad de decir o gritar a ahí mismo lo mucho que le amaba, de acariciar ese cabello rubio, de lanzarse contra él y besarle, de sentir su piel contra la de el… de pronto sintió la cara arder al pensar en todo aquello

-¡Link!-exclamo decidido a declararse

-¿mmm?¿Si?

-ah…este…yo…¿De q-que quieres hablar?-pregunto dando un paso atrás

-Oi cuando estaban practicando tu y Road en la mañana…¿Tu irías?-el joven se acerco y le puso las manos en los hombros

-¿Ir?...¿A dónde?-pregunto confuso

-Lo que dijo Road es cierto, tú podrías ir a la Academia del Milenio si lo quisieras, también es cierto que sería una gran oportunidad para ti, una oportunidad que solo se te ofrece una vez…¿Tu…Tu irias?

-¿Qué?...no. Claro que no. Ya estoy en esta escuela y aquí me quedare…Tal vez esa Academia sea increíble, tal vez sea mejor pero yo no iría-dijo serio-No me iría porque aquí están todos mis amigos y…porque aquí esta una persona que me importa mucho…-se miro las manos

-¿Una persona…que te importa mucho? Entiendo…-se alejo un par de pasos-¿Pudo preguntar quién es esa persona? ¿O es un secreto?

-Yo…esa persona…es-se mordió el labio-es un secreto…

-Ya veo…bien, eso era todo lo que quería hablar contigo, ahora será mejor que te vayas ya casi es el toque de queda en los dormitorios

Link se acerco la puerta, pero cuando iba a tomar la manija el albino le abrazo fuertemente por atrás. Se quedaron así unos segundos sin decir nada, solo sintiendo el momento…el peliblanco se puso nervioso, ya no estaba seguro de que hacer…

-¿Walker, que estás haciendo?-pregunto el otro sin moverse

-Link…La persona que es importante para mi…

-…

-…-dudo, las palabras no quería salir "¿Y si arruino todo? ¿Qué tal si él no siente absolutamente nada por mi? Si le digo que me gusta tal vez el no me vuela a dirigir la palabra, tal vez ni me quiera volver a ver… ¿Qué hago? Ya no puedo resistirlo más…-Link…tu eres esa persona que me importa ¡Tú me gustas!-exclamo rojo

-Walker…-Link se dio la vuelta y cuando estaba punto de decir algo la puerta se abrió lentamente

-Link-llamo el director Leverrier

-¿¡Director!? ¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto el rubio alejándose del albino

-Necesito que hagas un par de cosas antes de irte y además…-finalmente miro a Allen-Walker ¿Qué haces aquí? Tienes que irte a los dormitorios.

-…si…-susurro muerto de vergüenza y sin mirar una sola vez al asistente

La puerta se cerró detrás de Leverrier y el menor no pudo evitar quedarse a escuchar

-¿Entonces, Link?

-Dijo que no se iría si se lo ofrecieran…que se quedaría por sus amigos y por…por alguien que le importa…yo…

-Bien, mantenerlo enganchado a ti, buena estrategia, funciono. Bien hecho, Link. No nos quitaran al alumno más talentoso

Allen se alejo caminando hacia atrás. No podía ser, tal vez había entendió mal." mantenerlo enganchado a ti" ¿eso significaba que Link se le había acercado para que no se fuera de la escuela?, ¿se lo habían ordenado el director? ¿No sentía nada por él? ¿Se mostro amable para no perder a un alumno talentoso?…

"¡¡¡NO ES CIERTO!!!" pensó corriendo hacia los dormitorios

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(14º Dia, Domingo en la noche)**

Estaban en el patio, Lenalee y Claire habían llegado juntas-la china llevaba un vestido azul claro escotado(cosa que no le agrado al subdirector) y Claire llevaba un vestido verde del color de sus ojos.

Lenalee se había acercado tímidamente al rubio platino y ambos se tomaron de la mano, mientras que Claire se acerco a Debitto que la esperaba. Casi de inmediato los dos celosos exclamaron

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿QUE???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dante miraba a Debitto y Komui miraba Dante con ojos asesinos.

-¡Hermano, espera!-le dijo Lenalee a su hermano deteniéndolo de los hombros pues amenazaba con linchar a Dante

-¡Dante!-Claire por su parte detenía a su hermano de ahorcar a su pareja

-¡Pero…-intentaron decir los dos hermanos mayores

-¡Pero nada!-amabas chicas les dieron un golpe. Komui salió volando hacia quien sabe donde

Así las dos parejas se fueron al gimnasio. El rubio platino miraba con mucha-MUCHA-desconfianza al _Noe…_la castaña se fijo en que su corazón latía aceleradamente de solo mirar a su pareja…algo sentía…tal vez era obvio…tarde o temprano tenia que admitirlo

Ya en el gimnasio, Lulubel y Kanda, así como Lavi y una bellísima chica bailaban-el peliazul lo hacía sin ánimo ni esfuerzo-. El asiático y el pelirojo a veces se miraban con ligero enojo, ambos celosos por supuesto…

Minutos después llego Allen vestido con su conjunto negro. No sabía que hacia ahí, no tenia ánimos de nada y tampoco tenia pareja…Seguía pensado en lo que había escuchado la noche anterior…se entristeció…

Sacudió la cabeza. No tenía nada que hacer ahí. Así que se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir pero choco con alguien.

-Lo siento-se disculpo mirando hacia delante

-Walker…

-¡!-se sonrojo y salió como una bala del gimnasio con el rubio siguiéndole detrás

-¡Walker!¡Espera!

Apenas llego a la reja, Link le tomo de la muñeca y lo acorralo rápidamente contra esta.

-¡Dejame ir!-pidió lloroso

-¡¿Qué pasa?!

-Escuche cuando tu y el Director estaban hablando…tu…me "enganchaste" a ti para que la escuela no me perdiera… y yo…

-Lo siento…-Link le abrazo suavemente-Si, es cierto, el director me lo ordeno al principio pero yo realmente empecé a sentir algo por ti, Allen

-¡!-el menor abrió mucho los ojos, era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre

-Tú también me gustas…-dicho esto hizo que levantara la mirada y le beso…

Esta vez no era una fantasía. Realmente estaba pasando, se besaban tal y como el albino había soñado desde hace tanto…

----------------------------------------------**Mas tarde…**

-Ya cumplí mi reto, Lavi y te lo repito, solo era un reto-decía Kanda tomando por los hombros al un enojado pelirojo

-¡Pero aun así…¿no pensaste como me pondría?

Se encontraban en la calle, con el cielo oscuro sobre ellos y con una ligera neblina rodeándoles

-Claro que lo pensé…y en serio lo siento mucho…y por cierto ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes lo que te hizo ese Mikk?

-…

-Bueno, olvídalo, le di su merecido, le dolerá varias semanas

-Siento no habértelo dicho antes…

-…-se quedaron en silencio-Cuando éramos niños me prometiste que iríamos juntos a la Orden y cumpliste…ahora yo te prometo que jamás mirare a nadie más, por ninguna circunstancia

-Yu…

El asiático sello la promesa besando al chico de ojos verdes… Aquel beso fue diferente a los demás…no estaban seguros de porque pero fue diferente…pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que siempre estarían juntos…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pufff…menos mal acabe…¿Qué les pareció? n.n Si, lo se, como que en este cap le di más importancia al LinkXAllen pero ya verán después mas LaviYu…EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE PIANO…POR FIN SE HAN IDO LOS NOE Y SIN HABER CUMPLIDO SU OBJETIVO…TODO EN CIERTO MODO VUELVE A LA NORMALIDAD EN LA ORDEN OSCURA…PRONTO SERA LA OBRA DE TEATRO QUE TAMBIEN SE HACE CADA AÑO, ESTA VEZ SERA "LA BELLA DURMIENTE" Y EL REPARTO DE PERSONAJES SERA CURIOSO PERO MUY DIVERTIDO…Y EL AMOR ENTRE LAS DOS PAREJAS PRINCIPALES CRECE ENTRE LOS AGOTADORES Y ALGUNOS VERGONZOSOS ENSAYOS…todo esto y Mucho más en el prox cap, ¡Cuídense Todas!¡NOS VEMOS!!!BYE!!!!


	10. El cuento del bello durmiente

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¿Como están? Espero que muy bien n.n Bueno la "saga"(por llamarle de alguna manera XD)de los Noes ah terminado y empiezan los preparativos de la obra de teatro wiiii!!!!_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**_ **Maria Alejandra, Apple_Rin, yuu hachiko, LUCIANAMI, ****Raven Pride****, Shia_G, ****TyraelMika**** Y a ****Suigin Walker **(No te preocupes Tomare tus sugerencias n.n)**  
**

D gray man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino y a mí me pertenecen Dante y Claire Roulten^^

Espero lo disfruten

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10.-El Cuento del Bello Durmiente **

**(15º Dia, Lunes en la mañana)**

No faltaba mucho para que la campana que anunciaba las clases sonara. Ya había muchos alumnos en el patio, pero nadie se dirigía al edifico principal, pues todos esperaban a que los alumnos y el director de la Academia del Milenio partieran para no volver hasta dentro de mucho tiempo…

Finalmente salieron. Los primeros fueron los jóvenes Noe; Tyki, Jasdero y Skin se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia la reja de la entrada de la escuela mientras que Road, Lulubel y Debitto se acercaban a Allen y compañía.

-No quiero irme-se quejaba la más joven de las Noes cuando llego hasta Allen-Ay, Allen…como me gustaría que volviéramos a tocar juntos algún día jeje, eres un chico muy talentoso y muy lindo…-la chica se quedo hablando con el albino unos minutos

-Claire-le llamo Lulubel a la castaña

-Ah, Lulubel.

-Fue un gusto conocerte-sonrió-Te agradezco de verdad mostrarme todas "esas cosas", espero que sigamos siendo amigas a pesar de la distancia

-Por supuesto que seremos amigas-respondió-este…me preguntaba si te gustaría llevarte esto-le entrego una bolsa negra llena de doujinshis-Es un regalo de mi parte…

-¡!-la Noe sonrió nuevamente y luego abrazo un instante a Claire-Muchas gracias, otra vez. Adiós.

-Si, adiós Lulubel…ah…

La castaña miro como la rubia se alejaba y dio un salto al sentir una mano en su hombro

-¡ah, Deb-bitto!-miro el piso apenada-yo…tu…este…parece ser que ya te vas-"¡Claro que ya se va! ¡Que estoy diciendo! ¡Ya se va y yo diciendo tonterías! ¡No te quedes callada y di algo pero ya!" pensó

-Si, ya me voy- el chico pelinegro sonrió, una sonrisa como salvaje y divertida-me alegro de haberte conocido, Claire, eres una chica muy linda-le guiño el ojo

-ah…gracias-se sonrojo-espero nos volvamos a ver…

-Yo también, pero quien sabe. En fin…Adios, Claire-le tomo de la mano y se la beso

La chica se puso roja como un tomate mientras Lenalee y Lavi detenían fuertemente a Dante que gritaba muchas cosas indescifrables-la mayoría muy probablemente insultos- intentando zafarse para darle una paliza al Noe

-¿¡Como se atreve…¡Lo voy a…¡Me asegurare de dejarte sin descendencia…¡Te va a doler tanto que…¡Déjenme darle su merecido…¡¡¡YA VERAS NOE!!!¡¡¡ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ!!!-exclamo el rubio platino (que estaba que le salía humo de la cabeza) mientras Debitto se reunía con sus compañeros

-¡Adiós, Allen!-se despidió Road corriendo después de plantarle otro beso al peliblanco

-Vaya que tienes pegue, Allen-comento Lavi riendo

-¿Por qué yo?-se lamentaba el chico con un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

En ese momento el Director de la Academia del Milenio salió del edificio principal, el albino estaba seguro de lo que venía así que se acerco al extraño personaje. Se detuvieron cuando estuvieron a unos cuantos pasos de distancia y se miraron mutuamente en silencio por unos minutos. Allen no pudo evitar sentirse algo nervioso ante la mirada de rayos equis que parecía tener el peculiar director.

-Allen Walker

-¿Si?

-Te vi con mucho interés en el concierto de la otra noche, tocaste maravillosamente-le dijo con una voz extraña, como burlona y seria a la vez-incluso me atrevería decir que tienes el talento más prometedor de esta escuela.

-Gracias…

-Creo que eres tan talentoso como para estar en mi escuela así que te hago una oferta. ¿Te gustaría venir a estudiar a mi academia, Allen Walker?

-Lo siento pero-intento decir

-Sería una gran oportunidad para entrar en mundo de la música, tengo contactos. Al igual que aquí no tienes que preocuparte por el dinero, la escuela costeara todo…y además…también sería una gran oportunidad para saber más de tu maestro…

-¿eh? ¿mi maestro?

-Más bien de tu padre, Mana Walker.

-¿¡Eh!?¿¡De Mana!?-exclamo el menor que de inmediato se le vino una imagen de su padre a la mente

-Sí. El fue maestro en mi escuela-explico-un gran maestro y dejo algunos escritos que tal vez te interese leer. ¿Qué dices?

-Yo…-No era lo que se esperaba, no tenía idea de que Mana había enseñado en esa Academia… "Saber de él… realmente me gustaría, siempre tuve algunas preguntas sobre él, pero…" el albino miro un poco hacia atrás y vio a sus amigos que platicaban alegremente, luego llegaba Link y reprendía a Lavi y Dante por algo. Sonrió-Se lo agradezco mucho pero me quedare aquí, esta es mi escuela.

-ah…ya veo…supongo que no puedo hacer nada para que cambies de opinión…-el director se alejo unos pasos y luego le dijo:-Por cierto, Walker, tu forma de tocar es idéntica a la de él

Dicho esto se fue. La _Familia de Noe_ se había ido al fin…

Allen se reunió con sus amigos con una sonrisa radiante. Todo volvería a la normalidad, o por lo menos eso esperaba…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Una semana después. 22º Día, Lunes)**

Allen llegaba a la escuela, como todos los inicios de semana, todos los alumnos llegaban medio adormilados, bostezando y tallándose los ojos-Allen y compañía no eran la excepción.

Aun faltaba un buen rato para que empezaran las clases así que permanecieron en el patio platicando para que se les quitara el sueño que tenían.

-¿Estás bien, Claire?-le pregunto Lavi a la castaña pues esta se veía algo deprimida desde la semana pasada

-¿eh?, si…si estoy bien-respondió la chica sonriendo forzadamente

-humpf!-bufo Dante cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño-Esta deprimida porque el Noe ese se fue.

-¡No es cierto!-replico Claire sonrojada

-Sigo preguntándome que rayos le viste a ese pelos necios mal saxofonista

-¡El no era un"pelos necios" y era un saxofonista increíble!

Mientras los dos hermanos Roulten debatían que si el Noe esto o era aquello, Lala Twilten y Leonard Clain se les acercaron tímidamente. Esta vez los chicos cargaban lo que parecían unos periódicos

-Hola, otra vez-saludo la rubia alegremente acomodándose la pila de periódicos que cargaba

-ah, Lala, Leonard tiempo sin verlos-les saludo Lenalee

-H-hola-la rubia le tendió uno de los periódicos-Leo y Yo estamos entregando el periódico escolar

-¿Periódico escolar? Eso es nuevo-comento la china echándole un vistazo al periódico

En ese momento la rubia perdió el equilibrio por el peso de los periódicos pero antes de que cayera al piso Lavi la tomo de la espalda con una mano y de la muñeca con la otra, mientras Kanda cachaba todos los periódicos

-Gra-gracias…-murmuro Lala sonrojada por estar tan cerca del atractivo pelirojo

-De nada-sonrió Lavi guiñándole un ojo coquetamente

-…-La chica miro hacia el piso completamente apenada y cuando Kanda le entrego la pila de periódicos apenas logro decir-Gracias…

-Tengan-Leo comenzó a repartirles los periódicos dirigiéndole de paso una mirada asesina Lavi

-B-Bueno…nos vemos-se despidió Lala seguida de Leonard

-Pobrecita, Lavi-le dijo Claire (que había terminado la pelea con su hermano con un golpe)al pelirojo-La apenaste toda

-No pude evitarlo y ya sabes, soy irresistible

-Oh oh…-dijo de repente Lenalee

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Allen curioso

-Hay una buena y una mala noticia ¿Cuál quieren oír primero?

-La mala-contesto Dante sobándose la cabeza donde su hermana le había pegado

Así decía en la primera plana del periódico:

**LAS NOTICIAS DE LA ORDEN OSCURA**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

**TODOS LOS ALUMNOS DE LOS ULTIMOS GRADOS (avanzados) DEBEN REUNIRSE ESTE LUNES EN EL AUDITORIO DE LA ESCUELA DESPUÉS DE CLASES PARA ENTREGA DE PAPELES PARA LA OBRA DE TEATRO ANUAL.**

**-**¡No!¡Otra vez no!-se lamentaron al mismo tiempo Dante y Lavi, Kanda frunció el ceño

-Esta vez nos toca a nosotros…-dijo Dante

-¿Una obra?-Allen miro de nuevo la noticia-¿Y qué tiene de malo?-pregunto

-No quiero amargarte el día, así que ya lo veras en la tarde-le respondió el pelirojo-¿Y cuál es la buena noticia, Lenalee?

-La buena será que la obra va a ser "La bella durmiente"-sonrió-es una buena noticia para las chicas, de seguro va estar muy divertida y romantica

-¿Cómo sabes cual será?

-Mi hermano me lo dijo, el la eligió.

-grrrr…-Gruñeron Lavi y Dante pensando en matar al subdirector

Allen los miro confundido, no entendía porque los chicos parecían aborrecer participar en la obra de teatro. Suspiro echándole un vistazo más a las noticias del periódico y al no encontrar nada interesante levanto la mirada.

Un lindo tono rojo comenzó a apoderarse de las mejillas del albino al ver a Link por la ventana de uno de los edificios. El asistente rubio también le vio y le sonrió.

Había pasado toda una semana desde que Link se le había declarado y le había besado. Desde entonces cuando se encontraban solos Link le llamaba "Allen"…le encantaba cuando el rubio le llamaba por su nombre, pues lo decía de una manera dulce y seductora a la vez haciéndole hervir la sangre…

Aquella semana pasada Link y él se había besado tantas beses que ya había perdido la cuenta…

-…-"Ya deja de pensar como colegiala enamorada…"se dijo a su mismo el albino antes de que sonara la campana de clases.

----------------

En cuanto el subdirector Komui entro en el salón, Lavi y Dante lo taladraron con la mirada. La clase comenzó como siempre-con una amenaza a todos los chicos, sobre que si tocaban o si se acercaban demasiado a "su preciosa Lenalee" los enterraría 20 metros bajo tierra- y después Komui comenzó a dar la clase, sintiendo la mirada de sus dos alumnos en su espalda.

-este…Lavi, Dante ¿Hay algo que quiera preguntar?-les dijo dándose la vuelta lentamente-¡!-se sobresalto al ver la mirada de los dos chicos

-Es una lástima que con la mirada no se mate ¿no crees, Dante?…-comento Lavi

-Sí, una lástima…¿sabe, profesor? Si las miradas fueran cuchillos usted ya estaría muerto…

-¿eh? ¿Por qué me dicen eso?-Pregunto confundido-¿Hice algo malo?

-Oh, si…algo MUY malo…-contesto el rubio platino con voz lúgubre

-Después de que todos se enteren que obra se va a hacer este año, no seremos los únicos que los miremos así…

-…N-no sé de qué hablan…-trago saliva nerviosamente mientras seguía con la clase

-------------------

Mientras un par de salones más allá, Kanda miraba distraídamente por la ventana pensando en la obra escolar anterior. La obra anterior había sido "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa al recordar lo desorganizadas que estaban las que actuaban, lo admitía, había sido muy divertido.

Claire le miro y vio su sonrisa, lo cual le extraño.

-¿Tu sonriendo?, debe ser el fin del mundo-le susurro la castaña

-tch…solo recordaba la obra anterior…- esta vez sonrió maliciosamente-recordaba como se la había caído la peluca a Alicia y luego su tropiezo…

-…-la chica inflo las mejillas, sonrojada. Ella había sido Alicia en aquella obra y había sido un total y completo desastre. En una parte se le cayó la peluca y casi justo después se tropezó cayendo encima de una de las cartas creando un efecto domino…-jum…ya veremos cómo les va a ustedes este año, porque el año antepasado tampoco les fue precisamente bien ¿eh, "enano Gruñon"?

-¡!-Si no fuera tan caballeroso le habría soltado una palabrota. En la obra "Blancanieves" a él le había tocado el papel del enano Gruñon…tubo que amenazar a varias personas para que dejaran de reírse de él…-Tch!

---------------------------------**Al terminar las clases... en el auditorio…**

Ya todos los alumnos y alumnas de nivel avanzado se habían reunido en el enorme auditorio de la escuela, Allen y compañía se sentaron detrás de todos los demás(el director y Link también estaban ahí). La mayoría de los chicos ahí tenían cara de fastidio, preocupación y algunos tenían auras depresivas a su alrededor

-Insisto, ¿Qué tiene de malo estar en la obra?-pregunto el peliblanco restándole importancia a todo aquello-Es solo una obra

-Créeme, Allen, al final de esto no vas a decir lo mismo-le dijo Lavi sin mirarlo, Dante y Kanda asintieron

-¿?

Komui se paro en medio del escenario y se aclaro la garganta, llevaba un porta papeles en la mano.

-Bien, ya están todos aquí. Como se les aviso les daremos los papeles para la obra de teatro de este año la cual es "La bella durmiente" ,este año a cargo de los chicos-Los chicos pensaron múltiples formas de hacerle sentir dolor "Lavi y Dante tenían razón…" pensó –Bueno les dire el reparto y luego les entregare los guiones, empecemos…

-¿A cargo de los chicos?...-repitió el albino-¿Ustedes no participaran?-les pregunto a Lenalee y Claire

-Las chicas estaremos a cargo de la escenografía, las luces y demás cosas, ustedes actuaran

-Pero también se necesitan mujeres en la obra ¿No?

-No.-le dijo Dante

-Dante Roulten:…-empezo a decir Komui-Hada Madrina, Fauna

-…genial-bufo el rubio platino llevándose una mano a la cara

-Allen Walker: Hada Madrina, Flora

-¿¡QUE!?-exclamo el albino rojo

-Ah, es cierto…-comento el subdirector-Esta vez la obra le toca solo a los hombres mientras las mujeres se encargan de los demás, y luego se turnan.

-…-"En que escuela tan rara me vine a meter…

-Y Hada Madrina, Primavera…Link Howard

-¿¡EH!?-el asistente rubio se levanto de su asiento alterado-Pero yo no

-Yo le dije a Komui que te incluyera en la Obra, Link-le dijo el Director mirándolo con una sonrisa

-…-se sentó de nuevo-Entiendo….esta bien

-Sigamos…La Bruja Malvada seré yo. El príncipe será Lavi Bookman

-Bueno…no me fue tan mal …-Lavi suspiro aliviado-esta decente…

-Y la Bella durmiente, Aurora será…-veamos-reviso la lista y luego trago saliva-K-Kanda Yu

-…

Lo primero que paso fue un silencio sepulcral, todos se miraban unos a otros con la boca abierta, Allen y sus amigos miraron a Kanda entre sorprendidos y con compasión…Al parecer en ese preciso instante el peliazul no proceso la información…sino hasta minutos después –por ahí alguien susurro "Sálvese quien pueda"-, entonces saltando encima de los asientos Kanda llego hasta Komui-A quien no dudo en ahorcar-

Lenalee, Claire y Allen tuvieron que sujetarlo para que no matara al subdirector…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(23º Dia, Martes después de clases)**

-ah…no quiero hacer esto…-decía Allen mientras caminaba con sus amigos hacia el auditorio.

-Oh es cierto-Lavi ahogo una carcajada-Eres un hada igual que Dante, lo había olvidado

-Incluso habría preferido ser la Princesa…

-¿Para que te bese?-pregunto el chico de ojos verdes

-¡Claro que no y…-pero no pudo terminar pues Kanda le metió una zancadilla-¡Hey!¿¡Porque hiciste eso, Bakanda!

-¡Porque me dio la gana, Moyashi!

-¡Me llamo Allen!¡¿No puedes recordar un simple nombre?!

-Vamos, chicos, se hacer tarde-les dijo Claire

-¡Humpf!

-¡Tch!

-chst…-la castaña se acerco a Lenalee y le susurro-Oí que tu vas a hacer una de las que hacen el vestuario

-Si.

-¿Qué le vas a hacer a Kanda?

- ya estoy trabajando en eso…jujuju, ya lo veras será una sorpresa-le respondió la china en un susurro

------------------

Ya ensayando…Kanda estaba en el escenario junto con Dante, Allen y Link (la parejita se dirigía miradas cada vez que podían)y con Komui que se encargaba de que dijeran todo bien.

Estaban en la parte en que la Aurora (autora: si no mal recuerdo así se llama) dice que va al bosque y después se encuentra con el príncipe

-Voy a cortar moras al bosque…-decía Kanda arrastrando las palabras con profundo odio

-Ojala te coma un lobo-le dijo Allen en voz baja

-¿¡Que dijiste pedazo de…hada!

-¿mmm? ¿Eso dice en el guion?-pregunto Komui viendo sus hojas

-Oh, perdón, decía que no te vayas a caer en el lodo jeje…-corrigió el albino

-No, claro que no, seré cuidadosa…-Kanda salió del escenario murmurando:-maldita hada…

Allen y los otros dos también salieron del escenario mientras se cambiaba la escenografía a la de un bosque. El peliazul volvió al escenario.

-Bien, Kanda, aquí tienes que entrar cantando y bailando-le dijo el subdirector

-¡Ni de chiste!

-Vamos, Kanda, si no lo haces…

-¿Si no lo hago qué? –pregunto con una mirada extremadamente amenazadora

-N-no, nada, este…entra normal, si quieres…bueno,-mira el guion-¡ahora entras tu Lavi!

-¡oh, pero que hermosa voz!-dijo el pelirrojo pasando al frente-¿Quién eres tú?

-ah…yo…-que ridículo se sentía.-me…me llamo Aurora

-Aurora…que nombre tan bello…igual que tu-Lavi por su parte se divertía hasta más no poder, disfrutaba mucho de todo aquello, casi no podía esperar para la escena del beso

-…-el peliazul se sonrojo -L-lo siento, tengo que irme, no tengo permitido hablar con extraños-se dio la vuelta pero el "príncipe" la tomo de la muñeca

-Quédate por favor…déjame escuchar tu voz un poco más, Aurora

Mientras aquellos dos seguían en el escenario, Allen y sus amigos ( y algunas chicas) miraban desde detrás del telón

-Tal vez suene muy raro…pero juntos…así en la obra…-comento Dante en un susurro-No sé cómo explicarme…Se ven…bien...

-Estaba pensando lo mismo-le dijo el albino

Lenalee, Claire y las otras chicas se rieron por lo bajo.

Finalmente tras un par de horas el ensayo acabo. Todos se encontraban muy cansados al salir del auditorio. Aquella tarde Link y Allen decidieron ir a caminar al parque, platicando de lo tontos que se debían ver.

-Aun no puedo creer que el Director me hiciera esto-comentaba el rubio que había pasado su brazo por los hombros del menor

-Y yo no puedo creer que sea un hada…

-de seguro te veras bien, Allen…incluso lindo-le sonrió-yo por otra parte…ni quiero imaginarme

-¿Cuándo se presentara la obra, Link?

-El viernes, solo es esta semana de ensayos así que creo que se van a cancelar algunas clases para que tengamos más tiempo…ah…lo disfrutaría mas si yo fuera el príncipe y tu mi princesa

-…-sonrojado el menor inflo las mejillas y luego sonrió traviesamente.

-¿Qué?

-…-Allen paso sus brazos por el cuello del otro y luego beso suavemente sus labios-No seria mejor al revés

-¿Tu el príncipe? No, no te va…-le dijo para después profundizar el beso-Además, eres mas bajo que yo.

-¿Por qué todos me dicen que soy bajo?

-Para hacerte enojar, en mi caso me pareces muy lindo cuando te enojas jejeje

-oh, cállate-le acallo la risa con un beso…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, creo que este cap fue un poquitito más corto que de costumbre pero bueno n.n …disculpen si hay por ahí algún error o alguna incoherencia XD…EJEM….EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE PIANO…LOS ENSAYOS PARA LA OBRA SIGUEN…EL CLUB DE LENALEE Y CLAIRE AHORA TIENE EL DESAFIO O MISION DE HACER LOS DISEÑOS DE LOS TRAJES PARA ALLEN, LINK Y DANTE ASÍ QUE ESOS TRES SE DEDICAN A CORRER DE LAS CHICAS PUES NO QUIEREN DEJARSE TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS…POR OTRA PARTE LENALEE Y DANTE TIENEN SU PRIMERA CITA Y DE ALGUNA FORMA LINK, ALLEN, LAVI Y KANDA TERMINAN SIGUIENDOLOS JUNTO CON KOMUI…todo esto y mucho más en el prox cap ¡¡¡¡¡NOS VEMOS!!!!CUIDENSE!!!!BYE!!!!(PD: Y no duden en hacerme alguna sugerencia para el fic ^^)


	11. Cita

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Primero…_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A TODAS!!!!**_ Por cierto… **Apple_rin: **Lo de "la Aurora" esa clase cosas me pasan por escribir un poco rápido y sin revisar u.u gomene, en cuanto a lo de Link al final pues…como decirlo…estaba fantaseando y no pude evitar ponerlo un poco OCC jeje, y lo de Komui, me pareció demasiado aburrido ponerlo solo a hacer cosas administrativas en la escuela, y me pareció perfecto para la obra.

**yuu Hachiko: **etto…si ya había hecho fics yaoi antes, de hecho unos intentos de lemmon-En_ Broma _y creo que en_ Atte.¿Quien?_- también pero…(se sonroja)me siento rara escribiéndolo…y si, evite poner lemmon con lo de Tyki, aun no estoy acostumbrada n///n…enfin dejando a un lado estas respuestas…

D gray man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino y blablaba…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**11.-Cita**

**(23º Dia, Martes en la noche)**

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaba Claire en su cuarto casi soltando el teléfono de la sorpresa-No hablas en serio ¿verdad?

-Hablo en serio.-le respondió Lenalee que también estaba en su cuarto, dibujando en un bloc sosteniendo el teléfono con el hombro

-¿Cuándo te pregunto?

-Justo después del ensayo, yo estaba recogiendo unas cosas y ahí me pregunto

-Vaya, ni me di cuenta. Mira Lenalee-la castaña suspiro-Mi querido hermano no es malo ni nada por el estilo pero…pero a veces puede llegar a ser un verdadero tonto…

-No se…a mi-la china se sonrojo-creo que es muy lindo, conmigo es muy lindo

-Ay Dios. Creí que tenias mejores gustos, pero bueno, que le voy a hacer. Supongo que van a tener alguna cita ahora que realmente son novios.

-Sip, de hecho mañana vamos a salir después del ensayo de la obra.

-Ya veo…ojala les vaya bien. ¡Ah! Y hablando de la obra ¿Cómo vas con el vestido para Kanda? ¡Dime que será rosa pastel con holanes y toda cosa!

-No tendrá holanes-respondió Lenalee mirando el diseño que había dibujado en el bloc-pero si será rosa, ya tengo la tela y todo listo

-Le va a encantar-dijo con voz sarcástica-Va a ser una princesa divina jajaja

-jajaja si.-en ese momento ve hacia la puerta de su habitación y ve una sombra que se filtra por debajo- Lo tengo que ir, Claire. Nos vemos mañana ¿si?

-Ok. Hasta mañana

La china colgó el teléfono y rápidamente escondió todos sus dibujos(doujinshis) dentro del cajón del escritorio justo antes de que su hermano entrara de golpe en el cuarto con un aura asesina y uno de sus extraños "instrumentos" con agujas…

-¡¡¡LENALEE!!!-exclamo con una de esas miradas con las que veía a cualquier pretendiente de la chica-¿¡Es cierto lo que oi!?

-¿Lo que oíste?…¿¡Desde cuando estás ahí!?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-Iba a decirte que ya estaba la cena, pero estabas hablando por teléfono y quería esperar a que terminaras…-dijo como excusa

-¡Hermano!

-Entonces…¡¿Es cierto que vas a aalir con Dante!?¡Ese…pulpo…

-¡El no es así!-le dijo empujándolo para sacarlo de su habitación-Lo siento,no voy a cenar, tengo trabajo que hacer-le aviso cerrándole la puerta.-…ah…-suspiro

-Ya lo veremos…-susurro el chino

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(24º Dia, Miércoles en la mañana)**

Allen apenas iba cruzando la reja de la entrada de la escuela con Dante. Claire y Lenalee los saludaron cuando llegaron mientras que Kanda y Lavi llegaron un poco después para enterarse de que solo tendrían las clases de la mañana, después del receso se pondrían a ensayar

-Prefiero ir a clase-comento Allen en el receso, se encontraban en el comedor sin mucho apetito

-No podemos negarnos…-le dijo el rubio platino

-La obra es el viernes, es demasiado pronto-comento Lavi-me pregunto si todo estará listo para entonces.-le dio una mordida a una manzana

-…-Kanda miro como el pelirojo mordía la manzana y le vino el impulso de besarlo para saborearlo pero obviamente ignoro su impulso

-Pues no creo que sea un gran problema el que todos se aprendan el guion sino que todo el vestuario esté listo-Claire miro distraídamente la libreta sonde estaba la lista de los trajes que debían ser hechos-Aun me falta mucho para acabar…es mas ni siquiera eh empezado…

Al terminar de comer las chicas desaparecieron misteriosamente mientras Allen y los demás se dirigían a la terraza de la escuela.

----------------------------------

Allen miraba hacia el patio junto con Dante quien parecía preocupado por algo.

-Este…Allen

-¿si?-pregunto el albino mirándolo

-¿Conoces algún lugar interesante al cual ir? No sé como parque de diversiones o una plaza o algo así

-¿Un lugar interesante?...pues…-el chico recordó cuando vivía con su maestro. El hombre de cabello de fuego lo había llevado a varios bares (para que pagara sus cuentas)-En realidad no, lo siento, a menos que quieras ir a algún bar

-No, un bar no…espera ¿acaso conoces varios bares, cantinas?

-Si, larga historia…

-No estarás pensando en llevar a Lena a un lugar así ¿verdad?-pregunto Lavi recargándose en el hombro del rubio platino

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Vas a salir con Lenalee?-cuestiono Allen con curiosidad

-eh…yo…

-¿No le habías dicho, Dante?-el pelirojo sonrió y luego miro al albino-¿No te ah contado que él y Lenalee ya son novios?

-Vaya, no lo sabía.

-…bueno, les estaba preguntando de lugares interesantes-cambio el tema el chico sonrojado

-mmm…la verdad a mi no se me ocurre ningún lugar

-Llévala a dar un paseo por el parque o llévala a comer un helado a la plaza, así de fácil-comento Kanda que durante todo ese tiempo había estado callado-No necesita ser un lugar interesante

Dante, Allen y Lavi lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. No se imaginaron que el peliazul dirá algo así.

-Sabias palabras para alguien que le importan tan poco las chicas-comento Dante-Gracias por la sugerencia, oh, sabio maestro.

-tch…eres un tonto… son unos tontos-corrigió-a cualquiera se le hubiera ocurrido algo como lo que dije.

-mmm…también debería comprarle algo…¿unas flores? No eso ya esta gastado, quiero ser más original. ¿Alguna sugerencia, sabio maestro?

-…tch-el chico se metió las manos en los bolsillos ya exasperado con la poca inteligencia de sus amigos-Todos compran rosas, tu cómprale sus flores favoritas

Allen y Lavi seguían impresionados…

-¿Enserio eres tú, Yuu?-pregunto el pelirojo-Siempre creí que no dabas una en cuanto al tema de las chicas

-Yo también-concordó el albino

-…-el asiático se limito a mirarlos con cara de pocos amigos

-Bueno, ya tengo el lugar, lo que le comprare y ahora…Necesito ver que me pondré de ropa, algo formal o tal vez casual…mmm…- miro a Kanda

-Atrévete a preguntarme de nuevo y pasaras tu cita con Lenalee en el hospital

-Ok ok…

-------------------------

Mientras tanto en el "salón de las chicas" ahora bautizado "Salón del Yaoi", Claire y Lenalee estaban al frente esperando a que todas las miembros del club llegaran. Cuando estuvieron todas empezaron.

-Esta es la siguiente misión, grupo.-anuncio la castaña escribiendo en el pizarrón

-Como ya saben, nosotras somas las encargadas de las luces, escenografía y de los vestuarios para la obra de teatro.-les dijo Lenalee

-Su misión es hacer los diseños de los trajes para Allen, Link y Dante. Pueden hacer lo que sea con tal de que sean trajes de hadas. Una vez que hayan hechos los diseños deberán entregárnoslos y nosotras eligiéremos los mejores para que los hagan, si quieren pueden trabajas en equipos.

-¿Entendido?

-¡¡¡SI!!!-exclamaron las chicas que después se pusieron a platicar entre ellas sus ideas.

Después todas las chicas salieron del salón

-Vámonos ya casi se termina el receso.-le apuro Lenalee-¿Qué clase de trajes crees que diseñen?-pregunto la china cuando ya estaban en el oscuro pasillo

-No lo sé, pero de seguro van a dejar volar a su imaginación…Estoy segura de que a Allen le van a hacer un diseño bien coqueto.

-Y a Dante…

-Supongo que también le harán algo coqueto pero…no creo que se vea tan lindo como Allen

-Supongo…

-Si como no. –la castaña sonrio pícaramente-De seguro estas pensando en que mi hermano se vería lindo con cualquier cosa

-…-la chica se sonrojo irremediablemente-No vale la pena negarlo jeje

-Ay, Lenalee, estas realmente loquita por el…

-Ya vámonos.

---------------------------

La campana sonó y todos los alumnos avanzados se dirigieron al auditorio para ensayar. Esta vez actuaban la parte en que la princesa se pincha el dedo con la rueca de la bruja. Kanda mantenía su mirada de fastidio y su tan bajo entusiasmo mientras decía sus diálogos

-Oh, ¿que esto?-decía Kanda mirando la rueca-No la había visto antes….se empezó a acercar-Siento que tengo que tocar la punta…-y justo cuando toca a punta de la rueca entran en el escenario Dante, Allen y Link

-¡¡¡No!!!¡¡¡Aurora!!!-exclamaron al entrar corriendo. Allen que iba adelante se tropezó e hizo caer a los otros dos encima de el

-Tontos…-mascullo el peliazul

-¡Lo que sigue, Kanda!-le dijo Komui

El chico hizo como que se desmayaba y se tumbo en el piso. Las tres hadas se levantaron rápidamente del suelo, se acercaron y se hincaron al lado de la princesa

-Aurora…

-No…

-No llegamos a tiempo…-decían los tres chicos haciendo como si lloraran

-¡Muy bien hasta ahí!-les dijo el subdirector-Al parecer esta parte ya se la saben bien, por cierto Allen ten cuidado al entrar en el escenario

-Si.-el albino se sonrojo

-Bueno, sigamos….

Siguieron con la obra hasta la salida. Finalmente había llegado a la parte en que le príncipe besaba a la princesa dormida.

-Es hermosa.- decía Lavi acercándose al escritorio grande donde estaba acostado Kanda "Juju, por fin llegamos a esta parte"

-…-El peliazul extremadamente nervioso esperaba con los ojos cerrados

-Solo tienes que besarla y el hechizo desaparecerá-le dijo Link

-Lo hare.-el pelirrojo empezó a inclinarse lentamente

Todas las chicas que estaba cosiendo desde los asientos miraron con atención la escena, incluso algunas se levantaron para ver mejor.

Al "príncipe" y "la princesa" ya les faltaba poco para que sus labios se juntaran…

-¡Alto!-exclamo Komui haciendo que el bello momento se rompiera (las ilusionadas chicas no perdieron tiempo en maldecirlo y taladrarlo con la mirada)-Es obvio lo que sigue, así quiero que se vea el viernes, todo un momento mágico. En fin, mañana seguimos, pueden irse

Ambos chicos suspiraron-el peliazul se había sonrojado (cosa que no paso desapercibida por sus amigos).

-Sabía que había algo entre ellos-le comento Dante al peliblanco

-Si…tal vez…

Al salir del auditorio, Dante se fue hacia los baños y salió vestido con ropa casual, al igual que la china y después se fueron juntos

Claire, Allen, Kanda y Lavi ya se estaban despidiendo cuando el subdirector chino se planto frente a ellos medio histérico

-¡Lo saben ¿cierto?!-pregunto

-¿Qué?-cuestiono Claire

-¡¡¡Que mi inocente Lenalee va a salir con el pulpo de Dante!!!

-Si lo sabemos-respondió Lavi

-¡¿Y no van a hacer nada?!

-¿Tenemos que hacer algo?-pregunto esta vez Allen

-¡Si! ¡Detenerlos! ¿¡Como pudieron dejar que mi preciosa Lena fueran con ese…

-Espera, Komui. Sé que mi hermano te parece un pulpo pervertido pero él no es nada de eso-le comento la castaña-No le va a hacer nada a Lenalee, créeme. Seria incapaz.

-…Es que...Tal vez...¡No!¡Estoy seguro de que se va aprovechar de mi pequeña!-el chino ya se iba a salir de la escuela cuando Lavi y Allen lo detuvieron

-¡No los interrumpas!-le grito Lavi

-¡Confía en Dante!-exclamó Allen

-¡No puedo!¡Se que es un pulpo!¡Se los demostrare, vengan conmigo!

-Ok. Hagamos un trato.-la castaña suspiro, no le agradaba su propia idea pero no quería que Komui interrumpiera a la pareja-Iremos contigo pero tienes que prometer que no te les vas a acercar demasiado

-Lo prometo, pero ya verán que ese mocoso es un pervertido acosador

El grupo salió de la escuela. Lavi tuvo que jalar a Kanda para que este no se fuera a su casa. Cuando ya había avanzado unas calles siguiendo a Lenalee y a Dante el asistente rubio llego corriendo con unos papeles en la mano

-¡Subdirector Komui!-le llamo-¿A dónde cree que va?¿Se le olvido que tenía que firmar un par de cosas?

-Lo siento, Link, pero tengo que cuidar a mi Lenalee

-¿eh?, nada se eso, tiene que firmar estos papeles y otros más que están en su oficina

-¡Mi Lenalee es más importante!

-¡Pero…

-¡Vamos, se están alejando!-exclamo el chino apurándolos

-¡Hey!¡Espere!-el rubio comenzó a correr detrás de ellos-Supongo que no puedo hacerlo cambiar de parecer…

-No-le sonrió Allen

-¿Quieren explicarme porque ustedes también siguen a Lenalee?-pregunto Link a los jóvenes

-Komui quiere espiar a Lena y a mi hermano que están en una cita y nosotros venimos para asegurarnos que el subdirector no los interrumpa

-¿Enserio? Yo creí que veníamos de chismosos-comento Lavi

-Ah…-el rubio suspiro-Yo también iré con ustedes, cuando todo esto termine me llevare al subdirector de regreso a la escuela.

-------------------------

En el camino la parejita paso al lado de un puesto de flores y Dante no perdió tiempo en comprar las favoritas de la china:Lirios. Sonrojada Lenalee las acepto, mientras Komui mordía su boina para no gritarle un par de cosas al rubio platino.

Lenalee y Dante siguieron caminado por el parque cercano platicando animadamente. Después de un rato se sentaron en una banca-Komui y todos los demás se escondieron tras unos arbustos. Detrás de los arbustos Kanda se había sentado bufando y murmurando que aquello era una tontería

Miraron como la chica reía antes los comentarios del chico-el cual parecía algo nervioso.

-Apuesto que va a hacer el clásico movimiento de bostezar para poner su brazo en los hombros de Lena-susurro Lavi

-Si se atreve lo hare trizas…-murmuro Komui con un aura negra a su alrededor

En ese instante, Dante tomo vacilantemente la mano de la china. Komui casi hace que los descubran pues se había levantando y ya iba a gritar algo pero los demás lo tiraron al piso antes de que la pareja lo viera.

-¡Komui, prometiste no interrumpir!-le regaño Claire

-¡Pero está tocando a mi pequeña!- replico el chino-¡No puedo soportarlo!

Minutos después la pareja se levantaron y siguieron caminando-tomados de la mano y ambos sonrojados. Se dirigieron hacia la plaza y miraron todas las tiendas por fuera. En más de una ocasión Komui quiso acercárseles pero sus intentos siempre fueron detenidos.

Mientras agarraban a Komui en uno de aquellos intentos Dante los oyó.

-¿eh?...-el chico miro detrás de si la banqueta vacía

-¿Pasa algo?-le pregunto Lenalee

-Eh, no, nada…es solo que me pareció oír a…mmm…no importa, olvídalo

-Uff…debemos ser más cuidadosos…-dijo Claire-Y por "debemos" me refiero a ti Komui

Los siguieron hasta una pequeña heladería. La pareja compro unos helados y luego se sentaron en una banca del centro de la plaza. El cielo ya tenía un tono anaranjado, faltaban solo un par de horas para que oscureciera.

Mientras la china comía su helado, de repente Dante se levanto de la banca y se fue a una tienda

-¿Cómo se atreve a dejar sola a mi inocente Lenalee?

-Espera, fue a comprar algo,-dijo Allen

-Alguna alhaja, entro en una joyería-se percato Link que ya se estaba aburriendo de todo aquello

El rubio platino salió de la tienda con una cajita con un lazo y se la entrego a la china

-¡¡¡Le va a pedir matrimonio!!!-exclamo Komui-¡¡¡NO!!!

-¡No seas tonto!-le dijo Lavi dándole un golpe-Es una pulsera.-señalo

En efecto, Dante le había comprado una pulsera de plata con piedras brillantes

-Vaya, debió gastar mucho dinero-comento Claire-Todo el dinero que tenia…

La pareja siguió platicando y casi media hora después se despidieron cada quien yéndose a su casa

-Bueno, ya. Dante no le hizo nada-dijo Link tomando a Komui del cuello de la camisa-Regresemos a la escuela, tiene muchas que cosas que firmar, ya me hizo perder mucho tiempo con esto.-dicho esto se lo llevo

-Yo me voy .-Kanda se alejo de ellos cruzando la plaza

-Yo también, Bookman debe estar furioso-se despidió Lavi siguiendo al peliazul

-Nos vemos mañana, Allen-La castaña se alejo agitando la mano

-ah…-suspiro el peliblanco-este ah sido un día muuuyyy largo y me muero de hambre…

Al llegar a los dormitorios comió algo en el comedor y se directo a su habitación, donde Timcampy le esperaba revoloteando por toda la habitación. Sin quitarse la ropa y aun con la mochila puesta se dejo caer en la cama y cayo profundamente dormido.

Primero el ensayo de la obra y luego todo el asunto de espiar a Lenalee y a Dante lo había dejado exhausto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(25º Dia, Jueves en la Mañana)**

El despertador había sonado como todos los días sin embargo el albino aun medio dormido decidió no hacerle caso, mejor aún, lo agarro y lo aventó contra la pared. Últimamente siempre llegaba temprano a la escuela así que ¿Qué importaba si solo hoy llegaba un poquito tarde? El chico cerró los ojos y se acurruco de nuevo entre las sabanas lo que le pareció solo unos minutos…

-Tim…basta…no…Es temprano-balbuceaba pues el golem dorando le jalaba el cabello. Sin pensar decidió usar la misma táctica que uso con el despertador…Tim termino estrellado contra la pared…Un segundo después el albino se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer-Yo…¡Lo siento, Timcapy!¡Perdón!¡Yo no quería…

Muy tarde para disculpas la bola dorada voladora se dirigió hacia el con la boca abierta dejando ver sus afilados dientes...

--------------------------

-¿Y a ti que te paso?-le pregunto Dante que ya estaba a punto de entrar en el edifico principal -¿Te peleaste con un gato?-miro los tres curitas que traía en la cara más otros dos que traía en cada mano

-Fue Timcampy, sin darme cuenta lo avente contra la pared

-jaja y supongo que busco venganza

-Si…una dolorosa venganza…

-Sera mejor que nos apresuremos, ya entraron todos-le apuro el rubio platino que parecía haberse levantado de muy buen humor…es decir más de lo normal (Allen imagino de inmediato el porqué)

Igual que el día anterior solo tuvieron clases hasta el receso.

Allen y compañía se encontraban en el comedor. Claire y Lenalee platicaban sobre algo entre ellas mientras Lavi le preguntaba al rubio platino sobre la cita.

-¿Cómo estuvo?

-eh…pues…bien…es decir, normal-respondió Dante con nerviosismo pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Ya veo...me sorprende que estés tan feliz, ni siquiera la bésate-Allen le tapo la boca pero ya era tarde

-No la bese pero aun así…-se quedo callado un momento-¡Hey!¿Cómo sabes que no la bese?

-ah…esto…yo…-Claire y Lenalee les miraron (la castaña como diciendo con la mirada "Invéntate algo, Lavi!"-Solo lo supuse…

-…mmm… -el chico miro a Allen y Kanda, quienes desviaron la mirada.

-Tu.-dijo de repente el peliazul- Lenalee

-¿Si?-pregunto la chica

-Dijiste que querías hablarme de algo ¿Qué es?

-¡Ah, es cierto, lo había olvidado! Ven conmigo

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron de la mesa y salieron del comedor para dirigirse al primer salón que encontraron. Lenalee se busco algo en el bolsillo de del saco y para sorpresa de Kanda era una cinta métrica.

-¿Y bien?

-Yo te estoy haciendo tu…vestuario-dudo pues pensó que tal vez la palabra "vestido" desencadenaría el pésimo humor del chico-Y necesito tomarte una medidas para ajustarlo

-¿Ya lo tienes hecho?

-Sip, pero como ya dije necesito ajustarlo.

-¿Y porque no lo trajiste?-pregunto con una ceja levantada

-Eh…Se me olvido en mi casa-mintió

-Entonces apresúrate.-dijo en tono autoritario

-¡A la orden!- a la china le brillaron los ojos, ya se lo imaginaba con el vestido "Ya verás…te veras como toda una princesa, aunque de hecho ya lo pareces, con esos rasgos tan delicados…" obviamente lo pensó pues aquel comentario podría ponerle fin a su vida

Después de tomarle como mil medidas a todo su cuerpo regresaron al comedor y de alguna forma el pelirojo de ojos verdes los había terminado delatando.

-¿Quieren explicarme de nuevo porque lo hicieron?-preguntaba Dante sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto esta vez la novia

-ah…-nadie respondió

-Nos estaban siguiendo el ayer, en nuestra cita

-¿¡Que!?¿¡Porque!?

-No nos malinterpreten-explico Claire-No era algo que hubiéramos planeado, es decir…Miren, Komui amenazaba con ir a interrumpirlos y yo…nosotros no queríamos eso, por eso decidimos seguirlo para evitar que se entrometiera en su cita. En serio lo sentimos, no fue algo que nos agradara hacer.- Lavi, Allen y Kanda asintieron levemente

-…-Lenalee se quedo en silencio, su cabello le tapaba los ojos

-¿Lenalee?

-¡Hermanoooooo!-exclamo furiosa la chica saliendo como un rayo de ahí

-¿Saben?- me da algo de lastima-comento Allen

-A es cierto. ¿Adivinen de que me acabo de enterar?-pregunto Lavi-Acabo de escuchar quienes serán el rey y la reina…Seran XXXXXX y XXXXX

-¡Debes estar bromeando!-exclamo Dante. Kanda puso una pequeña sonrisa mientras Claire y Allen no podían creer lo que acababan de oír

--------------------------------

Al llegar al ensayo no les sorprendió encontrarse con que el subdirector estaba todo vendado…

Esta vez se decidió que se ensayaría la obra de principio a fin. De momento se encontraban en apenas en el principio cuando se narra que el rey y la reina tienen a su hija. La pareja entra al escenario y actúan la escena correspondiente en la cual (Malefica)Komui aparece en medio de la celebración del nacimiento de Aurora (autora:Los personajes del rey y la reina se revelaran en el siguiente cap n.n)

Mientras tanto justo fuera del auditorio estaban el club de Lenalee y Claire reunido

-Vaya fueron muchos-decía Claire sosteniendo una pila de papeles con los diseños

-Los seleccionaremos y se empezaran los vestidos hacer cuando termine el ensayo.-dijo esta vez Lenalee

Las dos chicas tuvieron que rechazar muchos diseños, pues algunas habían olvidado que tenían que ser trajes de hada, otras habían hecho diseños demasiado audaces-es decir algo atrevidos (haciendo que las líderes se preguntaran en que estaban pensado esas chicas)y otros diseños simplemente no eran los indicados.

Finalmente se quedaron con los tres que necesitaban…

El ensayo termino pacíficamente-eso si dejamos a un lado las constantes negaciones y maldiciones del peliazul-y Allen y Dante decidieron quedarse un rato mas a platicar en el patio.

-Bueno, mañana es la gran noche…vamos a hacer el ridículo frente a todos -se lamentaba el rubio platino mirando el cielo

-Si…todos en la escuela nos verán-concordó el albino

-Nos solo lo alumnos de aquí sino también sus familias…

-¿Enserio?...Supongo que vendrá tu padre.

-En realidad…no lo sé, no lo creo, estoy seguro de que no le interesa verme en esa obra…y menos haciendo el ridículo…

-…-Allen le miro con curiosidad

-Jamás…-su voz se torno triste al igual que su mirada-Jamas ha venido a un evento de la escuela por mi…Me refiero a que si viene, es por ver a Claire, mi padre jamás ah venido a verme tocar la trompeta.

-¿Porque?-pregunto consciente de que no era asunto suyo pero parecía que su amigo necesitaba hablar

-Él no quería que yo me dedicara a la música…Quería que yo hiciera algo diferente. Si estoy en esta escuela es porque mi hermana le convenció de que me dejara….¿Sabes? Cuando le dije que tocaría la trompeta y que me dedicaría a eso `el…-entorno los ojos- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro decepcionado y no se digno a mirarme. Eh empezado a creer que no me quiere…

- …-era extraño para el peliblanco. El nunca imagino a un padre que no apoyara con toda el alma a su hijo, era…triste… por un momento pensó en quería deprimir más a su amigo así que sonrió-Estoy seguro de que tu padre te quiere incluso si no le gusta lo que haces…no digas eso…no digas que no te quiere

Dante miro al menor con atención. Se llevaban tres años pero el chico parecía mucho más maduro…

-Tienes razón.- sonrió ampliamente-Ya es tarde ¿nos vamos?

-Si

-¡Allen, Dante!-exclamo Link que se acercaba hacia ellos corriendo(el rubio venia con el saco y la camisa desabrochada)-¡Vengan conmigo!

-... ¿eh? ¿Acaso te llamo por tu nombre?-pregunto el rubio platino

-¿Qué pasa, Link?

-Ahora les explico ¡vengan rápido!-les dijo cuando los alcanzo

El asistente tomo a Allen de la mano mientras a Dante lo tomo del brazo-por supuesto aquello no paso desapercibido-y los llevo corriendo hacia la parte oscura de la escuela. Se metieron los tres en un armario grande. Por supuesto no veían nada

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Link?-pregunto Allen sonrojado pues Link no lo había soltado de la mano

-Las chicas…-jadeo-las chicas encargadas de nuestro vestuario me venían persiguiendo y también iban por ustedes.

-¿Qué quieren?

-Tomarnos…medias…

-¿Tanto alboroto por eso?-dijo Dante-Solo nos tomaran un par de medidas. Creí que eras mas…duro.

-Intente serlo. Yo estaba haciendo papeleo del Director y les dije que no tenía tiempo para eso, pero ellas insistieron y no aceptaban un no por respuesta, finalmente decidieron hacerlo por la fuerza y de paso medio desnudarme en su intento,…-el joven se quedo en silencio de repente pues Allen sin querer le había puesto la mano en el pecho desnudo, una sonrisita se le cruzo por el rostro

-¿?-El peliblanco no se dio cuenta de que estaba tocando a Link hasta que percibió su aroma y su respiraron…después se quedo quieto…-¡!

Link de algún modo a pesar de la oscuridad le había atinado a sus labios. Le estaba besando casi desenfrenadamente y ¡Con Dante ahí!

-Este…¿siguen ahí?-pregunto el chico de ojos verde oscuro que casi se queda de piedra al escuchar una especie de chasquido…no…algo extraño como el sonido de dos personas besándose, Aquello no le parecía posible "¡No es cierto!¡Debo estar imaginando cosas! ¡Link no puede…no puede estarse bes…con Allen. Sé que a Allen le gusta pero ¿A Link le gusta él?…¡No es cierto!¿¡No pudieron esperar!?¡Sigo aquí!"Pensaba el chico sonrojado, nervioso e incluso avergonzado. Otro sonido lo saco de sus alterados pensamientos.-Este…¿Allen, Link?...eh…las chicas se acercan…

-¡Es cierto!-contesto Allen-Debemos irnos. Ellas conocen bien estos pasillos

-Entonces vámonos a mi oficina. Apresurémonos

Afortunadamente las chicas no los notaron al salir del armario. Tras unos minutos llegaron a la oficina del asistente de Director

-ah…intente amenazarlas con un castigo pero de pronto me arrancaron el saco y la camisa-explico Link-Pero cuando todo esto termine me encargare de ponerles el castigo indicado, ya lo veran

-¿Estás bien, Dante?-le pregunto Allen a su amigo que estaba sonrojado

-Si…-"¡Y todavía me pregunta! ¡Me siento incomodo! ¿¡Como debería sentirme?!" pensó "Haber… tranquilízate, Dante, no hay nada por lo cual alterarse…¿o sí?"

Fue entonces que volvieron a escuchar a las chicas pero ya era demasiado tarde pues estas entraron de golpe en la oficina, acorralándolos. Nadie dijo nada, a las chicas les brillaban los ojos y los tres jóvenes se miraron entre sí. Mejor entregarse pacíficamente que terminar desnudos…

------------------------------------**En los dormitorios en el cuarto de Allen **

-Entonces…¿Te diste cuenta?

-¡¿Cómo no iba a darme cuenta?!...al principio lo dudaba pero con lo de hoy no me queda duda…Tu y Link…¿En que estaban pensando en el armario? No, espera, no quiero saberlo.

-Créeme, Dante, no fue cosa mía, fue Link. El empezó-le culpo de manera infantil

-No importa quien haya empezado….Como sea…awww-bostezo-Mejor descansemos mañana va a ser un día muy ajetreado y vergonzoso, hay que prepararnos física y mentalmente…

--------------------------------

Mientras tanto Lavi se despedía de Kanda-quien estaba en el marco de la entrada de su casa completamente sonrojado.

-¿Sabes, Kanda? Algo que me encanta de ti es tu piel…cuando te sonrojas es notable y mis besos siempre se te quedan en el cuello-sonrió pícaramente

-…Cállate…

-Bueno, nos vemos, mi princesa…-se acerco a él y le dio un suave beso y rápido beso en los labios…-prepárate para mañana, no voy a vacilar ni un segundo en besarte frente a todos en la obra.

-…Nos vemos.-dijo el asiático cerrando la puerta y luego yéndose a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto con llave y se quito la camisa blanca. Se miro en el espejo que tenia. Su cuello tenía varias marcas rojas, pero no le desagradaban, al contrario las atesoraba. Se paso los dedos suavemente por la marcas mientras cerraba los ojos, recordando con gran nitidez y colorido los besos del otro, y las sensaciones…Aquellas marcas, tendría problemas para esconderlas si su vestido era escotado…

Se dejo caer en la cama y se dedico a mirar el techo, su habitación...el único testigo de sus "encuentros"… Sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero carmesí mientras en su rostro se formaba una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

Solo tenía que dejarse besar por el pelirojo. Como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Solo tenía que olvidarse de todos los demás…Si…eso haría.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(26º Dia, Viernes en la mañana)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vaya…Creo que realmente estaba inspirada, no me di cuenta de lo largo que estuvo este cap hasta ahora…bueno, con eso recompenso lo corto que estuvo el cap anterior n.n Disculpen si hay algún error o incoherencia. Perdon por la tardanza pero por alguna extraña razón no podía subir el cap….EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE PIANO… **¡LUCES, CAMARA…! **POR FIN ES VIERNES Y SE ESTRENA LA OBRA TAN ESPERADA POR TODOS, EL AUDITORIO SE LLENA DE EXPECTACION…¿LO HARAN BIEN LOS CHICOS O SE HARA PRESENTE EL DESASTRE? CHICOS DISFRAZADOS DE CHICAS, SIN DUDA SERA DIVERTIDO…ADEMAS UNOS CONOCIDOS LLEGAN UNA VEZ EMPEZADA LA OBRA PARA QUEDARSE CON LA BOCA ABIERTA Y PENSANDO "_QUE ESCUELA TAN RARA_"… todo esto y mucho mas, esperen el siguiente cap n.n BYE!!!!!!!


	12. ¡Luces Camara Desastre!

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Cómo están? Espero muy bien _**Muchas Gracias Por Sus Reviews y su entusiasmo a Todas**_ Bueno esta es la obra de teatro que esperaban-tuve que ver la película mientras hacía esto XD ah…hace muchísisimo que no veía la película...ah...que tiempo aquellos cuando no conocia el anime...XD-, ojala les guste este cap y se divertían n.n

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino a excepción de Dante y Claire Roulten

Disfrútenlo!¡Empieza la función!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12.- ¡Luces, Cámara, Desastre!**

**(26º Dia, Viernes en la mañana)**

Hacia una mañana esplendida, hermosa. El cielo estaba despejado y el sol brillaba…Sin embargo a pesar de la bella mañana la mayoría de los chicos del nivel avanzado tenían caras de querer morirse. Allen llego a la escuela acompañado de Dante, ambos con cierto temor de las chicas.

Se preguntaban qué clase de trajes vergonzosos y cursis tendrían que usar. Le preguntaron a Claire y Lenalee si sabían algo y ellas respondieron que sería una sorpresa y luego se rieron de una manera que les causo mala espina a los chicos.

-No debí levantarme de la cama hoy-dijo el rubio platino mirando el piso

-No hay nada que temer…-contesto el otro-solo a las chicas…y sus trajes…Vamos, es el último ensayo.

Los chicos cruzaron el patio donde estaba varias chicas pintando en enormes telas y placas de de cartón los fondos para la obra: El bosque, el castillo etc.

Entraron en el auditorio para ver que Kanda y Lavi ya estaban practicando sus escenas. El subdirector Komui por su parte estaba mirando el trabajo de las chicas encargadas de los vestuarios.

-¿Qué hay del de Kanda, Lenalee?-le pregunto a su preciada hermana menor

-Ya está listo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Puedo verlo?

-Lo siento hermano, será una sorpresa, además no podemos permitir que Kanda lo vea hasta poco antes de que se levante el telón-la chica sonrió a su hermano sintiendo en su nuca la mirada del peliazul

-¿Y los de las hadas, Claire?

Allen y Dante se acercaron

-Ya solo faltan un par de puntadas-respondió la castaña

-¿Al menos están decentes, Claire?-le pregunto Dante temiendo lo peor

-…mmm…Define decentes.

-Que…que no muestren demasiado y que no sean…cursis o algo así

-Pues, no muestran demasiado, lo siento chicos, tengo que terminar de hacer unas cosas

Lenalee y Claire salieron del auditorio. Fue en eso que llego Link quien no parecía de muy buen humor, paso por su lado murmurando y con una hoja totalmente arrugada en la mano. Allen le miro preocupado y decidió seguirlo detrás del escenario mientras Dante comentaba unas cosas con Komui.

-¿Link?-le llamo tomándole de la manga del saco-¿Pasa algo?

-ah…-suspiro intentando tranquilizarse-Me acaban de dar esto-le enseño la hoja arrugada que traía en la mano-En esta hoja viene como debo verme en la obra; maquillaje, peinado…Sigo sin creer que el director me haya hecho participar en esto

-Velo como Dante y yo, solo será por esta noche, luego podremos olvidarnos de todo y fingir que nada pasó

-Tienes razón…ten-se saco dos hojas de debajo del saco-Dale una a Roulten

-Ok, nos vemos-el chico fue con su amigo mientras leía la hoja con detenimiento-…me lleva…esas chicas…

-¡Allen, Dante, Link!-llamo Komui desde el escenario-Vengan, va su parte

Ya que estaban canceladas las clases pasaron absolutamente toda la mañana y parte de la tarde ensayando sin cesar. Todo apuntaba a que la obra seria todo un éxito, ya todos se sabían sus diálogos, los vestuarios estaban todos listos y la escenografía estaba lista.

En la tarde, mientras descansaban en el parque los chicos platicaban tranquilamente-nadie saco el tema de la obra porque simplemente ya estaban hartos hasta más no poder-. Platicaban sobre los Noe .

-¿Dónde queda esa Academia?-preguntaba Allen balanceándose en el columpio

-No tengo idea-le respondió Lavi-pero sé que queda bastante lejos de aquí.

-Sí, muy lejos, que bueno. Así ese tonto saxofonista de segunda no se acercara a Claire.

-Enserio cada vez te pareces mas a Komui-comento Lavi-Y luego cuando sea tu suegro seguro te vas a hacer idéntico a el

-¿¡Como que mi suegro!?

-¿No te vas a casar con Lena?

-¡Yo…pues…claro que…¿no?...-balbuceo el rubio platino sonrojado, pasando del enojo, a la vergüenza y al final a la confusión. Después de un rato de estar pensado lo que le acababan de decir se les quedo viendo

-¿Qué?-pregunto Kanda desviando la mirada

-Bueno…estaba pensando…-miro el suelo-A mi jamás se me paso por la mente que ustedes fueran…

-¿Qué fuéramos qué?-cuestiono esta vez el albino con curiosidad

-Que fueran…ya saben…raros…

-¿Raros?-el peliazul levanto una ceja, Lavi se quedo de piedra y Allen se sonrojo irremediablemente

-Si. Raros…no se dé que otra forma decirlo…

-…-Kanda se sonrojo cuando comprendió de que estaba hablando-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo…

-Oh, vamos Yu. Ya nos descubrieron-le dijo el peliorjo con una sonrisa- para que negarlo…Espera, Allen ¿tu…

-Este…

-Estas con Link ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Rumores, rumores…

-¿¡QUE RUMORES!?-exclamo el albino con preocupación

-¡Chicos!-Les grito Lenalee que venía corriendo-Mi hermano quiere que regresen a la escuela para repasar lo que se hara.

-¿Otra vez?-se lamento Lavi

-Vamos.

Los jóvenes siguieron a la china desganados… Como deseaban que el día se acabara ya…

-----------------------------------**En la noche, poco antes de levantarse el telón…**

Detrás del escenario reinaba el caos. Las chicas estaban histéricas corriendo de un lado para otro revisando las luces, la escenografía y que todo estuviera listo. Incluso se veían mas nerviosas que lo actores. Claire había repartido unos transmisores(o radios) a las demás chicas para estar en contacto durante la obra.

-¿Porque no se nos ocurrió eso el año pasado?-se preguntaba Dante mirando a las chicas

Mientras tanto Lenalee ayudaba a otras chicas a poner unas sillas-con adornos y pintadas de dorando en el escenario- y también ayudaba a poner el fondo de cartón hasta atrás. Cuando termino se acerco a las hadas

-¿Siguen aquí?-pregunto en tono de regaño-¡Deberían estarse cambiando en los vestidores!-les señalo una puerta

-No nos han dado nuestro vestuario.-replico Link

-Ya está en el vestuario, hay tres bolsas cada una con su nombre

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la puerta sin embargo cuando estaban a punto de abrirla se oyeron unas voces que venían de dentro.

-La…Lavi…ah…ya no…

Los chicos abrieron mucho los ojos al reconocer la voz de Kanda. Muertos de curiosidad-incluso Link- pegaron el oído a la puerta preguntándose qué rayos pasaba ahí adentro

-Está muy…apretado…ah…-se oía claramente como jadeaba

-Solo un aguanta un poco más, Yu.

-¡ah!-exclamo el peliazul-…basta…

-Tranquilo, Yu, ya verás que te acostumbraras rápido

-No…¡ah!...Lavi…duele…sácalo…¡ah!

Sin querer Allen hizo que la manija se moviera, haciendo que la puerta se abriera y que los tres se cayeran. Sin embargo ninguno abrió los ojos pues no querían ver el espectáculo que se imaginaban

-¡Ah, Hola, chicos!-saludo el pelirojo alegremente

Los tres jóvenes abrieron los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con que Kanda estaba recargándose con las dos manos a la pared mientras Lavi detrás (autora: espero no se hayan emocionado demasiado XD) estaba ajustándole un corsé

-¡Bakausagui! ¡ sacamelo!- se quejo Kanda-¡apenas y respiro!

-Ya casi esta, solo un apretón más…-jalo de las cintas fuertemente

-¡AH!-exclamo por última vez el asiático

-Ya esta, vez no es tan malo, ya te acostumbraras

-Bakausagui…-se froto el torso

-ah, les estabas ayudando a ponerse eso…ahjaja-rio Dante nerviosamente

-Si, jaja…

-…-Link por su parte se dedico a buscar las bolsas

-Sí, ¿Qué creían que estábamos haciendo?-pregunto Lavi curioso, el pelirojo ya tenía su traje de príncipe puesto

-No nada…-Allen vio en una esquina las tres bolsas con sus nombres-Aquí están.

Para su desgracia en las tres bolsas con sus vestidos una alas y también había un corsé con un notita que decía:

"_Tienes que ponértelo. Ni siquiera intentes ponerte el vestido sin esto ya que no te quedara. No bromeo. PONTELO O VERAS LAS CONSECUENCIAS. Claire."_

Una gota de sudor les apareció en sus cabezas. La chica hablaba en serio, mejor hacerle caso.

El rubio platino le pidió ayuda a Lavi mientras Link le ponía el suyo a Allen

-Las mujeres de esa época estaban locas…-comento Dante

-Que lastima les tengo…-dijo el pelirojo-Que bueno que yo no tengo que usar eso…

Todos lo miraron con auras asesinas.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?-exclamo Kanda al ver su vestido. Era rosa, con escote pronunciado y con lazos en la cintura y en las muñecas.(autora: si han visto la película de Disney, es algo parecido^^)

-¿Ya están chicos?-preguntaron Claire y Lenalee entrando en el vestidor. La china llevaba una caja de color rosa en las manos

-Ya estamos.

-Bien. Ahora, mmm…¿Quién será el primero?-pregunto Lenalee abriendo la caja rosa y sacando un lápiz de labios

Kanda, Allen, Link y Dante se hicieron hacia atrás rápidamente pegándose a la pared aterrados.

-Vamos, chicos, no sean cobardes. Solo es un poco de maquillaje, no se van a morir-Claire se acerco, tomo a Kanda de la muñeca e hizo que el peliazul se sentara en una silla que estaba ahí-Ayúdame Lena. –pidió

Después de un rato de estar ignorando las quejas y maldiciones del peliazul lograron pitarle los labios de rojo y tardaron otro rato mas en ponerle lo demás pues el chico no dejaba de moverse. Claire se había fijado en su cuello…tenia marcas rojas…

-Habrá que ponerte un poco de maquillaje aquí también-la castaña sonrió imaginándose porque las tenia y quien se las había hecho-Listo

-Vamos, Allen.-Lenalee llamo al peliblanco y lo sentó en otra silla mientras Claire maquillaba a su hermano.

El chico término lindísimo, realmente daba la ilusión de ser mujer. "allá va lo que me quedaba de masculinidad…"pensó Allen mirándose de cuerpo completo en el espejo que había ahí.

Por último fue Link, quien no dijo nada pero a juzgar por su expresión aquello no le agradaba en lo más mínimo

Allen y Dante tuvieron que usar pelucas mientras Kanda y Link solo se soltaron el cabello

El albino no pudo evitar mirar cuando el rubio se deshizo la trenza que siempre llevaba…tenía un cabello hermoso, era la primera vez que lo veía así y le encanto, casi sin pensar se acerco a él y le acaricio el dorado cabello.

Link le miro y luego se inclino y le susurro al oído

-No te ves nada mal, Allen…

-humpf…no bromees

-No es broma, es en serio.- sonrió ligeramente para luego poner su acostumbrada cara de indiferencia.

------------------------------------

Finalmente el auditorio se empezó a llenar de gente, maestros, alumnos de los demás niveles y las familias de los alumnos avanzados, todo un mar de gente, colores y voces. Se dio la tercera llamada y telón se levanto lentamente.

Un alumno se paro en una esquina del escenario y la obra empezó. (autora:pondré las acciones entre paréntesis^^)

_-En un país muy lejano hace ya mucho tiempo vivían un rey y una reina. Muchos años hacia que anhelaban un hijo y al fin su deseo se vio cumplido con el nacimiento de una linda niña a la que pusieron por nombre Aurora…_

(Entran en el escenario Tiedoll-vestido de mujer y Sokaro-vestido de rey- y se sientan en las dos sillas doradas del centro. Tiedoll lleva una muñeca envuelta en los brazos.)

-_Habían llamado así la niña por que llenaba sus vidas de luz y calor… ricos y plebeyos asistieron a la celebración…_

(A los dos lados del escenario aparecen los que son los invitados de la "celebración")

Allen y compañía, detrás del telón, se aguantaban la risa de ver a los dos profesores s ahí vestidos de reina y rey.

-_El rey y la reina habían invitado a un viejo amigo suyo. EL Rey Humberto y el príncipe Phillip_

Para esa parte usaron a un chico de los primeros niveles, pelirrojo igual que Lavi

-_Desde ese día el príncipe y la princesa Aurora quedaban comprometidos, el príncipe le llevo su primer regalo y una cara de extrañeza a la bebe_. _Después se llamaron a las tres hadas madrinas:Flora, Fauna y Primavera_

(Aparecen Allen, Dante y Link en el escenario haciendo una reverencia)

-_Nuestras majestades. Cada una de nosotras dotara a la bebe de un don especial_-dijo Allen haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para no reírse de Tiedoll y su vestido, al igual que Dante-_Princesa_-dijo alzando una varita de plastico-_Mi don para ti será la belleza, una belleza sin igual con labios rojos cual carmín…_-y toco suavemente la muñeca."Me pregunto si habrán elegido a Kanda por ser "bonito…"".No fue hasta ese momento que vio al público y le sorprendió ver que nadie parecía sorprendido con eso. Tal vez ya estaban acostumbrados…

-_Gentil princesa_-dijo esta vez Dante-_mi don para ti será una melodiosa voz_ -toco a la muñeca "¿Kanda? ¿Melodiosa voz? Si, nadie como él para cantar maldiciones e insultos…"pensó con una sonrisa

-_Dulce princesa_-Link se acerco-_Mi don para ti será…_

(Aparece Komui entrando entre una nube de neblina falsa, se oyen truenos y las luces se hacen menos fuertes)

-Buh…-Dante se tapa la boca para no reírse al ver el atuendo de Komui, un vestido negro con una enorme capa negra con morado en los bordes.

(todo se queda en silencio mientras "Malefica" se acerca, sin embargo el momento de suspenso se rompe cuando el subdirector se tropieza con la capa y cae de bruces de en suelo.)

-_S-si q-que es una celebración brillante, rey_.-dijo el chino levantándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose a Sokaro-_La realeza, la nobleza y los plebeyos y…jaja_-mira a las hadas-_hasta la gentuza._

_-¡Tu…-_intenta decir Link pero es detenido por Allen

-_Realmente me sentí apenada al no recibir invitación…_

-_Es que no te queríamos aquí_-le soltó Link

-_Que embarazoso…en ese caso será mejor que me vaya…_

-_No…_-dijo Tiedoll levantándose de la silla_-¿no se siente ofendida su alteza?_

_-¿Ofendida yo?...¿saben? yo también le daré un don a su hija_-Komui levanta una especie de báculo brillante-_Al cumplir los dieciséis años antes de que el sol se pongo se pinchara el dedo con la punta de una rueca y morirá_-dijo con voz malvada, muy al estilo de cuando alguien se le acerca a Lenalee. Avienta una cosa al suelo y una nube verde se expande en todo el escenario mareando y desmayando a varios actores

-¡Cierren el telón!-ordeno Lenalee con su transmisor a las chicas encargadas del telón

El narrador-con una gota de sudor en la cabeza- siguió contando la historia-la parte en que Primavera cambia el hechizo de Malefica- mientras detrás del telon se disolvía el humo verde y se quitaban a los actores desmayados de ahí.

-¡Komui! ¿Qué cosa usaste?-le pregunto Dante

-Algo que invente…-respondió-no creí que hiciera esto…

-Como sea, sigamos. ¿Dónde está Kanda?-pregunto Lenalee revisando el guion

-Aquí esta-dijo Lavi empujando a un enfurruñado Kanda -No quería salir del vestidor.

-_El rey, temeroso por la vida de su hija, decreto que todas las ruecas fueran quemadas_-siguió el narrador-_Las hadas también preocupadas, buscaron otra forma de proteger a la princesa: planearon irse con ella a la cabaña abandonada, que no usarían nada de magia y que vivirían así 16 años…_

Fue en eso que una de las puertas del auditorio se abrió. Tyki, Road, Skin, Lulubel, Debito, Jasdero y el Director de Milenio entraron en fila. Los Noes, con sus impecables uniformes blancos con azul, se sentaron en los asientos de hasta atrás causando algunas miradas curiosas.

-Parece que la obra ya esta empezada…-susurro Road

-Eh escuchado que las obras de esta escuela son diferentes-comento Tyki también en un susurro

-¿En qué sentido son diferentes?-pregunto Lulubel

-No tengo ni idea…

(Se levanta el telón, el escenario esta vacio)

-_Al cumplir dieciséis años las hadas decidieron hacerle una fiesta a la joven princesa_

-…-"Me pregunto si será guapa" pensó Tyki

(Aparece en el escenario con una cara de pocos amigos, Kanda, ya que el chico se negó a cantar se puso una grabación de una chica cantando)

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!!-Los Noes se quedaron con la boca abierta, de no ser por la cara de fastidio realmente hubieran pensado que era una chica.

-Debe ser una broma…-comento Road que no salía de su asombro al igual que los chicos

(Aparecen las "hadas")

-_Aurora necesitamos que vayas al bosque a recoger moras_-le dijo Link

-_No tienes porque apurarte_-le dijo esta vez Dante con nerviosismo

-_Está bien_-respondió Kanda y luego susurro en voz muy baja:- Vaya, Moyashi, ni te reconocí, sin duda muy femenino jeje

-Mira quién habla-le respondió el albino-**princesa**.-hizo énfasis en la palabra

-Chicos…-les regaño, Link

El público miro extrañado a los actores que a simple vista se habían quedado en silencio…

(Las hadas salen del escenario y el fondo se cambia por el de un bosque. Aparecen los que actúan como animalitos del bosque: 4 pájaros, 2 conejos, un búho y una ardilla)

Justo antes de Kanda lograra decir sus diálogos el fondo enorme de cartón le cae encima a el y los otros actores. Claire de inmediato actuo.

-¡Maidei maidei!-susurro Claire por el transmisor- ¡Princesa y animalitos aplastados por escenografía, levanten el fondo ahora!-la verdad aquello le había divertido bastante.

Por supuesto Claire no fue la única a la que le divirtió aquella situación, sino que el público tampoco pudo evitar soltar algunas risitas-incluyendo a _La Familia de Noe-_ En un par de minutos el fondo volvió a su lugar y la obra siguió.

(Ahora estaban en la parte en que Aurora y el príncipe se encuentran)

-_N-no debo hablar con extraños_…-decía Kanda al ver a **su **príncipe-_tengo que irme…_

-_No. por favor quédate_-le pidió Lavi sonriendo y con una voz dulce-_Permíteme escuchar tu voz un poco mas…baila conmigo._

_-Yo no…_

-_Vamos…_-le dijo Lavi tomándolo por la muñeca

(Empezaron a bailar)

Los chicos Noe no sabían cómo reaccionar ante eso mientras que Lulubel se cubrió la boca con la mano para ocultar su sonrisa. Era yaoi en vivo.

-Parece que te han ganado al peliazul ¿eh, Lulubel?-le susurro Tyki sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia

-¿Qué?...ah, si.-lo cierto era que en realidad Kanda si le había parecido guapo al principio…-¿Qué hay de ti? El tal Lavi te rechazo varias veces.

-sí, pero quien dice que me eh rendido… aunque eh de ser más cuidadoso, ese peliazul de verdad pega fuerte.

-¿Le tienes miedo?-pregunto Debitto

-Claro que no.

_-¿Quién eres?-_pregunto Lavi a la princesa_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

-_Yo…me llamo…No. no puedo decirlo_-se alejo del pelirojo- _¡Adiós!_

_-¿¡Pero cuando volveré a verte!?_

_-¡Nunca!_

_-¿¡Nunca?!_

-_bueno…tal vez algún día_

_-¿Cuándo?¿Mañana?_

-_Esta noche_

-¡¿Dónde?!

_-¡En la cabaña del bosque!-_le dijo Kanda saliendo del escenario

La obra siguió hasta cuando la princesa ya está dormida-Kanda sintió cierto alivio pues no aparecería hasta casi al final de la obra- y las hadas están llorando a su alrededor mientras todo en el reino esperan la aparición de la princesa, celebrando con fuegos artificiales.

_-Pobres del rey y la reina_-dijo Dante

_-Esto les va a romper en corazón_-comento Link

_-No lo sabrán nunca_-declaro Allen-_Los haremos dormir también, a todos…_

(Se cierra el telón)

-_Las hadas hicieron dormir a todos con su magia. –_dice el narrador_-Antes de que el rey Humberto cayera dormido dijo que su hijo Phillip se había enamorado de una campesina y Flora se dio cuenta de que Aurora también se había enamorado del príncipe sin saber que era con quien se iba a casar. Así las tres hadas van en busca del príncipe que fue capturado por maléfica._

(Se abre de nuevo el telón aparece Lavi con cadenas de plástico y Komui frente a el)

-¿Por qué tan melancólico, príncipe?-dice Komui totalmente metido en su papel de bruja malvada-¿Sabes? En el castillo del rey en la torre más alta está la princesa Aurora dormida, es la misma campesina que tú conociste hace poco. Te dejare ir después de 100 años, tu estarás ya viejo mientras que ella seguirá siendo joven y hermosa por la magia MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-…-a Lavi le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Komui se estaba tomando muy en serio su papel…

(Komui sale del escenario y entran corriendo Allen, Dante y Link, desgraciadamente no tuvieron cuidado y al igual que en el ensayo se cayeron los cuatro al suelo-Si. Cayeron encima de Lavi)

-tontos…-mascullo Kanda detrás del telón con una sonrisa

(Lenalee le avienta a Allen un escudo y una espada pero el albino distraído no los vio y terminaron dándole en la cabeza, la china susurro una disculpa)

-Ten, un escudo y una espada, tómalo-le dijo a Lavi frotándose disimuladamente la cabeza "¿De qué son estas cosas?"Se pregunto

(Se cierra el telon)

-_Maléfica al ver que el príncipe escapaba desde la torre alta de su castillo lanzo un hechizo a los jardines del castillo donde estaba la princesa y aparecieron espinos por todas partes frente al príncipe Phillip_

(Se abre el teló muchas ramas con espinas de verdad, Lavi aparece y las corta a duras penas con su espada. Cuando ya tiene el camino libre corre atreves del escenario con aire de valentía pero su capa se queda atrapada en una espina haciéndolo caer hacia atrás)

-¡Me lleva!-susurro el pelirrojo quitándose la capa quitándose la capa "El tonto de Komui no quiso poner espinas de papel…"

(Frente a el aparece un dragón, al parecer invento de Komui)

Después de la épica escena donde Phillip mata a Malefica va la parte donde se encuentra con la princesa dormida…

-Solo tienes que besarla y el hechizo desaparecerá-le dijo Link

(Lavi se inclina y acaricia el cabello de su princesa)

-¿Listo Yu?-susurro

-…-el otro solo se puso tenso

La mayoría de las chicas que estaban en el auditorio en los asientos y detrás del telon miraban expectantes el momento-Lulubel tuvo que disimular muy bien que se moría de ganas de ver aquello-algunas no querían perder la oportunidad de ver yaoi en vivo así que más de una saco su cámara

(Por fin el pelirojo se inclina más y junta sus labios con los de Kanda en un suave y romántico beso)

Lavi quiso levantarlo y besarlo aun mucho más pero esperaría hasta el término de la obra cuando estuvieran solos…

(Sonrojado, Kanda abrió los ojos y desvió la mirada hacia el fondo, luego ambos se ponen en el centro y todos los demás actores aparecen)

-_El príncipe y la princesa se reuniron nuevamente con el rey y la reina y bailaron toda la noche…Y vivieron felices para siempre. Fin_

(Todos dieron las gracias y la pareja principal o más bien Kanda salió como un rayo del escenario cuando se cerró el telón)

Todos en el auditorio aplaudieron. Por su parte los Noes solo pudieron pensar _"Que escuela tan rara…"_

_---------------------------------------_

Todas las familias salían ya de la escuela. Solo la Familia de Noe y Allen y compañía seguían en el auditorio.

Claire y Debitto estaban juntos en el centro del escenario platicando.

-Ten-el noe le dio un pedazo de papel con una dirección-Me gustaría que siguiéramos en contacto con cartas ¿te parece?

-¡C-Claro…¡Claro que me parece!-exclamo la castaña sonrojada

-¿sabes? Tu hubieras estado perfecta para el papel de Aurora-le dijo con mirada picara

-¿Tu crees?

Mientras Dante, Lenalee, Allen y Kanda les miraban desde los asientos.

-¿No es aquí el momento donde maldices mil veces a Debitto?-le pregunto Lavi al rubio platino

-Estoy intentado asimilarlo, nos los molestare más

-Bien dicho-le dijo Lenalee.

En ese momento Debitto toma a Claire y empiezan a bailar

-…-Dante los mira un segundo-…¡¡¡ESTA MUERTO!!!

Por supuesto Allen y Lavi lo detuvieron y para no arriesgarse lo sacaron del auditorio.

-¡SUELTEME!¡LO VOY HACER PAGAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-gritaba

-Tranquilízate Dante, no la va a morder-le dijo Lavi

-¿¡QUIEN LO ASEGURA!?¡ADEMAS…-se quedo en silencio de repente y se quedo quieto.-…

-¿Dante?-pregunto Allen preocupado

Los dos chicos soltaron a Dante. El chico miraba hacia la reja de la escuela…ahí…estaba su padre. El cual solo inclino la cabeza secamente a modo de saludo y luego desapareció

-Si vino…-el chico sonrió ligeramente pues no estaba seguro de si le agradaba que su padre lo hubiera visto como un hada

Mas tarde Lulubel se reunió con Claire y Lenalee

-¿Me preguntaba si ustedes podrían enviarme un par de doujinshis?-preguntaba la rubia-Debitto ya te dio la dirección ¿verdad, Claire?

-Sip.

-¡Claro!¡Te enviaremos uno cada vez que podamos!-rio la china

-Gracias. Bueno, me tengo que ir. La obra fue muy…interesante

-Sin duda jeje

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pufff…por fin…no sé porque pero este cap me resulto un poco difícil de escribir. Disculpen mi errores de ortografía o mis incoherencias …EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE PIANO…PASAN LOS MESES DESPUÉS DE LA OBRA …LAVI AH ENFERMADO, LO QUE LA PRINCIPIO PARECE UNA LEVE GRIPA SE TRANSFORMA EN ALGO MUY GRAVE Y POR SUPUESTO LA PREOCUPACION DE KANDA CRECE A CADA MOMENTO…ADEMAS SE ACERCA EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE LINK…EL ALBINO ESTA DESESPERADO BUSCANDO EL REGALO PERFECTO Y CUANDO PARECE QUE AL FIN LO AH ENCONTRADO OCURRE UN TERRIBLE SUCESO…¿Qué pasara? Las dejare con la intriga n.n Muchas gracias por sus reviews a todas!!!BYE!!!!!


	13. Todo para nada

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No me lo van a creer…menos mal que termine y publique el cap anterior el domingo porque el lunes mi computadora se descompuso o algo así y todo, absolutamente todo se perdió…historias que apenas empezaba, imágenes…todo(se pone en una esquina y llora desconsoladamente)… Como sea, _**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**_** Apple_Rin, yuu hachiko, Mina Holiny, Lucia-nami 14, Raven ****Kagamine** (quien estoy segura de que era antes **Raven Pride**, si no es así díganmelo^^)**, Shia_G, TyraelMika , Suigin Walker y a** **Aireko****.** Enserio gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic^^

Todos los personajes le perteneces a Katsura Hoshino a excepción de Dante y Claire Roulten

Disfrutenlo!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**13.-Todo para nada**

**(2 meses después de la obra de teatro…69º Dia, Lunes en la mañana)**

Pasaron dos largos meses después de la divertida-y vergonzosa, según los hombres-obra de la Bella Durmiente. Ya todos en la escuela la habían olvidado y todo estuvo normal y tranquilo en aquellos dos meses.

Durante ese tiempo Claire se estuvo comunicando por medio de cartas con Debitto. La castaña siempre escribía hojas y hojas al grado de parecer que estaba escribiendo un libro y Debitto le respondía siempre diciéndole que la extrañaba y haciéndole mil halagos-Por supuesto Dante estaba más que molesto.

Por otra parte Lenalee solía enviarle a Lulubel un doujinshi una vez a la semana…

Allen y compañía se encontraban en el comedor. Los chicos y Lenalee platicaban sobre las clases mientras en la esquina de la mesa Claire estaba muy concentrada en escribir.

-Déjame ver esa "novela" que escribes-Le dijo Dante a su hermana quitándole unas hojas de las manos

-¡Hey! ¡Devuélvelas!-le grito la castaña pero el rubio platino se había levantado y había alzado lo brazos para leer. Ya que Dante era más alto la chica no podía alcanzarlo.

-Aclárame esto, Claire, ¿Es una carta, una novela o tu diario?-pregunto a modo de burla

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! ¡Es para Debitto!

-Ya lo sé, no has parado de enviarle cartas. ¿Pero realmente tienes contarle todo lo que haces? Yo ya me habría aburrido.- sonrió maliciosamente al tenderle las hojas

-¡Humpf!-bufo la chica quitándole las hojas-¿Acaso tu no le cuentas tus cosas a Lenalee?

-Algunas, pero en realidad no hay necesidad de hacerlo estamos juntos casi todo el tiempo-dijo sonriendo aun mas mientras Lenalee se sonrojaba un poco.

-Este, chicos…-intentaba apaciguarles Allen pues aquello dos no paraban de pelearse.

Kanda los ignoraba, mientras los demás miraban a los hermanos con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

En medio de la discusión de los Roulten, Lavi tosió un poco tapándose la boca y el único en notarlo fue Kanda que estaba a su lado. El peliazul le miro con algo de preocupación.

-…

-Estoy bien, Yu-le susurro el pelirojo interpretando la mirada del asiático. Puso una sonrisa nada convincente-solo fue…cough,un poco de polvo.

-…-No estaba nada convencido pero decidió dejarlo en paz, tal vez solo fuera un pequeño resfriado o algo así.

-¿Tu ya estudiaste para los exámenes, Allen?-le pregunto Lenalee al peliblanco

-ah…solo un poco, lo intento pero me es muy difícil concentrarme últimamente...-respondió el chico dándole mirándose las manos con cierto nerviosismo y vergüenza

-Oh, es cierto,-comento Lavi para que Kanda dejara de centrar su atención en él- Dentro de poco es el cumpleaños de Link ¿verdad?

-Eh…si…-susurro apenado

-¿Qué le vas a dar?-pregunto Claire curiosa dejando con la palabra en la boca a Dante

-No tengo ni idea, lo vengo pensando desde hace mucho pero no se me ocurre nada-dijo algo abatido el albino-Por eso no eh podido concentrarme en estudiar para los exámenes…

La china y la castaña se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa y con una mirada que significaba que tenían pensado algo.

-Podríamos ayudarte, Allen-le dijo Claire

-¡¿Enserio!?

-Sip. Nuestro club podría hacer una investigación de lo que le gusta a Link-respondió Lenalee

-ah…este…-dudo

-Tranquilo, hemos estado entrenando a nuestras chicas para que sean lo más discretas posible y les diremos que no se pasen de la raya-le dijo la china recordando cuando medio desnudaron a Link cuando la obra-Link nunca lo sabrá

-Por supuesto, esperamos un pago a cambio…-le dijo Claire maliciosamente

-…

-El pago te lo diremos luego, el timbre esta por sonar.

En efecto, el timbre sonó un par de minutos después. Antes de salir del comedor Lavi le puso una mano en el hombro

-¿Estas seguro de esto, Allen?-le pregunto

-En realidad no.

-Ya sabes cómo son esas chicas, tal vez hagan un buen trabajo pero…-comento Dante-Pero estoy seguro de que el pago que tendrás que dar no va a ser…como decirlo…mmm…Te lo pongo de esta manera: Están locas y será capaces de todo.

-…-Allen le miro con terror. Dante estaba en lo cierto…

El rubio platino y el pelirojo salieron del comedor y se fueron a su salón. En el pasillo Kanda le dirigió una mirada de exasperación al albino.

-Baka…Te complicas demasiado, Moyashi.-le dijo con el ceño fruncido

-¿eh?-antes de que pudiera quejarse de aquel apodo el peliazul siguió

-Ahórrate el pago de esas chicas y pregúntale tu mismo, Moyashi cobarde-dicho esto el chico salió dejando a un sorprendido albino

-¿Acabo de escuchar lo que creo que escuche?...¿estaré dormido?…-se pregunto el peliblanco sin poder creer que el frio de Kanda le haya dado un consejo…Tal vez Lavi lo había ablandado un poco…

La clase con la profesora Kloud se paso lentamente. No pudo concentrarse ni un solo momento, sopo se la paso mirando a la rubia que explicaba quien sabe cuántas cosas….¿Que rayos podría regalarle a Link?...A Allen se le vinieron a la cabeza mil cosas pero nada lo convencía: o era algo muy cursi, o muy caro etcétera…

Durante la clase miro un par de veces a Lenalee-la cual tenía toda su concentración en la lección- y se imaginaba toda las cosas que podría pedirle ella y Claire como pago por su ayuda…tal vez debería hacer lo que le dijo Kanda…preguntarle el mismo a Link…pero eso significaría que ya no sería una sorpresa…

Era ridículo, ya llevaban un buen tiempo de ser pareja, bueno, por lo menos lo suficiente como para saber lo que le gustaba al otro…Entonces ¿Por qué era tan difícil?...

-Allen.

Se sentía muy tonto…desde hacía un buen tiempo que no se comportaba de esa manera: Como una chica tonta y perdidamente enamorada…

-¿Allen?

Una chica tonta que se preocupaba más por el regalo de su "persona especial" que por los exámenes…era…no encontraba la palabra exacta…era…irresponsable en cierto modo…pero era normal ¿no?

¿Acaso no era normal que los chicos y chicas de su edad les importara mas su vida personal que el estudio?...Oh, no…ahora sí que estaba siendo algo irresponsable. Aquello era un excusa tonta…Si, muy tonta.

-¡Allen Walker!-exclamo la profesora Kloud que lo había estado llamando

-¡¿eh!?-el albino se sobresalto-Es decir ¿S-si?

-Pon atención, Allen, no es momento para estar pensando en tu amor, tienen exámenes la siguiente semana-le regaño la rubia con el ceño fruncido-Y no creo que apruebes si estas pensando en cosas que no tengan que ver con el estudio

-L-lo siento-se disculpo Allen bajando la mirada avergonzado preguntándose si la maestra era psíquica

-Ok. Sigamos.

-ah…-el peliblanco suspiro

Lenalee se inclino un poco para fingir que estaba sacando algo de su mochila-que estaba del lado de Allen- y luego susurro

-Te puedo pasar mis apuntes después de clases si quieres.-le dijo con una sonrisa

-Si, por favor-respondió en un susurro también-gracias, Lena

-No hay de que, se que el regalo de Link es importante pero la profesora Kloud tiene razón-siguió la china aun inclinada. Allen también se inclino.

-Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo.

-En ese caso deberías deshacerte del problema de una vez para que puedas estar tranquilo y puedas estudiar el resto de la semana

-Si…

-Deberías ir a la plaza a ver qué encuentras

-Supongo…-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa pero en realidad ya había hecho eso y no le había servido de mucho

-EJEM…

La china y Allen miraron hacia adelante. Kloud los miraba de brazos cruzados y haciendo ruido con su pie derecho para demostrar su impaciencia

-¿Puedo interrumpirlos?

-Ah…este…lo sentí…-intentaron disculparse los dos jóvenes

-Castigados, Lee y Walker, véanme después de clases.

-Si…

-Si…

---------------------------------------------

-Lo siento, Allen. Que estemos aquí es mi culpa-dijo la china

Ella y el albino se encontraban en el salón, ya era de tarde y ellos dos estaban en sus lugares escribiendo una y otra vez "No debo hablar en clase…" no hubiera sido tan malo si solo fuera esa frase pero además tenían que agregarle "porque se acercan los exámenes y debo sacar buenas calificaciones", ya llevaban quien sabe cuántas hojas de cuaderno pero simplemente no llegaban a las 100 (autora: escribí esto acordándome que mi maestra de inglés les pone a escribir a los que dicen groserías 250 veces" no debo decir groserías en clase" ¡Enserio!¡Afortunadamente a mí nunca me ah tocado hacer eso…XD)

-No te preocupes, también fue mi culpa

-Además de que arruine el plan de que fueras a la plaza hoy…

-Está bien Lenalee, aun puedo ir mañana-le dijo Allen terminando de escribir la 58º frase-la plaza no se va a ir a ninguna parte-le intento animar

-Aun así lo siento

-Yo también. Ibas a salir con Dante hoy ¿no?

-Si…

-Sera mejor que nos apresuremos, son para mañana

--------------------------------------------------

Allen iba entrando a edificio de los dormitorios frotándose la muñeca. Le dolía horrores. Ya era de noche así que cuando llego al comedor había algunos alumnos cenando.

El chico se acerco a una ventanilla donde estaba el cocinero

-¡Oh, Allen!¡Cada día te ves más lindo jajaja!¿Que vas a pedir?-le pregunto el cocinero alegremente

Su nombre era Jerry, su sexo era muy…no, bastante dudoso pero cocinaba increíble además que sabía hacer comida de todos los continentes.

El albino le recito una larga lista- aparte también le pidió una bolsa con hielos- y al recibir su comida miro las mesas, logro ver a Dante con la mirada perdida en su comida.

-Hola, Dante-le saludo dejando con dificultad la charola donde estaba su comida en la mesa

-ah, hola, Allen-le dijo algo desanimado, era extraño verlo así. No parecía exactamente triste pero si algo decepcionado

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, si…¿Qué hay de ti?¿Que tal el castigo?-le pregunto

-Ah…-suspiro poniéndose la bolsa con hielos en la muñeca-Terrible…escribí demasiado…mi muñeca me está matando

-Espero Lenalee esté bien…quería que paseáramos hoy por el parque…

-...-Allen sonrió, Dante siempre se preocupaba mucho por su novia, siempre era atento, cariñoso, romántico y alegre con la chica

-Si tan solo yo pudiera ser como tu…

-¿eh?¿Como yo?...

-Si…quisiera ser una buena pareja para Link…

-ya veo…pero, no creo que seas una mala pareja. Solo mira el exceso de preocupación que tienes por buscarle un regalo, no me imagino como reaccionarias cuando…

-¿Cuándo qué?

-Cuando…eh…-el rubio platino se puso nervioso al tiempo que su cara se ponía tan roja que un tomate hubiera estado orgulloso-No…nada…Lavi me está convirtiendo en un pervertido…

-¿Qué estabas pensan…no estabas pensando en…-Se sonrojo. Las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca…¿Dante se había referido a cuando él y Link decidieran…¡¡¡Ni siquiera podía pensarlo!!!Bueno, OK, si podía y muy bien…pero se avergonzaba…Imaginarse a ambos acariciándose y besándose y todo eso…-¿Te importa si cambiamos de tema?

-Lamento haberlo sacado.

-No importa.

-------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en casa de Lavi. El pelirojo se encontraba en su habitación sentado frente a su escritorio leyendo uno de sus tantos libros de la escuela.

-Cough…Cough- tosía tapándose la boca-Esto no está bien…

-Lavi.

-¿eh?, ah, eres tu panda…

-¡Que no me digas pan…-el viejo se quedo a medio regaño al ver el rostro del joven-…Estas enfermo.

-¡!-el chico se sorprendió-Demonios…me atrapaste…

-¿Creíste que no notaria algo como eso? Ah…-el viejo salió de la habitación y cuando regreso llevaba consigo una caja negra

-¡L-las agujas no serán necesarias!-exclamo al ver como el otro sacaba una-¡No estoy tan mal…cough, solo es una gripe!

-No importa si es solo una gripe vamos. A la cama y quítate la camisa-le ordeno

-Te oíste como un pervertido, panda-le dijo Lavi con la intención de hacerlo enojar para que no le diera el tratamiento de las agujas…

-¡Cállate y haz lo que te digo!

-¡Pero…

-¡AHORA!-exclamo

Minutos después, el pelirojo-ya solo-se miro en el espejo la cara…sin duda se veía algo mal…No sabía porque pero algo le decía que el tratamiento del viejo no sería de mucha ayuda…

Si aquello empeoraba Kanda se preocuparía…y no quería eso.

-¡Cough!...Demonios, desde un par de días que no me sentía del todo bien…mañana comprare medicina—dijo tocándose la frente, tenía fiebre-…solo es una gripe…ya se me pasara rápido, ¡Cough!

--------------------------------------------

El día siguiente fue horrible para el pelirojo…Ya que tenía miedo de contagiar a Kanda, lo estuvo evitando todo lo que pudo, en ningún momento se le acerco demasiado…Era una tortura…deseaba besar al peliazul, de sentirlo contra si…pero no podía…

-¿Estas enojado, Yu?-pregunto el chico de ojos verdes cuando justo hace un momento empujo al asiático para que no lo besara

-Esperaba que ya se te hubiera pasado. Y no, no estoy enojado.

-¿Esperabas que ya se me hubiera pasado si apenas ayer me viste mal?

-Lo olvide por un momento.-dijo Kanda

-…-Lavi suspiro un segundo y luego intento recobrar su papel de seductor. Se acerco a Kanda y le susurro sensualmente al oído-No te preocupes, Yu, ya lo podremos hacer después

-…-el chico se sonrojo-Regresemos al comedor-dijo ya que se encontraban en el patio.

Antes de entrar Lavi miro el cielo…Estaba nublado…llovería…

En el comedor Allen y sus dos amigas se ponían de acuerdo con lo de la investigación de lo que le gustaba a Link. Dante por su parte solo escuchaba el disparate que le estaban pidiendo a Allen

-¡Olvídenlo! Sera mejor que lo investigue por mi cuenta. –les decía Allen con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas un tanto rojas-Muchas gracias, pero no.

-Vamos, Allen. Solo un par…-le intento convencer Claire-un par de decenas y créeme, para nosotras eso es pedir poco.

-Danos una oportunidad, por favor, ya verás el buen trabajo que haremos-le dijo Lenalee

-Se que muy probablemente hagan un excelente trabajo pero el pago que me piden…

-¿Acaso no quieres sorprender a Link con un regalo que siempre espero o que siempre quiso?

-Si, pero…

-Allen.-le llamo Dante al albino pero este no lo escucho pues las chicas le estaban diciendo mil y una razones para que aceptara su ayuda.-¡Allen!-el rubio platino le dio un codazo en la costilla al otro

-¡Hey!-se quejo Allen-¿Por qué fue eso?

-Creo que Link te busca-le dijo señalándole con la cabeza hacia la entrada del comedor

Donde efectivamente el rubio miraba de un lado a otro. Parecía ansioso.

El peliblanco tomo valor y se levanto para ir con el joven que le buscaba, al acercarse le saludo-Hola, Link…¿M-me buscas?-la pregunta era un poco tonta pero el chico quería confirmarlo

-Sí, ven

-¿?

Salieron del comedor-varias miradas lo siguieron disimuladamente- y unos pasillos más adelante, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa, el mayor le tomo de la cintura firmemente, pegando sus cuerpos por completo y dándole un fogoso beso…

El albino no pudo evitar sorprenderse por aquella acción. Link no era la clase persona que hacia las cosas así de rápido y sin previo aviso… Se le hizo raro que el rubio se comportara así pero tras unos segundos esos pensamientos se borraron y se derritió en la boca del otro…De repente se le ocurrió pensar que a Link le gustaban los besos y que le podría regalar unos…"¡¿QUE CLASE DE PENSAMIENTO TONTO FUE ESE!?" se regaño a si mismo

Al separarse ambos respiraban agitadamente.

-…-Allen miro el piso tratando de regular el latido de su corazon

-jeh-Link sonrió

-¿Qué?-pregunto al ver la sonrisa burlona del otro

-A pesar de que ya hace un buen tiempo que nos besamos tú sigues reaccionando igual de tierno…

-…-Sonrojado el menor inflo las mejillas y luego pensó en las palabras de Kanda…

-Lamento haber sido tan…ansioso, pero últimamente ya no puedo pasar mucho tiempo sin probar esos labios

-…Este, Link…

-¿Si?

-…¿Qué gustaría…-intento armarse de valor pero parecía que el rubio se lo había quitado con el beso-…eh…olvídalo…no es importante

-¿?-Link levanto una ceja confuso y luego miro su reloj-Tengo que irme…El director debe estarme esperando.

-Si…Nos vemos…

-------------------------------------------------

Al final Allen decidió no aceptar la ayuda de las chicas-el pago que ellas pedían eran una decena de fotos de él vestido con diferentes trajes(la mayoría de mujer)y bueno no estaba tan desesperado-, pues pensó que sería mejor hacer eso solo.

Ya en la tarde el albino se encontraba en su habitación viendo como Timcapy revoloteaba por el techo de aquí para aya…

-ah…-suspiro-¿Puedes creerlo?, me acobarde… Y su cumpleaños ya va a ser…

En ese momento alguien toco a la puerta. Allen respondió con un desanimado "Esta abierto" y Dante con una sonrisa más que radiante entro sentándose a su lado en la cama.

-¿Qué tal, Allen?-pregunto

-Ah…Hola, Dante…

-¿Todavía preocupado por el regalo?-le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro

-Si…

-mmm…-el rubio platino se quedo pensativo un momento.-¿Por qué no vas hoy?

-¿Me acompañarías?-pregunto con un poco de suplica

-¡Claro!-exclamo el otro-Déjame ir por mi chamarra, hace algo de frio afuera.

-Bien.- respondió Allen tomando también su chaqueta

Salieron a la plaza, la tarde parecía triste por lo nublado que estaba, se podía sentir un aire frio y fuerte pero eso no impedía que hubiera muchas personas en toda la plaza.

Ambos chicos buscaron en muchas tiendas algo, pero al albino nada le convencía lo suficiente… Era cierto que la intención era lo que importaba pero aun así quería darle al rubio algo absolutamente perfecto…

Se les ocurrió entrar a la tienda donde Link le había comprado los conjuntos para el baile pero no les sorprendió ver que todo era carísimo…

Dante pensó en ir a una tienda de música pero no supieron ni que buscar pues Link no tocaba-bueno, hasta donde ellos sabían- ningún instrumento, así que salieron tan solo un par de minutos después

-Aquella vez que le compraste la pulsera a Lenalee ¿Cómo supiste que le gustaría?-pregunto el peliblanco a su amigo. Estaban sentados en una banca de la plaza viendo como el cielo se oscurecía poco a poco

-Pues de hecho, no estaba seguro de que le gustara… la compre porque me pareció que se le vendría bien pero…pero tenía mis dudas…-confeso Dante melancólico, luego se paro rápidamente y con mucha confianza le dijo al otro-No vamos a encontrar nada estando aquí sentados, debemos seguir buscando, Allen-le tomo del brazo y lo levanto-Vamos, vamos.-le animo

-Por cierto, Muchas gracias por acompañarme, Dante

-jaja Para eso son lo amigos.

Nuevamente empezaron a buscar con mucho entusiasmo pero después de dos horas-se hizo de noche-el entusiasmo se les bajo hasta los pies, pero aun así el rubio platino intento darle esperanzas.

-Tal vez mañana, tengamos mejor suerte, Allen-le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-Ya es tarde ¿Te parece si nos vamos?

-Si…-repuso decepcionado

-¡Oh, espera!-exclamo-¡Que tonto!¡Hemos estado de tienda en tienda en tienda y a mi se me olvido que debía comprar unas cosas! ¿Vienes?

-Vamos.

Se dirigieron a la tienda de música. De pronto empezó a llover, pero no les preocupo era una lluvia tranquila. Dante entro a la tienda pero Allen se quedo viendo el escaparate de la tienda de al lado…era la primera tienda que habían visitado… "¿¡COMO RAYOS NO VI ESO!?" penso

-…-miro el escaparate un minuto más "Supongo que no tengo de otra" sonrio y luego se asomo por la puerta de la tienda de música-Dante-llamo

-¿Si?-pregunto el susodicho que tenía un cuaderno en la mano

-Voy a estar en la tienda de al lado ¿si?

-Ok.

--------------------------------

-¿Ya ves, Allen? Te dije que lo encontrarías

-fiuf…menos mal lo vi…-dijo Allen ya bastante aliviado con un bulto plano bajo el brazo-Regresemos a los dormitorios

-Menuda lluvia-comento el rubio platino que al igual que el albino ya estaba todo empapado

"A Link le encantara" pensaba el peliblanco más feliz que nunca. Ya tenía el regalo y ahora podía concentrarse de tiempo completo en los exámenes de la próxima semana-que según los rumores no estarían nada fáciles- y probablemente podría aprobar sin problemas…si…todo volvería a la normalidad…

El albino iba pensando en todo esto cuando cruzaban una calle, la cual Dante cruzo primero creyendo que el otro le seguía… la lluvia les caía a los dos chicos en la cara.

Aun metido en sus pensamientos Allen cruzo la calle sin mirar a los lados y sin prestar atención al sonido que se acercaba rápidamente hasta él…

Un gran estruendo se oyó por encima de la lluvia, dos caballos relincharon mientras se oía la madera rompiéndose, un grito, una exclamación ahogada y luego-solo por unos segundos-el ruido de la lluvia chocando contra el suelo…

Un bulto plano cayó al piso, el papel con el que estaba envuelto se rompió dejando ver una pequeña pintura de un paisaje…un paisaje que parecía derretirse por la lluvia…Tanto que se había esforzado en encontrarlo…Todo había sido para nada…

Los ojos verde oscuro de Dante se contrajeron de horror así como su rostro al presenciar la escena

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ALLEEEENN!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------

Bookman terminaba de tomar su te verde con toda tranquilidad en el comedor con un libro grueso y al parecer muy bien sobre sus piernas. Suspiro mientras cerraba el libro con muchísimo cuidado y luego lo dejo sobre la mesa.

Miro el reloj antiguo-le encantaban las cosas antiguas- y con un suspiro mas dejo su taza vacia en la mesa también.

-Ya es hora…-dijo subiendo unas escaleras que llevaban a los cuartos. Fue a su habitación y tomo la caja negra donde tenía guardadas sus agujas de acupuntura.

Sin mucho entusiasmo se dirigió a la habitación del joven pelirojo

-Lavi.-le llamo abriendo la puerta lentamente

La caja se le cayó de las manos, abriéndose en la acción y cayendo todas las agujas al piso.

En el escritorio del chico había un libro abierto con manchas de sangre en una de las paginas y también había en el piso…

El pelirojo por otra parte estaba tendido en el piso de madera, inconsciente, de su boca salía un hilillo de sangre…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya esta n.n Lamento mucho haberme tardado pero acabo de entrar a la escuela y bueno, ustedes me entienden ¿no? Como sea… EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE PIANO… LAVI Y ALLEN TERMINAN EN EL HOSPITAL, UNO POR SU ENFERMEDAD Y EL OTRO POR UN DESCUIDO… KANDA, LINK Y TODOS LOS DEMAS LES VISITAN CON UNA CARA DE OBVIA PREOCUPACION PERO LOS OTROS DOS SIEMPRE PONEN UNA SONRISA A PESAR DEL DOLOR QUE SIENTEN...SE PRONOSTICA QUE ALLEN SE RECUPERARA SIN PROBLEMAS…ES UNA LASTIMA QUE EL PRONOSTICO DE LAVI NO SEA TAN CLARO…¿QUE PASARA?...Nuevamente las dejo con la intriga n.n Gracias por sus reviews, NOS VEMOS!!!!BYE!!!!


	14. Cartas

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Cómo están? Espero muy bien n.n, jaja lamento mucho haberlas dejado con la intriga jeje, algunas-o creo que todas - me pidieron que no fuera tan cruel que Moyashi-chan y Lavi y pues les hará feliz saber que desde un principio no tenía pensado hacerlos sufrir mucho, Como siempre **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ^^** …Ok, esto va a sonar algo loco pero en cuanto a sus dudas sobre la época en que están pues es en el fin imaginario del siglo XIX pero decidí poner unas cosas más de la actualidad-como la escuela o los uniformes o cosas así-sé que es raro y confuso, espero perdonen este…mmm….error por así llamarlo U.U Gomenasai…

D gray man y todos los personajes le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino a excepción de los dos que ustedes ya saben quienes son n.n

Disfrútenlo!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**14.- Cartas**

**(71º día, Miércoles en la tarde…)**

----------------------------o O Flashback O o-----------------------

_Era de tarde, por la elegante ventana de la enorme sala entra una luz anaranjada… Un niño tocaba el piano…_

_-¡Mana, estoy tocando!-gritaba un pequeño Allen emocionado y con una gran sonrisa de orgullo por su logro-¡Estoy tocando el piano!_

_-jeje- ríe el hombre que está parado junto a él-Si, estas tocando y muy bien, Allen_

_-…-El albino termina la melodía y se baja del banquito de un salto para abrazar al mayor-¡Gracias por enseñarme, papá! _

_-Me alegra que te guste el piano-Mana sonríe al ver lo adorable que es el pequeño que lo abraza-¿Puedes prometerme una cosas, Allen?-le pregunta mientras se inclina para estar a la altura del peliblanco_

_-¡Lo que sea!-responde intentando poner cara seria_

_-Nunca olvides esa melodia_

_-¿Qué nuca la olvide?... ¡Nunca la olvidare, lo prometo!_

_-Gracias, Allen…_

_-¿Por qué?-pregunta el niño con cara de confusión _

_-Esa melodía es mi favorita porque siempre que me sentía triste esa melodía me hacia sonreír y sentirme tranquilo, me gustaría que tu nunca la olvidaras para que puedas hacer lo mismo que yo…_

_-Nunca olvidare esa melodía-dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa antes de abrazar de nuevo al mayor-Pero nunca voy a estar triste porque tu siempre vas a estar conmigo…-Allen levanta la mirada con cierta duda y preocupación-¿verdad, Mana?_

_-…-el hombre duda en responder un momento y luego le dice:- Si…siempre voy a estar contigo, Allen, siempre que toques esa melodía…_

--------------------------o O Fin Flashback O o------------------------

El peliblanco abre los ojos de golpe-pero no se fija en el lugar donde esta ni lo que esta a su alrededor

"Nunca olvide la melodía…" pensó cerrando los ojos de nuevo "Pero había olvidado la razón por la que no la olvidaba…Mana…"

-¡ALGUN DIA REALMENTE TE A VAS A MORIR POR SER TAN DESPISTADO!

-¿¡EH!?-Allen se sienta en la cama sobresaltado por el grito, miro a su derecha para encontrarse con un furioso rubio platino-¿D-Dante? Buenos días ¿Qué te trae por mi habitación?-pregunto

-¡Nada de "buenos días"!-exclamo Dante-¡Y mira a tu alrededor!

-¿?-el albino no entendía porque su amigo parecía tan enojado. El chico miro donde se encontraba, ¿estaba en el hospital? "¿Porque estoy…"se pregunto y de pronto el recuerdo de haber sido atropellado por un carruaje le vino a la mente. Sus ojos se contrajeron de terror-¡¡¿¿Qué me paso, Dante??!!

-¿¡Como qué que te paso!?

-Bueno, ya sé que me paso pero, ¡Ouch!-se quejo abrazándose el torso

-ah, te refieres a eso.-le dijo su amigo que aun estaba furioso-Te rompiste varias costillas, un par cortes profundos en los brazos y te rompiste una pierna ¿Cómo te hiciste todo eso? Pues venias totalmente desprevenido y te cruzaste la calle así como así

-Ya veo…

El albino se recostó de nuevo con cuidado y cerró los ojos… Todo por venir pensando en Link y en el dichoso regalo… "¡¡¡¡EL REGALO!!!!"

-¿¡Que paso con el regalo!?

-¿Qué paso con el regalo?...-repitió Dante que temblaba de puro enojo.

-¿Allen?-llamo Claire que acababa de abrir la puerta de la blanca habitación-ya estas despierto, que bueno.-suspiro aliviada parándose junto a su hermano

-Hola, Claire-saludo el menor con una pequeña sonrisa

-Me alegra que estés bien…bueno que aun estes en este mundo-le dijo la castaña-Lenalee y Kanda también están aquí, vendrán en un momento…o por lo menos Lena.

-¿Kanda vino a verme?-Allen no podía creer lo que oía

-Bueno, en realidad Kanda va ver a…

-¿¡No tienes algo que decir, Allen!?-grito Dante para luego salir a zancadas de la habitación

-¡Dante!-Claire intento detenerlo-ah….ese tonto…Nos vemos luego, Allen, tengo que hablar con el tonto que acaba de salir

¿Algo que decir?...el chico se lo pregunto varias veces pero no se le ocurría nada que tuviera que decir…Miro hacia la ventana, una luz anaranjada se filtraba, probablemente se había quedado dormido toda la mañana…De seguro Link estaría preocupado…Finalmente Dante ya no le dijo que fue de la pequeña pintura de un paisaje que le había comprado a Link…Suspiro abatido…de seguro se había perdido…

A los pocos minutos Lenalee entro en la habitación con una sonrisa pero en sus ojos se veía preocupación

-Lenalee…

-Me alegra verte, Allen, no puedo creer que te haya pasado esto-le dijo la chica-Despues de todo ir a la plaza no fue buena idea para nada…lamento habértelo sugerido

-Lenalee-le dijo Allen con cierta seriedad-Esto no fue culpa tuya, no tenias idea de que lago así podría ocurrirme, la culpa la tuve yo por no fijarme en lo que hacía, no te culpes

-…Esta bien, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bueno, pues la verdad ahora me siento muy adolorido…

-Ya veo…Vi a Dante y a Claire salir, iba a seguirlo pero quería visitarte

-Gracias-sonrió

-Dante está muy enojado contigo-le comento

-Sí, y la verdad no comprendo muy bien el porque

-…-Esta vez fue Lenalee la que se puso seria-Cuando Dante nos dijo lo que te paso nos preocupamos muchísimo…Dante al parecer era uno de los más preocupados. Él me dijo que te considera un amigo muy importante, Allen…el…debe estar enojado porque tú te preocupas mas por los demás o por otras cosas irrelevantes que por ti mismo

-… ¿Por mi mismo?...-repitió reflexionando las palabras de la china

-Sería bueno que lo pienses…Todos los demás nos sentimos igual que Dante…-se acerco a la puerta.-Lo siento, Allen pero no le dije a mi hermano que estaría aquí asi que debe estar como loco buscándome-sonrió ligeramente antes de salir-Nos vemos

"Cosas irrelevantes…el regalo…me preocupe mas por el tonto regalo que por mi seguridad…Sera mejor disculparme con Dante y todos los demás cuando me recupere…"pensó

Fue entonces de que se dio cuenta de que nadie le había dicho sobre Lavi…era extraño…Lavi de seguro también había ido, si no Kanda no estaría ahí… Tal vez ya se había ido…Otra cosa…¿Y Link?

----------------------------------------

-Bakausagui…-susurraba Kanda

El peliazul se encontraba en la impecablemente blanca habitación de Lavi-quien estaba en la cama inconsciente.

Kanda estaba sentado en un banco a su lado delineando con delicadeza el rostro pálido del otro…El chico de ojos verdes había perdido peso…

Como pudo hacer eso…sabía que Lavi no se encontraba muy bien y ¿Qué hizo él? Le quito importancia al asunto creyendo que era una simple gripe en vez de sugerirle u obligarle ir al doctor… Le dolía…le dolía en el alma ver al pelirojo en el estado en que estaba…

Bookman había estado ahí unas horas antes, el viejo simplemente se había quedado mirando a Lavi con cara de indiferencia pero él sabia que en el fondo también estaba preocupado

Pero Bookman no había sido el único que había estado ahí hace unas horas, sino también los Roulten, Lenalee y Link…

Kanda cerró los ojos recordando las palabras que le dirigió el asistente rubio

----------------------o O Flashback O o--------------------

_Link abrió la puerta del cuarto, Kanda ni siquiera le miro._

_-Entonces, él también está aquí…-comento Link mirando al pelirojo_

_-¿No deberías estar con el Moyashi?-le dijo fríamente aun sin mirarlo_

_-Esta inconsciente, será mejor dejarlo descansar, pero…él no te interesa ¿cierto?, sino Lavi._

_-Asi es, ¿porque me iba a interesar ese enano que se recuperara de sus heridas rápidamente?_

_-El diagnostico de Lavi no fue bueno ¿verdad?_

_-¿Porque te interesa?-pregunto aumentando la frialdad y dirigiéndole una mirada hostil_

_-Bueno, primero porque es un alumno de la escuela, segundo, es amigo de Allen y tercero porque a mí también me cae bien, supongo-sonrió un poco_

_Durante unos largos minutos se hizo un silencio, ambos jóvenes miraban al que estaba en la cama_

_-Aun si el diagnostico fue malo…-empezó a decir Link-yo creo que lo mejor es que te portes con él igual que siempre para que se sienta feliz y no triste o culpable porque estés preocupado por el _

----------------------------o O Fin Flashback O o------------------------

-…Lavi…-susurro tomándole la mano y besándosela-Lo siento, conejo, tengo que irme o mi "querido padre" se va a poner histérico

Sin obtener respuesta salió de la habitación sigilosamente, por un momento se recargo en la pared del blanco y solitario pasillo...No sería difícil esconder su preocupación, después de todo él era un experto en esconder sentimientos…

Lo que si sería difícil seria no pensar en él en la escuela…y lo peor de todo, antes de los exámenes…Pero ¿a quién le importaban los exámenes cuando el pelirojo estaba enfermo?

Para su desagrado antes de salir del hospital le tuvieron que hacer unas pruebas para asegurarse que no estaba infectado y le dijeron que no podría visitarlo más…

Enojado, regreso a casa con el estuche de su violín en la mano y la mochila en la otra…camino sin fijarse mucho en el camino, simplemente dejo que sus pies le guiaran mientras él miraba el piso…

Se sentía extraño…hacia un muy buen tiempo que no regresaba solo a casa…Lavi siempre le acompañaba haciendo bromas y conversando…

Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan solo…

Al llegar a su casa y abrir la puerta Tiedoll, Daisya y Marie se aparecieron frente al peliazul

-Ya me estaba preocupado, Yu-le dijo su "padre"-¿Cómo esta, Lavi

-Inconsciente de momento-dijo de manera cortante y subiendo a su habitación desgraciadamente le obligaron a bajar a cenar horas más tarde.

-¿Se va a recuperar pronto?-pregunto Daisya que casi por primera vez en su vida estaba serio

-tch…-Kanda suspiro-No lo se…aun no se sabe-le dolían aquellas palabras…

-Ya veo…-susurro Marie pegando la vista en su plato

-Lo vas a visitar mañana ¿verdad? Le haría bien un poco de compañi…-empezo a decir Tiedoll con una pequeña sonrisa

-No. Nadie puede visitarlo más-dicho esto dejo su plato a la mitad y subió con paso firme a su habitación.

Una vez que cerró con llave la puerta, se recargo en esta y se deslizo lentamente hasta el piso

Era muy doloroso…¿qué tal si Lavi empeoraba?…o…¿Y si Lavi…No…No debía pensar en semejante cosa…si aquello pasaba no lo soportaría…

Le dieron ganas de agarrar su violín y destrozarlo de la frustración pero ya que el violín le era muy valioso destrozo unas viejas partituras que estaban en su escritorio. Pronto el piso se vio lleno de papeles

-Mas te vale recuperarte…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(72º Dia, Jueves en la mañana)**

Lenalee y Claire iba llegando apenas, era temprano así que caminaban lentamente. Lenalee iba con mirada triste y la castaña también pero sabía que era mejor poner una sonrisa en esa clase de casos.

-Este…-dijo nerviosamente la castaña-Y-ya necesitamos darle a las chicas otra misión del club ¿Qué clase de misión podemos darle esta vez?

-¿Misión?...ah…no se…que busquen el manga yaoi mas romántico o algo asi…-respondió la china sin darle mucha importancia-…-suspiro-¿Qué tal esta Dante?

-Pues enojado y preocupado...

-…

-Creo que lo mejor será no sacar el tema de Lavi y Allen ¿no crees?

-Supongo que tienes razón…

Las chicas cruzaron la reja y se fijaron en que Link permanecía como siempre ahí, pero tenía una mirada ausente…

-¿Y Link sabe que el accidente de Allen fue justo después de comprarle el regalo?-pregunto Lena

-Creo que no…

-Buenos días, Lena, Claire-saludo Dante sobresaltándolas un poco. El chico tomo de la mano a su novia

-Buenos Días, Dante-sonrió la china

Kanda también llegaba y se reunió con ellos antes de entrar a clases…Al parecer solo unos pocos sabían de lo que había pasado y en cierto modo lo agradecieron, hubiera sido difícil mirar todo el tiempo las caras tristes o preocupadas de todos los alumnos todo el tiempo…

-----------------------------

-ah…-Allen se tallo los ojos aun con sueño, por un momento se le olvido que no podría ir a la escuela-Oh, es cierto…no puedo…no aun, awww-bostezo dejándose caer en la almohada y miro el techo blanco

Todo era blanco…nada parecía tener color en la habitación…de seguro él mismo se confundía en medio de tanto blanco, una pequeña risa se le escapo ante tal pensamiento.

-¡ah, Buenos días!-saludo entrando la joven y bella enfermera(la joven llevaba un ramo de rosas amarillas en las manos-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Pues en cierto modo bien-sonrió

-Me alegra. ¿Acaso no son hermosas?-comento acercándole las rosas-Te las mando un amigo tuyo, se llamaba…Link Howard

-¡!-Allen no pudo evitar sentirse feliz

-Las podre aquí.-le dijo la enfermera poniéndolas en un florero de cristal que estaba encima de una especie de mesita de noche- Te traeré el desayuno en unos minutos ¿Ok? y luego te cambiare los vendajes -le dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Sí, Gracias.

La joven se fue dejándolo nuevamente solo…pero se sentía muy feliz…

-Por fin algo que no es blanco-sonrió estirando la mano para tocar una de las rosas, pero no alcanzaba, la mesita estaba muy alejada…

De momento volvió a sentirse solo…Aquellas flores amarillas le recordaban a Link…y bueno también a Timcampy…

-Hablando de Tim… ¿Qué estará haciendo?...Va a estar solo un par de días…Ya se, le pediré a Dante que por favor le acompañe…bueno…después de disculparme

Minutos después-como había dicho-la enfermera le llevo una bandeja con comida, no era mucha pero seria suficiente. Se fijo en que el rostro de la joven mostraba algo de tristeza

-¿Sabes?...-comento la enfermerasin mirarlo-A veces me pregunto porque escogí trabajar en esto…

-¿Por qué lo dice?-pregunto Allen con curiosidad olvidándose de la comida

-Muchas veces en este hospital veo tantas cosas…tantos pacientes…hombres, jóvenes niños…algunos muy graves…es tan triste…

-…-el albino no estaba seguro de que decir

-Siempre me esfuerzo para ayudarlos a recuperarse…aunque no puedo evitar sentir algo de compasión…Como con el chico de al lado…

-¿El chico de al lado?

-Sí. De hecho creo que va en tu misma escuela, La Orden Oscura.

-¿Enserio?

-No sé si lo conozcas después de todo en esa escuela eh oído que van muchos alumnos…-dijo la enfermera-Su nombre es Lavi o algo asi…

-¿¡QUE!?-exclamo el peliblanco abriendo mucho los ojos

-¡!-la joven se sobresalto

-L-lamento haberla asustado pero- ¿Qué rayos hacia Lavi en la habitación de al lado? ¿Le habría pasado algo malo?-¿Qué tiene?

-¿Entonces lo conoces?

-Sí, es un amigo mío

-U-un amigo…¿Tuyo?...ah…este…bueno está enfermo y…lo siento pero tengo que irme-le dijo saliendo de la habitación nerviosamente

-Lavi…Espero este bien…-probablemente a los demás se les había olvidado decirle sobre él

Se pregunto cómo estarían Kanda…Link…Dante…Claire…Lenalee…Lavi…hasta que a pesar de haber dormido finalmente como dios manda-es que normalmente siempre se despertaba con sueño-a pesar de eso nuevamente cerró los ojos y se arrullo con el aplastante silencio de la habitación…

------

Se encontraba acostado en su cama con Link a su lado-o más bien casi encima de él. El menor miraba el techo con pensamientos algo delirantes a causa del sueño que tenia. Pero ¿Por qué no se dormía? Sencillo.

Link se movía demasiado. Cada dos minutos el rubio cambiaba de posición, aplastando, empujando y tirando más de una vez al albino. Y más de una vez a Allen se le paso por la cabeza amarrar a su pareja a la cama…

A la quinta caída, provocada por el mayor, se levanto de la cama y busco en toda la habitación una cuerda…pero no tenia…Link seguía dando vueltas en la cama. ¿Quién creería que Link podría moverse tanto?

"Ok…tranquilo, intenta dormir una vez más si no lo logras lo tiras de la cama" le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza

"¿Tirarlo de la cama? No puedo hacerle eso…podría lastimarse" le respondió

"No actúes como una chica y haz lo que te digo"

"Está bien…"

"Se lo merece no te ah dejado dormir en todo lo que lleva de la noche"

"¡Tienes razón!"

El peliblanco se volvió a acostar dándole una oportunidad más a Link. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera acomodarse el mayor le dio prácticamente una patada tirándolo al suelo estruendosamente

-¡Suficiente! ¡Que lo haga contigo y te ame no significa que te dejare hacer lo que quieras!-exclamo agarrando al otro de los tobillos y tirándolo al suelo

-No puede ser…-susurro

¡Era increíble!...No…¡Era ridículo! ¿¡Tan pesado tenia Link el sueño!? El rubio no había dicho ni pio, simplemente se acurruco…

-Bueno, por lo menos ya tengo la cama para mí-comento triunfante mientras se acostaba y se tapaba

-Allen…

-Ni se te ocurra quejarte, Link-le dijo sin mirarlo-No me estabas dejando dor… debe ser una broma…

Las siguientes horas el mayor se la paso repitiendo su nombre y después completo un par de frases diciendo cosas no muy…no muy puras… Se movía mucho y aparte hablaba dormido ¿que seguía?¿ Hacerlo dormido también?

-¡No me obligues a amordazarte, Link!-exclamo

----

-…solo te estaba saludando…

-¡!-Allen abrió los ojos de golpe, las luz anaranjada de la tarde le deslumbro un poco luego tallándose los ojos miro a su derecha-¿¡Link!?

-Si…¿Por qué me amenazaste con amordazarme?-pregunto confuso el mayor

-Eh…este…yo…-se sonrojo-Solo estaba teniendo un sueño…un sueño muy extraño…

-Sí, eso parece…

Sin previo aviso y con mucho esfuerzo Allen se estiro y abrazo a Link con fuerza. Le había extrañado tanto.

-¿Cómo pudiste ser tan despistado?-le dijo Link a forma de regaño

-Lo siento-respondió el menor al separarse y bajando la mirada con culpa

-Ah…supongo que ya no importa, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar lo sucedido-dijo con un poco de seriedad y amabilidad a la vez

-…-Allen no tuvo el valor para decirle que había ido a buscarle un regalo y que se había accidentado por andar pensando en èl...si se lo decía muy probablemente Link se enojaría y mucho…mejor esperaría un par de días…

El rubio se quedo hasta que anocheció y se despidió dándole un ligero beso en la frente…aunque a Allen le hubiera gustado otro en los labios…

-Espera-le dijo el menor

-¿Si?

-Tu…mmm… ¿Tienes el sueño pesado?-pregunto

-¿El sueño pesado?, supongo que un poco…no sabría decirte con exactitud…¿Por qué preguntas?

-Ah…no, por nada-sonrió

-Ok, Nos vemos

-Si…

-------------------------------------

Sintió como si tuviera pesas de mil kilos en los parpados, le fue muy difícil abrir los ojos y encontrarse con una deslumbrante luz anaranjada…

Miro a su alrededor…blanco…todo era condenadamente blanco…jamás le gusto mucho aquel color…

"Espera…hasta donde recuerdo mi habitación es azul…¿Y mis libros? ¿Mi escritorio?"se pregunto algo alterado"¿Dónde estoy?...Ok, tranquilo no pierdas la calma, Lavi…debe haber una respuesta lógica a esto…Veamos…"cerró los ojos

Lo último que recordaba era que había llegado a su casa exhausto de la escuela, no había comido nada porque no tenía ni pizca de hambre, en la noche-después de que el viejo panda le obligara a leer un libros grueso y viejo-subió a su habitación

No se había sentido bien…recordaba que había empezado a leer uno de sus libros y empezó a toser…Se había sorprendido y alarmado al verse la mano manchada de sangre así como su libro…Se paro pensando en ir inmediatamente con el viejo y luego…recuerdo haber abierto los ojos un momento…Kanda estaba mi lado pero no me miraba…sonreí y quise decirle algo pero me sentía demasiado débil…y volví a dormirme…"

"Me desmaye…pero ¿Por qué?...¿Porque me salió sangre?...mmm…Supongo que después Bookman se dio cuenta y termine aquí…en el hospital…si…tiene lógica pero…algo no encaja aun…Se suponía que solo tenía un poco de fiebre…¿no?"

En eso se abre la puerta y una bella y joven enferme entra con un tapabocas…

-Ya estas despierto.-le dijo la joven-Estuviste un buen tiempo dormido.

-¿Enserio?...este…yo…¿exactamente porque estoy aquí?-pregunto con curiosidad

-Estás enfermo y hace un día te desmayaste después de haber escupido sangre.

-¿Y que tengo?

-es una enfermedad llamaba TBC…

-¿Q-que? Pero…yo…¿de verdad?...

-Si-le dijo la enfermera

-Que tonto eh sido…

-Cualquiera pudo haberla confundido con una gripe o algo así-le dijo la joven dándole un poco de animo

-Y…Es curable si no mal recuerdo-comento con cierto alivio pues había leído sobre eso

-Lamento informarte que en ti…bueno…no estamos seguros de si en realidad podremos curarte.

-¡!

La mirada del chico pelirojo se contrajo de sorpresa y algo de temor…¿No estaban seguro?...No era posible…

La joven enfermera salió de la habitación.

-No es cierto…-se llevo una mano a la cara-No puedo hacerlo eso a Yu…ni a los demás…tengo que curarme…-dijo mientras sentía que se le hacia un nudo tremendo en la garganta

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(73º Dia, Viernes en la noche)**

Por la ventana se podía ver la oscuridad de la noche y unas cuantas estrellas en el cielo. Claire escribía en unas hojas acostada en su cama.

_Debitto:_

_Hola de nuevo. Espero te encuentres muy bien. Creo que no tengo que decirte que te extraño porque te lo eh repetido mil y una veces en mis demás cartas jeje…_

_Ah…las cosas no andan muy bien por aquí…bueno no con Lavi y Allen…El despistado de Allen sufrió un accidente y Lavi no anda bien…está enfermo._

_Fui a visitarlos a ambos, Lavi estaba inconsciente cuando Lenalee, Kanda, mi hermano y yo entramos en su habitación… Dante fue a la habitación de al lado donde estaba Allen antes que los demás…Dante está muy enojado, se preocupo muchísimo por Allen…salió enfurecido de la habitación de este y por supuesto yo tuve que ir a calmarlo._

_Lenalee me conto que también fue con Allen y al parecer este quiere disculparse con mi tonto hermano…_

_Tal vez esto suele mal pero de momento a mi me preocupa más Lavi que Allen…_

_Allen se recuperara de sus heridas sin problema, o eso nos dijeron pero Lavi…ah…no están seguros de poder curarlo… La notica la asimilamos tan bien como hubiéramos asimilado una bofetada o un golpe al corazón…_

_Al día siguiente de visitarlos fuimos a la escuela como de costumbre pero…pero se sentía raro…como si algo faltara…la respuesta era obvia…se notaba mucho la falta de las bromas de Lavi y las peleas entre Kanda y Allen_

_Yo-no sé si a los demás les paso lo mismo-no pude concentrarme demasiado en las clases, no sé como cuantas veces el profesor Yeegar me pidió que pusiera atención porque me quedaba con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana…_

_Kanda por su parte miraba con atención al profesor…pero dudo que estuviera al tanto de la lección…yo creo que estaba usando la técnica de mirar al profesor mientras pensaba en sus cosas jajaja realmente sirve yo ya lo probé pero esa vez no se me ocurrió hacerlo jeje_

_Creo que será mejor dejar a un lado este tema…es demasiado triste_

_Por cierto ¿ya te conté lo que dijo mi hermano cuando te estaba escribiendo la última carta? Me pregunto que si era una carta una novela o mi diario…que tonto…Creo que aun no le hace gracia nuestra relación jajaja_

_Ah…aunque dijo algo que me dejo con la duda…pero necesito hacerte esta pregunta…mmm…¿Te aburren mis cartas?..._

_Ah…se acercan mis exámenes, ¡Son la próxima semana! De seguro me va a dar fiebre como siempre en temporada de exámenes…mi padre muchas veces me ah dicho que soy alérgica a los exámenes jajaja y tal vez sea cierto en cierto modo…Dice que me estreso o me preocupo tanto por estudiar y sacar buenas calificaciones que mis defensas se bajan y que por eso me enfermo, o lago asi me dijo…¿Crees que sea por eso?_ (autora: esto es lo que me pasa a mi cuando es la semana de los exámenes, lo juro ¡siempre me enfermo!¡Y es horrible porque no puedo faltar! La ultima vez reprobé un examen por lo mal que me sentía…o tal vez realmente no estudie tal vez sea la segunda opción juju)... _Ser alérgica a los exámenes…sería bueno…si fuera una verdadera alergia no tendría una razón para no hacerlos jejeje_

_¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo están las cosas por la Academia del Milenio? _

_Jaja ya me imagino a Road escribiendo el nombre de Allen mil veces en el cuaderno, ¡que linda! Aunque Allen ya tiene propietario._

_¿Enserio? ¿A Lulubel le gustaba Kanda?...que lastima…pero dices que a ella no le importa. Dile por favor que pronto Lenalee le enviara un "libro" con imágenes y demás cosas_

_¡Y Felicidades por ganar el concurso de saxofón junto con Jasdero! ¡Te mando un gran abrazo! Tyki y Lulubel también ganaron su concurso ¿no? Bien por ellos. Ustedes ganando concursos y yo no consigo tocar lo suficientemente bien el violín…espero poder ganar un concurso algún día_

_Bueno, se que esta carta es __**muchísimo**__ más corta que las demás pero el tema de Lavi no me deja pensar ni escribir en paz…_

_Con mucho cariño…_

_Claire._

_PD: Gracias por el bello poema que me enviaste la última vez, de verdad me gusto…no tienes idea de lo roja que me puse…_

--------------------------------------------

En la Elegante Academia del Milenio, en el comedor especial de la "_Familia de Noe_"…Debitto, Jasdero, Tyki, Lulibel, Skin y Road esperaban a que el director llegara para que cenaran

-jeh ¿Ves, Tyki?-le dijo Debitto al pelinegro que estaba su lado

-¿Qué?-pregunto este sin mirarlo

-A Claire si le gusto el poema que le envié

-¿Y le dijiste que tu no lo escribiste y que lo viste en un libro?

-Habría perdido el encanto

-¿Qué hay de nuevo en la Orden Oscura?-pregunto Lulubel con curiosidad

-Pues, al parecer en la escuela las cosas están normales pero Allen tuvo un accidente y Lavi está muy enfermo por lo que me dice Claire-respondió el chico dándole un vistazo a la carta

-¿¡QUE!?¿¡MI ALLEN TUVO UN ACCIDENTE!?-exclamo Road que había estado al otro lado del salón y que ahora se encontraba frente a él

-Que rápida…

-¿¡ESTA BIEN ALLEN!?¡RESPONDE, DEBITTO!-le ordeno la _Noe_ tomándolo de los hombros y zarandeándolo

-Claire dice que se recuperara sin mucho problema

-Ah…-la chica suspiro y lo soltó-Que bien…me pregunto si el director me dejara ir a visitarlo…

-Lo dudo.

-¿Y Lavi?-pregunto Tyki serio

-¿Te preocupa? Qué lindo…-le dijo el chico con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Está bien o no?

-Todos allá están muy preocupados por él, parece que realmente esta grave…y que no se sabe si se curara

-…

-Por cierto, Lulubel-le dijo a la rubia

-¿Si?-la chica lo miro

-Claire dice que pronto Lenalee te envirara un "libro"-hizo comillas con los dedos

-¿Un "libro"?-se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda y sonriendo ampliamente-Ya veo…

Más tarde Debitto camino solo por los elegantes pasillos de la academia dirigiéndose a su habitación-que era del tamaño de dos cuartos de los dormitorios de la Orden Oscura- Una vez que llego se sentó en su escritorio de madera fina, saco unas hojas de su mochila y se puso a escribir con una pulcra y adornada letra-mucho decían que era una letra que no iba con su personalidad un tanto rebelde…

_Claire:_

_Yo también espero que encuentres bien y sí, yo también te eh extrañado como siempre._

_Lástima que las cosas anden tan mal por allá, Allen accidentado y Lavi enfermo… Road se puso histérica cuando le conté lo que le paso a Allen incluso en la cena le pidió al Director que la dejara ir a la Orden un par de días para visitarlo pero el Director no la dejo pues ella tiene una presentación dentro de poco y tiene que practicar._

_Tyki por su parte se mostro preocupado por Lavi…no me sorprendió en lo mas mínimo…_

_Entonces Dante está enojado con el peliblanco. Supongo que es entendible que este así. Creo que yo también estaría enojado si, por ejemplo, Jasdero tuviera un accidente y se preocupara mas por los demás en vez de por el mismo…Dale tiempo a tu hermano…ya se le pasara el enojo…aunque dudo que acepte nuestra relación algún día, bueno no pierdo nada con tener esperanza jajaja pero no me importaría mucho si no lo acepta, es divertido ver como se enoja y se pone celoso jeje_

_No te sientas mal por preocuparte más por Lavi, también es entendible, Claire. Todos aquí esperamos-especialmente Tyki-que se recupere._

_Dejando a un lado eso…_

_No es por burlarme igual que Dante, pero si juntara todas tus cartas tendría una enciclopedia (autora: hablando de enciclopedias, no tienen nada que ver con el fic , pero acabo de comprar mi libro de historia y realmente parece una condenada enciclopedia…¬¬) Pero eso no importa, me gustan tus cartas, la vida aquí en la Academia es un tanto aburrida a diferencia de todo lo que tu vives en la Orden._

_Jaja que extraño. ¿Enfermarte cada vez que hay exámenes? Nunca había conocido a alguien que le pasara algo así._

_Otra cosa. Lo acabo de decir pero hare que te convenzas…ejem…CLARO QUE NO ME ABURREN TUS CARTAS, eso es todo _

_¿Cómo andan las cosas por aquí?_

_Pues…Ya te eh contado que aquí tenemos muchos bailes por cualquier celebración-El Director es una persona extremadamente animada…y un tanto exagerada-y bueno, se acerca el baile de las rosas azules y blancas. Lulubel y Road nos obligaron a mí y a los otros a comprar trajes nuevos-ninguno de nosotros quería ¡Tenemos decenas de trajes!-Fue horrible…Creo que tardamos cinco horas en la tienda escogiendo nuestros trajes y luego las dos chicas se tardaron otras dos horas eligiendo un vestido aunque ellas también tienen cientos de vestidos…_

_Ah sí, el baile de las rosas azules y blancas es una reunión donde todos debemos llevar una rosa azul o blanca en nuestro traje…la celebración es en recuerdo del día que al Director se le ocurrieron esos colores para el uniforme…es algo tonto ¿no crees?_

_Pues de momento es lo único importante jeje_

_Me alegra que te haya gustado el poema que te envie, te enviaría otro pero estoy bajo de inspiración _

_Con excesivo cariño para la chica más hermosa…_

_Debitto_

_PD:¿Por qué pusiste "libro" con comillas en tu carta?_

------------------------------

-¿Ves? Hasta el piensa que tus cartas son tan largas como para hacer una enciclopedia-le decía Dante a su hermana. Se encontraban en el comedor

-Humpf-Claire le quito la carta de las manos y luego lo miro atentamente unos minutos

-¿Qué?

-No…nada…

Dante ya no se veía como siempre…sonreía, pero era una sonrisa algo forzada, ya no era amplia y radiante como antes…Realmente habría que darle tiempo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Puff…ahí esta…tenía planeado poner que esto del accidente y la enfermedad durara solo dos capítulos pero parece que durara tres …Bueno,aun faltan muchos capítulos para llegar al final de esta historia n.n asi que sigamos …EJEM…EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP DE PIANO…PASA EL TIEMPO Y ALLEN YA SE AH RECUPERADO, LO QUE PASARA CON LAVI AUN ES INCIERTO PERO SUS AMIGOS Y KANDA TIENEN MUCHAS ESPERANZAS…APARTE…SE ACERCA LA SEMANA DE LA "CERO MUSICA" ¡¡¡PROHIBIDO TOCAR CUALQUIER INSTRUMENTO EN LA ESCUELA!!!...DURANTE ESTA SEMANA ALLEN CONOCE A UNA NIÑA MISTERIOSA EN LA SALA DE MUSICA DE LOS DORMITORIOS… ¿QUIEN SERA?...todo esto y más en el siguiente cap. No se lo pierdan n.n, NOS VEMOS!!!BYE!!!


	15. Mireya

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aquí está el 15º capítulo de esta historia. _**Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews a Todas Ustedes y por aguantar mis errores y tardanzas !!!!**_ Por cierto. ¡Yo estoy contigo **yuu hachiko!** , si el Conde o algún Noe le hace algo a Kanda jujuju(mirada maligna) ya verán XD…

D gray man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino…¬¬, Bueno por lo menos Dante Y Claire son míos^^

Disfrútenlo!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**15.-Mireya**

**(83º Dia, Lunes en la mañana)**

Pasó una semana…una eterna semana esperando, todos los días, noticias sobre el estado de Lavi y Allen-Dante no se apareció por ahí…- en la recepción del hospital. El peliblanco se recuperaba de sus heridas con una increíble rapidez y lo visitaban casi a diario para hacerle compañía y para ayudarlo a estudiar pues tendría que hacer los exámenes después.

Allen podría haberse ido a los dormitorios pero la escuela-Link convenció al Director-de dejarlo al buen cuidado del hospital…

Aparte de que Link solía enviarle flores de colores brillantes para que el menor no se volviera loco entre tanto blanco…otra cosa…ya extrañaba tocar el piano…

En su habitación Allen leía y releía un cuaderno que le había prestado Lenalee para estudiar… Estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Link había entrado en la habitación y se había sentado a su lado

-¿Allen?-le llamo

-¿mmm?-el albino le miro-¡WAH! ¿L-Link?¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace un par de segundos… ¿estudias?

-ah…-suspiro-si tengo que memorizar unas cosas y…-Antes de terminar la oración recordó algo de extrema importancia -¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños, Link!

-Ah, sí. -respondió como si no le importara mucho

-¡F-Felicidades, Link!-el albino se levanto dificultosamente-por su pierna rota-y le abrazo

-Gracias, Allen-el rubio le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente

-Lo siento…Me hubiera gustado ir contigo a alguna parte y además no no te tengo ningún regalo…-le dijo enterrando su cara en el pecho del otro-Se perdió cuando el accidente…se me cayo de las manos y de seguro se deshizo todo…-pronto se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir…"Espero no se enoje demasiado…"pensó

-El día del accidente tu…fuiste a…comprarme un regalo…-empezó a decir el mayor imaginándose la razón del accidente y separándose del albino

-E-era una pintura muy bella de verdad y creí que te gustaría…pero se perdió…lo siento

-Allen-puso mirada seria demostrando su enojo-Dime que cuando te cruzaste la calle no venias pensando en mi o en el regalo…

-B-bueno…yo…venia pensando en varias cosas…entre ellas lo que acabas de decir-"Auxilio, de seguro se va a desatar una tormenta…jamás le había visto una mirada así…"-Lo…

-¿Lo sientes? Deberías-le regaño audiblemente frunciendo el ceño-Cuando Dante y los otros me contaron que estabas aquí en el hospital ¡Casi me da un infarto!, me imagine mil cosas que pudieron haberte pasado. ¡Estuve a punto de derribar la puerta de esta habitación pensando que realmente estabas grave…!

-Lo lamento, Link…-de pronto se sintió realmente mal…se le estrujo el corazón al oír las palabras del mayor…sus ojos se humedecieron sin su permiso e intento ocultarlo desviando la mirada

-…

-Lo lamento…-susurro con un nudo en la garganta

-Ah…-El rubio suspiro tranquilizándose y dándose cuenta de que había sido un poquito duro. Lentamente acerco su mano a la cara del menor, que ya lloraba silenciosamente y al tocarle la mejilla acerco su rostro y le beso suavemente-Perdón, Allen, pero prométeme que no harás algo así de nuevo.

-Lo Prometo, Link…enserio lo siento

-Sera mejor olvidar todo esto… ah…-el rubio volvió a sentarse a su lado- Ah, es cierto. Creo que Claire y Dante vendrán hoy a verte, yo te sugeriría que hablaras con Roulten

-Si…ya lo se…

------------------------------

Lavi por otra parte…

-OK…haber Lavi recapitulemos lo que has hecho hasta ahora- se decía el pelirojo mirando el techo-Empecemos…eh estado mirando por la ventana…luego me puse en la orilla de la cama y mire el suelo…después la puerta…me mire las manos un par de horas…después intente tocar mi nariz con la lengua y no logre…¿que mas?...¡ah, si! Me entretuve mirando por casi dos horas las nubes… luego llego la enfermera y me hizo el tratamiento…y ahora estoy aquí mirando el techo como un tonto sin nada mejor que hacer…genial…mmm…me estoy volviendo algo pesimista…

A pesar de que se sentía algo débil y agarrotado de todo el cuerpo logro sentarse y vio con desagrado una pila de libros debajo de su cama

-Ah, hola, ya me había olvidado de ustedes…-se llevo una mano al rostro-Y no únicamente hablo solo, también estoy hablando con los libros- que le había dejado Bookman- No estoy de humor para leer, viejo

Sintió el frio piso bajo sus pies, se levanto y con un último esfuerzo se acerco a la ventana.

Hacia un día tranquilo y despejado, el sol ya se dejaba ver a lo lejos…a esa hora él estaría entrando a la escuela con Yu y con todos los demás. Le habría gustado estar en la escuela…ya la extrañaba…

Miro la habitación y su mirada se detuvo un momento en la mesita de noche. Había una hoja de papel arrugado. El pelirojo frunció el ceño al recordar las palabras escritas en aquel papel.

Lavi:

Que ahora no puedas ir a la escuela, no significa que dejes de estudiar, por eso te deje estos libros que espero que leas.

-humpf… ni siquiera un "espero te recuperes" o un…un…"Estoy preocupado" o algo así, pero no… el viejo panda sigue tan frio como de siempre, a veces me da la impresión de que llega a ser mas frio que Yu…

Mira de nuevo por la ventana

-Hablando de Yu… me pregunto que estará haciendo exactamente ahora…mmm…no tengo nada que hacer…-camino hacia su cama y se acostó-Lo mejor será dormir

Se envolvió en las sabanas, dio la espalda a la ventana y cerro los ojos…

----------

Estaba encima de Kanda, reteniendo sus manos. La habitación del hospital estaba a oscuras, apenas llegaba luz de la Luna de la cortina medio abierta. Kanda había desviado la mirada justamente hacia la ventana

-Mírame, Yu…-le susurro al oído

-¿?-los ojos azul oscuro del asiático le miraron con pena y un poco de lujuria en lo más profundo

-Adoro cuando pones esa cara-sonrió

-Tch, Baka.

-Jaja Yo haciéndote cumplidos y tu llamándome Baka- le dijo para luego besarlo suavemente-Eres bastante lindo, Yu…

-…

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta que diga eso?

-No es eso-desvía de nuevo la mirada

-¿Entonces te gusta?

-Tampoco…solo…ah, no importa-le dice frunciendo el ceño un poco

-¿Ah, no?-se inclina y le besa el cuello-Claro que importa, bueno, a mi me importa-esta vez lo besa justo debajo de la oreja

-…-se sonroja-¿Podemos cambiar de tema, bakausagui?

-Está bien-le susurra al oído mientras mete una mano debajo de la camisa del otro-¿Qué te gusta más, que te acaricie o te bese?

-ngh…-el peliazul ahoga suspiro ante el contacto frio de la mano del pelirojo-N-no es asunto tuyo…

-Oh, vamos, dime

-…

-Anda, o ¿acaso quieres que lo descubra por mi cuenta?

-…

-Ok

Kanda le mira directo a los ojos y antes de poder hacer algo mas el pelirojo le besa atrevidamente, quitándole el aliento y luego introdujo su lengua en su boca.

El peliazul abrió mucho los ojos, había sido demasiado sorpresivo. Quiso quitarse de encima al otro pero Lavi ejerció más presión, asfixiándolo. Una vez que se separaron el pelirojo se relamió con una sonrisa mientras Kanda le miraba con el ceño fruncido

-Vaya…creo que no te gusto.

-Tch, detesto a las personas tan…sorpresivas.

-Tiene lógica. Tú eres muy tranquilo, bueno, cuando no estás enojado jeje

-…-mira el reloj que había en la pared y con mucho esfuerzo llega a ver la hora-Tengo que irme-le dice empujándolo levemente

-¿eh? Pero si acabamos de empezar.-se queja haciendo un puchero

-No, ya acabamos-Se levanta de la cama y se lleva al hombro el saco de la escuela que estaba en el piso

-¿Me vas a dejar con las ganas de mas? ¿Insatisfecho?-pregunta esperando un "No" de respuesta

-Sí. –le dice el peliazul sin mirarlo y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación

Cuando Kanda ya tenía la mano en la perilla de la puerta, el otro corrió hacia el abrazándolo por detrás.

-Quédate un rato más ¿sí?

-Ya te dije que…-se interrumpe cuando Lavi le muerde la oreja

-Solo un ratito-susurra-No me hagas obligarte.

-Y tu no me hagas golpearte, bakausagui…

-Esa amenaza se oyó poco convincente.

-Realmente soy capaz de darte un buen golp…-dice mientras se da la vuelta pero Lavi le planta un beso estampándolo contra la puerta

-Tú no quieres irte de aquí…

-C-claro que quiero

-No es cierto…tu quieres quedarte toda la noche aquí conmigo

-No. E-eso es lo que tú quieres que yo quiera…-dijo lentamente para asegurarse de haberlo dicho bien

-Mmmm…ah…Ok, si me dejas darte un último beso dejare que te vayas sin quejarme

-Está bien

--------

-Jajaja, pobre ingenuo.

-jejeje

-¿mmm?-Lavi abre los ojos lentamente al escuchar aquella risita-¡ah, enfermera, h-hola, ¿Q-que la trae por aquí?-pregunta nerviosamente al sentarse en la cama

-Te traía tu comida-la enfermera sonríe sosteniendo una bandeja

-Ah, ya veo, gracias-responde el pelriojo tomando la bandeja

-De nada

La enfermera se da vuelta

-Este…

-¿Si?-pregunto la joven

-….eh…usted…mmm…¿De casualidad hable mientras dormía?-baja la mirada avergonzado

-Ah, sí. Pero no te avergüences en este hospital hay mucho locos que también hablan dormidos, siempre dicen cosas muy interesantes-dicho esto la joven sale sonriente y Lavi juraría haberle visto un ligero rubor en las mejillas

"¿Me acaba de decir loco?" se pregunta el chico de ojos verdes con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, luego suspira

-Fue un sueño…que lastima…pero me encanto y me puso de mejor humor.- sonríe para luego degustar su comida (que no era de lo mejor) pero él no era exigente

----------------------------------------

Allen estaba parado-con unas muletas- frente a la ventana viendo su reflejo

-Lo siento, Dante, no lo volveré a hacer-dijo mirandose-No…no suena bien…mmm, veamos…Lamento mucho haber ido pensando en Link y el regalo mientras cruzaba la calle… me convence…¡ya se!, Lo siento, Dante, yo…

Se oyen unos toques en la puerta que lo interrumpen y luego la puerta blanca se abre y entran Claire y Lenalee-la primera tenía en la mano una cuerda que salía de la habitación.

-Hola, Allen-saluda la castaña alegremente

-Hola, Claire-sonríe el peliblanco sin darle demasiada importancia a la cuerda

-¿Qué tal has estado?-pregunta Lenalee acercándosele

-Voy mejorando, poco a poco

-Link ya estuvo aquí ¿verdad?-pregunta Claire

-Si…-dice en voz baja

-No te preocupes, cuando te recuperes por completo podrán ir a alguna parte y hacer lo que quieran

-Si…-respondo el albino preguntándose si Lenalee se refería a _**eso**_ con "hacer"-¿Cómo están las cosas por la escuela?

-Ah…hasta ahora nada que reportar-le respondió la castaña

-Ya veo…

-¡Oh, ya me olvidaba de él?-dijo Claire mirando la cuerda

-¿De quién?-pregunta Allen con curiosidad

-De Dante.-responde la Roulten, con una sonrisa, jalando con fuerza la cuerda

-¡!-el peliblanco abre mucho los ojos con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Pues Dante-amarrado completamente y amordazado- apareció cuando la chica jalo-¿¡D-dante!? ¿P-porque lo traen así?

Lenalee mira al rubio platino con cara "Lamento haber dejado a Claire hacerte esto", Dante asiente comprensivamente

-Traemos así a mi hermanito, porque el muy terco y tonto no quería venir, ¿Verdad, Dante?

-…ngh…-el chico la mira con ojos de odio

-¿Cómo puedes ser así, Dante?-le dice su hermana- Se supone que eres amigo de Allen y los amigos…-se pones detrás de él-¡se perdonan entre sí!-exclama dándole una patada sacándolo a volar contra la cama de Allen

-¡Claire!-le dice Lenalee a la castaña

-Lo siento, se me paso la mano-sonríe nerviosamente-ejem…bueno, dejémoslos, Lena.

Las chicas salen de la habitación.

Allen se acerca al chico, se inclina con dificultad y le quita el pedazo de tela que traía en la boca. Un silencio incomodo invade la habitación mientras el peliblanco se concentra en desamarrar al rubio platino.

Al desamarrarlo, Dante abre rápidamente su mochila(lo habían amarrado con todo y mochila) y Timcapy salió como una bala, abriendo sus alas resplandecientes

-¡¿Timcapy?! Vaya, me alegra verte-el golem dorado se poso sobre su cabeza-jeje ya extrañaba eso…-mira Dante que se estaba parando-Gracias por traerlo

-De nada, Pensé que le haría bien un poco de compañía-dice sin darle importancia y sin mirarle

-…-"Vamos, Allen." Se animo-Este…Dante, lamento haberlos preocupado tanto… ya tan siento mucho haberme preocupado por cosas insignificantes…

-…-el rubio le mira serio un momento y luego suaviza su rostro al acercársele.

-Enserio lo siento…

-Está bien, Allen-le dice poniéndole una mano en el hombro al menor

-¿Amigos?

-Amigos-sonríe-ah…aunque…creo que yo también debo disculparme por no venir en tanto tiempo.

-No te preocupes.

Pasaron toda la tarde platicando, al parecer Tim había hecho uno que otro desastre en la habitación del albino antes de que Dante lo acompañara…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fue difícil…y doloroso para Lavi pensar que no podría sobrevivir…pero aun así no podía rendirse así nada más y dejar a todos sus amigos y Kanda…jamás los permitiría, no permitiría nunca que nadie sufriera por su culpa… y menos Kanda

Cuando la enfermera le dijo que tenía posibilidades de curarse se sintió inmensamente aliviado y sonrió ampliamente cuando la enfermera les fue a contar a los demás-que estaban fuera de la habitación- Los chicos dieron un grito de alegría al enterarse…

Aun no estaba bien pero…se recuperaría tarde o temprano

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(114º Dia, Un mes después, Martes por la tarde)**

Allen-ya totalmente recuperado- Dante, Kanda y Lavi-quien ya estaba mucho mejor pero seguía haciéndose un tratamiento- se encontraban en el parque cercano a la escuela. Hablaban animadamente sobre una presentación que había tenido hacia unos días

Como de costumbre Allen, Lavi y Dante se mecían un poco en los columpios mientras Kanda se dedicaba a mirarlos en uno de los postes

-Jajaja- reía Lavi- Aun no te acostumbras a tocar en público, Allen

-Por más que lo intento no puedo acostumbrarme-se lamentaba el menor

-Estabas tan pálido que tu cara se confundía con tu cabello-le dijo Dante con una sonrisa amigable

-Sí, no lo dudo, jejeje…-mira el cielo y luego vuelve a mirar al rubio-¿Qué tal les fue a Claire y a Lenalee?

-¡ah, es cierto!-dice-Lavi-Se me había olvidado que las chicas llegarian hoy.

-Sí, llegaron hace un rato, justo cuando fui a casa por unas cosas Claire ya estaba ahí y Lenalee también fue a su casa muy apresurada, probablemente por Komui

-Me sorprendió muchísimo que Komui dejara a Lenalee ir a la Academia del Milenio-comento Allen

-Créeme, Allen a todo el mundo le sorprendió eso…pero a mi sorprendió aun mucho mas que mi querida hermana no me dijera iría-Dante puso cara sombría-…me aviso cuando ya estaba en el tren camino hacia allá

-Es comprensible-dice Kanda que habla por primera vez desde que llegaron al parque

-Cierto-concuerda Lavi asintiendo- Si, Claire te hubiera dicho tu hubieras movido cielo, mar y tierra para impedirlo

-Es mi hermana, dejarla…ir con ese…pervertido…mano larga… saxofonista de segunda…pelos necios…-el chico siguió con su sarta de insultos

-¿Y finalmente como accedió Komui dejar ir a Lena?-pregunta el albino con curiosidad

-Claire y ella le dijeron que iban a estar todo el tiempo con Lulubel y no dijeron nada sobre los chicos…-respondió Lavi sonriendo

-Ya veo…

-Por cierto, Allen, sabemos que no es asunto nuestro pero…-empieza a decir el pelirojo

-Tú…-sigue Dante

-¿Ya lo hiciste con Link?-preguntan los dos chicos al mismo tiempo. Kanda mira al albino con extrema curiosidad pero disimulada

-¿¡C-CUANDO VAN A DEJAR DE PREGUNTARME ESO, PERVERTIDOS!? ¡D-DESDE QUE SALI DEL HOSPITAL NO HAN PARADO DE PREGUNTAR COSAS ASI!

-Tranquilo, Allen, tranquilo-el rubio platino y Lavi le dan unas palmadas en la espalda, luego, otra vez al mismo tiempo preguntan-¿Eso fue un "si"?

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

El peliazul puso una pequeña sonrisa mientras los otros dos reían con ganas, les encantaba molestar al albino con eso…aunque realmente sentían curiosidad…

---------------------------

Más tarde Allen y Dante regresan juntos a los dormitorios, aun no era muy tarde así que después de despedirse de Dante en la cena el otro se fue al piso donde estaban las salas de música.

"¡Claro que no lo eh hecho, Link! ¿Qué creían?" pensaba el albino sonrojado "¡No quiero hace…Ok…bueno…eso…tal vez si quiero…un poco…no demasiado…es decir…no me muero por…¿Por qué pienso en esto?…soy un pervertido…No…Lavi y Dante me convirtieron en un pervertido de primera…es su culpa…si, es su culpa…yo soy inocente…Si, eso es"

Entro en el último cuarto, que era grande y había un bellísimo piano blanco- como el que había en la escuela- pero este tenía unos pequeños y detallados adornos dorados en todas partes-había oído a unos chicos decir que los adornos eran de oro-…le fascinaba aquel piano, era simplemente hermoso.

Se sentó en el banco y empezó a tocar la melodía que le había enseñado Mana…si…siempre le tranquilizaba… Sin embargo Timcampy le dio un buen susto-hasta se cayó del banco- cuando este salió de su mochila y se le puso enfrente.

-Ah…eres tú, Tim… no vuelvas a hacer eso…casi me da un infarto…-le dice levantándose y volviendo a tocar.

Siguió tocando un par de horas, ligeramente nervioso, pues sentía que alguien le miraba en todo momento…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(115º Dia, Martes en la mañana)**

Los chicos ya habían llegado y platicaban como siempre sentados en una de las bancas del patio, pronto Lenalee y Claire llegaron, ambas con una sonrisa más que radiante, incluso parecían emitir una especie de aura feliz…por así decirlo….

-Vaya, ¿tan bien les fue?-les pregunto Lavi con una sonrisa cuando se acercaron

-No tienes idea, Lavi…nos la pasamos increíble en la Academia…-respondió Lenalee poniéndose al lado de su novio y dándole un beso en la mejilla-Me alegra verte, Dante

-Ah…este…Si…a mí también me alegra verte, Lena-balbucea el rubio platino sonrojado ante el aura de su novia y luego la toma de la mano

-La Academia del Milenio es una escuela enorme…y muy elegante-comento Claire-demasiado elegante para mi gusto…pero nos trataron muy bien. Probablemente porque conocíamos a la _Famila de Noe_

-Aun no puedo creer que no me hayas dicho nada…-susurro Dante-Que no me hayan dicho nada-mira a Lenalee

-Lo sentimos de verdad, Dante, pero sabíamos que te opondrías-le dice sonriendo la china

-Ah…supongo que lo mejor será olvidarlo…

-Sip.

Al sonar el timbre todos entraron a clases. Los alumnos y alumnas de la clase Komui tenían todos una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡A que feliz soy!-decía el chino con corazones a su alrededor-¡Mi lindísima Lenalee ya regreso! ¡Debería hacer todo un desfile de bienvenida!-miro a sus alumnos-¿Acaso ustedes no están felices por su regreso?

"Eh…si….claro…si" fue lo que recibió en respuesta

-¿Qué? No los oí-dijo el profesor con un aura maligna

"¡¡¡SI!!!"

-Exagera un poco…solo se fueron un fin de semana-le susurró Dante a Lavi

-No eres el más indicado para decirle exagerado-le susurro Lavi amigablemente- Tu amenazabas con ir por Claire…

-Ah…creo que tienes razón jeje…-responde avergonzado

------------------------------------

Durante el receso, en el comedor, Lala y otros chicos repartieron los periódicos escolares. Lavi, divertido, hizo apenarse a la pobre chica diciéndole que era muy linda y que cuando creciera seria acechada por toso los chicos.

-Ay, Lavi…-susurra Claire con una sonrisa al verse ir a la extremadamente sonrojada Lala-Pobre…

-Ah…ya lo olvidaba la semana de la cero música…-comento Lenalee al leer solo el encabezado

-Pero esta vez…-dijo Dante rectificando- Sera desde mañana hasta el martes de la próxima semana

-¿Y qué es eso exactamente? ¿De qué trata?-pregunta Allen mirando el periódico

-La semana de la "cero música" es eso…Durante esta semana nadie en esta escuela podrá tocar ningún instrumento…

-¿eh?...¿Entonces qué haremos?

-Deportes, habrá talleres, esas cosas…-responde Lavi- También se le llama la semana de los clubes.

-Vaya…

-Cada alumno debe hacer alguna actividad y dedicarle toda una semana y quieren pueden seguirlo haciendo

-No sabía que habia mas clubes en esta escuela aparte del de ustedes-les dice el albino a las dos chicas

-Los clubes aquí, a excepción del nuestro, tienen pocos integrantes por eso no los había notado.-le dijo Dante-Supongo que tú te la pasaras en el club de kendo, ¿verdad, Kanda?

-Si.- respondió simplemente el peliazul sin darle mucha importancia

-------------------------------------------------------

Esa misma tarde Allen volvió a la sala de música de los dormitorios para tocar…solo que esta vez al entrar en el cuarto de piano, había una niña tocando…

No tendría más de 10 años. Era peliroja, era un rojo fuerte, mas rojo que el cabello de Lavi…Lo traía corto, apenas le llegaba a los hombros, llevaba un listón rosa como diadema.

Tenía la piel extremadamente clara, llevaba un suéter rosa abierto y debajo un vestido blanco que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, sus pequeños zapatos eran rosas y brillantes…

Sus manos se movían con rapidez y soltura por las teclas del piano, casi como si las acariciara…la melodía era muy tranquila pero èl pudo notar que no era una melodía fácil…

Fue en ese momento que la niña dejo de tocar, interrumpiendo su melodía y luego le miro…

Jamás en su vida había visto unos ojos como aquellos, hasta le dio un poco de miedo…sus ojos eran rojos también una especie de rojo con anaranjado…no sabía cómo explicarlo…

-Ah…-por un momento se quedo sin habla-este…h-hola…lamento haberte interrumpido

-No importa-su voz suave, su rostro era redondeado y sus ojos grandes; características normales de una niña…Lo que no era normal era…su mirada, era seria

-M-me voy…-dijo intentando retroceder pero se sentía hipnotizado por la mirada de la pequeña

-No, espera-la peliroja se paro del banco de un salto, se acerco al albino y le tomo de la manga del saco-Quiero oírte tocar, por favor-pidió

-Yo…es-está bien…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y se adelanto al piano, la niña se paró a su lado

-¿Podrías tocar aquella melodía de siempre?...la que parece canción de cuna

-C-claro…

El peliblanco empezó a tocar, reconociendo al instante aquella sensación de que te vigilan… mientras tocaba pregunto:

-¿Tu…me has estado observando?

-Sí.

-…

Al terminar la melodía suspiro y miro nervioso a su pequeño público.

-Es muy bonita…-dijo ella-es tranquilizadora…

-Sí, lo sé-respondió. Era extraño, la forma en que ella hablaba, parecía un poco adulta…por un momento se le paso por la mente Melody Twilten, pero no…era diferente. La niña parecía normal, viva…-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Me llamo Mireya

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahí esta n.n ¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado, wiiii!!! Desde hace muchos caps estuve planeando la aparición de este nuevo personaje: Mireya. Espero les agrade o por lo menos que les de curiosidad…bueno dejando eso a un lado…EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE PIANO…EMPIEZA LA SEMANA DE LA"CERO MUSICA" ASI QUE TODOS BUSCAN ALGUN CLUB DEPORTIVO O TALLER…KANDA ES EL MEJOR EN KENDO, ALLEN ODIA ADMITIRLO PERO ES INCREIBLE…LAVI PARECE SER MUY BUENO PARA BASQUETBOL…DANTE ESCOGIO FUTBOL…CLAIRE ESTA EN VOLEYBOL MIENTRAS LENALEE ARRASA CON TODOS EN ATLETISMO…PERO…¿QUE ESCOGERA ALLEN?...APARTE …EL ALBINO INTRIGADO POR MIREYA VA SIEMPRE QUE PUEDE CON ELLA…ALGO NO ESTA BIEN…PERO SU COMPAÑÍA LE ES AGRADABLE….bueno la parte dramática y triste de este fic ya acabo, bueno, no precisamente, solo por un tiempo jujuju aun habrá mucho drama e intriga después…entonces, NOS VEMOS!!!!QUE ESTEN BIEN!!!!BYE!!!!!


	16. Deportes y Celos

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Aquí estoy con un nuevo cap n.n_** Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews a Todas **_Pufff, lamento la tardanza. A pesar de que tuve tiempo de sobra para desperdiciar, no acabe el cap hasta hoy. ¿La razón? Me dejaron leer el _diario de Ana Frank_ y bueno…mejor no las distraigo n.n

D gray man le pertenece a Katsura H. Dante y Claire Roulten son míos

Disfrútenlo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**16.-Deportes y conclusiones**

**(115º Dia, Martes en la noche)**

A Allen se le paso el tiempo tocando y platicando con Mireya. Pero entre más le preguntaba cosas sobre ella mas intrigado se sentía. Era extraño, a pesar de estar platicando con ella casi por tres horas no logro saber más que su nombre y las melodías que le gustaban.

Otra cosa que le extraño de la pequeña peliroja era que no sonreía, ni una sola vez logro provocarle una sonrisa…

Cuando ya no aguantaba el sueño el peliblanco decidió que ya era hora de irse. Tanto era su sueño que ni siquiera se hizo la pregunta de ¿Por qué una niña de esa edad estaba despierta y en el dormitorio de los hombres?….

Al salir de la sala de música la peliroja le miro con ojos inexpresivos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(116º Dia, Miercoles en la mañana)**

La clase había empezado como de costumbre, Allen y todos los demás habían entrado al salón y se habían sentado cada quien en su piano. Lo único que hacia diferente ese día de los demás era que el peliblanco se encontraba profundamente dormido sobre las teclas del piano. La profesora Kloud aun no se daba cuenta.

-Allen…-le susurro Lenalee al albino

-ZZZZZZzzzzzzz…

-Allen.- volvió a llamar estirándose para zarandearlo

-¡Allen!-esta vez la china susurro un poco más fuerte al tiempo que le daba un golpe al chico en la cabeza

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

-…-Lenalee suspiro. Recordó cuando ella tenía que despertar a su hermano, lo pensó un momento y se acerco de nuevo al albino-Allen…Link dice que te espera en tu habitación…-al no hacer el mas mínimo efecto decidió ir un poco más lejos, sonrió- y que mejor te vayas desvistiendo en el camino…

-¡¿EH!?-finalmente Allen abrió los ojos exaltado y con una rubor notable en las mejillas

-¿Algún problema, Allen?-pregunto la profesora Kloud dándose la vuelta mirándolo

-Eh…este…no…creo que no, jaja, perdón por interrumpirla-se disculpo, fue en ese momento que sintió un liquido caliente deslizándose por sus labios…se toco y se miro los dedos" ¡Estoy sangrando!"-¿P-puedo ir al baño un minuto, profesora?

-Ve.

El peliblanco salió como una bala hacia el baño más cercano.

-¡¡¡¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!!!!¡¡¡NO TIENES REMEDIO!!!¿¡DONDE QUEDO TU INOCENCIA!?-se regañaba Allen echándose agua en la cara

Link-que justamente pasaba por ahí -se quedo parado al escuchar aquellos gritos, luego se encogió de hombros y siguio su camino por los pasillos

-…-se siguió echando más agua hasta que dejo de sangrar-Creo que ya…Por todos los cielos, Allen, controla tus sucios pensamientos de una buena vez…

Al salir de los baños, respiro hondo y camino con paso lento hacia su salón. Jamás le había pasado eso, el no era de los que se quedaban dormido en clase-si, algunas veces le daba muchísimo sueño pero siempre se aguantaba- Realmente se había dormido muy tarde por andar platicando con Mireya

-…Mireya Dalton…-susurro viendo en su mente la peculiar imagen de la niña peliroja…

-Buenos días, Allen.

-Buenos días…-respondió el albino sin mirar a quien le había hablado, pasando de largo

-…-ciertos ojos rojos y confundidos se posaron en él

Cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba el receso, los chicos subieron hasta la terraza y miraron desde ahí arriba como algunos estudiantes ya se preparaban para cuando la campana sonara de nuevo y se abrieran los clubes.

Kanda miraba al parecer extremadamente aburrido a los estudiantes que preparaban redes, balones, pelotas etc.

Dante y Lavi por su parte se mostraban emocionados y hasta algo hiperactivos.

-¿Qué harán ustedes?-les pregunto el albino

-Yo estaré en el equipo de futbol-le respondió el rubio platino con una sonrisa

-Yo me meteré en basquetbol-le dijo el pelirojo-¿Y tu, Allen?

-eh…pues aun no lo sé. Tenía pensado ver un poco de todos los clubes y luego elegir uno…aunque estoy un poco preocupado, no creo ser bueno para el deporte…

-No solo hay equipos deportivos-le explico Lavi- También hay por ahí un club de té, uno de dibujo, otro de teatro…los cuatro chicos pusieron mala cara recordando la obra pasada-también hay de baile y de muchas cosas más.

-Vaya…-susurro el albino- Espero encontrar algo que me guste o que se me dé bien

-De seguro habrá algo para ti…-le animo Dante

-Dudo que escojas algo deportivo-comento Kanda que estaba de brazos cruzados mirando el cielo-Eres demasiado torpe, Moyashi- añadió con burla

-¿¡No soy muy torpe, Bakanda!? ¡Si quiero puedo hacer cualquier deporte!-exclamo sin pensar

-Tch, lo dudo mucho, Moyashi

-¿Qué hay de ti? Creo que no eres lo suficientemente habilidoso y listo para entrar a un club que no sea deportivo.

-¡Eso no lo sabes, Moyashi! ¡Yo también puedo entrar en cualquier club que me de la gana!

-GRRRR

-GRRRR

Los dos chicos se gruñeron como perros mientras los otros dos chicos miraban la escena bastante divertidos… Finalmente-como siempre-la pelea termino con el albino y el peliazul de brazos cruzados mirando en direcciones opuestas y sin hablarse.

-Lenalee entrara en atletismo como siempre ¿verdad?-pregunto el pelirojo a Dante

-Si...desgraciadamente…-respondió el chico arrastrando las palabras con odio y fastidio

-Jejeje, había olvidado que aquello no te gusta.

-¿eh? ¿No te gusta que Lenalee esté en Atletismo?-pregunto Allen acercándose

-No es que no me guste que lo haga…es que…-bufo- Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta pero hay cucarachas en esta escuela

-¿Cucarachas?

-Si…unas malditas cucarachas pervertidas….

-¿eh?-"Creo que ya se volvió loco…habrá que llevarlo con un psicólogo…"pensó el peliblanco algo preocupado por la salud mental de su amigo

-Se refiere a chicos de esta escuela-le aclaro Lavi al mirar la cara confundida que había puesto

-Sí, generalmente nunca se muestran-siguió el rubio platino como si hablase de alimañas o bichos-Pero siempre en esta temporada de "cero música" se aparecen por doquier con todo el descaro del mundo…

-Haber si entendí-dijo Allen acomodando los pensamientos en su cabeza-¿No te gusta que Lena haga atletismo porque hay chicos pervertidos?

-Exacto.

-Dante siempre se pone así en esta semana, y vigila que nadie se coma con los ojos a Lenalee, lo hace desde mucho tiempo pero sin decirle nada ella-explico Kanda sin darle mucha importancia, pero luego se le vino a la mente las chicas de la escuela…Sonrió. No serian problema, tenía una espada para espantar a cualquiera que se le ocurriera mirar a Lavi con ojos pervertidos…

-mmm… ¿Y…que hay de Claire?-pregunto nuevamente Allen

-Ella es otro asunto, también vigilo que nadie se pase de mirón, pero ella sabe hacerse respetar…da unos remates en el voleibol, que ni te imaginas…-comento sonriendo de buena gana

-Ya veo…

La campana sonó, tomándolos por sorpresa, bajaron de la terraza; bajaron solo un piso. Lavi, Kanda y Dante se quedaron parados donde estaban, al pie de las escaleras, pegados a la pared mientras el albino bajo un par de escalones y les miro.

-¿No piensan bajar?

-Eh…si, espera un segundo.-le dijo Dante que se aferraba aun mas a la pared como si fuera a caerse

-Si yo fuera tu…-empezó a decir Lavi, pero antes de que pudiera terminar su consejo se oyeron muchos pasos dirigiéndose hacia ellos…era…se oía como si miles de caballos galoparan por los pasillos.

Aterrado Allen miro hacia atrás y vio como cientos de estudiantes corrían directo hacia él, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de quitarse del camino, sin darse cuenta el mar de gente lo llevo casi arrastrando hasta la planta baja dejando una nube de polvo detrás

-Ah…intente decirle, bueno tal vez era mejor que aprendiera esta lección por su cuenta…-comento un divertido Lavi

Los tres chicos bajaron todos los pisos y frente a la salida vieron al pobre albino desplomado e inmóvil en el piso.

-¿Sigues vivió?-pregunto el rubio platino picándole un brazo con el dedo

-…no estoy cough seguro cough-respondió Allen tosiendo a causa del polvo

-Haz una nota mental, Allen, Jamás cuando vaya a empezar un evento importante vayas a quedarte en medio de las escaleras o te pasara lo mismo de hace un momento

-Entendido…

El pelirojo y el rubio platino lo ayudan a pararse y salen al patio para ver muchas mesas en todo alrededor con un mar de rojo, blanco y negro en medio.

-Estas son las inscripciones, en algunas hay cupo limitado, no te tardes tanto en escoger, Allen-le aconsejo Lavi

Se despidieron entre si y cada quien se fue a meterse entre el mar de estudiantes, excepto Allen que aun se recuperaba de la arrastrada de su vida.

Durante unos segundos miro con atención a todos, eran muy pocos los alumnos y alumnas que llevaban el saco, los pantalones o las faldas elegantes. Muchos llevaban chamarras negras con bordes rojos, igual los pants, otros llevaban playeras blancas con adornos rojos en las mangas y shorts negros con el escudo de la escuela en la pierna derecha

-em…vaya cambio…¿Por qué nunca había visto esos uniformes?...

Después de unos cinco minutos el mar se fue reduciendo a causa de que cada quien se iba a diferentes lugares de la escuela.

-¿En qué te vas a meter, Walker?-le pregunto alguien a su lado.

-…-Sonrió ampliamente al reconocer aquella voz, miro a Link-Aun no lo sé…¿Qué me recomiendas?

-¿Recomendarte?-el rubio le dio un vistazo al patio-Sinceramente no se qué te vendría bien…¿Por qué no das un vistazo?

-¿M-me acompañas?-pidió algo apenado, no le agradaba mucho la idea de andar por toda la escuela solo

-Claro.

Decidieron ir primero al gimnasio que estaba cruzando el enorme patio. Una multitud de chicas miraban el espectáculo desde la entrada. Después de un par empujones el rubio y el albino lograron entrar.

Justo en el momento que entraron vieron como Lavi encestaba dando un gran salto y luego aterrizaba con facilidad. Las chicas estallaron en aplausos.

Allen le miro sorprendido. No es que Lavi no le pareciera muy hábil o fuerte pero siempre pensó que el pelirojo era más…intelectual…Se equivocaba; el chico de ojos verdes iba de aquí para allá esquivando y pasando el balón con precisión.

-Lavi siempre me sorprendió un poco…-comento Link-tiene una memoria y una inteligencia muy avanzada para su edad y también es muy bueno en ciertos deportes…

-…Si…-respondió el menor sintiendo un poco de celos-¿Seguimos?

-Sí, vamos al segundo piso-se refería el segundo piso del gimnasio.

Subieron y nuevamente se encontraron con un grupito de chicas amontonadas a un lado de la entrada-al parecer no querían ser descubiertas pero sus risitas inundaban todo el piso-. Allen miro todo con mucha curiosidad.

Nunca había visto atuendos como los que usaban los dos chicos que peleaban en medio del salón. Tenían un estilo obviamente japonés y usaban una especie de mascaras que les cubría las caras pero era fácil distinguir a Kanda pues su coleta ondeaba con cada movimiento que hacía.

-jeh-rio Link

-¿Qué?

-No, nada-sonrió-Solo recordaba los primeros años de Kanda aquí. Siempre llevaba su espada y no desprendía de ella, este año al principio la trajo pero Tiedoll le ordeno no traerla más. Jeje recuerdo que cuando le pidieron eso se puso furioso y se descargo con un par de escritorios; preocupado por las instalaciones de la escuela, le sugerí que se inscribiera en Kendo. Aun así no puede usar aquella katana negra pero esto es lo más parecido

-Ya veo…

Se quedaron un rato mas ahí y solo veían como Kanda ganaba a todo contrincante que se le enfrentara. Allen detestaba admitirlo pero el peliazul realmente era muy bueno…

Salieron del gimansio y se pasearon por los patios, miraron a Claire jugar unos minutos.

Cierto. Claire sabía exactamente qué hacer con lo que se pasaban de mirones, más de una vez dio unos fuertes remates dándoles a varios chicos que miraban embobados los shorts cortos de las chicas.

Casi a un lado de donde jugaba Claire estaba Lenalee con otras chicas en la línea de salida de la gran pista, todas ya en posición y lista para salir-la mayoría miraba con desconfianza a la china

-Estate atento.-le aconsejo Link

-¿eh?

Una profesora soltó un chiflido y las chicas salieron corriendo de inmediato. Fue demasiado rápido para el despistado del albino, no pudo divisar a Lenalee hasta que esta se detuvo en la meta

-¿Qué?...¿ya?-pregunto confundido el peliblanco

-Por eso te dije que estuvieras atento, no sé cómo pero Lee es extremadamente rápida…

-Pon atención es esta carrera.

Las chicas volvieron a formarse y escuchar el chiflido volvieron a salir con paso veloz. Esta vez el albino si logro ver a la china que pasaba a todas las demás con facilidad, como si ni siquiera tocara el piso, como si flotara…como una mariposa…

Por último decidieron ir a ver a Dante. Quien al parecer hacia de capitán y no lo hacía nada mal.

Aun sin saber qué hacer, el albino se sentó en una de las bancas del patio, Link se sentó a su lado haciendo como si leyera unas hojas que traía.

-¿Y bien?

-Espera un minuto, lo estoy pensando…-Después de unos minutos su mente no llego a ningún acuerdo de pronto se acordó de Mireya-¿Sabes? Ayer conocí a una chica.

-¿eh?...¿U-una…chica?-pregunto el asistente rubio

-Si-respondió sin notar el tono nervioso de su acompañante-Tocaba increíble el piano, era tan hábil, rápida y a la vez tan delicada…-dijo con un inconsciente tono de admiración

-…

-Además, también era muy bonita…bueno…no sé como describirla, es bonita pero a la vez me da algo de miedo, hay algo en ella que da curiosidad… Cuando estuve con ella simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla…

-Lo siento, Allen-dijo de pronto Link parándose rápidamente y dándole la espalda, su fleco no dejaba ver sus ojos-Olvide que tengo papeleo importante que hacer, no vemos después…

-¿eh?...eh, está bien.

-¿Y…volverás a ver a "esa chica"?-cuestiono con cierta irritación en su voz que el menor no logro notar

-Si, bueno eso espero. –sonrió como esperanzado

-…

Dicho eso el rubio se fue al edificio principal casi a zancadas intentando controlarse, sentía como si una bestia se hubiera alojado en sus entrañas y estuviera rugiendo dando zarpazos de pura furia. Al ver que no había nadie en los pasillos dio un golpe a la pared sin medir su fuerza…

El albino se siguió paseando cerca de las mesas de inscripciones y un cartel llamo su atención. Sonrió y de inmediato se inscribió en el taller de cocina…

------------------------------------

En la tarde subió de nuevo a la sala de música de los dormitorios, el albino llevaba consigo una bolsa de papel en la mano y en la otra llevaba unas partituras.

Tomo aire al estar frente a la puerta del salón de piano y al abrir escucho el dulce sonido de la voz de la peliroja-que estaba parada mirando por la ventana

-Hola, Allen-saludo con su inexpresiva mirada

-Hola- Se acerco al piano y se sentó poniendo las partituras frente a él-¿Todos los días estas aquí, Mireya?

-Sí. Vengo todas las tardes…-dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia la ventana, al albino le pareció ver un tinte de tristeza en aquellos ojos rojos pero era difícil afirmarlo.

Allen empezó a tocar concentrado en la partitura-aun un poco nervioso por la presencia de la niña- Mientras tocaba recordó la bolsa de papel que había dejado a su lado en el banco.

-Yo…hice unas galletas en la escuela-le dijo con voz dulce y amable-Y…te traje unas

-…-la pequeña se acerco, tomo la bolsa y la abrió y pregunto-¿Realmente son para mí?

-Sí. Te las regalo. Solo espero que no me hayan quedado demasiado mal-rio

-Gracias-por un segundo Mireya cambio su expresión a amable y hasta apenada-A mí nunca…me habían regalado nada…

-¿eh? ¿Nunca?-pregunto el peliblanco interrumpiendo su melodía y mirándola con cierta preocupación

-Nunca.

-…mmm…¿Qué tal están las galletas?-pregunto intentando cambiar el triste tema

-…-Mireya tomo y una y se la llevo a la boca, luego le miro-Muy buenas.

-Me alegra-sonrió. Apenas la había conocido ayer pero ya sentía un gran cariño por ella

Allen siguió tocando un rato mas mientras Mireya no le quitaba la mirada de encima, era una mirada penetrante y curiosa, parecía querer preguntar algo y lo hizo.

-¿Aquel hombre…-empezó

-¿mmm? ¿Hombre?

-Si, el alto y rubio.

-¿eh?...-lo pensó un segundo-¿Link?

-Si,

-¿Lo conoces?-preguntó el albino

-Si…-la niña bajo la mirada y luego la volvió a subir-¿Te gusta?

-¡¿Qué?!-sorprendido por la pregunta se hizo hacia atrás y casi se cae de no ser porque se agarro del piano-eh…

-…-la pelirroja esperaba paciente la respuesta mirándolo a los ojos

-Yo…pues…-"¿Cómo le digo esto a Mireya?"se pregunto Allen nada seguro de cómo explicarse-mmm…Bueno, Link…es una persona…muy…¡especial para mi!-continuo con una sonrisa nerviosa al encontrar las palabras adecuadas

-Ya veo…

-¿C-cómo es que tu lo conoces?

-Él es una persona muy cercana a mi…-respondió

-"Muy cercana"…¿a ti?-repitió con cierta preocupación…"No empieces a pensar cosas que no son" se regaño…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(117º Dia, Jueves en la mañana)**

-¿¡Estas Bien!?-exclamaba Allen al ver la mano de Link vendada, con mucho cuidado se la tomo y la inspecciono

-Estoy bien, no hagas escándalo-respondió el rubio fríamente y quitando la mano de manera brusca dejando perplejo al menor

-¿Q-que te paso?-pregunto intentando no darle importancia a la forma en que acababa de comportarse Link

-…-Miro los ojos plateados del albino y luego desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido- Solo me machuque los dedos con un cajón…

-…¿Link?

-¿Si?

-¿Pasa algo malo?-le dijo con una mirada y una voz inundada de preocupación

-…No…ah…-suspiro dándole la espalda-Tengo trabajo que hacer-le dijo mirándole por arriba del hombro y luego desapareció por el solitario pasillo.

El asistente rubio siguió su camino sin detenerse hasta su oficina. Una vez adentro cerró la puerta y se fue a sentar frente a su escritorio dando un bufido. Había una pila de papeles que tenía que ordenar para ese día pero no tenia ánimos.

Decidió pasar un poco de tiempo con su mente y con la bestia que de momento estaba tranquila en sus entrañas.

Una chica…No lo soportaba, no soportaba que Allen se hubiera fijado en una chica, es decir, ¿no se suponía que lo quería a él y solo a él?…¿Por qué de repente el albino se fijo en alguien mas?...

Ya se la imaginaba… Si esa chica había logrado captar la atención de Allen debía ser porque era muy linda-muy probablemente de cara y personalidad- y además tocaba el piano…

Algo que no le cabía en la cabeza era porque el albino le había contado sobre ella así nada mas…¿Por qué no se lo guardo como un secreto o algo asi?... ¿Acaso había sido una indirecta?…

-¿Qué puede tener esa…esa…"ella" que no tenga yo?-se pregunto cruzándose de brazos-¿Cómo puede hacerme esto, Allen? Ah…mejor hago este maldito papeleo antes de que el Director se pase por aquí…

Ya iba tomar una de las hojas cuando se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

"¡Rayos! ¡Ya debí haber empezado!" pensó algo alterado creyendo que era el director quien había llamado

-¡P-pase!

-Buenos Días

-ah…-suspiro aliviado llevándose una mano al rostro- Mireya… ¿Qué se supone haces aquí?-le dijo con un tono de regaño ligero- ¿No deberías estar en casa?

-Me siento sola ahí en las mañanas…más bien siempre…-respondió la pequeña peliroja entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Últimamente te da por venirte por aquí…No deberías hacerlo….No debes hacerlo-rectifico

-Pero me siento realmente sola y aburrida cuando estoy en casa…¿Puedo quedarme un rato aquí? Luego me iré, lo prometo-pidió con una voz casi tierna

-ah…-volvió a suspirar-Esta bien, Mireya, puedes quedarte un rato, pero cuando suene la campana te vas directo a casa…mmm…No, mejor yo te llevo.-dijo tomando unos papeles

-Si, gracias.-sus ojos rojos se posaron en la ventana que daba al patio, se paró de puntitas (la ventana estaba muy alta para ella) y miro a los estudiantes que iban de una lado a otro…un chico de cabello blanco resaltaba entre la multitud

----

-Vaya, te ves bien.-le decía Lavi al albino

-… ¿Eso crees?-pregunto Allen mirándose. Llevaba puestos los pants y la playera de la escuela, en la mano sostenía un delantal

-Sí, eso creo y también todas las chicas de allá- señalo divertido con la cabeza a un grupo de chicas(numeroso) que reían y le dirigían miradas coquetas.

-Me lleva…ah… ¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, pero voy a ver a Yu -sonrió- aun me queda tiempo antes del siguiente partido. Entonces nos vemos, Allen

-Sí, nos vemos…

El peliblanco camino hacia el edificio principal como paso desganado. Le preocupaba de sobre manera el comportamiento de Link…tan frio y brusco…no era normal, algo debía de haber pasado…¿Pero qué?...

Aparte de ese tema había otro que le molestaba un poco… Mireya conocía a Link…ella había dicho que era una persona muy cercana a ella… Al escuchar las palabras "muy cercana" se le vino a la mente de inmediato que…que… "que era la hija de Link…"pensó ya caminando por los pasillos

Entro en el salón donde se estaba dando el taller de cocina, junto con él había otros chicos y varias chicas.

Esta vez haría pastelillos, él había empezado a preparar una masa

"Pero eso no puede ser…me habría dicho que tenía una hija…¿o no?...Es una tontería…pero…si realmente fuera su hija, eso significaría que tiene una esposa…" a su alrededor apareció un aura depresiva morada

"No puede ser su hija, ni siquiera se parecen" le dijo un chibi Allen vestido de ángel en su hombro derecho

"Tal vez Mireya se parece más a su mama" le dijo otro chibi Allen vestido de demonio en su otro hombro

"Es solo una hipótesis, exageras, no creo que sea su hija"

"¿Qué tal si lo es? Eso significaría que tú eres como su amante…engaña a su esposa"

-…- empezó a amasar mientras el aura a su alrededor seguía creciendo preocupando a los demás

"Insisto, es solo una hipótesis, no te alteres…mmm…tal vez con "cercana" se refería a un amigo, solo eso."

"¿Amigo? ¿Te has engañado lo suficiente?" le dijo el chibi demonio al chibi ángel

"No le hagas caso, Allen, lo mejor será peguntarle a Link"

"¿¡Preguntarle a Link!? ¿¡Estás loco!? ¿Cómo va a preguntar eso? ¿Acaso va a decir: ¿Link de casualidad tienes alguna hija de la que no me hayas hablado?"

-jeh…-aquel comentario le hizo un poco de gracia por un segundo.

La conversación- o más bien debate- de los chibi Allen siguió hasta que se terminaron de hornear los pastelillos. Al salir del salón, con una caja pequeña, el albino término aceptando la hipótesis de que Mireya era la hija de Link, solo que ahora no era una hipótesis, ahora lo confirmaba. (El mini Allen angel se cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido en su hombro mientras el mini demonio se burlaba de él)

-----------------------------------------

A esas horas Kanda y Lavi se encontraban en la terraza solos, ambos recargados en la reja. El chico de ojos verdes tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Jejeje, me dio mucha gracia como ahuyentaste a las chicas que querían tomarme fotos

-tch… ¿Qué hay de ti? Tú miraste con cara de muy pocos amigos a las chicas que miraban mi encuentro con aquel perdedor novato.

-Cierto jeje, ah…esta semana es tan divertida…pero para ti no tiene mucha importancia, después de todo practicas casi todos los días…

-Si, pero ahora estoy entrenando mas…ah pasado un buen tiempo pero con todo lo que te paso…

-¿eh?

-No, nada-se sonrojo

-Dejaste de entrenar porque estabas preocupado por mi ¿verdad?

-tch…-dio un par de pasos hacia adelante-Tengo otro encuentro dentro de poco

-No creo que importe si el campeón llega un poquito tarde-sonrió maliciosamente acercándose al peliazul

-Si importa, me voy, nos vemos lue…

No pudo terminar con su despedida pues quien sabe como Lavi lo había tirado al piso suavemente poniéndose encima de él…

-No tengo tiempo para esto, Bakausagui.-le dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Claro que sí, yo también me perderé mi partido pero no importa mucho…-le dijo dándole un beso suave y rápido en los labios, por un momento recordó el sueño que había tenido en el hospital…tal vez era hora de hacerlo realidad solo que esta vez no seria interrumpido…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Termine n.n Bueno, perdonen si ahí por ahí faltas de ortografía o esas cosas… EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE PIANO… LA SEMANA SIGUE Y HAY UNA NUEVA MISION PARA EL CLUB DE LENALEE Y CLAIRE ESTA VEZ EL OBJETIVO SON SOLAMENTE KANDA Y LAVI PERO ¿QUE QUIEREN EXACTAMENTE LAS CHICAS?...DANTE POR SU PARTE IDEA UN PLAN PARA AHUYENTAR A LOS MIRONES DE LENALEE DE MANERA RAPIDA…POR OTRA PARTE LINK CREE QUE ALLEN ESTA ENAMORADO DE UNA CHICA MIENTRAS ALLEN CREE QUE LINK TIENE UNA HIJA ¿SERA CIERTO? ¿REALMENTE MIREYA SERA SU HIJA?¿QUIEN ES MIREYA?... la verdad no tenia precisamente planeado esto pero me gusto como quedo el cap n.n, entonces, NOS VEMOS!!!! NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!!!!BYE!!!


	17. Conclusiones erroneas

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!emmm…ah…ay,dios...este…bueno…¿ Que creen? (toma aire)…Por fin en este capitulo puse lime //// (pues al parecer ustedes lo han estado esperando desde hace un buen rato )espero haya quedado aceptable…no es que nunca haya escrito lime pero…bueno, no es algo a lo que este acostumbrada, eh leído muchos fics con esto pero aun me cuesta mucho(enserio mucho) trabajo escribirlo …En fin **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A TODAS**

D gray man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino a excepción de Dante y Claire Roulten…

Espero lo disfruten…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**17.-Conclusiones erróneas**

**(118º Dia, Viernes en la noche)**

Allen se encontraba tocando en la sala de música de los dormitorios, Mireya estaba sentada a su lado callada mirando como él movía sus dedos por las teclas. El peliblanco ya llevaba ahí un par de horas, a un lado del banco estaba una bolsita de papel con la migajas de unos bizcochos que había hecho Allen.

-…-el mayor se mordió el labio inferior y miro disimuladamente a la peliroja…En serio no se parecía nada Link, tal vez realmente se pareciera a su madre o…tal vez fuera adoptada… La curiosidad lo estaba matando así que pregunto-La otra vez tu me dijiste que Link era una persona muy cercana a ti…

-Sí, lo recuerdo-respondió ella como si no le diera mucha importancia

-Tu…¿Qué tan cercana eres a èl?

-Yo diría que bastante, en realidad muchísimo, ah estado casi toda mi vida conmigo.

-Casi…-repitió y se volvió a sumergir en sus pensamientos…Tenía que ser adoptada, primero porque se acababa de acordar que le apellido de la niña era "Dalton" "Tal vez Link no le haya cambiado el apellido…" pensó; y segundo porque ella había dicho casi toda su vida… ¡Debía ser su hija!¿¡Que otra respuesta había!?. No se había dado cuenta que había dejado de tocar

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Mireya mirándole con aquellos ojos rojos

-eh…no, nada en realidad jajaja-rio nerviosamente retomando la melodía luego volvió a preguntar.- Por cierto, hablando de Link…¿Tu sabes que le paso en la mano? Vi que la traía vendada

-Me dijo que se le había caído el libreo pequeño que tienen en su oficina en la escuela

-¿Te dijo eso?...ya veo…-"Me mintió…mmm…¿Me pregunto si también le habrá mentido a ella?" pensó

Una hora más tarde el albino regreso a su habitación, estuvo entretenido reemplazando las cortinas de su ventana-las cuales Timcapy había hecho el favor de reducir a unos trapos llenos de hoyos-. En ningún lo abandono el pensamiento de Mireya y Link...

Cuando se hizo más tarde, mientras guardaba el delantal blanco en su mochila, sintió escocer los ojos… sus manos se tornaron en puños mientras aguantaba por todos los medios no echarse a llorar…

Pero sus intentos por contenerse fueron inútiles, se lanzo a la cama y escondió la cara en la almohada. Las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y terminaban en la suave almohada blanca, un gemido se le escapo y enterró la cara aun mas casi asfixiándose a si mismo pero no quería que su vecino le escuchara y lo viera en semejante estado.

Timcapy se paro en el barandal de la cama como mirándole.

-No llores…n-no llo-llores, Allen…Maldita sea no llores…-se dijo el albino

No se calmo hasta un buen rato después, se levanto con cierta dificultad, debilitado gracias a la fuerza que uso para enterrarse en la almohada. Miro por la ventana el oscuro paisaje. El golem dorado se poso sobre su cabeza con suavidad

En ese momento se oyeron unos toques bastante familiares en la puerta

-E-entra Dante, está abierto-respondió dándose un vistazo en el espejo, tenía los ojos muy rojos-Rayos…-susurro

-Voy a cenar ¿Me acompañas?-pregunto el chico entrando luego le miro perplejo al verle los ojos-¿Estás bien, Allen? ¿Paso algo?-pregunto preocupado

-Jajaja-rio nervioso-no, estoy bien…yo… eh…Tim me pico en los ojos jajaja

-¿Tim?...mmm…bueno, como sea. ¿Vienes?

-Claro-lo cierto es que se moría de hambre

Una vez que pidieron su comida se sentaron en una de las tantas mesas del comedor. Ya que sentía que explotaría, el chico de ojos plateados le conto a Dante sobre Mireya-solo omitió el pequeño detalle de que podría ser hija de Link.

-Mireya Dalton…mmm…no había escuchado es nombre nunca…no es de la Orden

-No es posible estar seguro, hay muchos alumnos

-Si, hay muchos alumnos-le dijo el rubio platino-Pero como ya sabes en la escuela hay un grupo de niños pequeños que son todos unos prodigios en cierto instrumento

-Si, lo recuerdo-respondió Allen, su amigo le había contado eso hacía ya varios meses

-Ese grupo de niños es muy pequeño, todos son muy conocidos así que estoy seguro de que si Mireya fuera a la Orden estaría ahí, pero no lo está.

-Entiendo…

-Es raro…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que Mireya venga a los dormitorios de los hombres en vez de ir al de las mujeres, no sé, a mí se me hace un poco raro…

-A mi también pero no le doy mucha importancia…ella dice que viene porque le gusta escucharme tocar…

-Juju mira nada mas, tienes una admiradora que por fin te cae bien jejeje

-Jajaja tienes razón…-rio pero era una risa un tanto falsa, aun le dolía el corazón… "Exageras un poco, Allen" se dijo "O…tal vez no…"

-…-Dante le miro con ojos atentos, era obvio(aunque el menor lo ocultara) que estaba triste pero el sabia que lo mejor era sonreírle y hacerlo reír, supuso que el problema que tenia Allen era algo muy privado y por eso no había contado nada…-¿Sabes? Este año hay mas mirones pervertidos que de costumbre.

-¿Enserio?

-Y ya estoy ideando todo un plan para deshacerme de todos ellos rápidamente

-¿Cuál es tu plan?-pregunto curioso y también con algo de miedo al ver la cara que puso su amigo

-Ya lo veras el Lunes…

-------------------------------

Lenalee se encontraba en casa de Claire, dormirían en la casa de la castaña. Ambas estaban en la habitación de Claire en pijama sentadas en la cama.

La chica tenía en las piernas una libreta y hacia bosquejos con una sonrisa, a su lado su amiga escribía rápidamente.

-¿Crees que lo logren las chicas?-pregunto Lee sin despegar la mirada de sus dibujos

-No lo sé…para serte sincera no creo que lo logren y si lo logran será por pura suerte-respondió la castaña mirando el techo pensativa

-¿Por qué?

-Kanda y Lavi son muy…discretos, casi nunca están " juntos" en público, si sabes a lo que me refiero

-Sí. Siempre se les ve como simples amigos…va a ser una misión difícil…pero bueno algo teníamos que ponerles a hacer.

-¡Ah es cierto!-exclamo Claire levantándose y sacando un sobre del cajón de su tocador-Me llego una carta de Lulubel esta mañana y no la eh abierto.

Corto un extremo del sobre y saco la carta escrita con una elegantísima letra.

_Claire:_

_Ah, pasado tiempo desde la última carta que te mande, lo siento mucho, eh estado ocupada…de hecho todos hemos estados ocupados por aquí, pues estamos en temporada de exámenes._

_Debitto no te ah mandado cartas por la misma razón, el Director lo está haciendo estudiar como nunca junto a Jasdero pues aunque son muy hábiles con el saxofón siempre terminan con malas calificaciones en los exámenes…_

_Por cierto me gusto bastante el ultimo doujinshi que me mando Lenalee. Desde que regresamos de la Orden mi vida se ah hecho algo más divertida, menos monótona ya que tengo que leer las cosas que me mandan a escondidas y varias veces los chicos y Road casi me descubren…_

_La ultima vez me refugie en un rincón de la biblioteca personal del Director-que la Familia de Noe también puede usar-, estaba tan entretenida leyendo que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Road y Tyki había entrado, ambos se me acercaron y me preguntaron que estaba leyendo…No tienes idea del susto que me dieron esos dos… alterada y con miedo a que me descubrieran avente el doujinshi por la ventana argumentando que era una libro tonto y sin sentido, que no valía la pena leer…_

_Ellos me creyeron-la verdad tiendo a echar libros que no me gustan por las ventanas…El director me ah pedido que deje de hacerlo...-en fin cuando se fueron yo baje tres pisos corriendo como nunca en mi vida había hecho y afortunadamente encontré el doujinshi en buenas condiciones…_

_Bueno, ya te conté como están las cosas por aquí, ¿Que tal la vida por allá?_

_Espero vuelvan a visitarnos aquí en la Academia, me fue muy divertida su visita, o en todo caso yo iré con ustedes, no lo sé…_

_Me despido, agradeciéndote a ti y a Lenalee como siempre por lo buenas que han sido conmigo_

_Lulubel._

_PD: Road y Tyki le mandan saludos a Allen y a Lavi respectivamente, por supuesto_

-Jajaja-rio Lenalee-a mi me paso algo parecido a ella, mi hermano entro sin tocar en mi habitación y tuve que echar un fic entero por la ventana para que no lo viera

-jaja…ah, ahora entiendo porque Debitto dejo de escribirme-comento la castaña metiendo otra vez la carta en el cajón.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(119º Dia, Sábado en la tarde)**

Kanda se encontraba en su casa-sentado en posición de loto en el centro de su habitación- meditando tranquilamente sin interrupción. Cuando Marie, Daisya y su "padre" Tiedoll le dijeron que saldrían a comprar unas cosas, se puso feliz de deshacerse de ellos.

Lo único que escuchaba era el ruido de su respiración y su corazón…y ocasionalmente algún sonido de la calle.

Una vez que decidió que ya había sido suficiente abrió los ojos y se tumbo en el piso mirando el techo…estaba muy aburrido…si tan solo hubiera algo interesante o entretenido que hacer…Echo un vistazo a su escritorio donde estaba su preciado violín en su estuche…

-tch…-se levanto lentamente y saco el violín con cuidado.

Empezó a tocar, deslizando su arco con suavidad sobre las cuerdas, interpretando una melodía melancólica…y aburrida en realidad, una vez que la termino suspiro y cuando se disponía a tocar otra escucho unos golpecitos en la ventana.

Apresuradamente guardo su violin, luego se regaño por comportarse como una chiquilla emocionada por ver a su novio… Abrió la ventana para ver a Lavi saludándole con la mano

-Hola, Yu-saludo alegremente-¿Puedo pasar?

El peliazul asintió y bajo a abrirle.

De improviso, cuando abrió la puerta, el pelirojo se le lanzo al cuello tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Baka…usagui!¡Com…pórtate!- se quejo cerrando la puerta con el pie para que no los viera algún vecino-¿Te…importa…ria?-jadeo por el peso del otro

-jajaja Lo siento, Yu- respondió sonriendo ampliamente poniendo las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Kanda

-¿A qué vienes?

-Estaba aburrido, el viejo panda me dejo leer unos libros muy largos y aburridos asi que se me ocurrió venir aquí a divertirme contigo.

-…

El peliazul no dijo nada, sabía que significaba la frase "Divertirme contigo". Era seguro, Lavi no desperdiciaría la oportunidad, tenían la casa solo para ellos…nadie les importunaría…No estaba seguro si eso era bueno o malo… el pelirojo tenía una mente tan pervertida… de seguro echaría a volar su imaginación…

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban en la habitación…

Besos debajo de la oreja, en el cuello, en la clavícula… El asiático se mordía el labio inferior pues no quería dejar escapar ningún sonido.

-Vamos, Yu…-le dijo Lavi-Tu ya habías superado esa etapa de vergüenza, ¿Por qué de repente otra vez no me dejas escuchar tus suspiros?

-…yo…-lo cierto es que se había acostumbrado a ahogar sus expresiones cuando en su casa…

Antes de que pudieran seguir, oyeron como la puerta de abajo se abría y las voces de Daisya que reía y de Marie que parecía regañarle por algo.

El chico de ojos verdes suspiro. Y se sentó en la cama, Kanda hizo lo mismo a su lado.

Tiedoll subió y los saludo alegre.

-¿Le importa si le robo a Yu un par de horas?-pregunto Lavi

-Por supuesto, a Yu-kun le haría bien salir un rato-sonrió el amable profesor mirando a Kanda con cara paternal

-…tch…

Los dos jóvenes salieron. Caminaron un rato, no fue hasta como diez minutos después que el peliazul se dio cuenta de que tomaban el camino que usaban para ir a la escuela.

-¿Para qué quieres ir allá?-pregunto Kanda con cierto fastidio- Está cerrado.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Tú solo sígueme, Yu-le dijo sin mirarlo contenido una sonrisa maliciosa

Llegaron a la escuela parándose frente a la enorme reja cerrada.

-¿Y bien?

-Paciencia, Yu.-se aseguro de que nadie estuviera cerca-Vamos-le dijo empezando a trepar la reja negra

-¿¡Estás loco, Bakausagui!?

- no vamos a hacer nada malo…o…¿Acaso estas preocupado porque puedo caerme?

-¡Nada de eso!

-¡Oh, no!-exclamo haciendo como si se cayera soltando las manos y sosteniéndose con las piernas

-¡No es gracioso, Bakausagui!-exclamo el otro preocupado

-jajajajaja- soltó una carcajada-¡Vamos, Bakanda!-dijo con una sonrisa pues sabía que no le gustaba aquel apodo que le decía el peliblanco

-tch…

Ambos treparon la reja y el pelirojo se dirigió a la biblioteca seguido del asiático. El último supuso que el chico iría por unos libros y luego se irían.

-¿Sabes? Hay una biblioteca a unas calles de la plaza, tonto

-Sí, lo sé-respondió Lavi- Pero sería un espectáculo…no sé lo que nos harían…Tal vez nos arrestarían…

-¿?

Llegaron, Kanda entro primero, dispuesto a sentarse en alguna mesa a esperar…pero el ojiverde cerró la puerta y se acerco bastante, dejando su cara a pocos centímetros de la del otro.

-Toma lo que viniste a buscar y vámonos-le dijo Kanda desviando la mirada

-Si eso es lo que quieres…está bien-sonrió tomando la barbilla del peliazul y obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.-Ok. Tomare lo que vine a buscar…

Dicho esto hizo que Kanda medio se acostara en la mesa y luego pego su boca a la del asiático. Aquel contacto tan salvaje le produjo un sonrojo a Kanda-nuevamente había sido algo sorpresivo, cosa que detestaba- intento quitárselo de encima pero su peso era demasiado, sumándole a que con la presión del beso Lavi le quitaba las fuerzas.

La boca del pelirojo bajo a su cuello mientras su mano subía por debajo de su camisa acariciándolo suavemente.

Lavi memorizaba cada centímetro de la pie clara de su pareja

El peliazul parecía querer quejarse y levantarse pero el pelirrojo se lo impidió tomando sus manos y reteniéndolas sobre su cabeza sin dejar de acariciarle el torso con la mano libre.

Rápidamente Lavi logro quitarle la camisa al otro y luego la aventó a un lado. Su lengua empezó a bajar por su clavícula hasta el torso dejando un apenas perceptible rastro de saliva.

Kanda temblaba un poco reteniendo sus expresiones de placer.

El chico de ojos verdes siguió bajando hasta toparse con el pantalón negro del peliazul

-La..vi…fue…suficiente-intento convencerlo-Deberíamos…dejarlo hasta…aquí-jadeo, su corazón iba a mil por hora.

-No-resalto su sonrisa con un aire de diversión "Como si realmente me fueras a convencer" pensó- Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba, Yu.-dijo comenzando a desabrochar los pantalones los cuales fueron a parar al suelo segundos después.

-Lavi…-susurro en tono de suplica

Los labios del ojiverde subieron nuevamente para besar los labios del otro, pronto introdujo su lengua en su húmeda cavidad. El asiático dio un gemido de protesta y Lavi le respondió con otro gemido pero de placer. Rápidamente este último dirigió su mano libre hasta los bóxers de Kanda y empezó a bajarlos…

Una caricia…otra caricia…un gemido…mas caricias…gemidos ahogados…

-La…vi…

-Ya no te estoy sujetando, Yu-comento.

-¡!-El chico de ojos oscuros se miro las manos sorprendido, no se había dado cuenta pero…pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir resistiéndose, si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele…no había de otra-ah…-dejo escapar al tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás

-jeh.-el pelirojo bajo su cabeza y engullo su miembro sacándole un sonoro gemido al otro…

Segundos después el oijiverde tampoco se encontraba vestido…

Ahora Kanda se encontraba recargado de frente a la mesa con Lavi detrás…

Una embestida…una exclamación de dolor…dolor que pronto se convirtió en placer…Mas embestidas…ambos jóvenes jadeaban…Pronto un placer sin duda insoportable…

Una exclamación sonora…un suspiro y varios jadeos…Un beso suave y gentil…

-Yu…te amo

-…-Kanda por supuesto no podía enrojecer más de lo que estaba-Yo…también

Se había hecho de noche… Tiedoll y Bookman estaban muy preocupados…en caso de Bookman este estaba mas bien enojado.

(autora:…lamento si no pude ser un poco mas descriptiva al final T///TU)

--------------------------------------------

**(121º Dia, Lunes después de receso)**

Allen se encontraba sentado en una banca mirando distraídamente a todos los que realizaban algún deporte al aire libre. Pensaba en lo que había pasado al entrar a la escuela aquella mañana. Cuando saludo a Link en uno de los pasillos este simplemente le dijo hola fríamente y paso de largo…

-Veamos…-se dijo a si mismo-Yo estoy triste porque creo que él tiene una hija…y muy probablemente una esposa. ¿Pero y él? ¿Por qué parece estar enojado conmigo? ¿Qué hice? ¿Habrá sido algo que dije?...mmm…no recuerdo haber dicho nada que lo pudiera hacer enojar…

-¡Allen!-exclamo Dante que se aceraba corriendo hacia él

-¿eh?-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que el rubio platino le tomara de la muñeca y lo jalara hasta donde Lenalee practicaba atletismo.

-Tienes que ver esto. Ahora, si.-sonrió-Ah poner mi brillante plan en acción

-…-el albino miro con curiosidad como Dante se acercaba a un numeroso grupo de chicos-los mirones- y les decía algo en voz baja. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el grupo se desintegro, todos los chicos se alejaron de la pista corriendo dejando una nube de polvo detrás.

-Puff…cough…-tosió Dante pero sin quitar su sonrisa-¿Ves Allen?-le dijo cuando se acerco-Mi plan fue perfecto, brillante diría yo jajaja

-¿Qué les dijiste?

-Les dije que oí a Komui decir que si veía a alguien pasándose de mirón con Lenalee, este los enteraría vivos tres metros bajo tierra. Como todos conocen lo celoso que es Komui se lo creyeron de inmediato jajaja -soltó una carcajada al igual que el peliblanco-De hecho no es plan original…este fue como el plan B

-¿Y cuál era el plan A?

-El Plan A era comprar una red enorme, atraparlos cuando estuvieran todo juntos y luego mandarlos a volar de una patada…pero desgraciadamente no encontré una red lo suficientemente grande

-Y-ya veo…jeje

La siguiente parte del paso sin problemas. Allen y los demás siguieron en sus clubes ahsta que fue de tarde…Solo hubo un club que se quedo hasta que se fueron todos los demás…

-¡Esperen…chicas!-exclamaba Claire entre un mar de emocionada chicas que saltaban reían y que gritaban "KYAAA!!!!" cada cinco segundos-¡Tranquilícense, por favor!

-¡Chicas!...¡Permítanos llegar al frente del salón, por favor!-pidió Lenalee

Después de un par de empujones por ahí y por allá las dos chicas llegaron hasta donde estaba el pizarrón, despeinadas y con el uniforme arrugado.

-Bueno, ejem- empezó la castaña-A juzgar por lo emocionada que están, supongo que cumplieron con la misión con éxito.

-Una por una y ordenadamente pasen a dejar al escritorio las fotografías que lograron sacar-pidió Lenalee pegándose al pizarrón junto con Claire sabiendo que podrían ser aplastadas.

Una vez que una pila de fotografías se formo en el escritorio la china se acerco y tomo unas cuantas.

Las primeras mostraban a Lavi encima de Kanda en la entrada de la casa del peliazul. Otras mostraban a la pareja caminando por la calle.

La castaña tomo otras y las miro sorprendida.

-Debe ser una broma- sonrió ampliamente-¿Cuando paso esto?

-El sábado por la tarde-le respondió una chica rubia

-Mira esto, Lena-le dijo Claire a su amiga

-WOW…

Las últimas fotos mostraban al pelirojo y al asiático en la biblioteca, Kanda estaba medio acostado en una de las mesas-sin camisa- mientras Lavi estaba encima de él besándole la clavícula. Las ultimas fotos estaban en negro y desenfocadas

-¿Paso algo?-pregunto la china mostrando las imágenes negras

-eh…bueno…-fue la respuesta de las chicas

-Estábamos en el paraíso-comenzó a explicar una, apenada- estábamos muy emocionadas, simplemente nos…desmayamos con el espectáculo y desgraciadamente no logramos sacar más…

-Ya veo…

-Bueno…entonces, muy bien-les dijo Claire-¡Misión Cumplida, chicas!

Una vez que todas se fueron Claire comento:

-Vaya…realmente no creí que lo lograran

-Bueno, esto prueba que son capaces de todo-sonrio

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(121º Dia, Martes en la mañana)**

-Vas a llegar tarde-le decía Link a Allen, se encontraban en un pasillo solitario

-¡Pero, Link…-intento decirle el albino tomándolo por la manga del saco

-Hablamos, luego ¿quieres?-dijo rudamente el rubio zafándose-tengo trabajo y tu tienes que irte a tu taller.

-Link…¿Por qué están tan…

-Hablamos luego y punto final. Vete-le miro de la manera más fría que pudo y luego se fue a zancadas hacia su oficina dejando a un peliblanco al borde de las lágrimas…

Al entrar a su oficina cas le da un infarto al ver a Mireya sentada en el escritorio moviendo las piernas rítmicamente. Suspiro, cerró la puerta y se acerco a la niña

-Mireya…enserio debes dejar de venir.-le regaño dulcemente-Te lo eh dicho muchas veces

-¡Pero es que estoy aburrida!-se quejo saltando del escritorio

-Ah…siempre la misma excusa…

-Pero es la verdad…mmm…-sus ojos rojos se posaron sobre él inspeccionándole-Estas enojado…¿Por qué?

-No estoy enojado, Mireya, solo algo cansado, no dormí bien.

-Mentiroso-la pequeña sonrió por un solo segundo

-No estoy mintiendo.-le dijo mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio

-Claro que si, a media noche me pare por un poco de agua y me asome a tu habitación, estabas profundamente dormido.

-¿Te levantaste a media noche?...-repitió el rubio

-Te estás desviando del tema…¿Por qué estas enojado?

-Porque…este…son cosas de adultos, Mireya, no lo entenderías…

-Claro que s…

-Que tú te comportes como una adulta no significa que ya lo seas, Mireya-le dijo con una sonrisa acariciándole el cabello

-…Ah…¿puedo quedarme hasta el receso?-pregunto cómo vencida

-Claro, hoy también te llevare a casa yo.

-Bien.

Allen-que estaba del otro lado de la puerta -se quedo inmóvil…Mireya estaba ahí…la forma en que Link se comportaba con ella era…era casi paternal…con mucho cariño…y Mireya lo trataba como un padre…no había duda, lo que al principio era una hipótesis ahora le parecía la pura verdad…Tendría que hablar con Link después... en el receso.

Se reunió con Dante, Lavi y Kanda en la terraza para platicar como de costumbre pero le era difícil concentrarse en el tema con la cantidad de pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza. Todos notaron que estaba distraído pero el rubio platino sugirió con la mirada a los otros dos que no preguntaran nada…

Sonó la campana del receso…Iban a reunirse con las chicas pero Allen les dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer y se separo de ellos en la entrada del edificio principal.

Cuando llego a la reja-abierta- miro a ambos lados de la calle y en una logro divisar a Link caminando de la mano de Mireya.

Los siguió a una distancia segura, pasaron cerca de la plaza y del parque…caminaron varias calles-el camino se le hizo eterno-hasta que finalmente llegaron a una calle que nunca había visto…

Todas las casas era grandes, con jardines y muy elegantes…

Cinco minutos después Link y Mireya pararon en una casa pintada de un azul claro, era enorme. El rubio saco unas llaves, abrió la ornamentada puerta y entro seguido de la pequeña.

Como otro seis minutos después Link volvió a salir. Era hora de hablar.

-¿¡Allen!?-exclamo el mayor al verle acercarse-¿¡Que haces aquí!?

-¿Por qué…porque nunca me dijiste nada?-pregunto mirando el suelo

-¿De que hablas?...

-¿Por qué estas tan enojado conmigo?

-…-el rubio pareció meditarlo y luego se cruzo de brazos sin dirigirle la mirada- ¿Enserio no lo sabes?

-¿eh? No.-levanto la mirada

-¡Porque no regresas a la escuela a ver si te encuentras con la chica perfecta de la que me platicaste la otra vez!-dijo fríamente

-¿chica?

-Sí.

-Una chica…-el albino rebusco en su memoria para acordarse de aquel día en que le conto de…de…Mireya…-Link…yo…yo no estaba hablando precisamente de una chica …

-¿hmmm?-Los ojos del mayor le miraron confusos-¿Entonces de que hablabas?¿De quién? más bien

-Yo…-aun estaba sorprendido-Hablaba de Mireya…lamento no haberme especificado…

-Tu…espera. ¿Tú conoces a Mireya? ¿Pero cómo?

-La conocí en los dormitorios, en la sala de música.-explico-¿Y tu…-le miro con el ceño fruncido-¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de ella?

-No lo sé…-la sorpresa y confusión seguían en su rostro. Se sentía tonto. Todo ese tiempo Allen había estado hablando de Mireya…-Nunca de dije sobre ella porque…mmm…pues nunca me pareció algo relevante.

-¿¡No te pareció relevante hablarme de tu hija!?-exploto

-¿Mi hija?...Yo no tengo…

-No me mientas, se que Mireya Dalton es tu hija, hoy oí lo cariñoso que eres con ella, ella dice que eres una persona mucho muy cercana y además vives aquí ¿no?

-Sí, vivo aquí pero…ah…-sonrió y se llevo una mano al rostro

-Di algo.- pidió aun enojado el albino

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-Link solto una carcajada, Allen nunca lo había oído reír asi…hasta le dio algo de miedo.-Haber-dijo cuando se hubo tranquilizado, no perdía su sonrisa- Yo todo este tiempo creí que hablabas de una chica…estaba enojado por eso, lo siento mucho Allen…pero tu…-otra risa-Tu creíste que Mireya es mi hija…

-Así es.

-¡Por Dios, Allen!-exclamo divertido y luego le abrazo

-¡Pero qué…

Antes de que pudiera terminar el rubio le beso suavemente en los labios y cuando se separaron Link siguió

-Mireya Dalton no es mi hija, no somos parientes, Allen

-Pero…¿Quién es…

-Ella es la hija del Director

-………………………………………………………

Un silencio sepulcral se apodero de todo-bueno Link seguía riendo pero el albino le escuchaba…

-¿Allen?

-…………………………………………………..

-Allen.

-El Director…¿Tiene…. Una… hija?-eso le parecía imposible, ¿Cómo aquel hombre serio y frio a más no poder podría tener una hoja…-¿Te importaría decirme cómo es eso?

-La adopto hace un par de años, nadie en la escuela lo sabe. Yo siempre eh vivido con el Director, su secretario, su asistente; No me preguntes la razón, porque ni yo la sé, pero un día me dijo que quería tener una hija; así que adopto a Mireya…

-………………………………..

-Y Mireya es como es de seria por su padre-siguió al ver que Allen seguía pasmado.

Siguieron abrazados en silencio, el peliblanco se aferro a él fuertemente.

Que tono había sido…"Me merezco el premio nobel a la estupidez" pensó queriendo que la Tierra se lo tragase.

Por supuesto Link también se merecía ese mismo premio por creer que Allen se había enamorado de una chica.

Tras unos minutos se miraron con una sonrisa nerviosa y una mirada llena de culpa.

-Lo siento-dijeron al mismo tiempo antes de besarse

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahí esta…¿Qué tal estuvo el lime?...muy bueno, bueno, mas o menos,malo, decepcionante, pésimo…ustedes digan n///nU…En fin ya habrá más lime dentro de un par de caps esta vez un LinkXAllen….EJEM…EJEM…EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE PIANO…LA SEMANA DE LA CERO MUSICA SE AH ACABADO…TIEMPO DESPUES HAY UN PASEO EN VACACIONES A UNAS AGUAS TERMALES…¿porque que sería de una historia yaoi sin aguas termales? XD…LOS CHICOS Y LAS CHICAS SE RELAJAN Y VIVEN AVENTURAS DIGNAS DE LOS ADOLESCENTES…LOS ACCIDENTES COMICOS NO SE HACEN ESPERAR EN ESTE PASEO…ADEMAS…ALGUIEN MAS PARECE… OK, NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAP!!!!GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!BYE!!!!


	18. Viaje

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Aqui estoy como de costumbre para traerles un nuevo cap de esta historia que poco a poco se acerca al final-no tanto en realidad-pero bueno. **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A TODAS ** me alivio mucho saber que el lime anterior no estuvo tan mal como yo pensaba…mmm…debo de dejar de hacer tanto drama con eso . Entonces empieza una nueva aventura para los jóvenes exorcis…es decir para los jóvenes estudiantes ^^

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino a excepción de Dante y Claire Roulten

Disfrútenlo!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**18.-Viaje**

**(135º Dia, Martes en la mañana)**

Allen se vestía tranquilamente en su habitación, Timcampy parecía mirarle desde la almohada moviendo un poco sus alas doradas. Era una mañana soleada con pequeñas nubes blancas…

Bueno, habían pasado dos semanas desde todo el malentendido con Link... y todo había vuelto…

-No…-susurro

Siempre que decía que las cosas volvían a la normalidad algo terminaba pasando…mejor ahorrarse la frase por esta vez. Además en la Orden Oscura siempre pasaba algo fuera de lo normal.

Link le había terminado de explicar todo referente a Mireya. Si-aunque aun le sorprendía-la peliroja era hija del Director pero este último no siempre podía estar con ella…asi que Link tenía que hacerla de padre la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Nos vemos, Tim-se despidió el albino con una sonrisa al tiempo que salía de su habitación

Dante estaba recargado en la puerta de su cuarto con la cabeza gacha y los brazos cruzados, aun parecía muy somnoliento.

-¿Nos vamos, Dante?-pregunto

-¿eh?-abrió aquellos ojos verde oscuro-eh…si, si, vámonos

-¿No dormiste bien?

-Llegue algo tarde de mi cita con Lena-explico tallándose los ojos al bajar las escaleras- Komui quería ahorcarme por llevarla a su casa tarde.

-Jaja ya me imagino-le dirigió una mirada maliciosa. Ambos se detuvieron al pie de las escaleras.

-¿Qué?

-…-le siguió mirando maliciosamente mientras sonreía

-Allen…me estás dando miedo…

-Tu…de casualidad Lenalee y tu…

-…-Dante le miro extremadamente confundido, su cerebro no capto hasta un par de segundos después-¡¿NO CREERAS QUE YO…

-¿Por qué no?- se encamino a la salida

-¡PUES CLARO QUE LENA Y YO NO…errmmm…bueno…SABES A LO QUE ME REFIERO!-exclamo sonrojado saliendo-¿Me crees capaz?

-Pues, tú me creías capaz a mi…con Link.

-…Ok, ok, entendido…creo que me lo merecía…-sonrió rascándose la nuca

Llegaron a la escuela para encontrarse con Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee y Claire que platicaban animadamente. La china tenía el mismo semblante somnoliento que su novio…y curiosamente la castaña estaba igual, el albino luego se entero de que la chica estuvo escribiendo en la noche una de esas cartas larguísimas que le enviaba a Debitto.

Sono la campana y entraron a clases con toda la calma del mundo.

-------------

Cuando Lavi y Dante entraron al salón junto con los demás alumnos vieron que Komui ya estaba ahí, cosa rara, pues este siempre solía llegar después. Y algo aun más raro era que no sonreía, estaba sentado frente a su escritorio con la barbilla recargada en sus dedos entrelazados….

-Creo que empiezo a sentirme mal…-le susurro nervioso el rubio platino a Lavi-creo que será mejor que me vaya a la enferme…

-Dante.-dijo de repente Komui

-¿S-si?-aun seguía en la entrada

-…-el profesor se levanto, no se podía ver sus ojos pues las luz se reflejaba en sus lentes. Se acerco al rubio lentamente

-…-Dante permaneció lo mas quieto que pudo pero sus manos temblaban…"¿Qué me hará? De seguro me va a aventar por la ventana, o me va a sacar de una patada…-¿Pro-profesor Komui?

-Dante-le dice poniéndole una mano al hombro y acercando su rostro al del chico-Si se te ocurre volver a llevar a mi linda Lenalee tan tarde a casa me temo que tendré que darte una lección para que nunca vuelva a pasar-sonríe-¿Entiendes?

-¡S-si!-exclama para luego irse a su lugar, donde se desploma en la silla, aterrorizado. Lavi sonríe nerviosamente

------

En la clase del profesor Yeegar, Claire esta en medio de una interpretación de una alegre melodía.

Todos la miran embelesados por su delicadeza y soltura. Kanda por su parte mira por la ventana distraído con la mejilla recargada en la mano. Una vez que la castaña termina, se sienta dando un gran suspiro de alivio.

-Pufff…

-Te equivocaste al final y tenias mal tiempo.-le dijo el peliazul sin mirarla

-humpf…no es cierto.

-Si no te das cuenta es porque eres una NOVATA.

-¿¡eh!?-exclama la chica. Había temporadas en que el asiático no le llamaba con ese apodo y de repente volvía a hacerlo.- ¿Enserio? Quiero ver que lo hagas mejor…-le reta "oh no, yo y mi gran bocota" piensa arrepintiéndose de sus palabras…

-Kanda, ¿Podrías tocar la misma melodía que toco la señorita Roulten?-le dice el viejo profesor al chico peliazul

-Sí.

Claire lo único que hizo al escuchar a Kanda fue dejar caer la cabeza sobre su escritorio… No le llegaba ni a los talones a su compañero…"humpf…presumido. "

Cuando termina se sienta y le dirige una mirada a Claire

-jeh- ríe

-Oh, cállate-le responde la chica cruzándose de brazos

----

Por otra parte en la clase de la profesora Kloud, Lenalee hacia cabeceadas de cabeza cada varios minutos mientras Allen se esforzaba por no desviarse de la clase gracias a sus pensamientos.

Ya no faltaba demasiado para que aquel ciclo escolar se acabara…Bueno, aun faltaba pero no demasiado…todo había sido tan rápido y le había pasado tantas cosas en aquella escuela, de la cual ya se había encariñado…

Èl y todos los demás estaban en los grupos avanzados…ese sería también su ultimo año y luego se separarían…

"Supongo que lo mejor será disfrutar de todo esto mientras puedo…"pensó sonriendo mirando por la ventana.

Fue entonces que al mirar al patio vio a cierta niña peliroja caminando detrás del Director.

"Lo había olvidado…Mireya también va a venir a esta escuela desde el próximo año. Jeh. Me pregunto cómo será de grande, ojala no se vuela tan fría como su padre"

El albino fue sacado de sus pensamientos por unos toques timidos en la puerta. La rubia profesora abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Lala que sostenía en sus delgados y delicados brazos un pila de periódicos.

-Vengo…-susurro mirando el piso-Vengo a entregar el periódico escolar, Profesora

-Claro, pasa-Kloud le sonrió y le permitió el paso.

Lala empezó a entregar los periódicos grises a los pocos alumnos que había ahí. Cuando Allen hubo recibido el suyo le sonrió de la manera más amable que pudo haciendo sonrojar a la chica

-Gracias, Lala

-De...nada…nos vemos…

Por un momento el peliblanco recordó a Melody Twilten y sintió un horrible escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda…

No fue hasta el receso, en el comedor,que los jóvenes leyeron con atención el periódico escolar. Allen ya se había acostumbrado; miraba sin mucho interés las pequeñas noticias sobre los concursos o recitales y los anuncios de alumnos que vendían instrumentos…

En la última hoja venia un anuncio para todos los alumnos y alumnas de la escuela.

-¡Vaya, ya era hora!-comento Lavi sonriendo-¡Ya era hora de unas merecidas vacaciones!

-¿Vacaciones?-repitio el albino mirando el anuncio que decía:

**ANUNCIO PARA TODOS LOS ALUMNOS:**

**¡¡¡VACACIONES LA PROXIMA SEMANA!!!**

**Alumnos principiantes: Egipto, El Cairo**

**Alumnos intermedios: China, Hong Kong**

**Alumnos Avanzados: Japon, Hokkaido**

-¿Iremos a Japón?-pregunto asombrado

-Sip.- respondió Lenalee-siempre estuve esperando estas vacaciones

-Yo también,-comento Claire- recuerdo que les tenía mucha envidia a los anteriores Avanzados que iba a Japon en vacaiones

-La vez pasada a Hong Kong fue bastante divertido-dijo Lavi mirando el techo como recordando

-Como olvidar esas vacaciones-le dijo Dante con una sonrisa radiante

-Tch…-Kanda ni siquiera se había molestado en mirar el periódico, solo se limito a terminar de almorzar

-Oh, vamos, Yu-le dijo el pelirrojo dándole un codazo amigable- Sera divertido, además ¿no te gustaría ver de nuevo el lugar de dónde vienes? Han pasado muchos años desde que viniste a vivir aquí

-Tch, no tengo ganas de ir…No ire-declaro

-¿Qué? ¡No puedes hablar enserio!

-Estoy hablando en serio, Bakausagui. No iré, no me interesa ir a perder mi tiempo hasta aya.

-…-el ojiverde inflo las mejillas y luego miro a Dante con ojos maliciosos

-…-el rubio platino le miro de la misma manera al tiempo que asentía. Luego ambos chicos miraron a Allen

Dante y Lavi se levantaron, tomaron al albino de los brazos y dijeron con voz inocente

-Ahorita venimos, no tardamos

-¿eh?-Allen ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntar que querían, sino hasta que llegaron a la terraza-¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?

-No podemos permitir que Yu se pierda el viaje a Japón-dijo el pelirojo exaltado

-¿No podemos?-susurro el albino. Lavi le dirigió una mirada amenazante-¡Bromeaba, bromeaba! ¿Q-que haremos?-pregunto nervioso

-Idear un plan para que vaya, no importa si lo tenemos que llevar a la fuerza-comento el rubio platino-Si no va, no va a ser lo suficientemente divertido, ¿verdad, Lavi?-sonrió

-Asi es.

-…

---------------------**Minutos después…**

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban sentados en el piso de la terraza. En el centro frente a ellos estaba una hoja de papel medio rayoneada con el plan.

-¿Y creen que Tiedoll vaya a querer participar en esto?-preguntaba Allen

-Claro-respondió Lavi- Tiedoll jamás dejaría que Yu se quedara solo en casa toda una semana

-Entiendo.

-Supongamos que el plan sale mal-comento Dante mirando la hoja-¿No deberíamos hacer un plan de emergencia?

-Yo ya tengo el plan de emergencia, pero es exclusivamente una misión para mí-sonrió amablemente-no se preocupen por eso, chicos

-…

-…

Los otros dos chicos solo le miraron en silencio preguntándose en qué consistían dicho plan de emergencia…bueno, tenían una vaga idea pero no se lo imaginaban por completo…tal vez era mejor así…

Bajaron al comedor Kanda y las chicas seguían ahí…El peliazul ni siquiera podía imaginarse lo que le depararía el viernes por la mañana…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(136º Dia, Miercoles en la mañana)**

Allen se había levantado y cepillaba su cabello distraídamente, se había sentido raro no haber visto a Mireya la tarde anterior, se había acostumbrado tanto que ahora le parecía raro no reunirse con la chica.

Según Link, Mireya ya no tenía permitido ir a los dormitorios de los chicos. Por supuesto la peliroja intento convencer a su padre de que la dejara ir pues a ella le gustaba mucho el piano blanco con adornos dorados…pero bueno, rara vez las palabras de una hija pueden ganarle a las del padre; fue lo que le dijo Link

Llego a la escuela y se sorprendió cuando vio que un chico con una inmensa aura negra estaba sentado en una banca junto con un ojiverde y un rubio platino, ambos parados a una distancia considerable.

El albino se acerco hasta aquellos dos y pregunto:

-¿Qué está pasando?...más bien…¿Qué le paso a Bakanda?

-No pude entender muy bien...-le dijo Dante-Solo escuche una sarta de maldiciones de su parte

-Ah…-Lavi suspiro cruzándose de brazos- Yu le dijo a Tiedoll que no quería ir al viaje y se supone que Tiedoll le pidió y le rogo más de la mitad de la noche que fuera

-¿Enserio? ¿Y lo logro?

-No. Yu se sigue negando a ir…pero no importa-sonrió-el ira quiera o no y nosotros nos encargaremos de eso.

Minutos después Lenalee y Claire llegaron, las dos chicas preguntaron que le había pasado a Kanda y cuando el pelirojo les explico las dos chicas se miraron y luego se sentaron junto al peliazul, hablaron durante un par de segundo y luego Kanda les respondió algo.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Hay que quitarlas de ahí!-exclamo Dante alterado-Kanda las va a …

Antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar la oración la castaña y la china volvieron con ellos

-¿Q-que paso?-pregunto Allen

-No nos hizo caso…-susurro la china

-Era de esperarse…-comento la castaña-Si Lavi no logro convencerlo nosotras menos lo íbamos a lograr.

-No desesperen, chicas- Lavi las abrazo por los hombros-Allen, Dante y yo tenemos un plan para que vaya.

-¿Enserio?

-Vaya-Claire miro al peliazul y luego sonó la campana

----------------

Las clases terminaron sin contratiempos ni nada fuera de lo común. Lavi acompaño a Kanda a su casa como siempre y luego regreso a la escuela para encontrarse con el rubio platino y Allen.

-¿Listos?-pregunto el pelirojo a sus dos amigos quienes asintieron.

Treparon la reja-ya cerrada-y entraron a la escuela con toda cautela. Pasaron corriendo el patio hasta llegar al edificio principal. Entraron y ya algo más tranquilos caminaron por los pasillos…

-¿Realmente creen que Komui tenga formulas o alguna sustancia para algo así?-pregunto el albino

-Seguro.-le respondió con toda confianza Dante-Komui es…como decirlo…Multiusos

-¿eh? ¿Multiusos?

-Sí. Es subdirector, nuestro maestro y científico e inventor. Bueno, y un hermano muy sobre protector…

-jeje-ambos chicos rieron

Lavi-que iba al frente se detuvo en una puerta que tenía un letrerito que decía "Salón de maestros"

-Ya llegamos-dijo el ojiverde sonriendo-Ahora la pregunta es ¿Cómo entramos?

-Yo me encargo-le dijo Allen acercándose a la puerta e inspeccionando la cerradura. Luego saco del bolsillo de un pantalón un pasador y lo metió dentro de la cerradura. Un par de minutos después la puerta se abrió con un "click"-Listo.

-Wow-el rubio platino le miro sorprendido-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso, Allen?

-Muy seguido olvido las llaves de mi habitación dentro y…bueno, eh tenido que usar esto varias veces para entrar.

-¿Cuántas veces te paso eso?-le pregunto Lavi curioso

-Ehm…Perdí la cuenta a la 24º vez

Los tres jóvenes entraron en el solitario salón de maestros, había varios escritorios grandes en filas de seis, una cafetera y unos estantes con gruesos libros. Se dedicaron a buscar algo que les indicara que era escritorio de Komui pero parecía que no había nada del subdirector ahí.

No fue hasta como quince minutos después que se percataron de la puerta que había al final del salón…

Se acercaron a la puerta y pegaron el oído a esta.

-Creo que hay alguien ahí…-susurro el pelirojo

-Escucho algo pero no sé que es…

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto Allen

-Entremos, si hay alguien ya se nos ocurrirá alguna excusa-les dijo Lavi abriendo la puerta.

Se quedaron perplejos al encontrarse con lo que era todo un salón lleno de cosas extrañas. Una mitad del salón era como un laboratorio y la otra mitad había mesas con cosas extrañas-los peculiares inventos del chino-tornillos, clavos, desarmadores y un sinfín de cosas mas.

Miraron la parte que era laboratorio y se pusieron a buscar.

Descubrieron que el ruido que habían escuchado era él una sustancia verde chisporroteando al fuego…decidieron no acercarse demasiado

-Se imaginan que nos encontremos con algún fantasma-comento Dante abriendo un cajón lleno de papeles

-No quiero imaginármelo-susurro el albino

-¡Aquí esta!-exclamo el chico de ojos verdes sosteniendo una hoja en lo alto-Espero Komui tenga todo lo necesario aquí.

(autora: Paciencia, dentro de poco diré que estaban haciendo realmente n.n)

Media hora después, Lavi sostenía una botellita con un líquido parecido al agua

-¡Vámonos!¡Tiedoll ya debe estarnos esperando en la plaza!

Al salir de la escuela vieron el cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse. Rápidamente se dirigieron a la plaza. Y efectivamente Tiedoll-que llevaba una bolsa de mandado-les esperaba sentado en una banca.

-P-profesor Tiedoll-jadeo Dante-Lo tenemos

-Aquí esta-Lavi le dio la botellita

-¿Lo hicieron ustedes?-dijo Tiedol mirando la botella-Impresionante, chicos, pero…¿No hubiera sido mas fácil comprar en la farmacéutica?

-Probé unas pastillas que compre ahí pero la duración es muy poca, aun cuando se consuman muchas-explico el pelirojo

-Bien, estamos listos para el viernes…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(138º Dia, Viernes en la mañana)**

Allen llego a la escuela pero no vio el tradicional mar rojo y negro de siempre, esta vez era un mar de diferentes colores, pues todos los alumnos-Principiantes, intermedios y Avanzados- llevaban ropa casual para el viaje, obviamente todos llevaban maletas.

Con cierto esfuerzo el albino logro reunirse con sus amigos. Estaba exhausto; la tarde anterior Claire y Lenalee lo llevaron de compras por casi cuatro horas, ya que las chicas creían que tenía muy poca ropa y que necesitaría más.

-¡Wow!-exclamo Dante-¡Sobreviviste!

-Me alegra verte vivo, Allen. No creí que sobrevivieras a una tarde de compras con ellas dos-Lavi le sonrió

-Exageran, ni que fuera tan terrible ir de compras con nosotras-comento Claire-Todas las chicas tardamos cuatro horas mínimo

-¿¡Bromeas!?-exclamo-Las chicas están locas

-Dejando eso a un lado… ¿Cuánto falta para que salgamos?

-Una hora-le respondió el rubio platino a Allen

Lavi, Dante y Allen se miraron un segundo y dejaron encargadas sus maletas a las chicas.

Tenían una ahora para llevar a cabo el plan

------------------------

Por otra parte en casa de Kanda…

-¡Marie, Daysia, ya nos vamos!-llamaba Tiedoll desde el comedor

Los dos chicos bajaron somnolientos diciendo cosas como "Es muy temprano" o "Tengo sueño". Detrás de ellos iba el peliazul que se sentó en el comedor dispuesto a desayunar la comida que Tiedoll había preparado para él

El asiático tenía una sonrisa en el rostro pues creían que se quedaría solo toda una semana. Casi se podía decir que estaba eufórico.

-Bueno, Yu-kun, nos vamos-le dijo su "padre"-Regresaremos en una semana.

-Bien.- respondió comenzando a desayunar

El trió salió de la casa para encontrarse con Lavi, Dante y Allen

-¿Cuánto tardara en hacer efecto?-pregunto Marie

-No estamos seguros.-le dijo Dante

-Bueno, chicos, Marie, Daysia y yo no iremos para la escuela. Espero tengan suerte-les dijo el profesor con una sonrisa-Realmente no me gustaría que Yu se quedara aquí sin nadie

-No se preocupe, no encargaremos de esto.

Dentro de la casa el peliazul termino de desayunar y se dispuso a lavar los platos. Los tres jóvenes miraban cautelosamente por las ventanas…Diez minutos…Kanda se sienta en la sala a leer…quince minutos…Kanda sube a su habitación…pierden visión

-Esto está tardando demasiado…-comento Dante

-Entremos.-dijo Lavi

-¿Qué? Pero qué tal si no ah hecho efecto.

-No hay otra forma.

Con cierto miedo entraron a la casa-Tiedoll había dejado abierto-y lentamente subieron las escaleras. Y al entrar en la habitación del asiático lo vieron tirando en el piso durmiendo como una piedra.

-Ahora. Llevémoslo a la escuela.

No hace falta decir que fue todo un show y una gran pérdida de energía llevar cargando a Kanda y su maleta hasta la escuela…

Al verlo Tiedoll les dio las gracias…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(141º Dia, Lunes en la mañana)**(autora: Lo siento no estoy muy segura de cuánto tiempo se tardarían en ir hasta Japon en esa época )

Por fin después de un largo viaje habían llegado a unas famosas aguas termales de Hokkaido.

El lugar donde se hospedarían no era un lugar demasiado grande. Por supuesto tenía todo un estilo japonés, desde las habitaciones, jardines y hasta el comedor. Los estudiantes se repartirían en habitaciones dobles. Se repartieron así: Allen y Dante, Lenalee y Claire, Link y Komui, Kanda y Lavi

El albino casi había saltado de alegría al saber que el asistente rubio iría con ellos…

Por otra parte… Bueno, había sido toda una aventura el viaje en tren. ¿La razón? Pues, empecemos por el principio. La excursión que habían hecho a la escuela el albino, Dante y Lavi había sido para buscar algo para dormir a Kanda- después Tiedoll hizo el favor de ponérselo en el desayuno- y se podría decir que el plan había sido todo un éxito, pues el peliazul no despertó hasta el siguiente día en el tren…

El problema es que cuando despertó…

--------------------------------- Flashback-----------------------------

Se sentía raro…el ruido a su alrededor era…extraño, y oia muchas voces. Pero se sentía tan agarrotado que prefirió quedarse como estaba. Minutos después escucho otras voces bastante familiares.

-¿Creen que esto haya sido buena idea?-decía cierto chico de voz inocente. Parecía preocupado

-mmm…de hecho yo me estaba preguntando lo mismo-la voz de Dante

-Tranquilícense, chicos-imposible no reconocer aquella alegre voz. Lavi.- Esto fue una gran idea

"mmm…¿Pero qué?..."pensaba el asiático aun con los ojos cerrados" ¿Qué hacen ellos en mi habitación?..." alterado abrió los ojos de golpe y se cayó de…bueno se cayó de algún lugar.

-¡Yu! ¿Estás bien?-el pelirojo se inclino hacia él

-¡Pero qué…-miro a su alrededor, se había caído de un asiento…se encontraba en un tren…-¡¿Cómo rayos llegue aquí!?-exclamo exigiendo una respuesta

Los tres jóvenes presentes se miraron en silencio sin saber que decir. El chico de ojos verdes fue el que respondió con voz aparentemente tranquila.

-¿No lo recuerdas, Yu?-pregunto-Como quince minutos antes cambiaste de opinión y llegaste corriendo a la escuela…y…te tropezaste en la escuela y te golpeaste la cabeza.

-¿Qué?-no recordaba haber cambiado de opinión sobre el vieja- Mas te vale no estarme mintiendo, Bakausagui

-¡No miento, lo juro!-le dijo Lavi-Hasta tienes el golpe a un costado de la cabeza.

Kanda se tanteo la cabeza. En efecto su costado izquierdo le dolia.

-…tch, esta bien…

Lo cierto es que al entrar al tren los tres chicos, sin querer, le estrellaron la cabeza contra la puerta…Todo habría estado bien de no ser porque minutos después, se acerco una empleada y le pregunto al asiático

-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto la bonita joven

-Eh, Si.

-Me alegra, después del golpe que le dieron al entrar creí que estaría muy mal. Bueno, si quiere algo solo pídalo-la joven se marcho por el estrecho pasillo

-…-Kanda miro con odio supremo a sus amigos-Si ella vio lo del golpe eso significa que ustedes…

Después de decir eso, todos en el tren escucharon los gritos de horror y suplica de Allen, Dante y Lavi…Ninguno se salvo.

----------------------------------Fin flashback------------------------------

En la habitación de Allen y Dante, ambos chicos se habían tumbado en las suaves camas de su habitación.

-Ouch…me duele todo el cuerpo-comento el rubio platino

-A mi también…-le dijo el albino

-Me muero por meterme en las aguas termales…¿Alguna vez habías probado estas aguas Allen?

-No, nunca. De hecho ni sabía que existían… ¡Oh, es cierto!-exclamo levantándose de un salto y corriendo hacia su maleta, la cual rápidamente abrió. Timcapy salió de esta para darle un mordisco en la mano-¡ay! Ok, está bien, me lo merecía. –le dijo frotándose la mano

El golem dorado se poso esta vez sobre la cabeza del rubio platino que seguía acostado.

-Ah, hola, Tim. ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto acariciándole las alas- Hey, Allen, ¿Por qué no vamos de una vez a las aguas termales?

-Claro.

Los dos jóvenes tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la habitación

---------

-Oh, vamos, Yu-le decía Lavi a Kanda; el asiático estaba de brazos cruzados sentado en su cama-¿Aun sigues enojado?

-¡Tch! No quiero estar aquí

- Pero Yu ¿No te alegra estar conmigo en esta habitación?-le pregunto con voz seductora y sensual

-…-el peliazul no le miro

-jeh.

Lavi se le acerco por detrás y le beso el cuello suavemente.

-No me hubiera sido divertido si tu no hubieras venido-sonrio-Vamos a las aguas termales ¿quieres?, tal vez Allen y Dante este ahí

- Como quieras-dice levantándose sin mucho entusiasmo

------------------

Los cuatro chicos se encuentran en el pasillo y se dispones a platicar mientras caminan por el lugar hasta las aguas termales. Llegan hasta donde hay dos puertas enormes, abren la de la izquierda y entran, al cerrarse la puerta un letrerito se balancea un poco…"Mujeres"…

Entraron a un vestidor grande, al otro lado había otra puerta corrediza

Kanda tuvo que explicarles cómo funcionaba todo aquello. Les explico en pocas palabras que tenían que bañarse primero, antes de entrar al agua.

El vestidor estaba completamente vacío, había floreros pequeños con flores de cerezo muy hermosas, que le daban un ambiente femenino al vestidor, pero los chicos no lo notaron

Una vez después de bañarse pasaron por la puerta corrediza con una pequeña toalla.

Se quedaron impresionados con lo hermosos que era el lugar. Estaba al aire libre, el lugar estaba rodeado por unas paredes de bambu. Pero hubo algo que los dejo completamente paralizados…

Claire, Lenalee y otra chicas estaban ahí, todas dentro del agua…Primero, silencio…sonrojo por parte de ellas y ellos…

-¡¡¡KKKKKKKYA!!!-las chicas dieron un grito de horror.-¡¡¡PERVERTIDOS!!!

Rápidamente los cuatro jóvenes salieron con sus toallas y se metieron como balas al vestidor de hombres.

-Me lleva ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta?-pregunto Lavi jadeando

-Nos dijeron pervertidos-susurro Dante

-D e seguro eso parecíamos…-le dijo Allen

-Wow…con que así son estos lugares-comenta Dante cuando ya estaban dentro del agua y ya algo mas tranquilos

-Es muy relajante-dijo Lavi mirando el cielo

Allen y Kanda no dijeron nada, el primero se tuvo que concentrar en aguantar lo caliente del agua hasta que se acostumbro, el peliazul por otra parte se limito a cerrar los ojos escuchando la conversación de sus compañeros.

El albino les había contado el asunto de Mireya y Link y como acabo todo- Les conto que la peliroja era hija del Director, sus amigos pusieron la misma cara que el cuándo se entero.

-¿¡QUE!?-exclamaron

--------------------------

Pronto se hizo de noche y cada quien se fue a su habitación excepto Allen, que decidió dar un paseo por todo el lugar-el cual hasta ese momento le dijeron que se llamaba Onsen- todo era muy bello y elegante.

Iba caminando alrededor de un jardín cuando vio un par de puertas abiertas, luz y música japonesa salían de ahí. Curioso el albino se asomo.

Era una especie de bar…

"Un bar…alcohol…creo que me siento mal…"pensó tapándose la boca, nunca le gusto el olor del alcohol y mucho menos el sabor.

Ya se iba a retirar cuando un hombre en la barra le llamo la atención.

El hombre vestia un kimono morado…bebía al parecer sake y también al parecer ya llevaba varias botellas…Pero eso no fue lo que llamo su atención …lo que llamo su atención fue el cabello largo rojo como el fuego que le caia por la esplada…

-No es cierto…-se acerco un par de pasos temeroso-¿Ma…maestro?

-¿hmm?-El hombre de cabello de fuego se volteo a verlo con ojos inexpresivos…luego le miro sorprendido

-¿Tu? ¿Qué haces aquí, mi idiota sirviente?-le dijo con voz rasposa…

-…-"Creo que me voy a desmayar" pensó el albino con un aura morada a su alrededor

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué tal? ¿Creian que ya me había olvidado del asunto de Cross? Pues no n.n…Arigatou Apple_rin…por ser el review 90 n.n y no estoy segura en cuanto a tu pregunta, pues yo creía que saldría en diciembre…En fin…EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE PIANO…LAS VACACIONES SIGUEN…ALLEN DESCUBRE LA CONECCION DE SU MAESTRO CON MANA Y CON EL DIRECTOR DEL MILENIO…ADEMAS…ALLEN Y LINK TERMINAN EN UNA HABITACION DE LUJO…en fin todo esto y mucho, mucho mas en el prox cap. disculpen el avance tan corto pero tengo prisa NOS VEMOS!!!!!BYE!!!!


	19. Verdad y Deseo

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!GYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! estoy tan feliz 100 reviews…en un principio jamás se me paso por la mente que podría llegar a tener esa cantidad de reviews y todo gracias a ustedes : **Apple_Rin, yuu hachiko, Mina Holiny, Lucia-nami 14, Raven , Shia_G, TyraelMika , Suigin Walker, Aireko, Gray Color, ****Marievolo Kruriat, ****Hinakura1**_**MUCHAS GRACIAS**_ y disculpen si me falto alguna Bueno antes de que se mueran de aburrimiento aquí está el nuevo cap que espero disfruten mucho…disculpen que me haya tardado un poquito gomene

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino a excepción de Dante y Claire Roulten

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**19.-Verdad y deseo**

**(141º Dia, Lunes en la noche)**

El albino miro con sus ojos plateados-abiertos de par en par- a su amo-maestro quien se disponía beber más sake

-…-"Creo que me voy a desmayar" piensa el albino con un aura morada a su alrededor.

Con todas las cosas que habían pasado en la escuela-Con la visita de la Familia de Noe, la obra, lo del accidente y la enfermedad de Lavi, la semana de los clubes, Mireya…y todo lo demás- se le había olvidado por completo lo de buscar a su "querido" maestro para saber la verdad de…bueno, de todo.

-…-Siguió quieto donde estaba, habían dos cosas que lo estaban poniendo muy mal: El olor del alcohol y por supuesto su la presencia de su maestro

-Me lleva…-susurra el hombre de cabello de fuego mientras mira su recipiente de sake y luego le dice al de la barra en un perfecto japonés- Sírveme mas

-…-Tenia el impulso de salir corriendo mas no lo hizo, seguía demasiado impresionado

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?

-N-no…

Finalmente Allen se acerco con paso inseguro a su maestro y se sentó a su lado sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-pregunta Cross con el ceño fruncido

-Este…bueno, de vacaciones nos enviaron aquí a Japón…-susurro

-¿Nos?

-Si, a mí y a todos los alumnos avanzados de la Orden Oscura…

-humpf-bufo sin mirarlo-Me encontraste sin ni siquiera buscarme, no es precisamente justo…

-Pero al fin y al cabo lo encontré-le dijo ya algo más seguro. Era hora de hablar-¿Me va a decir porque termine en la Orden Oscura?

Cross se acomodo un poco el kimono morado que llevaba, suspirando con cierto fastidio. El del bar regreso con una botella de sake que puso frente al hombre y luego se retiro… El albino se pregunto cuantas botellas llevaba su maestro…pero realmente no le importaba demasiado…

-La razón de que hayas terminado ahí te la dije en la carta. Le estaba haciendo un favor a un viejo amigo. Ya sé que vas a preguntar… ¿Quién es ese viejo amigo?

-Cierto. Quiero saberlo pero… ¿De que trataban los asuntos pendientes que me dijo en su carta?

-Ah…Bueno, dejémoslo en que tengo un trabajo del cual tú no sabes y no te quieres enterar

-…-"¿No quiero?... ¡CLARO QUE ME QUIERO ENTERAR!" piensa el peliblanco mas sin embargo no dice nada

-Volviendo al tema de mi viejo amigo… A este amigo lo conocí hace mucho años, mucho antes de haberte conocido a ti. Yo…empecemos desde el principio, bueno, yo buscaba infiltrarme sin que nadie se diera cuenta en una escuela porque necesitaba sacar algo. Era una escuela enorme y tenia bastante seguridad…

-¿Y porque no se inscribía en esa escuela?

-En ese tiempo esa escuela solo aceptaba a personas adineradas, fueran maestros o alumnos tenían que ser adinerados y aparte ser prodigios para algún instrumento, y yo no era ninguna de las dos cosas… Como sea, la única forma de tomar lo que quería era entrando a escondidas…-explico mientras bebía mas sake.

En ese momento entraron al bar un par de mujeres japonesas, jóvenes y bonitas, que se sentaron en una mesa en un rincón. Cross les miro y les guiño el ojo a lo que las dos jóvenes se sonrojaron y rieron coquetamente

-Maestro-le llamo temiendo que su tutor se fuera y no terminara de contar la historia

-¡No me interrumpas!-exclama el hombre dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-¡Pero yo no…-empezó a decir pero cayó de inmediato al ver la mirada del mayor-…

-Bueno…¿En qué iba antes de que me interrumpieras?...ah, sí. Bueno después de días de planeación logre entrar a la escuela evadiendo toda seguridad y por supuesto a todo alumno o maestro que viera. Lo que buscaba era una especie de reliquia de gran valor, una cruz de oro.

-...-"¿Fue a robar?...No sé porque, pero no me sorprende demasiado…"

-Como sea, finalmente llegue a mi destino: La biblioteca personal del Director. Era una biblioteca pequeña pero las paredes estaban repletas de libros del piso hasta el techo, en centro había un escritorio y un par de sillas, pero lo importante era lo que estaba sobre la mesa…

-¿la reliquia?

-Así es, mi idiota sirviente-dice mientras se acaba el sake y luego pide más-En fin-dice mirando el techo como si aquella historia le aburriera de sobremanera- Rápidamente me acerque y la tome, pero-una pequeña sonrisa se cruza por su rostro- alguien entro y se sorprendió al verme…Creí que estaba perdido, no había lugar donde esconderse, aunque no fue necesario esconderme…

Cross sigue explicando

_------------------------------Flashback----------------------------- _

_El pelirojo toma la cruz de oro y en ese momento se abre la puerta. La cruz cae al suelo mientras Cross retrocede un par de pasos._

_El hombre que entra le mira sorprendido un momento y luego cierra la puerta tras de sí. Empieza a acercarse al otro con paso lento pero seguro. A cada paso que el hombre da hacia delante Cross lo daba hacia atrás._

_-Tu no eres de aquí…-dice el hombre con tranquilidad_

_-…_

_-No te preocupes-dice inclinándose y tomando la cruz del suelo- ¿Piensas llevarte esto?_

_-Ese era el plan…-dice intentando parecer seguro y tranquilo, lo cual no estaba_

_-Puedes llevártela…_

_-¿eh? ¿No se supone que debería dar la alarma a alguien?_

_-No me dejaste terminar-sonríe-Puedes llevártela y yo no diré nada pero solo si haces algo a cambio_

_-¿Qué quiere?-Cualquier opción era buena con tal de que no lo descubrieran_

_-Sabe tengo un hijo. Lo adopte pues sus padres lo abandonaron desde muy pequeño…Y me gustaría que usted se hiciera cargo de él si a mí me pasara algo_

_-¿Qué?-susurra. Le parecía raro que aquel hombre al que ni hace cinco minutos conoce le pidiera algo así._

_-¿Y bien?_

_-¿Por qué me pide esto a mi?_

_-Mmm…Quiero a mi hijo como nada en el mundo pero nunca eh estado demasiado bien de salud, creo que podre cuidarlo varios años pero no muchos…y si llego a morirme, lo cual es muy probable, quiero que usted se haga cargo de él. ¿Por qué usted? No lo sé, parece buena persona a pesar de que quiere robar esto_

_-…¿Realmente no le importa si robo esto?-pregunta a lo que el otro niega con la cabeza_

_-Tengo pensado irme de esta escuela pronto y no me importa lo que pase aquí._

_-…mmm…Si me hago cargo de su hijo, ¿promete no decirle a nadie de esto?_

_-Lo prometo, pero eh de insistir en que cumplas otro favor._

_-…-"¿Otro favor? ¿Qué más quiere?" piensa el pelirojo_

_-Me gustaría que cuando mi hijo este a su cuidado lo envié a la escuela de música la Orden Oscura.-pide con una sonrisa_

_-¿Hasta allá?...mmm…supongo que no tengo de otra. Bien, trato hecho ahora… ¿Le importaría darme eso?-señala la cruz de oro, el hombre se la da-Por cierto…-empieza a decir Cross mientras se acerca a la puerta con calma-¿Como se supone que lo contacte?_

_-No hay problema. Yo lo contactare pues sé quién es usted, Mercenario Cross Marian…tal vez no lo sepa pero es ya tiene cierta fama._

_-¿Enserio? Me siento halagado, ahora si me disculpa…-abre la puerta y se asoma para ver si había alguien, luego se vuelve a mirar al hombre-Ok, usted sabe quién soy yo pero ¿quién es usted y…como se llama su hijo?_

_-Yo…Mi nombre es Mana Walker y mi hijo se llama Allen…_

_------------------------------Fin Flashback------------------------------ _

-¿¡MANA!?-exclama el peliblanco-¿¡Usted lo conoció y nunca me lo dijo!?

-Así es. -responde el hombre de cabello de fuego sin mirarlo y sin ningún arrepentimiento

-¿Él sabía que iba a morir?...-pregunta mirándose las manos con ojos tristes

-No exactamente, pero sabía que era una gran probabilidad-saca un cigarrillo y lo enciende-El caso es que años después, pocos días antes de morir me envió una carta (no tengo idea de donde saco la dirección) pidiéndome que fuera por ti pues él estaba un mal estado…Y...Bueno, tu recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, así que no hace falta que lo explique

-Si…

De hecho el albino recordaba los últimos días de Mana. Si, se encontraba muy enfermo… Cuando lo enterraron estaba nevando y en medio de tanta nieve y frente e la tumba de su padre, se sentó a llorar…Poco después aquel al que ahora llamaba Maestro o amo se presento ante él diciendo que lo cuidaría…

-Espere…-dice mirando al mayor- Aquella escuela donde conoció a Mana…¿Era la Academia del Milenio?

-¿eh?-le mira sorprendido-Si, era esa. ¿Se puede saber cómo es que tu sabes que él trabajo ahí? Se supone que se fue de esa escuela cuando eras muy pequeño

-Yo…me tope con el director de esa escuela.-dice Allen-Unos alumnos de esa academia fueron a la Orden.

-Vaya.- sonríe mientras deja el cigarrillo en un cenicero- Ese gordinflon asquerosamente rico fue a la Orden. Déjame adivinar, mi idiota sirviente, ese tipo gracioso te quería a ti ¿verdad?

-Si-le dio un escalofrió al recordar uno de los besos de Road-Entonces… ¿Usted también conocía al Director del Milenio?

-De vista y oído por así decirlo.-Se levanta con el ceño fruncido-Esto no fue tan divertido como yo esperaba. Creía que te costaría más trabajo encontrarme, como sea yo ya me voy a ver qué lindas mujeres me encuentro-dice empezando a salir

-Espere-el albino se levanta y se acerca- ¿Por qué no me envió a la Orden desde que llegue con usted?

-Qué pregunta tan tonta, no me sorprende viniendo de ti…ah...Quería un sirviente durante unos cuantos años, solo por eso ¿Por qué más? JAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Cross sale del bar dejando al menor con la carcajada retumbándole en los oídos

-¡¡¡COMO PUDO HACERME ESO!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(143º Día, Miercoles en la tarde)**

Allen, Dante y Lavi se encontraban en las aguas termales. El chico de ojos verdes estaba muy divertido haciendo sonrojar al rubio platino.

-¿Entonces has visto a Lena en traje de baño?-preguntaba

-No.-responde Dante con un ligerísimo sonrojo pero tranquilo.

-¿Y…sin ropa?-pregunta nuevamente Lavi completamente seguro de que su amigo haría todo un escándalo y en efecto el rubio platino hace todo un alboroto

-¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO EH VISTO A LENALEE SIN ROPA!!!-exclama el joven completamente rojo

Del otro lado de la pared de bambús, Lenalee se sonroja al reconocer la voz de su novio.

-Tranquilo solo era una pregunta-ríe

-…jeje-Allen ríe por lo bajo mientras le da unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo

-mmm…ahora que lo dicen…-empieza a decir Dante aun bastante rojo mirando el cielo anaranjado-Si la eh visto sin ropa…

-¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡QQQUUUEEEE!!!!!!???????-exclaman los otros dos

-Pues el otro día que entramos por equivocación al vestidor de mujeres pues…ella no traía ropa…-sigue-¡Pero por supuesto como estaba en el agua no vi nada!-aclara

Los otros ríen

-¿Y Kanda, Lavi?-pregunta Allen

-Eh…se sentía cansado así que prefirió quedarse a dormir en la habitación…

-----------------------

Kanda por su parte daba vueltas por la cama, las sabanas estaban ya todas arrugadas y desacomodadas puesto que el peliazul no se quedaba quieto.

-Agh…-gruñe tirando de la cama las sabanas. Solo llevaba puesto el pantalón medio desabrochado y el cabello suelto, enmarañado-Maldito, Usagui…

Lo cierto era que él y el pelirojo había tenido uno de sus "encuentros" hacia un par de horas y bueno, el se sentía extremadamente adolorido de cierta parte de su cuerpo.

-----------------------

Los tres jóvenes salieron del vestidor y se encontraron con las chicas y Link en uno de los pasillos hacia las habitaciones. El plan era salir a pasear por las calles y de paso cenar en algún lugar de por ahí.

Las chicas parecían muy emocionadas y los chicos también pues nunca habían estado en Japón. Lavi decidió quedarse para hacerle compañía a Kanda.

Al salir del Onsen se percataron que el cielo seguía anaranjado.

Dante, Lenalee y Claire iba adelante platicando animadamente mientras el albino y Link caminaban detrás de ellos admirando las pintorescas calles, pequeñas tiendas, restaurantes y todo lo que había a su alrededor.

-¿Buscas algo, Link?-pregunto el peliblanco al mayor

-mmm…Si, buscaba algo para Mireya-respondió el rubio-Me pidió que le llevara algún recuerdo o algo de aquí.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y qué piensas llevarle?

-Ese es el problema, no tengo la menor idea de que llevarle

-¿Por qué no le llevas algo para el cabello?-sugirió Lenalee mirándoles detrás del hombro

Buscaron en varias tiendas y pequeños puestos de la calle.

-¿Qué tal esto?-pregunto Claire mostrándole una especie de varilla con adornos para sujetar el pelo

-Es bonita pero Mireya tiene el cabello corto-le dijo Link

-mmm…-la china tomo un broche que tenia de adorno unas flores de cerezo de metal con piedras rosas y brillantes

-De seguro le gustara-comento Allen cuando el mayor ya llevaba el broche en una pequeña bolsita

-Sí, lo sé.

Para entonces el cielo ya se había oscurecido pero todas las calles o por lo menos la mayoría estaban bien iluminadas gracias a las luces de los muchos restaurantes que estaban abiertos.

Hambrientos todos, terminaron comiendo en una especie de puesto donde vendían ramen-que era una novedad para todos- y decidieron pedir dos para llevar para Kanda y Lavi.

Regresaron al Onsen sin mucho problema-a pesar del dudoso mapa dibujado por Komui- Las chicas y Dante entraron primero pues los otros dos se había rezagado…

Al entrar al Onsen el recepcionista se plato frente a ellos en una exagerada reverencia

-¡Sean Bienvenidos!-exclama para luego mostrarles una sonrisa deslumbrante

-¿?

-¿?

-¡oh, lo siento!-susurro acercándose-Vienen de incognito-Bueno, vengan que yo mismo los llevare a la mejor habitación de este lugar. Les va a encantar

-Pero nosotros no…-empieza a decir Link pero el recepcionista lo interrumpe

-Sí, lo sé, no tienen forma de agradecerme. No tienen que hacerlo. No merezco el agradecimiento de dos personas tan grandes como ustedes dos

-Pero es que…

-Vamos, vamos, no se preocupen por nada, ya les dije a todos los empleados que se refieran a ustedes como personas normales en público, pero cuando estén en privado serán atendidos como merecen

EL albino y el rubio intentaron de todas las formas explicarle al recepcionista que ya tenían habitación pero este se las pasaba interrumpiéndolos

Caminaron por varios pasillos hasta que llegaron a un pasillo largo y al final había una ornamentada puerta de madera

-¡Entren, y nuevamente sean Bienvenidos!-les dice el hombre prácticamente aventándolos detro del la habitación-¡Pidan lo que quiera!¡Que aquí estamos para cumplir sus deseos!

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos dejándolos con la palabra en la boca. Los habían confundido con personas importantes. Después de unos segundos de confusión los dos miraron la gran habitación que tenían ahora.

Era grande, había dos camas con muchos cojines al parecer forrados de seda fina con diseños hermosos y elegantes así como las mantas de las camas. A un lado de la puerta había una pequeña mesa con un plato repleto de chocolates con una notita que decía: "Que disfruten su estancia"

Había una fuentecita en medio de las dos camas, sobre una mesita de noche.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto el menor que seguía parado cerca de la puerta

-mmm…Deberíamos aclarar las cosas-le dijo el rubio que estaba de espaldas a él

-Entonces vamos.

El albino ya se había dado la vuelta para abrir la puerta cuando las luces se apagaron y luego el mayor lo detuvo rápido abrazándolo suavemente por detrás.

-¿L-Link?

-Dije que _Deberíamos_ aclarar las cosas pero por otra parte…-le susurro al oído provocando un sonrojo del chico-tal vez sea buena idea aceptar lo que nos ofrecen.-esta vez le da un suave beso en el cuello

Allen se estremeció notablemente mientras cerraba los ojos. Se estaba poniendo nervioso ¿Qué tenía pensado Link?, bueno, eso era bastante obvio, pero de repente le empezó a dar miedo todo aquello.

Le empezó a dar miedo a pesar de que todo ese tiempo desde que conoció al rubio soñó con este momento…

Sin darse cuenta se acercaron a la cama mientras Link le daba pequeños besos bajo la oreja y en cuello.

De repente el mayor lo hizo acostarse en una de las camas. Luego se soltó la trenza-era la primera vez que el chico lo veía con el cabello suelto- y después se quito su acostumbrado saco, la corbata y camisa

Link se acomodo sobre Allen y le susurro al oído

-Se que estas muy nervioso-dice dulcemente-...si realmente no quieres hacer esto dímelo de una vez o…-se detiene un minuto-si no me lo dices no podre detenerme después, no habrá vuelta atrás, Allen

-Yo…-trago saliva y sus mejillas se incendiaran aun más. No dejaría que el temor y nerviosismo le arruinaran el momento a ambos-…estoy bien…si-sigue…

-Bien. -sonríe mientras desabrocha botón por botón la camisa blanca que el menor llevaba.

El albino cerró los ojos, incapaz de ver a la cara a Link por la pena y el miedo que aun lo invadía

-Mírame, por favor-le dice el rubio quien había puesto una mano en su sonrojada mejilla-Por favor, Allen-pidió en un susurro dulce y gentil

-…

Sus ojos plateados brillaron en la oscuridad de la habitación

-No te preocupes por nada…Todo estará bien, ya lo veras-dicho esto sus bocas se unieron por completo, encajando a la perfección. Link lentamente bajo la mano hasta el pantalón del otro y por encima empezó a acariciarle el miembro.

Allen dio un pequeño gemido ahogado debido a que sus bocas seguían pegadas… Pronto el mayor le desabrocho el pantalón también y metió la mano debajo de la ropa interior haciendo que el menor diera muchos más gemidos ahogados.

Al separase un hilillo de saliva aun unía sus bocas. Link finalmente le quito los pantalones y la ropa interior. Y al tiempo que metía un delgado de su interior engullo su miembro de golpe…

La oscura habitación se lleno de los entrecortados gemidos del albino hasta que se vino en la boca del otro.

Por un momento Allen pensó que todo aquello había acabado pero sabía bien que aun faltaba un poco para el final…

El rubio termino de desvestirse rápidamente y empezó a besar y a acariciar su marfileño torso… las caricias cesaron cuando el mayor finalmente se introdujo en el chico. Lo hizo con toda delicadeza puesto que sabía que al albino le dolería mucho pero cambiaria…

Y asi fue pronto el menor empezó a disfrutar de aquello, el miedo y el nerviosismo se habían desvanecido y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta

Al final dos exclamaciones resonaron en la habitación y Link se derrumbo a un lado del peliblanco. Ambos jadeaban…

Se abrazaron un momento y se quedaron profundamente dormidos

(Autora: Oh, por todos los cielos…¿Realmente yo escribí esto? Ni yo me lo acabo de creer X///D)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(144º Día, Jueves en la madrugada)**

Después del primer "encuentro" entre Allen y Link, los dos decidieron que lo mejor sería irse a sus propias habitaciones sin ser vistos, no convenía que los tomaran como impostores después.

Con la ropa a medio poner el peliblanco llego a su habitación y toco la puerta esperando que Dante le abriera

Al abrir la puerta Allen se encontró con el rubio platino quien tenía una sonrisa de lo mas maliciosa. Ya se esperaba la típica pregunta.

-… ¿No me vas a preguntar?-pregunto cuando ya estaba adentro

-Nop-Dante sonríe, se dirige a su cama y se acurruca de nuevo en las mantas-No hace falta preguntar algo que yo ya deduje desde la noche

-¿Lo dedujiste?-cuestiona acostándose en su cama sobre las mantas

-Claro, fue bastante fácil. ¿Qué pudieron haber hecho tu y Link durante la noche, que no llegaste aquí hasta hoy?-sonríe de oreja a oreja

-M-me voy a dormir un par de horas más

Dice mientras le da la espalda pues se había puesto rojo como un tomate

-Claro.

Allen suspiro Había vivido la mejor noche de toda su corta vida…Desde ese momento lo sabia…Amaría por siempre a Link no importaba que pasara en un futuro cercano o lejano

Mientras tanto a un par de metro de ahí, algo parecido había pasado con Link y Komui-quien solo le dijo al rubio que no era conveniente que la escuela lo supiera.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah…Bien…pues solo me queda decir que ustedes ahora sí que son las juezas. ¿Qué tal estuvo el primer lemon LinkXAllen? (¿Enserio es el primer lemon LinkXAllen en español?)Cierto, esta vez me esforcé un poco más que con el LaviYu pero prometo recompensarlo capítulos más adelante, para todas ustedes amantes del Laviyu n///n…en fin…EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE PIANO…ULTIMO EL DIA EN JAPON DE LOS JOVENES, KOMUI PROPONE UN JUEGO PARA TERMINAR DE CONOCER EL LUGAR DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN…¿PODRAN TODOS LLEGAR AL ONSEN CON UN MAPA MAL DIBUJADO Y SIN TENER LA MENOR IDEA DEL IDIOMA JAPONES…Y ADEMAS…HAY UN RETO MAS QUE SUPERAR PARA TODAS LAS PAREJAS DE ESTE FIC...TODOS REGRESAN A LA ESCUELA... LAS DOS PAREJAS PRINCIPALES ENFRENTARAN UN GRAN RETO QUE SE LES VIENE ENCIMA…Y TAMBIEN… DEBITTO A DEJADO DE ESCRIBIR A CLAIRE…LULUBEL SE NIEGA A EXPLICAR LA RAZON…¿QUE PASO?...Y AUN HAY MAS…UNA PELEA ENTRE LENALEE Y DANTE…, …¿LOGRARAN TODOS SUPERAR SUS RETOS ANTES DE QUE SE GRADUEN DE LA ESCUELA?¿USTEDES QUE CREEN?...bueno, eh de advertir que tal vez me tarde más de lo acostumbrado con el siguiente cap puesto que esta semana tengo exámenes TTOTT y bueno…no sé si tenga tiempo de escribir…pero hare lo posible, lo prometo n.n…NOS VEMOS!!!!CUIDENSE!!!BYE!!!!


	20. Retos

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Bueno… sobreviví a mis exámenes…o por lo menos eso creo n.n, el caso es que ya estoy aquí con el nuevo cap, lamento la tardanza de dos semanas U.U. _**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A TODAS!!!!! **_Y así es Apple_rin, el anterior lemon no es ultimo de esta historia pero de momento dejare descansar a mi pobre mente un par de caps

D gray man le pertenece a Kastura Hoshino y blablablablabla…

Disfrútenlo^^

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**20.-Retos**

**(145º Dia, Viernes en la mañana)**

Cross y Allen estaban solos en las aguas termales mientras todos los demás estaban desayunando. Ambos permanecían en completo silencio-uno al lado del otro-, lo único que se oía eran sus acompasadas y tranquilas respiraciones y uno que otro suspiro del pelirojo

-¿Kloud Nine sigue enseñando en la Orden?-pregunto de repente el mayor sobresaltando un poco al albino

-¿La profesora Kloud?-repite algo confuso-Si…ehh…¿La conoce?

-Si estoy preguntando por ella es porque la conozco-Cross frunce el ceño y luego sonríe-Bueno, la conocí hace varios años, poco después de que fueras a vivir conmigo.

-…-Allen se le quedo mirando. Se pregunto si aquella profesora rubia había salido con el borracho de su maestro…Probablemente sí, es decir, no es que le gustara su maestro pero había que admitir que no estaba de mal ver y todas las mujeres lo veían casi como algo comestible…Probablemente Kloud llego a caer en su "encanto" pero mejor confirmar-¿Salió con ella?

-¿Salir con ella?-dijo -Eso hubiera querido, esa mujer es increíblemente difícil de conquistar, intente de todo pero simplemente no caía…o tal vez lo ocultaba demasiado bien…Pero no me eh dado por vencido, si llego a regresar a casa seguiré siguiéndola jejeje

Mientras Cross reía la puerta corrediza se abrió y Link-con una toalla-entro. El rubio miro primero al albino con unos ojos llenos de significado y luego poso su mirada en el hombre pelirojo

-Señor Cross Marian, si no mal recuerdo-saludo el rubio seriamente mientras se metía en el agua

-Recuerdas bien, muchacho

-…-Link se sorprendió un poco pues hacia un buen tiempo que no se referían a él como "muchacho"

El rubio-con los ojos cerrados- estaba delante ellos recargado contra unas piedras. El hombre de cabello de fuego miro a sus dos acompañantes por un par de minutos y luego con una sonrisa de lo mas maliciosa termino de acortar la poca distancia que ya había entre él y el peliblanco.

-¿Ma-maes…¿Maestro?-pregunto Allen cuando se vio tan cerca del mayor

Cross no dijo nada, solo se limito a sonreírle seductoramente, luego miro una vez más al rubio que parecía ignorar lo que pasaba frente a él.

"Con que crees que puedes ignorar esto ¿eh, muchacho? Veamos cuanto soportas que toquetee a este niño"

Esta vez, por debajo del agua, el pelirojo rodeo la cintura de su antiguo sirviente con el brazo pegándolo a su cuerpo-Allen estaba tan pasmado que ni siquiera podía hablar- y nuevamente miro al rubio

Link ya había abierto los ojos. Se había sorprendido un momento al ver a Cross Marian abrazar tan…cariñosamente a Allen…pues el pequeño le había dicho que Cross le trataba peor que basura. Se había sorprendido pero decidió quedarse callado y limitarse a mirar con el ceño fruncido.

"Ok, subamos el nivel" piensa el pelirojo esta vez tomando de la barbilla a Allen con la mano libre y acercando sus labios a los del paralizado albino.

-¡¡¡!!!-el rubio abrió mucho los ojos "¡No puede ser! ¡No se atreverá a besarlo! ¿O si? Yo mismo lo matare si lo hace, tuve piedad con Road pero ¡a este si lo hago polvo!". Los labios del maestro y el ex sirviente casi se tocaban-¡HEY, ESPERE!-exclamo acercándose a ellos rapidamente

-¡Lo sabia!-exclama a su vez Cross con una sonrisa triunfal y soltando a Allen-¡Lo sabia! ¡Ustedes dos tienen algo!

-¿¡Q-que!? ¡No espere, yo no tengo…-dice nerviosamente Link-no tengo nada con él, es solo que…

-No intentes negarlo, muchacho, es obvio que te pusiste celoso…

-¡Yo no…

-No te preocupes, no me parece malo, no me opongo a que seas…novio de este idiota. De hecho ni me importa, solo quería confirmar mi teoría y molestar jajajajajaja

-…

-¿¿¿¿¿?????-Allen seguía medio paralizado y al escuchar a su maestro se sonrojo.

-¿Y…ya lo hicieron?-pregunto Cross tan tranquilo y despreocupado como si preguntara sobre el clima o la hora.

No hace falta describir la reacción de la pareja.

Cuando el albino y el rubio estaban de camino a sus habitaciones el mayor comento

-Tu maestro es muy…

-¿Molesto?

-Exacto. Ahora entiendo porque le odias tanto…-dice mientras en su mente pone el nombre de Cross Marian en su lista negra…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(146º Día, Sábado en la noche)**

-¿Desde cuándo esta aquí?-preguntaba Allen.

El albino y su maestro estaban nuevamente juntos en el bar del Onsen. Cross-que ahora vestía un kimono azul marino-bebía sake sin prestarle demasiada atención al menor.

-Eh… Desde que me fui de casa.

-…y…Tenia entonces un trabajo aquí.-dedujo

-hmmm…-el hombre de cabello de fuego mira el techo-Así es. Pero el trabajo que hice es algo que no es de tu incumbencia.

-…Ok…

Permanecen en silencio varios minutos cada uno concentrado en sus pensamientos.

El pelirojo mira por el rabillo del ojo a Allen. Físicamente Allen no se parecía en nada a Mana Walker, pero su forma de ser…la forma en que hablaba…aquella alegría y optimismo con el que se tomaba las cosas…la amabilidad… el albino había heredado la forma de ser de Walker, aunque ni siquiera fueran parientes de sangre… "Este niño…Y aparte su forma de tocar, el estilo para tocar el piano…Una copia exacta del estilo de Walker." Bebe un poco de sake "Supongo que este niño tendrá un buen futuro en el difícil mundo de la música" sonríe "Eh de admitir que extraño a mi idiota sirviente, ya no tengo a nadie que cumpla todas mis ordenes jajajajaja."

Por su parte el peliblanco se miraba las manos. "Ni siquiera mi maestro sabe mucho sobre Mana…solo lo conoció un día y ya… y yo, a pesar de estar varios años con él nunca lo conocí por completo, no conocí su vida" piensa a hora mirando la pared que tenía enfrente "Si hubiera ido a la Academia del Milenio hubiera podido saber más acerca de él…Pero él quería que estuviera en la Orden…en ese caso, supongo que mi elección estuvo bien" sonríe

-¿Piensa quedarse más tiempo?-pregunta el menor

-No. De hecho mañana me voy de aquí-Cross se bebe lo que le quedaba de sake-Tu también te vas mañana ¿cierto?

-Sí. Este… ¿Adónde va? ¿Va a regresar a casa?

-¿Con tanto mundo que ver y con tantos trabajos que realizar? Para nada, tonto. Yo me voy a la India.

-¿Va regresar algún día a casa?-cuestiona el albino sin mirarlo

-¿Quién eres? ¿Mi madre?-dice el hombre levantándose, suspira-Quien sabe, tal vez, tal vez no

-Ya veo…

-Adiós, Allen

Cross se levanta y se dirige a la puerta del bar.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...M-me…¿¡Me llamo por mi nombre!?-exclamo

-…-el hombre de cabello de fuego le da la espalda, sonriendo ligeramente. "Finalmente, Mana Walker, tenias razón, de algún modo soy una buena persona"-jajaja

Allen mientras tanto sigue pasmado parado a un lado de la barra con los ojos como platos. Después de varios minutos logro componerse pero para entonces Cross ya había desaparecido.

-Adiós maestro-susurra mientras sonríe y se dispone a irse pero una mano lo detiene.

-Disculpe, joven-El que lo detiene es el encargado de la barra.

-¿Si?

-El hombre pelirojo que acaba de irse dejo esto.-le da una hoja de papel doblada

El menor la desdobla temeroso y curioso

_Eh estado Japón durante un buen rato, como sabes, pero en este hotel llevo solo dos semanas y tu tendrás que pagar esas dos semanas que estuve aquí. Arréglatelas como puedas, no es asunto mío. Anda, paga mis cuentas (incluyendo las del bar) Por los viejos tiempos, mi idiota sirviente, JAJAJAJAJA_

_Atte: Cross Marian_

_PD:¿¿¿Nos veremos??? Ni yo lo se_

-¿¡Pagar dos semanas de hotel y todas sus cuentas del bar!?-exclama y luego suspira con un aura depresiva a su alrededor-Y yo que creía que había cambiado un poco…

-En ese caso…-le dice el del bar sonriendo malignamente-Esto es lo que me debe-le muestra un recibe con una cantidad de dinero exorbitante

-¡¿Qué mi maestro no salía de este bar?! ¡No puedo pagar eso!

-Yo si.

El albino y hombre miran hacia la entrada, Link va entrando con paso tranquilo y su acostumbrada mirada seria.

-Yo puedo pagarlo, lo voy a pagar-repite el rubio dirigiéndose al hombre

-¿Cuándo?

-Mañana vengo con el dinero

-Bien-el del bar sonríe de oreja a oreja y se va para seguir con su trabajo

-¡No tienes porque pagar esto, Link! ¡Mi maestro me hace esto siempre! ¡Tú no debes pagarlo!¡Ya veré que hago!-le dice el menor casi en tono de suplica, pues no quería que el rubio pagara semejante cantidad

-No te preocupes, Allen, lo cierto es que la escuela me paga bien, además de que el Director también me paga por cuidar a Mireya. Enserio, Allen-sonríe-no te preocupes por el dinero

-Pero…¡Te juro que te-empieza a decir pero Link le pone un dedo en los labios callándolo

-Ni se te ocurra decir que me vas a pagar, porque no voy a recibir por ninguna razón dinero tuyo.-le responde seriamente-Hablo en serio, Allen

-Pero…

-Mi decisión es final y punto-acerca su rostro al de él haciéndolo sonrojar

-…No está bien pero supongo que no tengo de otra ¿verdad?- susurra Allen con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados

-Así es. Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. No creo que quieras que Dante se haga ideas

-Si…aunque de hecho ya se hizo una idea hace un par días-susurra

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(147º Día, Domingo en la mañana)**

El sol salía lentamente iluminando Japon y despertando a todos.

Los jóvenes habían ido a desayunar al comedor. Y después se habían ido a las aguas termales a relajarse. Dante, Allen platicaban sobre la comida de ahí mientras Kanda ahogaba al pelirrojo por alguna tontería-o algo pervertido- que había dicho, Link y Komui por su parte estaban algo alejados de ellos hablando sobre la escuela.

-Entonces aquella niña peliroja…vaya-decía Komui-La había visto un par de veces caminando por los pasillos del edificio principal, pero siempre estaba tan atareado que nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella….Mireya ¿eh?

-Varias veces le dije que no fuera la escuela pero ella decía que se sentía muy sola en casa y bueno…La dejaba quedarse un par de horas y luego me la llevaba a casa.

-Ya veo…ah…-el chino mira el cielo azul de la mañana-Tengo que preparar unas cosas, ¿puedes decirles a todos que se reúnan en la entrada del Onsen en una hora?-pregunta levantándose

-Claro.

El chino se va con una sonrisa malévola en los labios, sonrisa de la que nadie se percato.

-¡Oigan!-llama el rubio a los jóvenes, quienes lo miran

-¿Sí?-respondieron los cuatro al mismo tiempo

-Komui quiere que se reúnan en la entrada del hotel en una hora ¿entendido?-pregunto levantándose y tomando su toalla

-¡Sí!

-Ah…-suspiro Lavi con los ojos cerrados-Es nuestro ultimo día de vacaciones aquí

-Sí, fue bastante divertido-comento Dante sonriente- ¿no creen?

-Por supuesto…-dijo el albino con cierto recuerdo de cierta noche donde estuvo con cierta persona haciendo cierta cosa-Unas vacaciones inolvidables-susurro

-…-Kanda frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras del peliblanco, la verdad no estaba de acuerdo con el Moyashi. Inolvidables no era la palabra que él escogería…Es decir, para empezar lo habían traído en contra de su voluntad, Lavi lo había dejado hecho papilla hacia un par de días y bueno, Japon no estaba entre los lugares que le gustaran mucho, le parecía un poco aburrido…pues de ahí venia y nada de lo que había ahí era novedad para él…

En ese momento se oyeron las risas de Claire y Lenalee-que estaban del otro lado de la pared de bambús.

Curiosos los chicos se quedaron en silencio para escuchar la conversación.

-Fue tan vergonzoso…mi padre casi estalla de celos al leer el poema de Debitto y todas las frases que me escribe-dice Claire

-Ya me lo imagino pero ¿Dónde encontró la carta tu padre?-pregunto la china

-No tengo idea, pero tal vez se me cayó en las escaleras cuando subía a mi cuarto o no se… Cuando me mire en el espejo estaba toda roja.

-Jajaja, ah…me aterra imaginarme a mi hermano leyendo algo que me haya escrito Dante… Menos mal yo si tengo un buen escondite para mis cartas.

-¿Cuál?-pregunta la castaña

-En una esquina de mi cuarto la alfombra esta levantada, así que las meto ahí abajo jejeje

-Oye entonces eso significa que mi querido hermano ralamente te escribe. Creí que el insensible no lo hacía…No me gusta inmiscuirme pero…¿Qué te escribe?

-Bueno…-la china se había sonrojado y había desviado la mirada

Del otro lado Allen, Lavi e incluso Kanda pusieron mucha atención

-Dante me escribe que…-empezaba Lenalee obviamente apenada-…

-¡!-Completamente rojo y desesperado el rubio platino se echo encima de los otros tres sumergiéndolos en el agua caliente por completo, segundos después (cuando Lenalee había acabado de citar una de sus cartas) los dejo levantarse

-¡¡¡AHHH!!!-exclaman los tres chicos al salir del agua agradeciendo el aire que entraba en sus pulmones

-¡Demonios!-dice el pelirojo-Ya no nos dejaste escuchar, Dante.

-Ese era el punto…menos mal-contesto Dante aliviado

-¡Wow-exclamaba Claire-No sabía que mi hermano fuera tan romántico

-agh…-el rubio le dio la espalda a sus amigos bastante apenado

Minutos después el albino dejo a los otros en las aguas termales y se dirigió a la habitación de Komui y Link. Cuando toco la puerta el asistente rubio le abrió y le dejo entrar.

-Aun no estoy de acuerdo, Link-le dice el menor al otro con las mejillas infladas

-Lo sé, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Voy a pagarlo todo quieras o no.

Allen se sienta en una de las camas y ve al mayor con dos sobres. Después Link se sienta a su lado

-¿Ya se fue tu maestro?

-¿Mi maestro?...Si…-dice algo triste-…mmm…Lo siento de verdad.

De improviso el mayor hace que se recueste y le besa en la boca acallándolo por completo, un segundo después se separo.

-Allen, no quiero que vuelvas a tocar el tema-le dice bastante serio, aun encima de él-¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo?

-…-el albino desvía la mirada hacia la pared-Ok, ok…

Link sonríe levemente y con su mano hace que Allen le mire a los ojos. El mayor deposita un suave y tierno beso en los labios del otro antes de levantarse

-Voy a entregar esto al bar.

-Te acompaño.

Los dos fueron al bar y pagar las cuentas de Cross y después se dirigieron a la recepción muy cautelosamente-porque temían encontrarse con el recepcionista que los confundió con personas importantes hacia unos días-, una joven recepcionista los atendió cuando pagaron las dos semanas de hotel del hombre de cabello de fuego.

Tardaron un buen rato en todo aquello así que después de pagar todo se dirigieron a la entrada del Onsen donde les esperaba Komui.

En efecto Komui y todos los demás-exceptuando a Kanda-ya se encontraban en la entrada del Onsen platicando. Los jóvenes no comprendían que hacían ahí.

Komui llevaba en las manos dos bolsas pequeñas

-¡Ah, Link y Allen!-les saluda el chino alegremente

-Psss, Dante ¿Qué pasa aquí?-le pregunta en un susurro al rubio platino cuando se acercaron

-No tenemos la menor idea.

-Bueno ya que están todos aquí…-empieza el chino

-Falta Kanda-comento Lavi

-Si lo sé…eh…me dijo que tenía algo que hacer y que no podría venir.

-¿Algo que hacer?-repite el pelirojo pensativo "¿Qué tiene que hacer Yu? No me comento nada cuando me separe de él hace un rato"

-Ok.-dice Komui sacando de quien sabe donde una mascarilla para cubrirse la boca y la nariz…luego saca un frasco con un liquido verdoso del cual sale un humo del mismo color…y que deja inconscientes a todos los presentes-Empecemos.

------------------------------------------------------

Allen siente algo de frio y escucha mucho ruido, pero le pesan demasiado los parpados como para abrirlos, asi que se limita a quedarse quieto en el duro y frio… ¿suelo? Finalmente abre los ojos perplejo, Link y Dante están a su lado al parecer dormidos…pero eso no fue lo que le dejo perplejo, sino que ya no se encontraba en el Onsen… Estaban en medio de una calle poco concurrida

-¿D-dónde estoy?

-----------------

-¡Lavi!¡Lavi despierta!

-¡¡¡Lavi!!!

-…-el pelirojo se niega a abrir los ojos al escuchar aquella familiares voces de ciertas chicas

-¡LAVI!-exclaman Lenalee y Claire al mismo tiempo que patean al atontado chico

-¡Ouch!-reacciona finalmente el chico de ojos verdes. Casi de inmediato se olvido del dolor-Este… ¡¿Cómo llegamos aquí?!

Los jóvenes se encontraban en medio de un enorme mercado, personas iban y venían con cajas y canastas repletas de diferentes verduras, frutas y pescados

-Lo ultimo que recuerdo es-comento Lenalee pensativa mientras se levantaban- que nos reunimos con mi hermano en la entrada del Onsen y luego…-un aura oscuro le rodea-Mi hermano saco un frasco verde que empezó a echar humo…ya verá cuando regresemos.

-¡Miren!-les llamo Claire que tenía en las manos un bolsa-Esta era una de las bolsas que tenia Komui.

-Veamos que tiene-dice Lavi abriéndola.

Dentro había un mapa mal dibujado, un poco de dinero y una carta.

Los dos grupos leen la carta al mismo tiempo

_Ahora en este momento deben encontrarse en cierto punto de la ciudad, la razón de que ya no estén en el Onsen es para que conozcan mas este bello lugar en su ultimo dia, tómenselo con calma para regresar, tienen un poco de dinero y un mapa, con esto va a ser bastante fácil regresar._

_Tómense su tiempo para ver y apreciar todo lo que hay a su alrededor pero recuerden que tienen que estar en el Onsen a las 8:00 pues a esa hora nos vamos y no regresaremos por ustedes JAJAJAJAJAJA_

_Atte:Komui_

_-------------------------------_

Mientras tanto en su habitación, Kanda estaba amarrado de pies a cabeza acostado en su cama y amordazado pensando en como desamarrarse y en múltiples formas de hacer sufrir a Komui…

"¡¡¡Esta muerto!!!" pensaba el peliazul "Cuando salga de aquí…"

------------------------------

-Entonces tenemos hasta las ocho en punto de esta noche.-comento Dante releyendo la carta de nuevo

-¿Este es…el mapa?-pregunto Link asombrado o tal vez enojado…tal vez las dos cosas

-¿?-Allen se asomo para ver el mapa.-¿¡Es una broma!?

El mapa, si es que se le podía llamar así, era muchas calles mal trazadas, en un extremo había un círculo rojo con una flechita que decía "Aquí están ustedes" y al otro extremo había otra que decía "Aquí está el Onsen"

-Parece que está muy lejos-dijo el albino algo preocupado. Mas le valia no separarse de Link y Dante, pues en perderse era un experto.

-Genial…-susurro el asistente rubio-Este mapa no va a ser de mucha ayuda, tenemos poco dinero y para colmo ninguno de nosotros conoce el idioma…

-Esto va a ser algo difícil…-dijo Dante mirando a su alrededor

-Cuando regresemos a la Orden me encargare de dejarle trabajo extra a Komui…-dice Link con un aura negra rodeándole, luego suspira-Sera mejor empezar si queremos regresar a tiempo-los dos jóvenes asienten

Caminan intentando ver el dudoso mapa, empezaban a creer que Komui se había inventado todas esas calles que dibujo.

Intentaron comunicarse mediante mímica con algunas personas que encontraban y esas personas lograban entender que buscaban un Onsen…el problema era que…había mas de un Onsen en toda la ciudad…

Hablando de la ciudad realmente era muy bella, había calles con casas muy grandes y hermosas y había otras con casas mas simples…Disfrutaban un poco del paseo pero la preocupación de regresar a tiempo siempre estaba presente.

-----------------------------------

Por su parte Lavi y las chicas caminaban por el inmeso mercado, mirando todo lo que había con curiosidad-pues había muchas cosas que desconocían-Las chicas disfrutaban de aquello e igualmente Lavi pero este seguía con la duda de Kanda.

"Me pregunto si Yu estará con Allen y los otros dos…no espera…Yu no estaba con nosotros cuando Komui esparció aquel humo verdoso…Entonces…¿Dónde estaba?...¿Porque Komui no lo incluyo en este "juego"? Espero este bien."

-Hay que movernos, chicas.-les dijo el pelirojo

-Bien…

Lavi caminaba delante de ellas un poco separado, la castaña y la china se miraron.

-Debe estar preocupado por Kanda-susurro Claire

-Supongo, no comprendo porque no estaba con nosotros en el Onsen…

-Yo tampoco…¡ah!-la chica se paró en seco

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el pelirjo dándose la vuelta

-¡Tengo una idea!-dijo Claire emocionada-Hace un tiempo Kanda me hablo sobre una especie de carretillas jaladas por una persona que se usan a aquí para transportarse…no recuerdo como se llaman…

-¡Es cierto, a mí también me hablo de ellas…pero…tampoco recuerdo el nombre-comento Lenalee

-Bueno, sigamos caminando haber si encontramos unas de esas carretillas que dicen.

El grupo siguió el paseo por la ciudad y empezaron a preocuparse cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse y el cielo se torno naranja…

----------------------------------

Link, Allen y Dante caminaban exhaustos por las interminables calles de la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo, preocupados por la hora y con el estomago vacio. Decidieron guardar el dinero para cuando fuera absolutamente necesario-quien llevaba el dinero era Link

-¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!-pedian el rubio platino y el albino

-Decidimos que guardarías el dinero. -respondía pacientemente el mayor

-Pero en ese momento no creímos estaríamos aquí tan tarde-le dijo Dante, Link negó con la cabeza, serio. El rubio platino se acerco a Allen y le susurro-¿No puedes convencerlo de comprar algo de comer?

-Ya lo eh intentado-le dijo el albino

-Si lo sé pero…-el chico se sonrojo-no podrías…tal vez ser un poco mas…

-¿Qué?-pregunto el menor confuso

-Ya sabes…ser un poco más sugestivo…

-¿¡eh!?-Allen se puso rojo pero había que admitir que era una buena idea…además se morían de hambre…

---------------------------------

-¡JA!-exclamaba el peliazul ahora libre de sus ataduras (después de retorcerse un rato logro quitarse la mordaza y logro morder la cuerda que lo ataba-Ese idiota de Komui tendrá que darme un buena explicación para esto…

Al salir de la habitación lo asalto una pregunta…¿Y Lavi?

Preocupado salió y busco en las aguas termales, en el comedor e incluso en el barpero no encontró ni al pelirojo ni a los demás…

-¿Dónde rayos se metieron?...tch…Komui debe estar escondido por ahí…luego me encargare de èl

Kanda salió del Onsen a zancadas, el cielo ya estaba oscuro y las tradicionales linternas alumbraban la ciudad.

Estuvo caminando un buen rato por las calles cada vez mas preocupado y enojado…

----------------------------

Allen intento casi de todo para convencer a Link de comprar algo de comer pero este no cedió ni a la mas sugestiva de sus caras o gestos o su voz…incluso intento persuadirlo diciéndole que después podrían hacer "eso" pero el rubio no cayo.

Rendidos los dos más jóvenes se limitaron a escuchar sus estómagos rugir mientras caminaban agotados. Fue en eso que Link dijo:

-Miren…-señalo un lugar, en la puerta había una tela roja y arriba había un letreo cuyo significado ignoraban, el lugar parecía muy iluminado-Me pareció ver a unos extranjeros entrar, tal vez puedan ayudarnos.

Ya se dirigían al establecimiento cuando escucharon que los llamaban

-¡Allen, Dante, Link!-gritaba Lavi corriendo hacia ellos con las chicas detrás

-¡Lavi, chicas!-exclamo Dante con una sonrisa al igual que Allen

Después del reencuentro decidieron seguir el plan del mayor de entrar en aquel lugar.

Al entrar los invadió el olor a incienso, era dulce y suave. Dos hermosas mujeres japonesas vestidas con kimonos les dieron la bienvenida a lo que parecía un bar… Había hermosas y coquetas mujeres por todas partes atendiéndolos-lo que incomodaba un poco a Claire y a Lenalee

En una parte del gran bar había una especie de escenario…varias mujeres empezaron a subir a aquel escenario

-¿¡Que hacen aquí!?-exclamo alguien detrás de todos ellos

-¡YU!-grito Lavi lanzándose a sus brazos

-¡Baka…usagui…¿Qué demonios haces tu y todos los demás aquí?-pregunto el asiático sonrojado

-Buscando ayuda.- respondió Claire

-¿Qué clase de ayuda?-mirando a las mujeres del escenario y luego deviando la vista de golpe-¿Saben donde están, tontos?

-¿En un bar?-pregunto Link

-¡Vámonos primero!-dijo Kanda arrastrando al pelirojo con los demás detrás. Cuando estuvieron fuera susurro-Entraron en un…burdel…

-¿¡QUE!?

Le explicaron al peliazul todo lo sucedido-lo cual acrecentó el enojo del asiático hacia Komui- y después de un par de percances mas regresaron al Onsen gracias a que Kanda si podía pedir la dirección.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(150º Día, Miercoles en la mañana)**

-¿Cómo está Komui?-preguntaba Allen a Lenalee cuando llegaban a la escuela

-Pues…no muy bien en realidad…creo que a Kanda se le paso la mano…-respondió la china-Aunque creo que se lo merecía.

-Supongo.

Y asi acabaron sus vacaciones de una semana-Por supuesto cierto asiático le había dado una lección a cierto subdirector…

Al llegar a la escuela un pensamiento atormentaba a todos los de el nivel Avanzado…Pronto se irían de aquella magnifica escuela para empezar una nueva vida como músicos…

Era emocionante pero al mismo tiempo algo bastante triste pues no había seguridad de que se volvieran a ver entre ellos…

Era triste por tal razón mejor disfrutar el poco tiempo que les quedaba….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(155º Día, Lunes en la mañana)**

Kanda y Lavi caminaban tranquilamente por la calle hacia la escuela, caminaban en silencio más que conscientes de que las chicas que tomaban el mismo rumbo hacia la escuela les miraban discretamente, reían y murmuraban.

Ya los dos se había acostumbrado a aquello.

El peliazul iba con la mirada en el suelo algo…preocupado…

_-----------------------------o O Flashback O o---------------------------_

_Aquella mañana él había ido a recoger a Lavi a su casa, toco la puerta pero esta vez quien abrió fue el viejo Bookman. El viejo le había mirado de una manera exageradamente fría-es decir Bookman siempre era algo frio pero realmente lo había sorprendido la frialdad de esta vez-se habían quedado en silencio un par de segundos y cuando el asiático iba a preguntar por Lavi el viejo lo interrumpió._

_-Kanda…-dijo con su voz rasposa_

_-Venia por…_

_-Sí, lo sé, por Lavi. Lo llamare en un momento pero antes quisiera decirte algo._

_-¿Qué?_

_-No creas que soy tonto o ciego, Kanda-dijo mirándole a los ojos-Desde que te vi en el hospital cuando lo de la enfermedad de Lavi…_

_-…-al peliazul hizo una mueca y se le estrujo el corazón al recordar esos momentos de preocupación y tristeza_

_-Aquella vez que te vi en el hospital me di cuenta, tal vez lo supuse desde antes, pero después lo confirme…tu…sientes algo por Lavi._

_-¡!_

_-Ustedes dejaron de ser amigos hace mucho tiempo…ahora son algo mas, tienen una relación más…estrecha y fuerte que antes…y para serte sincero, Kanda, no me agrada eso._

_-¿Qué espera que yo haga?-pregunto rudamente al percatarse de que no valía la pena ocultar la verdad_

_-Que le dejes en paz, no lo busques, quiero que rompas ese lazo que tienen. Digo esto por tu bien y por el bien de él._

_-¿Nuestro bien?-sonrió sarcásticamente-¿Qué le hace pensar que separarnos nos haría bien?_

_-Hazme caso, Kanda. Rompe tu relación con él si no quieres que al final terminen más dañados_

_-¿Final?...Se refiere a la graduación_

_-No precisamente… Ustedes dos se separaran antes._

_-…-Aquello no le estaba gustando-¿Cuándo?_

_-Todo a su tiempo, Lavi aun no lo sabe… Como dije antes será mejor para los dos si dejan esa tonta relación de una buena vez si no quieres que ambos terminen muy lastimados…_

_-¿Yu?-dijo Lavi al bajar las escaleras-Nos vemos, viejo.-se despidió el chico jalando al peliazul de la manga del saco_

_Kanda miro sobre su hombro a Bookman que les miraba seriamente desde la entrada de la casa._

_------------------------------o O Fin Flashback O o------------------------------_

-¿Pasa algo, Yu?-pregunto Lavi cuando llegaron a la escuela

-…-Kanda le miro un segundo, rápidamente lo tomo de la muñeca y luego lo jalo hasta la parte trasera del Edificio principal donde nadie los veía.

-¿K-kanda?

-Calla.-le dijo antes de acorralarlo con la pared y besarlo profundamente

"No lo dejare…Por ningún motivo…" pensaba el asiático mientras introducía su lengua en la boca del otro y empezaban una danza salvaje "Estaré con él para siempre…tengo que estarlo…No dejare que ese viejo se meta en donde no le importa…" Por un par de segundo s entreabrió los ojos para contemplar al pelirojo y luego los volvió a cerrar.

Al hacerse presente la falta de aire se separaron. Ahora el preocupado era Lavi

-Vámonos.-dijo Kanda empezando a caminar

-…-el chico de ojos verdes le siguió mirando su espalda con preocupación. "Yu me beso como si…como si me fuera a ir…y no me quisiera dejar…"-¡Yu, espera!-le grito, cuando el otro se dio la vuelta se vio abrazado por él- Jamás me iré de tu lado, Yu-le susurro al oído

-…Eso deseo…-susurro sonrojado

-----------------------------------------------------

Las clases habían terminado por ese día, ahora de tarde y cielo estaba teñido de aquel familiar tono anaranjado.

Todo estaba en paz y tranquilidad en el club de ciertas chicas.

Todas las miembros del club estaña ahí leyendo, dibujando, escribiendo o platicando animadamente en las múltiples mesas del salón. Al frente del salón Claire y Lenalee estaban sentadas frente al escritorio.

Lenalee hacia bosquejos

-¿Qué piensas?-pregunto la china levantando la vista de sus dibujos-Es que te veo tan pensativa…

-Ah…ehh…En nada importante en realidad-dijo Claire, en sus ojos había clara trsiteza

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que…-sonrió un poco-Es algo tonto…es que…Debitto no me ah escrito, no llego ninguna carta a casa cuando fuimos a Japón, ni la semana siguiente…y no estoy seguro de si me va a llegar una esta semana…Ya le enviado dos y no responde nada…Estoy preocupada

-Tal vez ah estado ocupado, él y Lulubel ya nos han contado lo mucho que les presionan en la Academia par exámenes y presentaciones

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, es lo que yo supongo…le mandare una carta a Lulubel a ver si ella me responde

-Bien-la castaña sonrió ampliamente, aliviada

Esa misma tarde antes de regresar a casa Lenalee envió su carta

_Lulubel:_

_Hola ¿Cómo estás? Espero perfectamente._

_Ah pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos escribimos…y desde la última vez que Debitto le escribió a Claire…¿Tu sabes algo sobre eso? Es decir ¿Sabes porque Debitto le ah dejado de escribir a Claire?_

_Claire está bastante preocupada y de hecho yo estoy preocupada por ella…_

_¿Están bien las cosas por allá en la Academia?_

_Perdona la carta tan breve, Lulubel. Espero tu respuesta._

_Con mucho cariño_

_Lenalee_

**(157º Día, Miecoles en la mañana)** Dos días después

En el patio las chicas estaban sentadas en una de las bancas del patio leyendo la respuesta de _Lulubel_

_Claire y Lenalee:_

_Lamento mucho no haber escrito pero de verdad tengo muchas cosas que hacer por aquí…en cuanto a lo de Debitto…Lo siento, chicas, pero no puedo decir que pasa con él en estos momentos._

_Les ruego no me insistan a mí con este tema. Debitto dira que pasa a su debido tiempo y si es que quiere_

_Discúlpenme si soné algo ruda pero así son las cosas_

_Ojala estén bien…_

_Lulubel_

La carta de la joven también había sido muy breve y se había negado a hablar sobre el tema de Debitto. La china miro a la castaña que más triste no se podía ver

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Maldito Debitto…-gruñía Dante apretando los puños-Debí darle una paliza cuando pude…de haber sabido que le haría este daño a Claire yo….

El rubio platino y Lenalee estaban en un café de la plaza. Era de tarde

-Ni Claire ni yo tenemos idea de que puede estar pasando…-siguió la china mirando su taza de te

-…

Justo en ese momento Komui salido de quien sabe donde se paro frente a su mesa

-¡Tu!-exclamo señalando a Dante

-¿¡eh!?¿Q-que pasa?

-Hermano…te dije que no me tardaría-le dijo la china a su hermano mayor

-Te has tardado mucho…de seguro es por este pervertido que solo quiere alejarme de ti-acuso Komui mirando con odio y con un aura negra al rubio

-Yo no…-intento defenderse

-Vamos Lenalee-dijo el subdirector tomando a la chica de la muñeca y llevándosela rápidamente dejando una nube de humo detrás

-¡Cough, cough!

Dante ya acostumbrado a aquello decidió irse a su casa, ya iba a medio camino cuando alguien le llego por detrás y le tapo los ojos con las manos

-¿Quién soy?-pregunto una voz dulce de chica

-¿eh?-"Lenalee no es…"-Ne…Nev…¿Neveline?

-¡Sí!-exclamo la chica dándose la vuelta y abrazando al chico

Lenalee-quien había logrado zafarse de su hermano- se dirigió a la casa de su novio…a medio camino a un par de calles vio algo que la dejo perpleja…Dante abrazaba a una chica peliroja.

La chica peliroja era delgada alta, de piel clara, llevaba un vestido que le llegaba a arriba de la rodilla y de tirantes…era muy bella

Con el corazón agrietándose la china se empezó a alejar dando pasos inseguros hacia atrás

-¿Por qué Dante esta…con ella?-susurro corriendo lejos

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa misma tarde Allen estaba en casa de Link-el Director no estaba y el rubio estaba seguro de que no regresaría hasta tarde-. El albino, el rubio y cierta chica peliroja estaban en la sala de estar. Mireya tocaba el piano que había ahí mientras los otros dos escuchaban.

-Seguro vas a ser de las mejores el próximo año, Mireya-le dijo Allen a la niña dulcemente

-Gra-gracias-susurro Mireya con un ligero sonrojo

-…-Link sonrió mientras bebía una taza de café, fue entonces que se escucho la puerta abrirse, el rubio casi escupe el café a causa del susto.-¡!

-¡!-"¡Oh, dios!¡Tengo que esconderme!" pensó alterado Allen buscando con la mirada un lugar pero ya era demasiado tarde, entraron a la sala de estar el Director y…

-¿¡Que haces aquí!?-exclamo Link

A la persona a la que había gritado Link había sido a una joven mujer de cabello negro rizado hasta los hombros. Era delegada y su piel clara parecía tan delicada como una flor y su cara era muy bella, sus labios rosados y sus ojos azules…Tendría más o menos la misma edad de Link

-Hola, Link, tanto tiempo sin verte-dijo la joven, su voz era tan dulce como sugestiva

-¿esa es la forma de dirigirte a tu prometida, Link? Se mas amable, no la has visto des de hace muchos años-dijo el Director con una sonrisa

-¡Yo…-Link se dio la vuelta bruscamente para mirar al albino

Allen estaba pasmado

"¡¡¡¡¿¿¿SU PROMETIDA???!!!!" pensó antes de salir corriendo de la casa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PUffff….PUFFFF….ay…Enserio lamento mucho la tardanza y además lamento que todo lo ultimo pareciera tan…apresurado pero si quería publicar el cap hoy tenia que hacerlo rápido …EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE PIANO….PRIMER PROBLEMA: LA PROMETIDA DE LINK…¿QUE HARA ALLEN?¿QUE HARA LINK?....SEGUNDO PROBLEMA:LA DESCONCIDA QUE ESTA CON DANTE…UNA PELEA SE AVECINA…LENALEE ESTA DESTROZADA…TERCER PROBLEMA:DEBITTO SIGUE SIN ESCRIBIR…CLAIRE ESTA A PUNTO DE CAERSE A PEDAZOS…CUARTO PROBLEMA:¿QUE TIENE PENSADO BOOKMAN?¿PORQUE QUIERE EXACTAMENTE QUE KANDA Y LAVI SE SEPAREN?...¿QUE PASARA CUANDO LAVI SE ENTERE DE ALGO TERRIBLE?...¿QUE PASARA CON TODAS LAS PAREJAS DE ESTE FIC?...pufff…bueno, gracias por sus reviews NOS VEMOS!!!!!BYE!!!! (¡Por fin acabe este cap ToT)


	21. Retos:segunda parte

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Aquí de nuevo yop con el nuevo capítulo que espero disfruten _**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A TODAS. **_Bueno, como notaran eh metido dos O.C nuevas a la historia, pronto-no tanto - pondré en mi profile dibujos de ellas dos y por supuesto de Dante, Claire y Mireya para que conozcan a todos…si, lo sé, debí poner los dibujos de Dante y Claire hace mucho tiempo n.n ¡Y no tiene nada que ver con el fic pero el capitulo 188 ya salió!¡Wiiii!¡ Y ya lo leí…grrr…si le hacen algo mas a mi Kanda ¬¬# grrr…Mejor lean el fic

Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino a excepción de Dante y Claire Roulten, Mireya Dalton, Neveline… y Luna Straton

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**21.-Retos: Segunda parte**

**(157º Día, Miercoles en la tarde)**

"¡¡¡¿¿¿PROMETIDA???!!!" pensó Allen antes de salir corriendo de la casa

-¡Al…-intento detener Link pero era mejor mantener la compostura de momento

-¿Allen Walker?-pregunto Leverrier mirando la puerta abierta-¿Qué hacia aquí, Link?

-Ah…este…él….-dijo nervioso-él vino a entregarme algo que deje en la escuela…

-mmm…ya veo…como sea ¿No piensas saludar a tu prometida como es debido?

-Hola, Luna, discúlpame-dijo el rubio mirando a la joven sonriendo

-Mireya, ven, dejemos que estén solos un rato-le dijo el Director a su hija peliroja, quien aún seguía mirando la puerta por donde había salido el albino

-----

Mientras tanto Allen corría por las calles lo más rápido que podía, las calles se veían difuminadas a su alrededor por ir corriendo, mas de una vez estuvo a punto de ser atropellado-de nuevo-. Las piernas le empezaban a doler, le faltaba el aire y sentía que su corazón explotaría por el esfuerzo…

Paso frente a la escuela a toda velocidad y llego al dormitorio, uso las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para subir los pisos hasta entrar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta con un fuerte golpe

Del otro lado- algo asustado por el ruido de la puerta- Dante salió de su habitación

-¿Allen?-pregunto tocando la puerta

-…-el albino no fue capaz de responder nada por el nudo que tenía en la garganta

-¿Estás bien, Allen?...-nuevamente sin respuesta-¿Allen? Empiezas a preocuparme

El peliblanco tomo uno de sus cuadernos, arranco una hoja donde escribió un recado y se la paso a Dante por debajo de la puerta

_No es nada, Dante, no te preocupes _

-¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe?, si para empezar azotas la puerta y ahora me hablas por medio de un papelito-le respondió el rubio al leer el papel

_No me encuentro en condiciones para hablar, te cuento luego, cuando me sienta mejor ¿sí?_ Volvió a escribir

-Ah…está bien, Allen, no insistiré-dijo preocupado y comprensivamente- Cuando te sientas mejor y quieras hablar pues estoy en mi habitación-dicho esto el rubio se metió a su cuarto

-¿Qué le pasara?-se pregunto el chico de ojos verdes sentándose en su escritorio. Abrió el cajoncito y saco un sobre-Por otra parte…Menuda sorpresa me lleve al verla…-sonrió sacando del sobre una foto de él con la joven peliroja…

---------

No podía ser…debía ser un sueño…un mal sueño…una maldita pesadilla…Link tenía una prometida…

El albino estaba sentando recargado contra la puerta, llorando con la cabeza entre las manos, ahogando sus sollozos lo más que podía para no preocupar más a su vecino

Una prometida…lo cual significaba que se casarían…y…y él quedaría a un lado, abandonado…No era posible…después de todo lo que pasaron todos estos meses…después de la maravillosa noche que pasaron en el Onsen…¿Por qué Link hacia esto?...¿Porque no le conto sobre ella?...

"¿Por qué estuvo Link todo este tiempo conmigo, diciendo que me amaba si…si realmente tenia a una mujer con la cual se casaría?"Pensó

Timcapy se había posado en el suelo frente al albino con las alas doradas hacia abajo y se limitaba a mirarle

-Tim… ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué me dijo que me amaba?...¿Realmente me amaba?-pregunto mirando al golem dorado pero las lagrimas le impedía ver bien

El chico siguió haciendo mil un preguntas…pero era incapaz de encontrar una respuesta…bueno había una respuesta pero se negaba a aceptarla…

Link lo había usada nada mas…como un juguete, un juguete desechado por un niño que se ah aburrido de el…

"¡¡¡LINK!!!"

--------------------------------------------

Lenalee por otra parte se encontraba en su casa, en su cuarto acostada llorando contra la almohada, rogando porque su hermano no oyera sus sollozos.

Dante con una chica…una chica que no era ella…una chica muy linda de verdad…tal vez mucho más linda y coqueta que ella…

-¿Quién era…era ella?... ¿Que…tiene ella que no tenga yo…? ¿Es porque es más guapa?...-se pregunto sentándose en su cama

Sus lagrimas caian una a una en la alfombra, dirigió su vista hacia un rincón de la habitación y vio su escondite de las cartas. Lentamente las saco todas y las leyó una por una.

Poemas…pensamientos…halagos…todo eso le escribía Dante

Pero ¿Era todo una mentira?

La chica frunció el ceño, apretó un poco las cartas y en ataque de furia las aventó todas contra la pared

-¿Estás bien mi preciosa Lenalee?-exclamo cierto subdirector chino entrando en la habitacion

-Si...vete por favor, hermano

-¿Eh?!!¿Cómo puedes echar a tu hermano así?-pregunto haciendo drama, pero cuando vio las lagrimas de su hermanita se pudo serio-Lenalee…pero que… ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto tomándola por los hombros inclinándose un poco "Creo que jamás la había visto así, debe ser algo muy serio"

-¡Hermano!-exclamo la china de repente saltando a los brazos del mayor y abrazándolo con fuerza, sin dejar de llorar

-¿¡Lenalee, te paso algo!?

-Yo...no creí que él fuera capaz…-sollozo

-¿Él? ¿A quién te refieres?-pregunto Komui abrazando a su queridísima hermana menor

-Mejor olvídalo…ya se me pasara…

-…-Fue entonces cuando se le prendió el foco al subdirector-Dante…-susurro sin que la china le oyera

------------------------------------------

Ya era de noche y Kanda se miraba el cuello en el espejo de su habitación con el ceño fruncido, suspiro mientras se pasaba dos dedos por las multiples marcas rojizas que tenía. Lavi le miraba sentado desde la cama con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Creí que no te molestaba que te dejara marcas-comento el pelirojo

-No me molesta en lo más minino, Bakausagui-le dijo mirándolo por encima del hombro…pero tengo que llevar puesto el saco todo el tiempo…

-Bueno…entonces la próxima vez te dejare marcas en otras partes…

-…-el peliazul le dio de nuevo la espalda sonrojada. Era inevitable, por más tiempo que llevaran siendo pareja él seguía poniéndose rojo con los comentarios del chico de ojos verdes.

-¡Rayos!-exclamo de repente Lavi mirando el reloj- El viejo pànda me dijo que llegara temprano…genial, ya me gane un sermón de tres horas-suspiro levantándose de la cama-Tengo que irme, Yu

-Sí.

El asiático acompaño a Lavi hasta la puerta y cuando el pelirojo se disponía a irse el otro le pregunto

-¿Qué te dice Bookman…en esos sermones…?

-¿eh?...mmm…me dice que no debo llegar tarde pues tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar todo el dia contigo, que tengo que estudiar, hacer los deberes de la casa…entre otras cosas. ¿Por qué?

-No…por nada…

-Hasta mañana, Yu-le dice acercándose y dándole un ligero beso en los labios

-¡Aquí no, Bakausagui!-le grita

-¡Nos vemos!-se despide riendo

-…

Kanda regresa a su habitación con paso cansino y al llegar cierra la puerta y se acuesta en la cama, mira el techo sin verlo en realidad, piensa de nuevo en la conversación que tuvo con Bookman…

Al parecer Lavi no sabía nada de que el viejo quería que se separaran…Tal vez el viejo Bookman sabía que Lavi se negaría…

Ya había tomado su decisión de no dejarlo pero a cada día su preocupación iba en aumento… ¿Qué tal si hacia mal? ¿Y si realmente terminaran mas lastimados al final fuera lo que fuera a pasar?...El final…eso fue lo que dijo Bookman…el final seria antes de la graduación. Aun faltaba un poco para tal ocasión pero…

-No me voy a echar atrás…no puedo…y él tampoco.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(158º Día, Jueves en la mañana)**

Allen salió de su habitación, al abrir la puerta se encontró con que Dante le esperaba parado enfrente. Allen bajo la vista un momento y luego puso una sonrisa nerviosa ante la mirada interrogativa de su amigo

-¿Te sientes mejor, Allen?-pregunto el rubio platino serio

-Eh...si, ya mejor jaja

-¿Y quieres contarme?

-Yo…-no sabía ni por dónde empezar-Es…complicado…

-…-el chico espero pacientemente, no lo iba a presionar

-Link…tiene una prometida ¿lo sabías?

-¿¡QUE!?¡No tenía idea!-exclamo atónito-Y…te enteraste ayer…

-Sí. Ayer en la tarde fui a su casa, los dos estábamos escuchando a Mireya tocar y en eso entro el Director con "ella", al saber quién era salí corriendo de la casa…-miro las escaleras mientras bajaba- No sé ni cómo voy a actuar cuando lo vea…Estoy algo enojado y deprimido…

-…-"Siente que fue usado…"pensó el rubio platino. En un intento de animarlo un poco sonrió aunque sabía que no sería suficiente

Llegaron a la escuela, Lavi y Kanda ya habían llegado. Se sentaron los cuatro en una banca para conversar un poco antes de entrar a clase. Era una mañana iluminada y fresca. Minutos después llegaron Claire y Lenalee juntas.

Ya todos estaban enterados de que Debitto había dejado de comunicarse con Claire, así que a ninguno de los chicos les sorprendió que la castaña sonriera muy forzadamente…lo que si sorprendió a todos- a cierto rubio más que nadie- fue la frialdad con que Lenalee saludo a Dante.

La china le dirigió un frio hola en vez del acostumbrado beso en la mejilla que solía darle tan cariñosamente.

-¡¡¡¡DANTE ROULTEN!!!!

-¡!-todos en la escuela se sobresaltaron al escuchar semejante grito proveniente de cierto subdirector. Muchas miradas curiosas se posaron en el joven Roulten, la mayoría de las miradas parecían decir: "Pobre, sea lo que sea que haya hecho" o "Hasta aquí llego, será mejor que vayan preparando el funeral"

Komui se acerco corriendo hasta donde estaba el grupo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tomo a Dante del cuello del saco y se lo llevo al edificio principal…

Un segundo después –antes de que alguien siquiera pudiera comentar algo-Allen se quedo petrificado al mirar a la entrada de la escuela. El Director, Link y la prometida entraron. El frio director iba adelante mientras la pareja iba detrás, la mujer de cabello rizado iba agarrada del brazo del rubio.

Link miro al albino y pareció querer acercarse pero no lo hizo… Allen desvió la mirada

Claire, Lenalee, Kanda y Lavi se preguntaron quien era la mujer que acompañaba a Link y luego miraron al albino que se limito a decir que se adelantaría a clase.

-------------------------------------

-¿¡Que!?¿¡Todas las tardes!?-preguntaba Dante. Él y Komui se encontraban en la parte oscura de la escuela, dentro de una bodega (autora: tal vez recuerden la bodega donde terminaron Dante, Link y Allen varios capítulos atrás n///n)

-Sí, TODAS las tardes vendrás y acomodaras todo aquí hasta que esté bien organizado y sin una partícula de polvo

-Pero no entiendo ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Porque me castigas, Komui?

-¡Tu sabes muy bien lo que hiciste!-le dijo el subdirector-¡Ahora ve al salon!-ordeno

-¡Pero…

-¡nada de peros! ¡Ve ahora!

-Si…

Ya cerca de su salón se pregunto "¿Pero que se supone que hice? No recuerdo haber hecho nada malo…Komui realmente está enojado, no como otras veces que hace todo un drama…¿Esto tendrá relación con la frialdad de Lena…?"

Entro al salón y de inmediato Lavi le pregunto qué paso cuando se sentó en su lugar.

-No sé porque pero estoy castigado.

-¿Castigado?... ¿Otra vez llevaste tarde a Lenalee a casa?-pregunto el pelirojo

-mmm…ayer ella y yo estábamos en el café…Komui llego diciendo que ella ya se había tardado mucho y se la llevo. Como no podía hacer nada decidí regresar a los dormitorios y eso fue todo.

-Qué raro…tal vez sea parte de un plan para que ya no veas a Lenalee.-propuso Lavi con una sonrisa divertida

-Tal vez…pero algo me dice que hay algo mas… Es decir, Lena me saludo de una forma muy rara hoy.

-…

Komui entro en el salón y se hizo silencio para que empezara la clase.

El rubio platino y el ojiverde siguieron proponiendo ideas sobre lo que podía estar pasando, comunicándose por medio de una hoja de papel arrancada del cuaderno.

---------------------------------

Allen había salido al baño a media clase. Se encontraba en el impecable baño de color blanco y se miraba en el espejo. Contemplo por un buen rato a la persona que estaba frente a él…su reflejo parecía tener vida propia…le dio la sensación de que su reflejo lloraba por él…Frustrado y deprimido estuvo a punto de darle un golpe al espejo, se detuvo en seco a pocos centímetros de impactarlo…

"Tranquilízate, Allen" se dijo apoyándose en el lavabo con las dos manos "No hagas tonterías…"

Salió de baño con paso lento y a medio camino un suave vocecita infantil lo detuvo.

-Allen. Buenos días

-¿?-el peliblanco se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Mireya-Mireya B-buenos días ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me aburrí en casa

-Ya veo-le dijo sonriendo

-¿Tienes un minuto?

-Claro-Nuevamente le daba la impresión de que se encontraba con una mujer adulta en vez de con una niña de no más de diez años

La peliroja se recargo contra la pared y se sentó en el suelo, Allen a su lado la imito

-Tú quieres mucho a Link ¿no?-pregunto Mireya

-Sí.

-Por eso no quieres que te lo quiten…-se miro las manos-¿Sabes? Luna no parece una mala persona…bueno, por lo menos no para mí.

-¿Luna? ¿Es el nombre de la prometida de Link?

-Sí. No me parece mala y le atrae mucho Link…es eso es lo que eh notado y a ti eso no te gusta ¿verdad?

-Es difícil de explicar, Mireya, es como si estuviera programado especialmente para odiarla…aunque-el albino desvía la mirada-De momento también odio a Link

-¿Enserio?-pregunto la niña sorprendida

-¿Y Link….Como es con ella?

-mmm…la trata bien, con cariño, es amable pero me parece un poco forzado como si estuviera muy nervioso-sus enormes ojos rojos se posan en los plateados del albino-Ayer rompió tres tazas intentado servirle te a Luna-por un momento Allen se percato de una chispa de diversión en los ojos serios de ella-Y…se pone rojo cuando esta con ella.

-mmm…

-¡Mireya! ¿Dónde estás?-llamo alguien desde un pasillo cercano

-Es Luna.-reconoció la niña levantándose

En la esquina apareció la mujer de cabello rizado y ojos azules. Primero miro a Mireya y se acerco para tomarla de la mano.

-Aquí estas. Tremendo susto me dio cuando llame a casa y no contestaste, Link tenía razón, estabas aquí.-le dijo con aquella voz dulce casi maternal, no fue hasta ese momento que la mujer se dirigió a Allen-¡Ah! Tú eres el chico que estaba ayer en casa del Director y Link.

-Eh, si.- respondió fríamente. Como había dicho antes estaba programado para odiarle-Tengo que irme.

-Gusto en conocerte, Allen-dijo Luna

-…-el albino siguió su camino a zancadas hasta el salón. "De seguro Link o Mireya le hablaron de mi" pensó

Pronto sonó la campana del receso y el acostumbrado mar negro y rojo se agrupo en los pasillos y las escaleras como un rio. Kanda, Allen, Lavi y Dante se reunieron en la terraza. A los cuatro les dio la impresión de que hacía mucho que no comían en la terraza.

-Ordenar la bodega todas las tardes-comento el pelirojo-Te llevara varias tardes.

-Lo sé-le dijo el rubio platino con un aura depresiva a su alrededor-Y encima Lenalee parece estar enojada conmigo y no tengo idea de porque.

-¿Lo dices porque ni te miro hace rato?-dijo Kanda con cierto sarcasmo

-Sí y aun hay mas…-la aura morada se tiño de negro-El maldito saxofonista de segunda ah dejado de hablarle…quiero matarlo…debí matarlo cuando pude…si me lo vuelo a encontrar lo hacer polvo con mis propias manos

-Lenalee me dijo que Lulubel también dejo escribir-comento Allen recordando que la china le conto durante la clase

-Pero no es lo mismo…

En el comedor mientras tanto…

-¿¡Que Dante que!?-susurro exaltada Claire al lado de la joven Lee

-La vi abrazando a una chica peliroja…justo después de que mi hermano me sacara a rastras de café.

-…Esto no está bien, es decir…Dante…no es esa clase de chico-dijo la castaña intentando procesar la información que acaba de recibir sobre su hermano-No creí que fuera esa clase de chico. ¿Cómo era ella? Tal vez la conozco

-Era peliroja, piel clara, delgada…bonita…-dijo con mirada triste Lenalee

-mmm…No conozca a nadie con esa descripción

El cielo se tiño de anaranjado y todos los alumnos y alumnas se dispusieron a salir de la escuela, muchas voces inundaban el patio…pero de pronto todas la voces se apagaron cauno se escucho un golpe…más exactamente una bofetada

Todos-incluyendo a Allen, Kanda, Lavi y Claire-se dieron la vuelta bruscamente para ver a Lenalee con el ceño fruncido y a punto de llorar y frente a ella Dante-mas que sorprendido -con la mano en la mejilla derecha.

Lenalee le había dado una bofetada.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, veían a Lenalee gritar mil cosas y a Dante con los ojos como platos y sin poder hablar.

Al final la china se arranco la pulsera que el rubio le había regalado y la tiro con fuerza al piso, a los pies de su…ex novio. Y luego la chica se echo a correr hecha un mar de lágrimas

-¡Lena!-exclamo Claire corriendo tras ella

Allen y compañía se acercaron a su amigo.

-¿Vamos al parque?-pregunto Dante medio sonriendo después de levantar la pulsera, aparentemente estaba bien, solo con la mejilla algo roja

-Si…-asintieron todos

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(158º Día, Viernes en la mañana)**

La tarde anterior en el parque el rubio platino no dijo casi nada y sus amigos se limitaron a intentar animarlo. No fue hasta la mañana siguiente que Dante se digno a decir algo.

-Ni siquiera entendí bien…

-Nosotros tampoco.-le dijo Allen mientras bajaban las escaleras de los dormitorios

-Solo alcance a entender que hice algo terrible, que ella no podía creer que yo fuera asi…y…que no quería que le volviera a dirigir la palabra…que me olvidara de ella o algo así. Ok. Las cosas empiezan a tener un poco de sentido

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Algo le hice a Lena ¿Qué? No tengo idea, pero de seguro Komui se entero y por eso me castigo.

-Cierto, tienen sentido, pero aun falta saber que fue lo que hiciste

-Demasiado de mi…-sonrió forzadamente-¿Qué paso con la prometida esa? ¿Viste ayer a Link?

-No, bueno no hable con el…hable con "ella". Su nombre es Luna.

-Ah…estamos hechos un lio.-esta ves sonrió tristemente, Allen lo imito

En toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, Lenalee y Dante no se hablaron, Claire quería hablar con su hermano pero tenía su propio problema con lo de Debitto y no tenia oportunidad de hablar con Dante por tantas cosa que tenía que hacer. Allen intento estar normal y en ningún momento se encontró con cierto rubio. Kanda y Lavi por su parte todo estuvo bien hasta la noche…

Ambos chicos estudiaban en casa de Lavi…bueno, no estudiaban precisamente…

Un libro cayó de la cama sobresaltado a un sonrojado Kanda.

-Tranquilo, Yu-le dijo Lavi sonriendo-Me asegure de cerrar la puerta con llave.

-…-Hizo una mueca. Cerrar con llave no valía la pena ahora pues Bookman lo sabía todo…un beso le hizo estremecerse y olvidarse de momento de todo.

-Últimamente te pones muy tenso cuando Bookman está cerca…-comento

-¿Por qué… doces eso tan de repente?

-mmm…No lo sé. Simplemente me pareció buen momento para hacértelo ver.

-¿¡Este te parece buen momento!?

-No grites o Bookman vendrá a ver qué pasa

Los jóvenes siguieron con su…"encuentro" un rato mas y luego el peliazul se retiro a su casa. Justo cuando Lavi le despedía desde la puerta cierto viejo se apareció como por arte de magia detrás de él

-¡WAH! ¡No me asustes así!

-Tonto…Tontos…-susurro seriamente mientras el pelirojo cerraba la puerta-Intente advertirle pero no me hizo el mas mínimo caso…tal vez eso significa que no le importa que sufras

-¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunto-¿Advertiste que a quien? ¿Y yo porque voy a sufrir?

-Vaya, creí que Kanda te lo terminaría contando

-¿Contarme qué? ¡Habla claro viejo!-exigió el chico de ojos verdesalgo preocupado. No le estaba gustando como hablaba Bookman

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije tu primer día en la Orden?-suspiro dirigiéndose a la sala y sentándose en un sillón-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ese día antes de que te fueras a la escuela?

-…-"Lo recordaría de no ser porque no le preste atención aquella vez…"pensó aguantando una sonrisa "Estaba demasiado emocionado para ponerle atención."-No lo recuerdo, panda

-¡Que no me digas panda!-le grito dándole un golpe en la cabeza y luego se puso serio nuevamente-Ah…te había dicho que disfrutaras lo que pudieras y que estudiarías música varios años, pero que no te ilusionaras demasiado…

-¿Enserio?

-Ah…-el viejo suspiro ante la indiferencia del joven

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?

-Disfruta toda la semana la semana que viene porque es la última. Después, antes de tu graduación de la Orden ambos nos iremos a Grecia. Se acabo Lavi, te di gusto por años dejándote estudiar y practicar la trompeta pero a donde vamos estudiaras cosas mas útiles

-¿Q-que?...-Lavi abrió mucho los ojos atónito, no creía lo que oía-Debes…estar bromeando…

-¿Bromeando? No puedo hablar más en serio, Lavi. Tienes una semana entera para despedirte de tus amigos…Intente advertirle a Kanda

-¿K-kanda? ¿Le dijiste?

-No precisamente, le dije que sería bueno que dejaran aquella relación que tienen para que no terminaran lastimados por la separación

-¿De qué…relación estás hablando, viejo?-pregunto el pelirojo fingiendo inocencia pero era difícil a causa de la conmoción

-No me vengas con eso, muchacho, no soy ciego ni mucho menos tonto. No creas que no me eh fijado en cómo se miran…su amistad paso a otra cosa. Pero ya no importa nos iremos y ya no creo que lo vuelvas a ver.

-…

Lavi solo pudo dejarse caer en otro sillón intentado asimilar aquellas palabras que le pegaron duramente en el alma…Irse lejos…dejar a Lenalee, Claire, Allen, Dante y a…Kanda…Dejar a Yu…no lo soportaría, no podría. No después de tantos años…

Fue entonces que al chico de ojos verdes se le prendió el foco.

-No iré, vete solo si es lo que quieres pero yo me quedo-dijo levantándose de nuevo y con voz de lo más firme-Ya tengo la mayoría de edad, viejo…ya no estoy atado a ti.

-¿A no?...¿¡Quien te trajo aquí!? ¿¡Quien te dio esta vida, Lavi!?-exploto Bookman- ¿¡Quien cuido de ti todos estos años!? ¡De no ser por mí, que te recogi de pequeño, estarías viviendo en la calle!¡Te di todo, Lavi…ahora devuélveme el favor.

-…-No logro decir nada…El viejo tenía razón…de no haber sido por él…muy probablemente el habría vivido en la calle…Como lo odiaba en ese momento pero…tenía razón….Aun estaba atado a él…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué les pareció? n.n Por cierto…Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, si no es la endemoniada escuela, es la compu y si no es la compu es el internet que no me funcionaba bien hasta ahora T.T … como sea disculpen mis errores de ortografía o mis incoherencias si hay por ahí alguna n///n…EJEM…EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE PIANO…¡CAPITULO DEDICADO A LA ACADEMIA DEL MILENIO!(No todo el cap, pero por lo menos una buena parte)¡UN DIA EN LA VIDA DE TODA LA _"FAMILA DE NOE"_…LULUBEL Y DEBITTO SE METIERON EN PROBLEMAS…¡LA RAZON DE PORQUE DEJARON DE COMUNICARSE SE REVELA!...LENALEE Y KOMUI LE HACEN IMPOSIBLE A DANTE EXPLICAR O SIQUIERA ENTENDER LO OCURRIDO …ADEMAS SIN SABER QUE HACER CADA UNO CON SU PROBLEMA DANTE Y ALLEN TERMINAN EMBORRACHADOS EN LOS DORMITORIOS …Y LAVI POR SU PARTE ES INCAPAZ DE DECIRLE A SUS AMIGOS QUE SE IRA ANTES DE LA GRADUACION…¿QUE PASARA?...TODO ESTO Y MAS EN EL PROX CAP.!!!!GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!! NOS VEMOS!!!BYE!!!


	22. Plan frustrado y pesima idea

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lamento nuevamente el retraso _**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A TODAS Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS POR AGUANTAR MIS RETRASOS PACIENTEMENTE!!!!**_ Bueno pues como sabrán una buena parte de este cap trata sobre todos los miembros de la "Familia de Noe" y la otra parte sigue con la historia de los demás juju tenia de ganas de poner que Dante y Allen se emborrachaban, de hecho Kanda y Lavi también (fue decisión de ultimo minuto)-ya verán como n0n jajaja. Por cierto, por si no se han pasado por mi perfil, les aviso n.n Ya puse mis dibujos de los O.C de este fic por si les interesa verlos haber que les parecen y para que se den una idea de cómo son mis personajes ^^

D gray man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino y ya se saben el resto^^

Disfrútenlo!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**22.-Plan frustrado y Pésima idea**

**(161º Día, Lunes en la mañana)**

La luz del sol entro por la ventana con marco de madera tallada dándole en la cara a cierta rubia. Lulubel abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentó en la cama y levanto los brazos estirándose, le dio un vistazo a su habitación.

En su fino escritorio estaban unas partituras revueltas y nada más, generalmente solía tener ahí hojas blancas sin usar y cartas de Lenalee y Claire pero desde hacía un par de días había dejado de escribirles y las últimas cartas que ellas le habían enviado estaban en un bote arrugadas.

Con cierta pereza se levanto con un suspiro y se dio un baño-baño que estaba ahí mismo en su habitación- Minutos después salió del baño envuelta en una toalla con el cabello rubio algo despeinado sobre los hombros.

Del closet saco su uniforme-(autora: lo vuelvo a describir por si lo han olvidado, idéntico al de la Orden pero en vez de negro blanco y en vez de rojo azul n.n)- Una vez lista tomo su mochila, su flauta y se examino por última vez en el espejo.

Todo iba bien hasta que oyó una voz al salir

-¡Buenos Días, Lulu!-exclamaba Road corriendo hacia ella por el pasillo y luego abrazándola

-…Bueno días, Road-le saludo lo mas fríamente posible haciendo una mueca por el abrazo

-¡Oh, vamos, Lulu!-dijo la chica sonriendo-¿Estas enojada conmigo aun?

-Road, tengo clase y no quiero llegar tarde, así que nos vemos

Le dice deshaciendo el abrazo lo más calmadamente posible, para luego seguir caminando por los elegantes pasillos dejando a Road atrás. La pianista sonreía ampliamente.

-Fue tu culpa, Lulu-susurro-No mía

La chica rubia de movimientos gráciles salió a lo que era el enorme patio, frente a ella, en el centro del patio había una fuente y mas adelante estaba el dormitorio de los chicos. A la derecha la enorme escuela.

Muchos alumnos y alumnas también se dirigían a la escuela. Tyki se acerco a ella calmadamente

-Buenos días, Lulubel-saludo amablemente como de costumbre

-Ah, buenos dias.

-A juzgar por tu mirada diría que no estás de muy buen humor que digamos

-Acertaste, así que si me disculpas se me hace tarde

-Te acompaño, tengo que hacerlo al fin y al cabo mi salón esta a tan solo un par de metros del tuyo.- sonrió

-Como quieras.

Justo cuando iban a entrar al edificio vieron a Debitto y a Jasdero. Al joven del lunar debajo del ojo le sorprendió que Jasdero estuviera de lo mas callado-generalmente se le pasaba gritando…

-¿Y a ti que te pasa Jasdero?-pregunto el moreno al rubio-¿Por qué tan serio?

-No me pasa nada. -respondió rotundamente y sin sonreír, otra cosa bastante rara en el chico.

Debitto, también muy callado, y el rubio se fueron a su salón mientras Tyki y la chica siguieron su camino

-Vamos, Tyki ¿Me vas a decir que no te habías percatado de que Jasdero está más serio desde que regresamos de la Orden Oscura?

-¿Enserio? ¿Desde entonces esta así? Ni me había dado cuenta

-Supongo que en tu mente no había espacio para otra cosa que no fuera Lavi-le dijo Lulubel sin mirarlo

-Asi es…Menos mal yo no me comunico con el por ningún medio, si no…ya me habría pasado lo que a ti y a Debitto

La chica rubia se detuvo en seco, al sentir una punzada en su mente. Había cometido un error fatal al enviarse cartas con Claire y Lenalee…

-Ah, eso no es asunto tuyo, Tyki-le dijo mirándolo fríamente

-Claro que es asunto mío, Lulubel. Somos como una familia ¿recuerdas? "La familia de Noe" y bueno como parte de la familia debo estar informado de lo que sucede con los otro miembros de la linda familia

-¿Quieres dejar de decir "familia"?

-¿No te gusta esa palabra?-pregunto sin obtener respuesta- Bueno, regresando al tema…

-Nos vemos

Dijo la rubia entrando a su salón. Tyki se sorprendió de lo rápido que llegaron y con un suspiro entro a su propio salón.

Lulubel entro y se sentó en su lugar justo delante del profesor. Miro a su alrededor, miro el elegante salón y a todos los alumnos y alumnas a su alrededor…era tan aburrido, siempre lo mismo…¿Qué le había pasado? Más bien… ¿En que estaba pensando cuando decidió aceptar la invitación a aquella Academia? Es decir, antes le parecía una escuela maravillosa y ahora todo le parecía aburrido y su vida más que monótona.

La chica se inclino para alcanzar su mochila y sacar su flauta pero se detuvo a media acción al ver el montoncito de cartitas debajo del asiento.

Suspiro fuertemente-todas la miraban con curiosidad- y les dirigió a todos una mirada intimidatoria que hizo que la mayoría desviara la mirada. Tomo el montoncito de cartas y las puso en su escritorio para darles un vistazo

Nuevamente suspiro, todas eras cartitas de amor, declaraciones, poemas entre mas cosas. No quería ser cruel pero ninguno de los chicos que le habían enviado carta le atraía.

-Lo siento.-susurro antes de tirar todas las cartas por la ventana abierta.

Una a una las cartas fueron cayendo lentamente hasta el patio mientras una decena de corazones se rompían y el salón se llenaba de suspiros tristes…

-Lo siento.- repitió esta vez en voz más alta para que todas la escucharan

Lo que daría por recuperar la comunicación con las chicas de la Orden, sus cartas eran lo único que le alegraban…

--------------

Un par de salones mas allá…

Debitto se encontraba sentado mirando por la ventana que tenia al lado, miraba el patio, la fuente, el cielo… No prestaba la mas mínima atención a la clase que se estaba impartiendo pero no importaba, ya casi nada le importaba.

Por el rabillo del ojo miro a Jasdero que estaba a su lado. El rubio escribía quien sabe cuántas cosas con cara de seriedad

"Lo siento, Jasdero" pensó con tristeza "Lamento de verdad que te sientas así…yo…yo no puedo corresponderte porque quiero a otra persona…Enserio, lo siento"

Después de lo que paso hace pocos días ya nada parecía importarle, ya no se escribía con Claire…

--------------

Se oyeron unas campanadas en toda la escuela, era la hora del receso.

Lulubel no tenía ganas de comer nada y mucho menos de estar con su alegre "Familia" así que se dirigió a la Biblioteca para leer algo, cualquier cosa que la distrajera un buen rato. Ya que no quiera encontrarse con su "familia" decidió irse la biblioteca de la escuela en vez de a la privada del Director.

Había unos cuantos alumnos ahí pero eran muy pocos y la biblioteca era enorme. La chica de movimientos felinos tomo el primer libro que vio en una estantería y se fue al rincón mas alejado-con vista a la puerta para ver si alguien venia-. Abrió el libro y después de su mochila saco el último doujinshi que sus amigas le habían enviado y lo abrió encima del libro.

Entre mas leía mas se sonrojada, era algo que no podía evitar y mucho menos podía evitar sonreír ampliamente…

Mientras….

Toda la "Familia de Noe" se había reunido como siempre en el comedor privado del Director. Todos-incluyendo al extraño director del Milenio-estaban ahí a excepción de Lulubel.

-¿Dónde está, Lulubel?-pregunto el Director

-No lo sabemos-respondió Road

-Qué raro, Lulubel suele ser muy puntual-comento el mayor-¿Estará bien?...

-De seguro está enojada-dijo Debbito con indiferencia-Como yo…-susurro sin que nadie le escuchara

-No podemos empezar sin ella.

-¡Yo voy a buscarla!-se ofreció alegremente la mas joven

-Bien, Road, no te tardes

Road salió corriendo del comedor y salió del edificio principal. Ya se imaginaba a la perfección donde estaba la rubia asi que no se molesto en mirar los salones o otros lugares…se fue directamente a la biblioteca de la escuela.

Al entrar los pocos alumnos que estaba ahí la miraron sorprendidos.

Road sonrió al divisar a Lulubel en el rincón más apartado de ahí, la rubia estaba tan entretenida leyendo que no se percato de que la niña se acercaba a ella

-Hola, Lulu-saludo

-¡!-la "Noe" se llevo el libro al pecho para esconder el doujinshi

-¿Piensas meterte al club de cocina? Y…¿Desde cuándo lees con los libros al revés?

-¿eh?-Lulubel se percato de que el libro que tenia estaba al revés y era sobre cocina-Solo…solo quería ver de que trataba…¿Q-que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar almorzando con todos?

-Yo debería decirte lo mismo, Lulu-sonrie-Te están esperando, nadie va a comer si tu no llegas y ya sabes cómo se ponen Tyki y Skin cuando no comen

-Ah…está bien.-suspiro exasperada levantándose, al hacerlo el doujinshi se le resbalo y cayó al piso

La menor fue más rápida y lo tomo…luego miro con una sonrisa a la rubia

-No sabía que tenias estos gustos…¿Te pegaron sus extraños gustos esas chicas raras de la Orden?

-¡Dame eso!-le grito quitándole de las manos el librillo-¿Y a ti que te importa de dónde saque mis gustos?

-Ok, Ok…tranquilízate, Lulu

El almuerzo fue de lo mas incomodo para la rubia pues el director no dejaba de mirarla. Ya en la tarde Debitto y la chica rubia se reunieron en secreto en aula vacia.

Ambos estaban hartos de estar en aquella escuela, pero ya no valía la pena salirse pues ya no faltaba casi nada para que se graduaran y se fueran de ahí.

Lulubel estaba recargada contra la puerta, el chico estaba sentado en un escritorio.

-¡Tengo una idea!¡Que tontos!¿Porque no lo habíamos pensado antes?-dijo de repente Debitto con una sonrisa

-¿De qué hablas?

-Nos prohibieron escribir a la Orden pero ¿y eso qué? Que nos lo prohibieran no significa que no podamos escribirles

-¡Tienes razón!-exclamo la chica contenta pero con seria como siempre

-¿Tienes algo con que escribir?-pregunto el chico

La Noe saco unas hojas y unos lápices para los dos.

En sus cartas explicaban que había pasado exactamente y porque había dejado de comunicarse con ellos además de explicar la última carta de "Lulubel".

Salieron casi corriendo del salón y se dirigieron al buzón de la escuela…solo para encontrarse con una desagradable sorpresa.

Custodiando el buzon estaba dos sirvientes-el Director tenía varios sirvientes-quienes al verlos se acercaron y les arrebataron sus cartas. Los jóvenes no pudieron hacer nada para evitar que los sirvientes entregaran las cartas al Director.

-¿Otra vez?-pregunto el peculiar director al terminar de leer las cartas de ambos

-Lo sentimos-dijeron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo e inclinándose un poco

-De verdad espero que esto no se repita.

-Si.

Estaban en la oficina del mayor, la cual tenia una chimenea…donde este arrojo ambas cartas. Lulubel y Debitto se quedaron viendo sus cartas consumiéndose, haciéndose cenizas por el fuego…

Las cartas decían asi:

_Lenalee:_

_Lamento mucho no haber escrito durante un buen tiempo…_

_Quiero que sepan que la última carta que recibieron supuestamente de mí no la escribí yo._

_Road la escribió copiando mi letra ¿Por qué lo hizo? Porque el Director se lo pidió…verán nuestro Director se entero de la amistad que tenemos nosotras y por supuesto de la relación de Claire con Debitto…_

_Ahora que lo pienso, se entero por nuestra culpa. Sabíamos de antemano que al Director no le gustaba que sus alumnos tuvieran amistades de otras escuelas y nosotros…bueno, pues no se nos ocurrió ocultar nuestra amistad… Road se dio cuenta primero y ella le fue con el chisme al director…_

_En fin el Director se puso furioso y nos prohibió a mí y a Debitto que les volviéramos a escribir…_

_Enviamos nuestras cartas a escondidas, asi que espero poder seguir comunicándome con ustedes chicas._

_Con cariño, su aun amiga…_

_Lulubel_

------

_Claire:_

_No sé ni cómo disculparme…_

_De seguro estas enojada por lo que hize, espero me entiendas, pero aquí pasaron muchas cosas y bueno…veras…_

(autoria: aquí explica lo mismo que Lulubel)

_No me eh olvidado en ningún momento de ti, Claire, desde que deje de escribirte todo me parece tan aburrido y monótono…a veces me dan ganas de huir de aquí para verte y así alegrarme y alegrarte a ti también…_

_Ah…pasando a otro tema…Me preocupa mucho Jasdero…siempre ah estado conmigo, éramos inseparables…pero ahora desde que te conocí…-¡No es que tú seas precisamente la culpable!- Jasdero se ah alejado y se ah vuelto en extremo serio a como era antes…_

_Yo lo aleje…y me siento mal por eso…Me dio que siente algo muy fuerte por mi…y le eh rechazado…_

_Desde entonces apenas y me habla…solo cuando es absolutamente necesario…_

_Como sea…Espero que de verdad este muy bien…y espero que no te hayas echo malas ideas-aunque de seguro fue inevitable que te las hicieras…lo siento._

_Me disculpo mil veces…_

_Te quiere…_

_Debitto._

Las cartas después de un par de minutos desaparecieron, comidas por el candente fuego de la chimenea.

Se hizo de noche y al ver su plan frustrado Lulubel y Debitto se acostaron algo enojados y tristes…

Dieron las doce de la noche y Debitto dio un brinco en la cama cuando se le ocurrió un nuevo plan que pondría en marcha en la mañana junto con Lulubel

(autora: No sé porque pero se me hizo algo cansado escribir sobre los Noe…no fue exactamente tedioso pero si algo pesado e incluso difícil… pero bueno, sigamos)

* * *

**(162º Día, Martes en la mañana)**

Allen se levanto con cansancio, no había dormido bien pues paso gran parte de la noche pensando en Link y su prometida, pero se prohibió a si mismo seguir llorando por eso.

El albino se sentó en su cama lentamente, Tim dio un par de vueltas volando sobre de él y después se paro sobre su cabeza.

El día anterior se le había pasado tan rápidamente que apenas y recordaba bien lo que había pasado…En su mente trato de recapitular lo que paso en todo el dia

Se levanto como siempre y espero a Dante en el pasillo. Cuando este salió-el rubio parecía aun algo conmocionado por Lena- se fueron juntos a la escuela y se encontraron con Kanda y Lavi…

Había tenido una pequeña riña con el asiático…pero ya no se acordaba ni porque…Lavi y Dante habían tenido que agarrar a Kanda pues este ya se iba a venir encima.

Lena llego con Claire-la castaña los había saludado con la mano mientras lenalee paso de largo pues ahí estaba Dante.

Las clases de la mañana pasaron sin pena ni gloria, por así decirlo…

En el receso él y los chicos comieron en la terraza…Lavi andaba aparentemente más alegre de lo usual pero se veía en su mirada una pizca de tristeza que todos notaron pero nadie dijo nada al respecto…

Las clases de la tarde pasaron igual que las de la mañana

En todo el dia no vio a Link…

Se había ido a los dormitorios…en la noche ceno y se había retirado a su habitación para supuestamente dormir…

Ahí acabo el dia anterior…

Una vez aseado y arreglado salió de su habitación con su mochila y llamo a la puerta de su vecino de enfrente.

-Aw…Hola, Allen…awww…Buenos días-saludo el rubio platino con cara de sueño

-Buenos días…-le respondió el otro sin mucho animo

-Veo que tú tampoco dormiste muy bien que digamos

-Ah…No sé ni que pensar ahora, ni mucho menos que hacer.

-Ah…mejor de momento concentrémonos solo en la presentación que viene-comento, al ver la cara de Allen siguió- ¿Ya no recuerdas? El último examen es una presentación.

-Rayos…y yo aun no sé ni que voy a tocar

Los jóvenes llegaron a la escuela justo al mismo tiempo que Claire, Kanda y Lavi…el día estaba muy nublado

-¿mmm? ¿Lenalee no viene contigo?-pregunto Dante al ver a Claire sin usual acompañante

-No, al parecer ella vino más temprano-le respondió su hermana

-De seguro para no tener que verme…

-Hablando de eso. Qué demonios fue lo que le hiciste…-le regaño la castaña-Sera mejor que me expliques que te paso…más bien porque hiciste algo así

-¿Qué hice?...¡Eso es justamente lo que quiero saber yo!

-No me vengas con eso, Dante, Lena me dijo que…

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de clases. Claire decidió dejarlo por la paz hasta el receso y se fue con Kanda su salón.

Lavi y Dante también entraron al edificio principal juntos, el pelirojo tratando de animarle.

Allen miro un par de segundo a sus amigos irse antes de entrar él también. Con paso lento tomo el camino a su salón, no le importaba mucho llegar un poco tarde… Pronto los pasillos se fueron vaciando quedando el solo…hasta que oyó una voz ya conocida

-¡Hola, Allen!

-…-el albino se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Luna-Hola-dijo secamente y siguió caminando con la pelinegra a su lado

-Que día más hermoso-comento la joven sonriendo

-¿Hermoso?...está nublado …

-Sí, pero últimamente estoy tan de buen humor que hasta los días nublados me gustan

-Ya veo…-"Si seguro…quien no estaría feliz teniendo a Link…agh…debo dejar de pensar en él…debería odiarlo a él también…" pensó, por el rabillo del ojo miro a Luna Straton…Era muy hermosa, unos cuantos rizos le caían en la cara y detrás de los hombros, llevaba un vestido con diferentes tonalidades de azul resaltando sus ojos de aquel mismo color "Supongo que es obvio porque Link la prefiere a ella…es decir es mujer y muy bella, aunque odie admitirlo…además a ella no tiene que esconderla como a mí me escondía…"- Eres feliz…¿Por qué?

-¿eh? –Luna le miro algo confusa-¿Y porque no estar feliz? …Yo…-un ligero sonrojo invadió sus claras mejillas-Bueno, yo estoy muy feliz porque muy probablemente dentro de poco…me casare con la persona que amo

-¿D-de verdad?

-¿Acaso tú no eres feliz?-pregunto mirándole seria, ambos había parado a medio pasillo a pocos metros del salón de piano

-Mentiría si dijera que soy feliz-le dijo mirando le piso y con voz triste, al levantar la mirada le sorprendió ver a Luna acercarse él-¿¡!?-La joven le abrazo fuertemente

-No eres feliz…eso es terrible…pero sabes-le dijo sin dejar de abrazarle-Aun cuando todo parezca que todo tu mundo se destruye frente a tus ojos, debes tener por lo menos una pizca de esperanza…de alegría… (autora: frase robada de mi otro fic _Broma_ juju, perdón por interrumpir )

-…-Allen se quedo muy quieto al principio, tieso…pero el calor de Luna pronto lo alcanzo y hasta pensó que seguro así se sentía ser abrazado por una madre o una hermana mayor "¡Pero qué tonterías dices!" se regaño "…ah…Mireya tenía razón…es amable pero aun asi…no puedo evitar odiarla un poco"

Segundos después Luna se despidió de él y desapareció por el pasillo donde el albino se quedo parado

"Un momento…ella debería ser la enojada, después de todo, yo fui como el amante de Link…aunque yo no sabía de ella…entonces yo…y ella…y él…"

El chico decidió irse a su salón pues ya no entendía ni lo que pensaba

La mañana pasó y se hizo de tarde-Claire no pudo seguir su conversación con su hermano pues estuvo algo ocupada-, todos se fueron a sus casas mientras Dante se quedo en la escuela por el castigo de Komui.

Armado únicamente con una linterna y ganas…-bueno en realidad no tenía ganas de hacer nada pero bueno…tenía que hacerlo, pues Komui no lo dejaría salir hasta que avanzara un poco.- se dirigió al área oscura de la escuela y después de un rato encontró la bodega que estaba endemoniadamente desordenada

-Debe ser un broma-susurra el rubio platino al mirar el desastre que había ahí.

Empezó por sacar todo de las pequeñas estanterías y se dispuso a limpiarlas pues estaban llenas de polvo. Esta labor le llevo casi una hora pues enserio estaba muy polvoso todo además de que cada cuantos minutos estornudaba. Estaba exhausto asi que decidió acomodar las cosas hasta la tarde siguiente.

Komui fue el que le dio permiso de irse. Dante iba saliendo del área oscura cuando se encontró con el profesor multiusos.

-Maña a la misma hora Dante y ni un minuto tarde y nada de flojear-le dijo

-Si…este…Exactamente ¿Qué le hice a Lena?

-¿¿¿¡¡¡LENA!!!???¡¡¡ATREVETE A LLAMARLA DE ESA MANERA DE NUEVO Y NO VIVIRAS PARA CONTARLO!!!-exploto-¡¡¡DESDE AHORA DEBERAS LLAMARLA LEE!!!¡¡¡JAMAS TE ATREVA A LLAMARLA POR SU NOMBRE DE NUEVO…NO…MEJOR NI SE TE OCURRA DIRIGIRLE LA PALABRA!!!

Algo aturdido prefirió irse ante la mirada asesina de su profesor.

* * *

Kanda y Lavi se encontraban solos en el parque, sentados en una banca… Kanda intentaba por todos los medios no parecer preocupado por las advertencias pasadas de Bookman y Lavi por su parte intentaba sonreir y aparentar que todo estaba bien…aunque no lo estaba

El pelirojo miro al asiático un minuto… Kanda sabía que se separarían pero no sabía cuando…y él no se atrevía a decirle, sentía que si lo hacia se haría pedazos y no quería hacerlo…por lo menos no frente a Yu.

-Yu…-le llamo

-¿mmm?-al peliazul volteo a verlo y recibió un sorpresivo beso en la boca

Lavi prefería estar aquellos últimos días pasándolo bien y no llorando o sufriendo. Tal vez no era una buena idea pero quien sabe.

* * *

Al llegar a su habitación ya se había hecho de noche. Se sentía cansado así que lo primero que hizo al entrar en su cuarto fue lanzarse a la cama con todo y mochila. Algo incomodo se dio la vuelta y vio algo en su escritorio.

Entorno los ojos-no había prendido la luz- y al no reconocer lo que había en su escritorio se levanto y prendió la luz…

Lo que había ahí eran cuatro cajas de chocolates adornadas con listones rosas y cada una con tarjetitas que decían cosas como:

"_Un regalo para ti, espero que te gusten "_ o _"Pensé que tal vez te gustarían y por eso los compre"_ hubo una notita que lo dejo algo anonado _"Ya que tu y Lenalee ya no están juntos creo que no esta mal que te de esto, espero tener una oportunidad contigo…"_

A Dante le gustaban los chocolates pero eran demasiados para el solo. Sonrio y salio con las cajas.

Toco suavemente a la puerta de Allen, quien le abrió

-¿Dante?

-Me preguntaba, Allen, si querías comer conmigo unos chocolates-pregunto enseñándole las cajas

-¿Enserio? Justo yo iba a ir a preguntarte lo mismo…-sonrio nerviosamente el albino abriendo la puerta para dejar ver tres cajas rosas en su escritorio-Pasa.

Los chicos se sentaron en el piso y abrieron la primera caja.

Hasta ese momento se dieron cuenta de que estaban rellenos de algo que sabía muy bien y que quemaba un poco.

Mientras comían reían a carcajadas leyendo las cartitas de las chicas que les habían enviado las cajas

Abrieron la segunda caja, que devoraron enseguida. Se sentían algo raros, curiosamente bastante contentos.

Antes de que abrieran la tercera se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

-Esta abierto-dijo Allen

A la habitación entraron Kanda y Lavi, quienes dijeron que no tenían nada mejor que hacer y que decidieron ir a visitarles. Por supuesto el albino y el rubio les invitaron chocolates a los recién llegados…

La tercera, la cuarta y la quinta caja terminaron vacías en segundos. Todos-Si, incluyendo a Kanda, a pesar de que no le gustan mucho las cosas dulces- reían por cualquier cosa y decían sabrá dios cuantas incoherencias.

-Yo…no entiendo a la mujeresh…-comento Dante con voz chistosa a causa del licor de los dulces-Un día te dichen que te quieren musho….y al otro…te dishen que ya no quieren ni verte y que eresh un idota…

-jajaja-rio Allen que estaba sonrojado-A mi me pasha lo mishmo que a ti…Yo crei que Link me quería y todo y ahora ni nosh hemosh vishto

-Que saben ustedesh-intervino Kanda, que ya andaba muy platicador y alegre-Eshe viejito gracioso…mmm…¿Cómo she llamaba?...

-Book…man…-dijo Lavi llevándose un chocolate a la boca-¿She dan cuenta de que she llama "hombre libro" jajajajaja

-Si eshe viejeshito con cara de panda.-continuo el peliazul-Me dijo que me sheparara de ti y no se cuantas coshas mas…pero yop…no pienso separarme de ti, Bakaushagui.

-Yo no quiero sheparme de ti…pero estoy atado a ese mugre viejo que me ayudo cuando era niño

-Yo recuerdo cuando erash niño-dijo Kanda desviándose del tema-Erash una lindura jajaja

-Tú también eresh una lindura, Yu

-¡Todosh son unash lindurash!-exclamo Dante alzando su mano con un chocolate

Los tres chicos le imitaron como si los dulces se trataran de cervezas e hicieron un "brindis" por así decirlo

-¡Losh quiero musho!-dijo el albino abrazando por los hombros a Dante y a Kanda quienes eran lo que estaban mas cerca de èl-¡Shon unos grandes amigosh!¡Losh mejoresh que eh tenido!

-Tú me agradash musho Moyashi-le dijo Kanda abrazandolo

Parecía que Allen iba a decir otra cosa cuando de repente cayó al suelo, sus amigos rieron ante esto

-Que rapìdo she le sube el licor a eshte-comento Lavi señalándolo

-¿Eshto tiene licor? -pregunto el rubio platino mirando de cerca un chocolate

-Callenshe, a los dosh ya se lesh subió, no aguantan nada jajaja-dijo esta vez el asiático

Los tres acabaron con los dulces restantes pero ya no pudieron regresar a sus casas-en el caso de Lavi y Kanda.

* * *

**(163º Día, Miercoles en la mañana)**

El sol de la mañana les dio directo en la cara a los fiesteros Allen, Kanda, Lavi y Dante. El rubio y el pelirojo terminaron dormidos en la cama mientras Allen y Kanda terminaron dormidos abrazados.

Allen se movió un poco al igual que Kanda…Ambos chicos abrieron lentamente los ojos…Durante un par de segundos se miraron perplejos y mas perplejos se quedaron cuando se dieron cuenta de los jutnos que estaban

-¡AAHHH! ¡Que me hiciste pervertido!-exclamo el peliblanco levantándose de un salto

-¡Estás muerto, Moyashi! ¡Vas terminar hecho polvo por abrazarme!-grito el otro

-¿Quieren bajar el volumen de su voz?-pregunto Dante aun con los ojos cerrados

-Si, algunos aquí queremos dormir.-dijo Lavi

Los jóvenes abrieron los ojos de golpe

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!!

Dante cayo de la cama llevándose consigo a Lavi al suelo.

Con un cansancio del demonio intentaron recordar lo que había pasado-Dante y Lavi estaban cas seguro de que no habían hecho nada "malo" la noche anterior-…Kanda y Lavi solo recordaban hasta cuando llegaron a la habitación y los otros casi lo mismo.

Todos tenían un dolor de cabeza espantoso. Aquella reunion habia sido una pesima idea...

No hace falta decir que el pelirojo y el peliazul fueron reprendidos por sus preocupados tutores al regresar a su casa

* * *

Jajajaja fue muy divertido escribir el final n.n Lamento nuevamente la tardanza, me parece que desde ahora publicare los Martes, aunque ya son pocos los cap que faltan, tan solo tres…EN FIN…EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE PIANO…ANTES DE LA GRADUACION SE HACE UNA GRAN FIESTA DE DIZFRACES PARA LOS ALUMNOS AVANZADOS…EL ASUNTO DE CLAIRE Y DEBITTO SE ACLARA DE UNA MANERA INSEPERADA…Y LENALEE SE VE OBLIGADA POR DANTE A ESCUCHAR ¿QUIEN ERA AQUELLA PELIROJA? ¿SE ARREGLARA SU RELACION?...ALLEN RECIBE EL SUSTO DE SU VIDA AL SER SECUESTRADO POR UN DESCONOCIDO A MEDIA FIESTA (no se espanten demasiado )… Y ADEMAS…¿PODRAN LAVI Y KANDA SOPORTAR LA SEPARACION? ¿O QUE PASARA?...TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP QUE ES EL ANTEPENULTIMO si es que todo va de acuerdo a mi plan MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!NOS VEMOS!!!NO SE PIERDAN EL CAP!!!!BYE!!!!disculpen si hay algún errorcito por ahí…


	23. Reencuentros y despedidas

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Eh aquí el nuevo cap _**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS **_n.n¡¡¡Oh, dios!!!¿¡Lei bien!?¿¡SECUELA, Suiguin Walker!?... no me esperaba esto… no es que no quiera hacer una secuela (de hecho no estaría mal) pero…me temo que me tomara mi tiempo pues tengo planear todo …mmm… Ok, ok… pueden tener **muchas** esperanzas para una secuela, pero no demasiado pronto ¿ok? (tengo otros proyectos con los que quiero comenzar pero ya) Por cierto, disculpen por favor esas dudas que a veces no aclaro n.n espero poder aclarar un par de cosas ahora, no todo ¿eh?

D gray man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino mientras que los hermanos Roulten, Mireya Dalton, Luna Straton y Neveline… son personajes míos ^^

Disfrútenlo mucho!!!!

* * *

**23.-Reencuentros y despedidas**

**(165º Día, Viernes en la tarde)**

A pesar del que el cielo ya se había teñido de naranja la mayoría los alumnos de la Orden seguían en la escuela. Los que estaban ahí-unos cuantos alumnos Intermedios y todos los Avanzados- estaban extremadamente nerviosos pues esa noche seria la ultima presentación, en otras palabras el examen final.

El examen era publico…igual que con presentaciones anteriores también llegarían familias

Cuatro jóvenes músicos se encontraban en la terraza de la escuela mirando el mar negro y rojo que se extendía por el patio. Los cuatro vestían elegantemente trajes.

-Oigan.-comento de repente Lavi –Deberíamos repetir lo del Miércoles pasado-sonrió ampliamente

-¿Repetirlo? ¿Te refieres a emborracharnos con chocolates rellenos de licor?-dijo Dante recordando y también sonriendo un poco

-…-Kanda no dijo nada, se limito a mirar a sus amigos en silencio. No recordaba casi nada de lo que hizo aquella noche, ni él ni el Moyashi recordaban porque habían terminado abrazados…tal vez así era mejor

-No cuenten conmigo…-susurro Allen, la resaca que le dejaron aquellos chocolates había sido endemoniadamente horrible ¡Y solo habían sido chocolates!

-Vamos, Allen, fue bastante divertido…aunque a Panda no le hizo mucha gracias que digamos y supongo que a Tiedoll casi se muere de la preocupación por su hijito Yu-kun ¿no Yu?-pregunto

-¿Tu qué crees, bakausagui?-le dijo el peliazul con el ceño fruncido

-Jajaja…-Lavi soltó una carcajada al imaginarse a Tiedoll llorando a mares por su "hijo"…sin embargo su risa desapareció poco a poco mientras recordaba que esa semana se estaba acabando…Ya era Viernes…muy probablemente el Lunes se iria…

El pelirojo le dio la espalda a sus compañeros por un segundo-El rubio y el albino ni lo notaron pues estaban platicando animadamente.- y se paso la mano por el cabello, aun no le había nada a sus compañeros, al parecer Kanda ya sabía que se separarían pero…bueno no sabía nada mas…tenía que decirles…¿Pero cómo?... Así tan de repente…¿Cómo lo tomarían?

-Oigan…-dijo Dante sacando de sus pensamientos a Lavi-¿Que tienen pensado hacer después de graduarse?

-¿Después de graduarme?...mmm…-Allen lo pensó un poco-Realmente no me había puesto a pensar en eso…supongo que en algún lugar podre trabajar de pianista o algo así ¿Y tú, Dante, que harás?

-Bueno, tal vez permanezca aquí en esta ciudad un par de años más pero tengo pensado viajar por el mundo…o alguna parte, es lo que tengo pensado hacer, aunque no es completamente seguro que lo haga. ¿Qué hay de ti, Kanda?

-Aun no sé que voy a hacer-respondió simplemente y realmente no sabía que iba a hacer de su vida después de salir de la escuela-¿Bakausagui, tu que haras=-pregunto

-eh…esto…yo…aun no lo sé-respondió nerviosamente "¿Qué que hare, Yu? Me iré de tu lado para irme a estudiar cosas "útiles" como dice Bookman…Yu" pensó el chico de ojos verdes sin mirarle

-…

-Oh, no…-susurro Dante que se había asomado al patio, cierta castaña de ojos verdes caminaba a zancadas hacia el edifico-Otra vez…

-¿Qué?-pregunto el albino

-Claire va a venir a preguntarme qué rayos hice…de nuevo…y no estoy de humor para eso. Nos vemos, voy a esconderme por ahí un rato-dijo saliendo por la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras

El albino sintió que hacia mal tercio ahí, así que nerviosamente les dijo a los otros dos que iba a practicar un poco en el salón. Una vez que salió Kanda miro el cielo y luego a Lavi

-¿Te ah dicho algo Bookman?

-¿Bookman?- Ahí estaba la pregunta que esperaba. Suspiro audiblemente y a su vez pregunto-¿Estoy atado a èl?

-Sí, eso fue lo que dijiste la vez de los chocolates o al menos eso creo

-¿Eh? ¿Lo dije?-repitió Lavi sorprendido-Bueno, Yu…el caso es que no se si pueda quedarme contigo…

-Lo sabia…¿Cuándo te irás supuestamente?-pregunto el peliazul sin poder mirarlo a los ojos

-Bookman no me ah dicho exactamente, solo me dijo que tenía toda esta semana para despedirme de ustedes y de todo… Supongo que me ire el Lunes o tal vez…

Antes de que el chico pudiera terminar de hablar el peliazul se acerco a él rápidamente y lo beso con cierta brusquedad. El pelirojo se quedo paralizado un par de segundos, él solía ser el brusco y Kanda el delicado y tranquilo. El asiático lamio los labios del otro, quien le permitió la entrada haciendo el beso más intenso.

Al separarse un hilillo de saliva los unía.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Tú qué crees…-jadeo Kanda con una pequeñísima sonrisa –Un beso

-No era eso a lo que me refería-le dijo Lavi también sonriendo

-Ya lo sé.-el peliazul se dirige a la salida-Voy a practicar.-Una vez que cerró la puerta detrás de él bajo apresuradamente las escaleras y corrió por los pasillos.

El chico de ojos verdes se quedo donde estaba sin saber que acaba de pasar

Kanda sentía que había agotado todas sus fuerzas en aquel beso… no llevaba corriendo ni dos minutos y ya estaba exhausto.

A un par de metros vio un salón abierto, se metió en el y cerro la puerta con un fuerte golpe…Camino en círculos alrededor de las bancas por unos minutos, con las manos transformadas en puños y los labios apretados. Ya no soportaba la frustración dentro de sí, así que golpeo con todas sus fuerzas una de las bancas que tenía enfrente

Después del golpe cayó de rodillas al suelo, respirando con dificultad. Quería gritar. Le faltaba el aire.

"Dije que no me separaría de él…pero…siento que no puedo cumplirlo… ¿Realmente no lo cumpliré? ¿Realmente se irá?¿Nunca lo volveré a ver?…¡Maldición!...me estoy comportando como un idiota…¡Levántate y deja de llorar, tonto!" se regaño el asiático

Minutos después ya estaba más tranquilo, estaba sentado ahora en el escritorio del profesor con la mirada perdida en la ventana

-¿Qué hare…si Lavi se va?...Quedarme aquí con Tiedoll sería un infierno-no es que despreciara a Tiedoll (aunque pareciera si) pero…-Ah…

-¿Ah?...vaya, Hola de nuevo, Kanda Yu. Me alegra verte… quería hablar contigo

El peliazul miro hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido

-¿Otra vez tu aquí?-dijo Kanda con fastidio y cierta amabilidad a la vez

------------

Allen se encontraba en el salón de piano.

Miraba con cierta tristeza aquel salón que conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano. Un solo año…pronto se graduarían y se irían todos… Ah…se había encariñado tanto con la Orden…hasta le daban ganas de quedarse otro año…

Con un suspiro comenzó a tocar, su melodía favorita…la melodía de Mana…

¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde que llego Luna? Ya ni siquiera se acordaba, sentía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que hablo con Link…De repente el rubio se esfumo de su vida…

A Luna se la había encontrado un par de veces, y la joven siempre lo trataba con mucho cariño y amabilidad.

Todo le parecía tan oscuro ahora, como si todos los colores se hubieran opacado de un día a otro…Estaba enojado con Link…seguía preguntándose ¿Por qué Link no la menciono siquiera?

Justo cuando acabo de tocar la puerta se abrió lentamente y cierta niña de cabello y ojos rojos entro.

-Mireya…Hola ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto Allen con una sonrisa

-Bien. ¿Y tú?

-Bien, supongo, gracias- "Tan educada como siempre" pensó, pronto se percato de que la niña lucia algo diferente-¿Te pasa algo, Mireya?

La peliroja se acerco y se sentó a su lado

-No es nada…es solo…que es raro

-¿Qué cosa?

-Link…lo veo raro estos últimos días…me pregunto si es por ti-Mireya miro al mayor con sus ojos enormes

-¿Por mi? No lo creo, de seguro es por Luna. Ah de estar nervioso por la boda ¿no?-dijo con cierta amargura

-Hasta con Luna se comporta raro…despistado…no lo sé…

-¿Por qué no le preguntas que pasa?

-Lo eh intentado pero siempre me cambia el tema…-sonrió un poco-Ayer que le pregunte me cambio el tema diciéndome que si no quería pastel de fresas y bueno…al ver el pastel me olvide de la pregunta… ¿Alguna vez probaste los pasteles de Link, Allen?

-mmm…No lo recuerdo, pero creo que no.

-Son deliciosos, cuando vuelvan a estar juntos pídele que te haga uno

-Cuando volvamos a estar juntos ¿eh?-repitió-Ni siquiera creo que volvamos a hablarnos

-¿No quieres verlo?-pregunto curiosa la chica

-No lo sé…ya no sé nada

-…

Allen siguió tocando con la niña a su lado-a quien por cierto ya veía como una hermana menor.-El cielo se oscureció rápidamente. Era una noche despejada y con estrellas

-Tengo que irme-dijo Mireya-Link y Luna deben estarme buscando

-Ahora que lo dices yo también tengo que irme

-Te veré tocar

-¿Enserio?-sonrió dulcemente-Haber si no me desmayo.

-Seguro que no, todo estará bien, estoy segura.

Ambos salieron del edifico principal, el albino se dirigió al auditorio-entro por la puerta de atrás- para encontrar a una multitud de alumnos que esperaban ser llamados para tocar.

En un rincón vio a Dante, Claire y Kanda. La castaña iba con un vestido lila de tirantes delgados que le llegaba a la rodilla, los demás con sus elegantes trajes

-¿Y Lavi?-pregunto al acercarse

-Está tocando justo ahora-le respondió Claire-Menos mal aun falta para que nosotros toquemos…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Vamos por orden alfabético. Lavi fue el primero de nosotros por "B"ookman-le dijo esta vez el rubio platino-Dentro de un rato sigues tu, Kanda

-Sí, lo sé…-dijo con un suspiro el susodicho, como si le importara poco y de hecho le importaba poco aquel examen.

-¿De qué te disfrazaras en la fiesta, Allen?-pregunto Claire con un brillo entusiasta en sus ojos

-¿Eh? ¿Fiesta? ¿Cual fiesta?

-Oh, es cierto, tú no lo sabías. Justo después del último examen se hace una fiesta de disfraces en el gimnasio

-¿¡Que!?¡No tengo ningún disfraz!-dijo alterado, luego miro a Claire con algo de miedo-Dime que tu…"grupo" no me hizo ningún disfraz

-¿Mi grupo? Esta vez no…si hubiéramos tenido un poco más de tiempo si te lo hubieran hecho mis chicas

-…-"No sé si eso es bueno o malo, no me hubieran cobrado el disfraz pero, ¿qué clase de disfraces se les hubieran ocurrido a esas chicas locas? No quiero ni pensarlo"

Unos aplausos sacaron de sus pensamientos al albino y Lavi se reunió con ellos, el pelirojo tenia la frente perlada de sudor

-¿Cómo estuvo?-le pregunto Dante

-Me puse más nervioso de lo que creí y yo que creí que ya había superado el pánico escénico

-Si tú te pusiste nervioso yo me voy a desmayar antes de tocar-comento Allen con un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

-¿A que no tienes idea de quien está aquí, Claire?-le dijo Lavi a la castaña

-¿eh? ¿Quién está aquí?

-Ya lo veras.

Después paso Kanda, seguida de Lenalee y un buen después rato paso Dante y cuando este término, su hermana menor

Claire se limpio el sudor de las manos en el vestido y tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de pasar al enorme escenario con su violín. Casi sale corriendo, nunca se ponía tan nerviosa en los exámenes o presentaciones…tal vez estaba así por ser el examen final.

Diviso a su padre sentado en la primera fila, su cariñoso padre le sonreía para darle apoyo, como diciéndole "tu puedes"

-…-"¿Se refería Lavi a él?" se pregunto la chica poniéndose en posición y comenzando a tocar. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no concentrarse en las personas que la oían.

Al terminar suspiro aliviada, no había sonado nada mal… el público le aplaudía y inconscientemente miro a la esquina derecha. Justo sentando a un lado de la puerta…Estaba…Debitto.

Casi se le cae el violín y el arco de la sorpresa. El chico le sonreía como solo el sabia hacerlo, era una sonrisa rebelde y dulce a la vez. El "Noe" se levanto del asiento y señalo la puerta

-Psst…¡Claire!-le susurro Lenalee(la chica llevaba un vestido rosa) de detrás del telon-¡Ya te tienes que venir!

-Ah, este, si…-torpemente salió del escenario. Por fin proceso lo que acaba de pasar-¡Lenalee!

-¿Q-que?-pregunto sorprendida

-¡D-debbito está aquí! ¡Debbito está aquí! ¿¡Puedes creerlo!?

-¿¡Enserio!? ¡Bien por ti, Claire!

-¡Creo que quiere que salga ahora con él! ¡M-me señalo la puerta!-exclamo la chica más que eufórica, casi se ponía a dar saltos

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí? ¡Ve!

Claire salió como un rayo del auditorio, el patio estaba algo oscuro. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora busco al "Noe". De repente vio una silueta. Se acerco corriendo y se lanzo a los brazos del chico

Estuvieron un par de minutos abrazados, hasta que Claire se separo de él avergonzada.

-Debbito…

-Claire, enserio no tienes idea de cuánto lo siento-se disculpo tomándola de las manos.

-Creo…creo que me debes una explicación.

-Ah…por supuesto.

El chico dio toda una detallada explicación de lo que paso.

-Y bueno, después a mí se me ocurrió un plan-sonrió el _Noe_- Lulubel y yo tuvimos que hacer muchas cosas para salir de la Academia, tuvimos que mentirle a Road y los demás, evadir a los guardias y bueno…logramos tomar el primer tren hasta aca

-Espera un minuto-intervino la chica-¿Nadie sabe que tu y Lulubel están aquí?

-Asi es… Nos iremos mañana en la mañana…ah…de seguro ya se armo todo un alboroto aya, pero bueno, de momento eso no importa

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Claire

-Porque estoy contigo-dijo Debitto tomándola de la cintura

-¿Qué estas…

-No hice todo este viaje para irme sin haber logrado nada-dijo antes de besarla suavemente

Claire abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, sin embargo la calidez de Debitto la hizo corresponderle.

Mientras tanto en el auditorio detrás del escenario.

-¿Claire ya fue a encontrarse con su príncipe?-le preguntaba Lavi a Lenalee

-Si, ya salio- respondió la china

-¿¡Claire que!?¿¡Con quien!?¿¡Que príncipe!?¿¡De que están hablando!?-exclamo un alterado Dante zarandeando al pelirojo

-Ah…este…tu hermana fue a encontrarse con Debbito…

-¿¡QUE!? ¡SOBRE MI CADAVER!

El rubio platino salió corriendo del auditorio furioso para adentrarse en la oscuridad del patio. De por si odiaba a ese _Noe_ pero de verdad quería matarlo por hacer sufrir a su hermana por tanto tiempo. "¡¿Qué demonios hace aquí ese tipo!? No puedo creer que se atreva a venir después de no comunicarse con Claire por un buen rato…ahg, si se atreve a tocarla siquiera…"venia pensando el joven Roulten, Fue entonces que vio una silueta en cierto punto del patio.

Se acerco a esta y se quedo de piedra al presenciar como su hermanita se besaba con Debbito

-¡Estás muerto!

Sobresaltados la pareja se separo. Viendo el peligro de muerte que corría Debbito, Claire se interpuso entre él y su hermano.

-¡A un lado, Claire, lo voy a hacer polvo por ti!-le grito su hermano que se había detenido a media carrera

-¡Espera, Dante, ya me explico todo, pasaron muchas cosas en la Academia y él simplemente no podía escribirme!

-Lamento mucho haberle hecho daño a Claire por eso vine a explicar todo y a disculparme con ella-dijo el saxofonista calmadamente pero con una sonrisa, le divertía mucho ver al rubio enojado.

-¡Pero

-¡Eres de lo peor Dante!-grito alguien detrás de ellos. Lenalee llegaba caminando a fuertes zancadas-¡¿Por qué vienes a interrumpir!?-exclamo la chica tomando al rubio del cuello del traje y arrastrándolo lejos.

-ah…bueno, ¿En dónde nos quedamos?-dijo Debitto mirando a la castaña

-Tú dime.- sonrió

--------

Allen, bastante nervioso, se asomo un poco detrás del telón par ver al publico… Pronto vio a Luna-con un bonito vestido azul-, a su izquierda esta Mireya y a su derecha Link-quien estaba al lado del Director- todos viendo atentamente al estudiante que tocaba piano.

Miro un poco más a Link…y luego con el ceño fruncido se arreglo el traje, ya iba a ser su turno.

Después de un par de minutos llamaron al albino, quien tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para acercarse piano del escenario.

Miro un momento detrás de sí, Kanda y Lavi le miraban, el ultimo le sonreía levantando los pulgares

Allen tomo aire y se sentó frente al piano.

Comenzó a tocar una melodía de Beethoven-(autora: no se me ocurrió otra cosa )-Se sintió tentado varias veces a mirar a Link pero de seguro si lo hacia se iba a desconcentrar.

Termino de tocar ya rápidamente desapareció detrás del telón.

-¡Bien hecho, Allen!-le dijo su amigo pelirojo

-Gracias…-el albino respiraba con dificultad

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos yendo-comento Lavi-para ir a disfrazarnos. ¿Vamos, Yu?

-tch…está bien-el peliazul se adelanto a la salida

-Jajaja…está enojado porque no quiere usar el disfraz que le compro Tiedoll-le susurro Lavi al peliblanco

-¿De qué se va a disfrazar?

-Ya lo veras jajaja

-----------

Lenalee seguía arrastrando a Dante por el patio-ya estaban lo suficientemente alejados de Debbito y Claire como para que no los vieran- Fuen en eso que Dante vio la oportunidad perfecta para aclarar todo, no había nadie que los molestara…además, era mas fuerte que Lena. La haría escuchar.

El rubio se levanto de un salto del suelo y con la mayor delicadeza que pudo acorralo a Lenalee contra la pared del auditorio.

-Lenalee…

-¿¡Que crees que haces!?-dijo la china queriendo empujarlo pero Dante la tomo de las muñecas y se las sostuvo contra la pared-¡Suéltame!

-¡No hasta que hablamos claro!-dijo el rubio enojado-Dime de una buena vez que rayos hice para que me dejaras.

-¡Yo…-Lenalee parecía estar a punto de llorar, de repente hablaba solo en susurros-La ultima vez en el café, después de que mi hermano me sacara te vi…

-¿eh?

-Te vi con una chica

-¿Una chica?-repitió tratando de recordar

-Si…-para ese momento la chica ya lloraba-Era peliroja, llevaba un vestido de tirantes, era muy bonita…de seguro más que yo, aunque no le vi la cara.

-Oh, no …¡Por todos los cielos, Lena!-exclamo Dante-¡Dime que no creíste que ella y yo…jajajajajajaa-el chico soltó una carcajada

-¡¿De qué te ríes!?¡No puedo creer que me hayas hecho eso! ¡Que me hayas engañado!

-Lena…lena escucha, por favor.- sonrió mientras con una mano sostenía la barbilla de la chica para que lo mirara-Esa chica que viste…yo no tengo nada con ella, absolutamente nada, no es mi novia

-¿Q-que?

-Ella es mi prima, Lenalee…aquella chica que viste se llama Neveline Roulten (autora:¿No se habían fijado que nunca ponía su apellido XD). Es la hija del hermano de mi padre. Había venido de visita-siguió el chico-y nos encontramos en la calle y después fue a cenar con mi padre

-¿Por qué Claire no sabía de ella? Se la describí pero me dijo que no conocía a nadie así

-Ah, bueno...Neveline es…como decirlo, le encanta cambiar de aspecto, se tiñe el cabello de diferentes colores y demás cosas. Ella se acababa de mudar no muy lejos de aquí, de hecho creo que vino hoy a la presentación.

-…

-¿Lenalee?-pregunto Dante por fin soltándola

-¡Lo siento tanto, Dante!-exclamo la china abrazándolo

En ese momento empezaron a salir muchas personas del auditorio, entre ellas Allen y compañía.

-¿¡COMO TE ATREVES PULPO!?-exclamo Komui corriendo hacia su hermana y su (nuevamente) novio

Antes de que el subdirector lograra tocar a Dante, Lenalee le dio una patada que hizo que volara hasta el edificio principal. Después el padre de Dante y su prima se a cercaron a ellos. La joven peliroja abrazo a su primo

-¡Bien hecho, Dan, Sonaste genial!-dijo contenta

-Gracias, Neve…este…-dijo el rubio mientras se separaba de ella-Ella es Lenalee Lee…mi novia-presento a la china dirigiéndose a su padre y a su prima

-Vaya, entonces tu eres la famosa Lenalee-dijo el padre sonriendo-Se quien eres pues Claire me ah hablado mucho de ti a diferencia de Dante-comento como regañando a su hijo

-Mucho gusto, Lenalee-dijo Neveline

-M-mucho gusto-por fin veía la cara de la chica, su piel era muy clara, sus ojos verdes y con pestañas largas

-Estas en buenas manos, Lenalee -siguió la peliroja-Dan es un chico muy lindo y protector, aunque de seguro ya lo sabes

-¿Dan?

-Ah…Neve tiene la costumbre de llamarme Dan-comento el avergonzado Roulten

-Ya veo…-la china miro a su Dante con cara de disculpa. Se sentía como una inmensa tonta y de seguro se veía como una. "Su prima…como no se pudo ocurrir…siempre hay una prima o algo" pensó

Mientras en otra parte del patio…

-Vaya, veo que las cosas ya se aclararon

Debbito y Claire-que estaban tomados de la mano- miraron detrás de si. Lulubel, con su lacia melena rubia se acercaba grácilmente.

-Lulubel, hola, me alegra mucho verte-le saludo la castaña

-A mi también me alegra verte, Claire

-¿Entonces se van mañana en la mañana?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no se quedan a la fiesta que va a ver en el gimnasio?, no importa que no tengan disfraces-sugirió

-Claro, porque no.-sonrió Debbito

* * *

Allen había regresado a los dormitorios. AL entrar en su habitación dio un suspiro al ver mas cajas rosas(como las pasadas) de chocolates-muy probablemente con licor-.

"A este paso me voy hacer alcohólico" pensó con una pequeña sonrisa. Aquellas cajas se las enviaban a escondidas chicas que de algún modo se habían enterado de la relación que tenia con Link... Ahora, que de todas se enteraron de la prometida de Link, las chicas le enviaban chocolates como esperando una oportunidad. "Debería regalárselos a mi maestro…de seguro a él si aguantaría el licor…" pensó antes de acordarse de que su maestro ya se encontraba en…bueno, en algún lugar del mundo

Busco algo que pudiera usar como disfraz, pero no tenía nada…Se vio tentado a ponerse encima la sábana blanca de su cama y hacerle hoyos para los ojos y así quedar como fantasma pero…prefirió no hacerlo, se vería un poco tonto

Resignado lo único que hizo fue quitarse el saco que traía y se fue de nuevo a la escuela.

Al regresar imagino que Link no se encontraría en la fiesta. Y en efecto cuando entro en el adornado gimnasio no vio al rubio ni a su novia. Suspiro aliviado y busco a sus amigos…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJ-no pudo evitarlo, no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver a Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee y Dante…más bien al ver a Kanda. El peliazul llevaba un traje peludo se gato negro, con cola, orejas y un enorme cascabel en el cuello-¡Qué bien te ves, Kanda!-dijo riendo

-¡Vas a morir Moyashi!-exclamo el asiático pero Lavi y Dante le detuvieron

La china iba de vampira, Dante tenía un disfraz a juego de vampiro mientras Lavi llevaba uno de pirata.

En la pista de baile estaban Claire y Debbito bailando, la castaña llevaba un disfraz de diablita que al Noe le parecía adorable. La recién reformada pareja acompaño a la otra y nuevamente Allen sintió que hacia mal tercio con Kanda y Lavi, así que los dejo para caminar por el abarrotado gimnasio.

Parejas iban y venían tomadas de la mano o bailaban juntas. El peliblanco se sentía un poco patético caminando sin rumbo y solo

"Tal vez debí quedarme en…" ni siquiera logro terminar de pensar pues tenía un pañuelo húmedo tapándole la boca y la nariz. Se había alejado un poco de la fiesta, hacia un rincón oscuro justo al lado de la puerta. Pronto sintió su conciencia irse al respirar lo que sea que tuviera el pañuelo…

* * *

La fiesta había avanzado asi como la noche. Kanda ya estaba mas que fastidiado-detestaba los lugares tan escandaloso y llenos de gente- al verlo Lavi decidió que era hora de irse… y no precisamente a sus casas.

-¿Nos vamos, Yu?

-¿eh? Si, ya no soporto estar aquí-los dos chicos se despidieron de las parejitas, el peliazul pensando que irían a sus casas.

-Yu ¿Te importaría acompañarme a la biblioteca?

-…-Kanda no respondió, ya se imaginaba las ideas pervertidas de Lavi

-No vamos hacer nada, solo voy a tomar un par de libros que no creo que a nadie le importe si me los llevo-sonrió para inculcarle confianza

-Tch, vamos.

-Lavi tomo tres libros de la biblioteca pensando "¡Rayos! Parece que no podre usar el mismo plan dos veces…"

Los jóvenes salieron de la oscura biblioteca para ver que de repente había empezado a llover. Lavi imagino que Kanda querría quedarse hasta que parara de llover

-¿Te importa mojarte?

-Mejor esperemos, no te ganas de resfriarme

-Oh, es cierto-sonrió el pelirojo-A los gatos no les gusta el agua

-tch. Cállate

-Oye, Yu.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-pregunto el peliazul mirando la lluvia

-¿Por qué no damos un paseo? Quisiera…quisiera recordar bien este lugar antes de irme

-ah…-suspiro comenzando a caminar por los pasillos arrastrando la cola. Con lo que había dicho daba a entender que realmente se iría ¿No pelearía siquiera?

Sin darse cuenta llegaron al salón de Kanda y entraron sin decir nada. Solo se oía la lluvia chocando contra el suelo y las ventanas, el salón estaba a oscuras. El ojiverde siempre se pregunto como se vería tocando el violin kanda en aquel salon

Cuando el asiático pareció querer decir algo Lavi lo empujo contra el pizarrón pegando sus cuerpos por completo

-¿Qué es esto, Bakausagui?-pregunto el peliazul nada alrmado y con una sonrisa sarcástica mas sus ojos mostraban enojo-¿Una especie de despedida?

-Lo siento mucho, Yu-susurro tomando el cascabel del cuello de Kanda, el cual arranco y arrojo al otro lado del salón, el claro tintineo hizo un pequeño eco

-¿Nos a dar pelea? ¿Piensas rendirte así nada más?

-No sé qué hacer…como ya dije estoy atado a Bookman, de alguna manera se lo debo, tengo que irme con él a estudiar…

-Realmente te vas a rendir…¿¡Quién demonios eres!?-grito-¿¡Que rayos te paso!?

-Lo siento mucho-volvió a susurrar esta vez pasando una mano por la espalda del otro y bajando lentamente el cierre del disfraz

-Aparte de despedida esta también es la forma de disculparte ¿verdad, Bakausagui?

-¿Qué sugieres que haga?

-¡Que te quedes, idiota!

-…Yu…-para entonces el negro y peludo disfraz ya estaba en el piso, el asiático aun llevaba un pantalón negro apretado y una camisa blanca como acostumbraba

-¡Detente!-grito cuando el pelirojo empezó a desabotonarle la camisa-¡Después de lo que superamos cuando lo de Tyki Mikk, cuando lo del baile pasado! (autora: cap 9º) ¿Ahora no vas a hacer nada?

-No puedo hacer nada…Ya lo decidí…me iré…

-…¿No eras tú el que me decía que me…amabas?-se sonrojo cuando los tibios labios del ojiverde tocaron la piel de su cuello

-Te amo.-susurro

-No lo…no lo parece...-Con las caricias, besos y mordiscos empezaba a perder el hilo de la conversación

-Ah…Bookman tenía razón…debí separarme de ti desde hace mucho…para no hacernos más daño del necesario

-¿¡QUE DICES!?¿¡AHORA HABLAS COMO ÈL!?¿PORQUE…ah….ngh…ah…-Kanda se mordió el labio cuando Lavi empezó a acariciarle sobre el pantalón-¡Basta!-grito empujando al otro pero Lavi volvió de nuevo al ataque, esta vez lo empujo contra el escritorio impidiéndole moverse

Pronto Kanda ya no tenía nada puesto pero se negaba a dejar la conversación.

-T-te odio…ah… Baka.

-No lo dices enserio, Yu…si hablaras enserio te resistirías con más fuerza

-…ngh…ah…¡Que…¡Quédate!-dijo con la voz entrecortada por el placer que le brindaba Lavi en aquel vaivén que habían comenzado tan rapidamente

-Ssshh, Yu…calla, por favor…-le susurro inclinándose más para rozar el oído del otro con sus labios…-Por lo menos bríndame este momento de felicidad antes de que me vaya…te lo ruego…no quiero irme lejos sin recordar cada centímetro de tu piel, tus labios, tu cara, tu voz…

-…

Kanda había perdido la pelea…ya simplemente no podía seguir hablando a causa de que de su boca ya solo salían gemidos, cada vez mas fuertes…

* * *

Por otra parte Allen empezaba a abrir los ojos. Se encontraba en la antigua casa de su maestro, lo sabia pues reconoció el sillón de fino tapizado rojo de la sala donde estaba acostado… El albino se sentó y pudo notar que el piso estaba cubierto de una notable capa de polvo así como todas las cosas a su alrededor…

"mmm…si mi maestro regresa y ve todo me va a echar la culpa de esto…Debi poner sabanas sobre todas sus cosas….en fin…"

Pronto recordó que aquello no era para tomarlo tan calmadamente. Hasta hacia un par de instantes- a su parecer- se había encontrado en la fiesta de la escuela… ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?...

"Me habré emborrachado de nuevo?, no, no tome nada"

Aquello empezaba a asustarle, ya algo más alterado se dirigió a la puerta e intento abrirla pero esta estaba cerrada por afuera. Se percató de que estaba lloviendo a cantaros afuera, por el ruido

La única respuesta que había era que alguien lo había llevado hasta ahí…¿Acaso su maestro…había regresado?

Camino hacia la cocina asustado pero estaba tan oscuro que prefirió subir las escaleras hasta las habitaciones.

La de su maestro estaba vacía, con temor y emoción se dirigió a su habitación esperando ver la tan familiar cabellera roja pero no. En vez de eso vio una cabellera rubia amarrada en una trenza

-¿L-link?...Tu…-tartamudeo al ver al mayor sentado en la polvosa cama

-Allen.-dijo el otro mirándole detrás del hombro

-¿Qué…que se supone que haces aquí?-pregunto evitando sus mirada-Luna debe estar muerta de preocupación por ti

.Tu me preocupas mas, Allen

-Ja…claro.

-Allen

-¿Qué quieres?-le dijo con la voz mas fría que pudo y luego comento con sarcasmo- ¿Vienes a entregarme la invitación a la boda?

-¡Allen escúchame!-gritó Link

-¿¡Porque habría de escucharte!?

-¿¡Alguna vez te eh metido!?

-¿Mentirme?¡No, pero me escondes cosas, cosas importantes como que tenias una prometida de la cual no te pareció adecuado hablarme!

-…-para sorpresa del peliblanco el mayor se sentó en la cama totalmente abatido-Yo…debí hablarte de ella, no es que yo te lo haya ocultado exactamente, sino que yo ya no me acordaba de ella. No la recordaba cuando estaba contigo.

-humpf.-El menor tomo eso como una excusa

-Es cierto, Allen

-Luna vino tan de repente que no tuvo tiempo de decirte nada…-Link mantenía la mirada en el piso-¿Sabes? Luna y yo nos conocimos cuando apenas éramos unos niños, teníamos menos edad que Mireya-sonrió ligeramente-Éramos muy amigos en ese entonces…incluso como cualquier par de niños decíamos que nos amábamos y que nos casaríamos cuando creciéramos

-¡!-Al ver la sonrisa del otro Allen no lo soporto mas-¡Felicidades entonces!¡Se les cumplió!...¡No quiero seguir escuchando esto!

-Necesito que escuches todo

Sin previo aviso Link se levanto y rápidamente tomo de la muñeca al menor. Un trueno los sobresalto e ilumino la habitación por un segundo, el rubio continúo.

-Las familias de ambos eran muy unidas y bueno, nos arreglaron un matrimonio. Cuando tenía tu edad aun era muy apegado a ella pero aun desconocíamos lo que significaba estar casados. Despues Luna se fue a vivir a España un tiempo con su familia...varios años…yo poco a poco la fui olvidando…no completamente…

-Y ahora que regreso ya van a casarse, ya no me metas en esto ¡No quiero saber de ti!

-¡Aun no termino!

-Pasaron los años mientras trabajaba en la Orden y entonces llegaste tu

-¿Ahora me vas a decir que al verme por fin te olvidaste de ella?

-Bueno, al principio no tenía claro que sentía por ti, en un principio te ve incluso como mi hermano menor, al que debía cuidar pero luego te vi como alguien aun mucho mas importante

-¡Si, y luego llego ella y a mí me echaste a la basura, como un juguete!

Algo harto de la interrupciones, el rubio aventó con cierta brusquedad a Allen a la cama-una nube de polvo los cubrió- y se puso sobre de él tapándole la boca

-Realmente me enamore de ti, nada de eso fue mentira, todo lo que pasamos fue y aun sigue siendo muy importante para mi…Aun te amo, Allen, mas de lo que crees

-¡Pero la amas mas a ella!-grito el peliblanco logrando empujar al rubio y saliendo corriendo del cuarto, corrió hacia el baño(que era lo que quedaba mas cerca) pero antes de poder cerrar la puerta Link entro con èl.

El mayor beso al albino, unió sus bocas completamente. Allen abrió mucho los ojos, intento ladear la cabeza para terminar con ese beso tan cálido y humedo, emitió varios gemidos de inconformidad pero Link no le hizo el menor caso, sino que obligo al menor a abrir la boca para entrelazar sus lenguas. Mas que tenso el albino se dio cuenta de que perdía energía y voluntad. Sus manotazos al mayor ahora se habían convertido en empujoncitos suaves. No quiera seguir pero tampoco sentía que podía dejarlo.

Finalmente el rubio separo sus labios de los de èl y lo abrazo.

-Luna llego pero a ti nunca deje de amarte…Justo hace un par horas cancele la boda arreglada…Allen deje a Luna…la deje solo por ti. -Miro a los ojos plateados del otro-¿Ahora entiendes todo?

-Yo…¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes…

- Si no te dije todo esto antes fue porque tampoco quería herir a Luna, ella que siente algo tan sincero por mi… me destrozo rechazarla.

-Link…-esta vez el albino fui quien beso al otro…

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban en el piso de aquel baño de azulejos azules. Hacia un frio tremendo pero ellos solo sentían la calidez que les daba el cuerpo desnudo del otro. Allen ya tenía varias marcas rojizas alrededor de todo el cuerpo. Emitio un sonoro gemido al sentir como Link preparaba su entrada y cuando ambos estuvieron listos el mayor entro dentro del pequeño lentamente.

Las embestidas empezaron lentas, los gemidos de Allen se escuchaban en todo el baño pues hacían eco.

El peliblanco todo sonrojado se había olvidado de un momento a otro de su tonto enojo hacia Link.

-¿Es…estaremos…ah…siempre juntos, Link?-pregunto jadeando

-Si. No importa que pase, lo superaremos y seguiremos adelante juntos-susurro el rubio

-No te separes de mí nunca.

-No lo hare. No importa el tiempo que pase…

* * *

Lo se…lo se, mis intentos de lemon siguen siendo muy cortos T///T pero por alguna razón me gana la pena y no logro hacerlos más largos…en fin no tengo tiempo para lamentarme ahora…EJEM EJEM EJEM…EN EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO DE PIANO…ES LA GRADUACION DE LOS ESTUDIANTES AVANZADOS DE LA ORDEN OSCURA… LOS JOVENES ASPIRANTES A MUSICOS SE GRADUAN EN UNA MAÑANA ESPLENDOROSA Y LLENA DE ESPERANZA Y AMBICIONES… ALGUNOS APARENTEMENTE ESTAN FELICES…PAREJAS REENCONTRADAS…AMORES NUEVAMENTE CORRESPONDIDOS… PERO UNA NUBE INVISIBLE TAPA EL SOL PARA TODOS…ADEMAS… ALLEN Y COMPAÑÍA SE REUNEN EN LA TERRAZA PARA RECORDAR EL TIEMPO QUE ESTUVIERON AHÍ…EL ALBINO RECUERDA CON MELANCOLIA,FELICIDAD, ALEGRIA Y UN POCO DE VERGÜENZA SUS CORTA ESTADIA EN LA ORDEN OSCURA…¿QUIEN DIRIA QUE LA VIDA DE UN ESTUDIANTE DE MUSICA SERIA TAN AJETREADA Y LLENA DE SORPRESAS?....¡¡¡¡EL SIGUIENTE CAP SE TITULA!!!: "RECAPITULACION DE UN AÑO ESCOLAR" (también pondré un par curiosidades de toda la historia n.n)…en realidad el prox cap seria el ultimo y el que le sigue seria el Epilogo(mmm…no sé si el epilogo se cuenta como cap)como sea NOS VEMOS!!!!!!!!!MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!QUE ESTEN MUY BIEN!!!!BYE!!!!!!


	24. Recapitulacion de un año escolar

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Eh aquí el último capítulo de esta historia llamada Piano (Suiguin Walker gracias por responder aquella dudita que tenia sobre el epilogo n.n) _**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!!SE LOS AGRADEZCO MAS DE LO QUE CREEN!!!!!. **_ Y claro que es posible una secuela, de hecho ahora si ya se los confirmo: VA A HABER UNA SECUELA , palabra de escritora XD y su titulo va a ser _MELODIA, _(De hecho ya lo puse como de los próximos proyectos en mi profile_)_ …ya se me ocurrieron un par de cosas^^ En fin… Bueno mejor las dejo con el cap.

Ya saben a quién le pertenece DGM, a mi XD (lectoras: si, claro, como no… ¬¬)

Espero lo Disfruten

* * *

**24.-Recapitulacion de un año escolar**

**(168º Día, Lunes en la mañana)**

Allen despertó al escuchar los cantos de los pajaros y por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Estaba más que adolorido pero también más feliz que nunca en su vida. Feliz por haber arreglado su relación con Link y adolorido pues el día anterior había empacado TODAS sus cosas en cajas pues tenía que irse para dejarle la habitación a alguien más.

-Timcampy-le llamo al golem dorado que ya revoloteaba a su alrededor- ¿Puedes creer que ya nos vamos de aquí, Tim? Siento que fue hace un par de días cuando llegue…

Se levanto y se recargo en el marco de la ventana.

¿Qué haría de su vida? Pues…de momento aquello no le importaba, con tal de estar cerca de cierto rubio era más que feliz…. Miro hacia su escritorio y vio el plato con migajas que había dejado ayer, eran las migajas de un pastel que Link le había horneado. Mireya tenía razón, eran deliciosos.

Se paso la lengua por el labio inferior recordando con delicia el sabor del pastel de fresas

-¡Hey, Allen!-se oyó que gritaba Dante del otro lado de la puerta-¿Estás listo? Se va a hacer tarde.

Apresuradamente se vistió- su elegante y pulcro uniforme de siempre,-y salió no sin antes mirarse con extrema atención en el espejo. Todo tenía que ser perfecto en aquel día. Es decir se graduaría pronto… y quería que Link lo viera.

-¿Tienes pensado graduarte o te vas a quedar todo el día ahí?-pregunto un impaciente rubio

El albino se dio cuenta de que su cabello estaba muy alborotado y rápidamente tomo un cepillo para peinarse un poco

-¡No importa como estés, sal de una vez, a Link no le va a gustar si llegas tarde! ¡¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por tu apariencia!? Oh, ya me acorde, desde que regresaste con Link-comento algo sarcástico

-¡Vengo al rato Tim!... ¡Siento el retraso!-se disculpo Allen al abrir la puerta para encontrarse con Dante el cual obviamente se había esforzado en hacerse un peinado más formal, sus habituales mechones en la frente se los había hecho hacia atrás-¿Desde cuándo te esfuerzas tanto en tu peinado? Oh, ya me acorde, desde que regresaste con Lena-le dijo con el mismo tono que había usado el otro

-je, bueno. Vámonos de una vez, ya todos deben estar ahí…

Los chicos salieron de los dormitorios, Allen pensando en lo último que dijo el mayor… "…Ya todos deben estar ahí…"

"Todos…si, todos _deberíamos_ estar ahí…"pensó el peliblanco con cierta tristeza.

-Es difícil acostumbrarse a la idea ¿no?-comento Dante igualmente con mirada tristona

-Si…muy difícil.

Llegaron a la escuela. En el centro del patio, frene al edifico principal se había alzado una tarima y delante de esta muchas sillas plegables. Había estudiantes por todas partes conversando animadamente. Algo apurados, Dante y Allen se reunieron con los demás en una banca del gran patio.

Lenalee saludo a su novio con un cariñoso beso.

-Menos mal-comento Claire sonriendo-Empezaba a creer que llegarían tarde.

-Fue mi culpa, me levante un poco tarde pues no dormí mucho en la noche-se disculpo el albino

-Ah… yo tampoco dormí bien de la emoción y…bueno, también le estuve escribiendo un poco a Debbito

-¿Poco? Sí, claro. De seguro le escribiste otra novela-dijo el hermano divertido

-¡Que no escribo novelas!

-Oh, sí, lo siento. Enciclopedias entonces…

-GGRRR…

Lenalee y Allen rieron y luego los hermanos unieron sus risas…el único que no reía era Kanda, este solo se limitaba a mirar el cielo. Sus compañeros le miraron preocupados y un silencio los embargo a todos.

_-----------------------------------o O Flashback O o-------------------------------- _

_Era Domingo en la tarde-todos se encontraban frente a la reja de la escuela- un suave y tibio aire movió sus cabelleras, de repente solo se escuchaba el silbar del viento, las ramas de los arboles se balancearon un poco._

_-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo Dante_

_-¿¡Irte!?-exclamo Lenalee_

_-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!-grito Claire_

_-¡Lavi!-dijo esta vez Allen poniéndole una mano en el hombro al ojiverde- ¿En una broma cierto? ¡Tiene que ser un chiste…Dime que es una broma!_

_-No, Allen-le respondió el susodicho-No es una broma. Es la verdad-dijo seriamente y mirando el piso-Me iré a Grecia con Bookman mañana. Tengo que hacerlo, es difícil de explicar…pero sería un egoísta si no me fuera con èl_

_-¿Ni-ni siquiera te vas a quedar a la graduación?-pregunto Claire como albergando una esperanza_

_-No… lo siento-sonrió ligeramente-¿Saben? Realmente estoy feliz de haberlos conocido a todos ustedes, no creo que vuele a tener amigos como ustedes. Los aprecio mucho y todo lo que hemos hecho juntos. No los voy a olvidar nunca…_

_-¿Acaso…-dijo Lenalee con los ojos brillantes_

_-¿Acaso no vas a volver, Lavi?-termino de preguntar Claire_

_-No lo sé pero no lo creo_

_Las chicas lloraron, Dante se acerco al pelirojo y lo tomo del hombro con cara de preocupación y desesperación._

_-Vamos, Lavi. No puedes decirnos eso. ¿Qué te vas a ir y no vas a regresar?-siguió el rubio-Por lo menos danos la satisfacción de saber que nos volveremos a ver._

_-No puedo, no puedo garantizarles eso._

_Dante soltó a su amigo lentamente y abrazo tiernamente a la china para consolarla un poco_

_-Entonces vete de una vez y no regreses nunca-soltó Kanda seriamente de brazos cruzados, Lavi le miro solo un segundo sorprendido_

_-¡Kanda!-le grito Allen enojado_

_-¡Lavi!-Lenalee y Claire, las dos llorando abrazaron al pelirojo fuertemente_

_-Lo siento, chicas, lamento no habérselos dicho antes…pero es que…no podía_

_Al final Allen y Dante se despidieron de él también con un abrazo y un apretón de manos. Kanda le dirigió una mirada llena de furia a Lavi y se fue sin decir más. El pelirojo se alejo de todos-no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a la Orden-agitando la mano a forma de despedida y sonriendo forzadamente… Allen juraría haber visto una lagrima resbalándole a su amigo._

_-----------------------------o O Fin Flashback O o-----------------------_

El peliazul con la mirada perdida rozo su cuello con su mano, tenía un par de marcas moradas…pero…el que se las había dejado ya no estaba…

Se sentía tan mal…perdido completamente…como si ya no estuviera el sol que lo iluminaba siempre…Ya nada importaba demasiado… Lavi ya no estaba…Kanda recordó con nitidez lo que había pasado hacia una horas…

_-------------------------------o O Flashback O o----------------------------- _

_Era de madrugada, el cielo tenía un tono morado claro, no había nadie en las calles y los pájaros aun no empezaban a cantar. Había un poco niebla y hacia frio, el silencio solo se rompió por sonido de los pasos apresurados de cierto asiático, el cual tenía que llegar a casa a de los Bookman._

_El joven podía ver su aliento blanquecino mientras jadeaba._

_Finalmente llego a la casa que buscaba, se podía ver la luz de adentro por las ventanas. El chico tomo una roca pequeña del jardín y la aventó hacia la ventada de la habitación del pelirojo._

_Se corrió la cortina y Lavi le miro a través de la ventana totalmente sorprendido. El peliazul le hizo señas para que bajara._

_Una vez reunidos se quedaron uno frente al otro en silencio, mirándose entre sí, a veces abrían la boca para decir algo pero la cerraban de inmediato inseguros de sus palabras._

_A duras penas y muy nervioso Lavi logro decir:_

_-¿Viniste a despedirte?_

_-Ya me eh despedido muchas veces desde el viernes. Vengo a…desearte… suerte, Bakausagui_

_-…Yo…_

_El chico de ojos verde se abalanzo contra él, poniendo la mano izquierda alrededor de la cintura del otro y la derecha en su nuca…le beso…le beso importándole un bledo si alguien los veía, no importándole que Bookman les mirara desde la ventana de la sala…_

_Incluso le importo poco que las lagrimas le empezaran a brotar, solo deseaba sentir los labios del peliazul contra los suyos el mayor tiempo posible antes de irse._

_Bookman frunció el ceño y bufo enojado al tiempo que cerraba la cortina _

_-Yu… -susurro cuando se hubieron separado-¿Desearme suerte, Yu?...no lo creo por completo. Estas más que furioso, siento lo tenso que estas…_

_-¿Como no quieres que este furioso? -dijo Kanda empujándolo un poco_

_-Ah…no quiero hacer esto aun mas difícil…oye, Yu…-dijo acercándose al otro y alzando un poco una mano_

_-¿eh? ¿Qué estas…_

_Antes de darse cuenta su largo cabello cayó sobre la espalda como una cascada de agua negra-azulada y brillante_

_Lavi había tomado su cinta blanca para el cabello._

_-¿Te importa si me la quedo?_

_-tch. No…tengo que irme.-dijo con intención de darse la vuelta_

_-Yu…De verdad lo siento, pero aun así nunca voy a dejar de amarte._

_-…Adios, Bakausagui_

_Kanda se fue corriendo incapaz de mirar un segundo más a la persona que amo y que se iría…para siempre_

"_¡Idiota!"_

_-----------------------------o O Fin Flashback O o --------------------------- _

Kanda se levanta de la banca lentamente y dice seriamente:

-Está empezando.

-¿eh?-Allen mira hacia la tarima y ve que ya varias familias y estudiantes empiezan a sentarse en las múltiples sillas-Vamos.

Los jóvenes se acercan a la tarima y se sientan en la primera fila juntos. Pronto todas las sillas se llenaron. El Director, Komui, Link y todos los profesores ya se encontraban sobre la tarima y junto a ellos una mesa con varios papeles enrollados y con cintas rojas. La expectación y la emoción se sentían en el aire. La mayoría de los alumnos al borde de las sillas emocionados por ser llamados a recoger su diploma.

Komui dio un paso al frente:

-Es un placer tenerlos aquí en este día tan importante y especial. Hoy se graduaran de esta escuela que para muchos fue un segundo hogar y donde disfrutaron el placer que brinda la música. Me complace mucho darles a todo un reconocimiento por sus incansables logros y su esfuerzo.-el subdirector comenzó a llamar a todos los alumnos uno por uno una vez que recibían el diploma que les daba el director los maestros los felicitaban.

Cuando dijeron su nombre Kanda se levanto con cierto fastidio y después de que le dieran su diploma Tiedoll lo abrazo hecho un mar de lagrimas a lo que el peliazul no pudo resistirse y por supuesto se sintió algo avergonzado.

Allen y los demás pasaron nerviosos y felices. Ya después de que todos pasaran se formaron juntos en la tarima y les tomaron una foto…Todos salieron sonrientes-Kanda serio- pero sabían que faltaba alguien…alguien importante…cierto ojiverde.

Allen recibió una felicitación de la profesora Kloud y por supuesto un discreto abrazo de Link. Dante y Claire se reunieron con su padre quien los felicito. Komui abrazo fuertemente a su querida hermanita pero esta vez la chica no le hizo nada sino que se limito a abrazarle también. Kanda recibió otro abrazo de su "padre".

Después los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron a la terraza del edificio principal. Miraron desde arriba toda la escuela, recargados contra la reja que rodeaba la barda

-¿Pueden creer que hoy es el ultimo día que estamos aquí?-comento Claire con un suspiro

-Este año paso tan rápido…-dijo Lenalee

-Me hubiera gustado que se hubiera pasado un poco más lento-dijo Allen sonriendo levemente y con la mirada perdida

-Siento que no pase mucho tiempo contigo, Allen-le dijo Dante-Pero cuando pienso en todas las cosas que hicimos me doy cuenta de que realmente pasamos un largo año juntos.

-Cierto. Las primeras personas que conocí de aquí fueron Claire y Tu ¿recuerdas? Tropezaron conmigo y los dos me cayeron encima-rio (autora: las cosas que estén con cursiva son los flashbacks)

_-¡A un lado!-grito alguien detrás de él_

_-¡Cuidado!-grito una voz femenina_

_-¿eh?-todo paso muy rápido para él, vio a una chica y a un chico corriendo hacia él y en un segundo se encontró tirado en el piso. Intento levantarse pero ni siquiera puso moverse, algo lo estaba aplastando…_

_-Auu…¡Dante, te dije que tuvieras cuidado!-regañaba la chica_

_-¡Lo se, Claire! ¡Pero ya es bastante tarde!-le respondió el chico-¡No podemos llegar con retraso otra vez!_

_-…-Allen permaneció un segundo en silencio. Ambos chicos estaban arriba de él impidiéndole moverse y de paso respirar. - Etto…Disculpen…-les dijo ya con la cara azul_

-Jajaja lo recuerdo-rio el rubio- Se nos hacia tarde

Allen se sonrojo un poco, justo aquel dia al entrar apresuradamente con los hermanos Roulten a la escuela vio a Link... y recordó que se había quedado hipnotizado por los ojos del mayor y se ponía nervioso con la presencia de este

Claire miro por el rabillo del ojo a Kanda, en ese entonces sentía algo por el peliazul y pensaba que era muy apuesto… pero bueno aquella etapa había pasado, ahora solo tenia ojos para Debbito.

-tch…-justo el dia que el Moyashi había llegado Kandase había puesto celoso porque Lavi era muy atento con el

-Ah…y al dia siguiente sus chicas nos acosaron con cámaras-dijo Dante con el ceño fruncido-Nos pusimos paranoicos

-Jajaja bueno, las chicas se emocionaron mucho con la idea-le dijo la china sonriendo-Y creo que al dia siguiente eh….bueno mejor olvídenlo

-¿¿¿???

La china y la castaña creyeron que mejor no recordarles que los vistieron de mujeres

-Oigan ¿Recuerdan a Melody Twilten?-pregunto Claire mirando al centro de la terraza

_Melody Twilten caminaba, o tal vez sea más correcto decir flotaba alrededor de los chicos que aun estaban inconscientes en el piso, cantaba con una sonrisa en su bellísimo y a la vez aterrador rostro blanco._

_Lalala_

_¿Quién será el nuevo acompañante de la princesa?_

_Al elegido le espera una eternidad con la chica que es como la niebla…_

_La princesa solo busca compañía…_

_¿Quién la va a acompañar?_

_Lalala_

_Los jóvenes abrieron los ojos con dificultad, pero desearon no haberlos abierto pues ahora si se encontraban con la fantasma frente a ellos._

_Ninguno dijo nada, ni siquiera gritaron. Se quedaron sentados, quietos mirando como flotaba Melody, pareciera que bailaba._

_Minutos después dejo de bailar. Y los miro detenidamente a cada uno._

_-¿Quién de ustedes va a ser mi pareja?-pregunto poniendo una mano en su barbilla y la otra en su cintura. Su vos melodiosa les hizo estremecerse._

-¿Recordarla? El simple hecho de estar aquí me da escalofríos-le dijo Lenalee

-De no haber sido por ustedes dos-dijo Dante refiriéndose a las chicas- Ella se habría quedado con alguno de nosotros… menos mal se fue… y resulta que Lala Twilten es como su reencarnación…

-Si…ah…y después vinieron los de la Academia del Milenio-Allen suspiro, aquel recuerdo de la visita de la "Familia de Noe" no le era muy agradable por el simple hecho de que Road Kamelot le había robado su primer beso

-…-Claire sonrió ampliamente.

-…ah…-Kanda suspiro en aquellos días se le había declarado a Lavi y el idiota de Tiky se había aprovechado del pelirojo…mejor pensar en otro cosa- Ahg…y esa estúpida obra de teatro

-¡Es cierto!-exclamo Lenalee-La bella Durmiente… fue muy divertido

-Para ustedes las chicas pero para nosotros fue espantoso-susurro su novio

-jeje-Allen rio por lo bajo, para ese entonces ya Link y èl eran pareja

-¡Hey, Dante! ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera cita?-exclamo Lenalee contenta

-Como olvidarlo, Komui y los demás nos estuvieran espiando…

-Justo después fue la obra-dijo Allen

El asiático desvió la mirada

_(Lavi se inclina y acaricia el cabello de su princesa)_

_-¿Listo Yu?-susurro_

_-…-el otro solo se puso tenso_

_La mayoría de las chicas que estaban en el auditorio en los asientos y detrás del telon miraban expectantes el momento-Lulubel tuvo que disimular muy bien que se moría de ganas de ver aquello-algunas no querían perder la oportunidad de ver yaoi en vivo así que más de una saco su cámara_

_(Por fin el pelirojo se inclina más y junta sus labios con los de Kanda en un suave y romántico beso)_

_Lavi quiso levantarlo y besarlo aun mucho más pero esperaría hasta el término de la obra cuando estuvieran solos…_

_(Sonrojado, Kanda abrió los ojos y desvió la mirada hacia el fondo, luego ambos se ponen en el centro y todos los demás actores aparecen)_

_-__El príncipe y la princesa se reuniron nuevamente con el rey y la reina y bailaron toda la noche…Y vivieron felices para siempre. Fin_

_(Todos dieron las gracias y la pareja principal o más bien Kanda salió como un rayo del escenario cuando se cerró el telón)_

_Todos en el auditorio aplaudieron. Por su parte los Noes solo pudieron pensar __"Que escuela tan rara…"_

Los jóvenes se quedaron en silencio varios minutos recordando con tristeza todo lo que sucedió después…aquella vez que Allen tuvo el accidente y cuando Lavi enfermo gravemente y creyeron que no se recuperaría. Habían sido días bastante tristes en la escuela…pero afortunadamente Allen se recupero de sus heridas y Lavi también se recupero aunque lentamente…

-La semana de los clubes también fue muy divertida-comento Lenalee rompiendo nerviosamente el silencio que los rodeaba- ¿No lo creen?

-Claro-concordó Claire-mmm…¿Tu a que te habías metido, Allen?

-¿Yo?...al taller de cocina…ahora que lo pienso desde esa vez no eh vuelto a cocinar

Aparte del tema de los clubes. El tema de la repentina aparición de Mireya le había provocado dolores de cabeza pensando que la niña era la hija de Link y haciéndose toda clase ideas tontas, como: que Link estaba casado y muchas cosas mas… Pero bueno, todo se aclaro y resulto que la peliroja era la hija del Director…¿Quién lo diría?

-¿Recuerdan las vacaciones a Japón?-dijo Dante mirando el cielo con cierta melancolia-Me parecieron unas muy buenas vacaciones…

-Grrr…¿tu crees?-susurro Kanda con un aura negra a su alrededor. Aquellas no había sido sus mejores vacaciones y todo gracias a sus tres amigos…Gracias al secuestro de Dante, Moyashi y…-No paso nada que me interese recordar

-ahjajaja-rio nervioso el rubio-¿Enserio?

-jum…-Allen sonrió mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus marfileñas mejillas…En ese viaje fue su…como decirlo…su primera vez…y había sido con Link. "Dios, estoy peor que una chica locamente enamorada…¡Vamos, Allen!" se decía"¡Se mas masculino de una buena vez!"

También se había encontrado por primera vez con su maestro desde que entro en la Orden… Cross le había contado la historia de cómo fue que termino en la Orden Oscura pero…a pesar de la detallada historia que le conto el hombre de cabello de fuego aun tenía varias dudas…

-Ademas no recuerdo como, ni me interesa saberlo,-dijo el peliazul-ustedes torpes terminaron en un burdel…

_Al entrar los invadió el olor a incienso, era dulce y suave. Dos hermosas mujeres japonesas vestidas con kimonos les dieron la bienvenida a lo que parecía un bar… Había hermosas y coquetas mujeres por todas partes atendiéndolos-lo que incomodaba un poco a Claire y a Lenalee_

_En una parte del gran bar había una especie de escenario…varias mujeres empezaron a subir a aquel escenario_

_-¿¡Que hacen aquí!?-exclamo alguien detrás de todos ellos_

_-¡YU!-grito Lavi lanzándose a sus brazos_

_-¡Baka…usagui…¿Qué demonios haces tu y todos los demás aquí?-pregunto el asiático sonrojado_

_-Buscando ayuda.- respondió Claire_

_-¿Qué clase de ayuda?-mirando a las mujeres del escenario y luego deviando la vista de golpe-¿Saben donde están, tontos?_

_-¿En un bar?-pregunto Link_

_-¡Vámonos primero!-dijo Kanda arrastrando al pelirojo con los demás detrás. Cuando estuvieron fuera susurro-Entraron en un…burdel…_

_-¿¡QUE!?_

_Le explicaron al peliazul todo lo sucedido-lo cual acrecentó el enojo del asiático hacia Komui- y después de un par de percances mas regresaron al Onsen gracias a que Kanda si podía pedir la dirección._

-No teníamos la menor idea de que fuera eso-se defendió el rubio con una sonrisa, rápidamente voltea a ver a Lenalee (quien le miraba recelosa)-Pero bueno, finalmente no vimos nada…inadecuado.

-Parece que su padre los está buscando-les dijo Allen a los hermanos Roulten-Está dando vueltas por todo el patio.-señalo hacia abajo

-Oh, si… -dijo la castaña con mirada un tanto triste-Nos veremos otro día ¿verdad?

-Claro-sonrió alegremente Allen

-¡¡¡¡¡YUUUU!!!!!

Los jóvenes se sobresaltaron al escuchar semejante grito, que no lo pudo dar otro que Tiedoll, desesperado por encontrar a su querido "hijo"

-¡tch!...yo me voy-dijo el peliazul acercándose a la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras despidiéndose con fastidio agitando una mano. Viniendo de Kanda aquella era una despedida de lo mas cariñosa…Pero al fin y al cabo era unadespedida…

-Yo también tengo que irme antes de que mi hermano se preocupe-comento Lena quien beso a su novio un segundo (Allen y Claire desviaron la mirada) y luego abrazo a Claire y a Allen…después, desapareció por la puerta.

Allen abrazo a Claire y le dio un cariñoso apretón de manos a Dante.

-Nos vemos, Allen-se despidió el rubio platino con una sonrisa radiante

-Nos vemos…

El albino se quedo solo en la terraza un par minutos más…otra vez el endemoniado silencio…solo las hojas de los arboles rozándose unas con otros se oían… El chico miro el patio y vio como sus amigos se reunían con sus familias… suspiro sonriendo con tristeza y luego dijo en un susurro

-Nos vemos, Lavi…-"Donde quiera que estés…"

Bajo las solitarias escaleras y a medio camino justo recargado en el barandal Link le esperaba con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

El rubio abrió lentamente los ojos y miro el otro par de ojos plateados que tanto le hipnotizaban… Aquella boquita que le brindaba sonrisas sinceras… el mayor sacudió un poco la cabeza

-¿Nos vamos, Allen?

-Vamonos…

¿A dónde? Bueno primero pasaron a los dormitorios por todas las cosas del menor-para ese entonces la antigua habitación de Dante Roulten estaba ahora vacía.

Link abrió la puerta y casi le da un infarto al ver a una extraña bola alada y dorada justo a un palmo de su cara

-¡¡¡¡WAAAAHHHH!!!!-grito haciéndose hacia-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO, ALLEN!?

-Tranquilízate, Link-dijo el peliblanco acariciando al asustado golem que salió disparado hacia la ventana- Olvide presentarlos… Link este es Timcampy- sonrio dejando que el golem se parara en su mano

-¿L-le pusiste nombre? ¿Acaso es como tu mascota?-pregunto mirándolo aun inseguro

-Sip, es un golem, me lo dejo mi maestro hace mucho…es muy amigable y no podía dejarlo solo en casa de mi maestro atrapado en una caja.

Allen le explicó como estuvo todo.

-Vaya…es…muy peculiar-Link sin pensar lo tomo de la cola lo cual no era muy agradable para la bola dorada…

-----

Allen y Link llegaron hasta la antigua casa de Cross Marian jutno con todas las cosaos del albino -el mayor con una venda en la mano…gracias a la mordida que le dio Tim…-se pararon justo frente a la puerta

-Link, Quería preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto el mayor buscando algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón

-¿Cómo fue que entraste a esta casa la ultima vez? Hasta donde recuerdo yo la deje cerrada la penúltima vez que vine.

-Ah…eso…-del bolsillo saco una llavecita plateada, la cual mostro

-¿¡Como la conseguiste!?

-Me la dio Cross…

-¿¡Cuando!?

-La vez en el Onsen en Japon… tu no fuiste la última persona que hablo con él en el Onsen…Justo antes de irse y después de haber hablando contigo por última vez me lo encontré en el pasillo…-explico Link

_-------------------------o O Flashback O o------------------------- _

_Link caminaba por uno de los pasillos del Onsen cuando una voz lo detuvo_

_-¡Hey, muchacho!_

_-¿eh?-se dio la vuelta-Cross Marian… ¿Pasa algo?_

_-No en realidad…solo quería darte algo…-sonrió el hombre de cabello rojo entregándole una llave plateada_

_-¿Y esto?_

_-Ahora que se que tu y el chico…_

_-¿Allen?-interrumpió el…menor en este caso_

_-Sí. Ahora que están juntos, y parece ser que lo van a estar por un largo tiempo, te doy esto…Es la llave de mi casa… no sé si voy a regresar pero sería una lástima que permaneciera empolvándose por siempre._

_-Pero… ¿No debería darle esto a Allen?_

_-¿A Allen? Pues…también pude dársela a él, pero tú eres el mayor( y pareces más responsable que ese torpe) y además, como ya dije, de seguro van a seguir juntos un largo tiempo… Supongo que tú quieres cuidar de ese niño…_

_-Yo…bueno…si, me gustaría cuidarlo pero aun así…-le dijo el rubio inseguro_

_-No te hagas del rogar, muchacho, podrán hacer lo que quieran en la casa-sonrió pícaramente a lo que el menor se sonrojo-si quieres, no lo lleves ahí hasta después de la graduación…-dijo siguiendo su camino-Y por otra parte yo ya cumplí con mi parte, ¿No es así, Mana Walker? Cuide de Allen hasta llevarlo hasta la Orden…-susurro para sí mismo_

_------------------------o O Fin Flashback O o---------------------------- _

-Justo después te encontré en el bar con una enorme deuda de él-dijo cuando hubo terminado de explicar- Por eso tengo esta llave.

Entraron a la casa junto con las múltiples cajas de Allen.

-Allen…-susurro el mayor abrazando por detrás al albino y besándole el cuello

-Ahora no…es decir…esta todo polvoso…-le dijo nerviosamente

-El baño de allá arriba está perfectamente…

-mmm…ah…ok-se hacía del rogar pero solo por diversión-Pero antes…-se puso de puntas y le planto un dulce beso al otro-Te amo.

-No hace falta que lo digas tu ni yo…pero aun asi…Yo también te amo…

Durante todo "aquello " Allen pensó- nuevamente-en todos los días que había pasado en esa escuela… 168 días para ser exactos…168 días con sus ahora mejores amigos y todos los demás

Habían pasado y vivido toda clase de cosas… enamoramientos…discusiones…peleas…deportes…paseos…un viaje…por supuesto también varios momentos llenos de diversión…. Habían sentido tantas cosas, sus corazones y sus almas experimentaron toda clase de sentimientos…tantos que hasta pudieron haber estallado en pedazos…sentimientos como: alegría de estar con personas que aprecias…tristeza cada vez que el corazón era apuñalado de una u otra manera…odio hacia personas que interfieren en tus sueños o tu vida…miedo, de perder a alguien o de estar solo…inseguridad cuando sus inestables corazones desconocían algo …vergüenza cuando las personas que amaban los hacían sentir especiales…celos de quienes alguna vez intentaron robarles a sus personas amadas …enojo cuando pasaba algo no planeado o malo…furia, el siguiente estado del enojo cuando eran casi incapaces de controlarse…euforia al estar reunidos todos, al besar y al sentir la piel la persona que amaban contra la suya … amor hacia alguien realmente especial…

Y todo lo habían vivido con música de fondo…con melodías melancólicas de violines, con melodías alegres y cambiantes de trompetas y principalmente o por lo menos para Allen Walker… con los dulces, tristes y alegres sonidos del _**Piano**_…

* * *

¡TA-TAAANNNN!¡Historia finalizada!!!! Ah, no…bueno aun falta el Epilogo como ya había dicho(ya se que este final se ve medio incompleto pero ya sabrán que fue y que será de todos los personajes). De seguro se quedaron con ganas de saber que va a pasar con Lavi y Kanda…)…Espero no les haya parecido aburrido este cap repleto de Flashbacks …¿Qué tal la frase? Creo que quedo muy acorde con la historia en especial lo ultimo^^… disculpen las faltas de ortografía o dedasos que no dudo que haya por ahí.

Ahora sí, las curiosidades del fic:

1.-En un principio tuve la idea de poner un poco de fantasía a la historia…iba a poner que Allen iba a tener un poder secreto cuando tocaba el piano…Pero la idea no termino por convencerme y cambie todo

2.- ¿Recuerdan a la chicas amantes del yaoi? En cierto modo me inspire en un foro de DGM donde la mayoría son mujeres que les gusta el yaoi (como yo y obviamente ustedes XD)

3.-Melody Twilten fue de los primeros personajes que invente (me refiero a antes de que escribiera a computadora y publicara mis historias) Hablando de aquellos tiempos… mis historias en ese entonces (iba como en 6º de primaria) eran como plagios a Full Metal Alchemist-pues estaba obsesionada con ese anime- Melody T. asi se llamaba la protagonista era como Edward Elric versión mujer y un self insert XD

4.-En un principio-durante los primeros caps- el plan era poner que Claire también sentía algo por Kanda y que hasta competía con Lavi pero afortunadamente llego Suiguin Walker con la fabulosa idea de emparejar a la castaña con Debbito. ¡¡¡¡UN APLAUSO A SUIGUIN WALKER POR SU IDEA!!!!! De no ser por ti la pobre de Claire habría terminado sola (Creo que alguien más por ahí me dio un par de ideas, solo que no recuerdo quien…igual MUCHAS GRACIAS.)

5.-Por un momento-un solo segundo ¡lo juro! ¡fue por un solo segundo!-se me paso por la mente matar a Lavi con lo de su enfermedad…Pero ni siquiera lo puse como una posibilidad después. No me atrevería a matarlo…ah...bueno lo mate en otro fic pero esa es otra historia…

6.-Con todo lo de la secuela tuve que cambiar el final casi por completo…iba a poner que…bueno, no importa

Supongo que hay mas curiosidades pero por hoy lo dejo aquí^^ Además son puras tonterías, no sé ni porque las pongo jajaja en fin…

EJEM EJEM EJEM (última vez que la autora se aclara la garganta XD) EN EL EPILOGO DE PIANO…DESPÙES DE UN PAR DE AÑOS LOS JOVENES MUSICOS REALMENTE SE SEPARAN PARA TOMAR DIFERENTES RUMBOS CON DIFERENTES PERSONAS…O SOLOS… ALGUNOS HAN CAMBIADO OTROS SIGUEN IGUAL… ANTES DE LA VERDADERA DESPEDIDA SE REUNEN LA MAYORIA EN UN CAFÉ MUY ESPECIAL…¡¡¡¡El EPILOGO SE TITULA!!!!: "Y DESPUES…" intentare no tardarme mucho pero no garantizo nada U.U…NOS VEMOS!!!!!!!!!QUE ESTEN BIEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	25. Epilogo: Y Despues

Hola, ahora si por última vez en vez en este fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aquí está el Epilogo que espero-como suelen decir por ahí- que las deje con un buen sabor de boca XD _**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A: **_**Apple_Rin, yuu hachiko, Mina Holiny, Lucia-nami 14, Raven , Shia_G, TyraelMika , Suigin Walker, Aireko, Gray Color, Marievolo Kruriat, Hinakura1, Maria, ****keshi295**, **Nya-Lucid-Mika91** y disculpen si me falto alguien _**ARIGATOU GOZAIMAZU!!!!!!!**_ ¿Saben?-esta es una de las curiosidades que me faltaron poner- esta es la historia más larga que eh escrito con 25 caps y casi todos los caps de 10 o más hojas de Word (antes escribía muy poco)En fin volviendo al tema…

Todos los personajes que use en esta historia le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino a por supuesto excepción de la Familia Roulten, Melody Twilten, Luna Straton y Mireya Dalton (Fue hace poco que me di cuenta de que todos los apellidos que eh inventado terminan con "n"…mmm…no sé porque )

Disfrútenlo mucho!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Epilogo: Y Después… **

Una nueva y esplendorosa mañana de Lunes…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Es el alba, el sol empieza a salir por el horizonte… los pájaros apenas empiezan a despertarse para cantar… aun no hay nadie en las calles invadidas de un poco de niebla-típico en las mañanas-niebla que le da un aire misterioso a las pintorescas calles de la ciudad… el cielo estaba teñido de un tono morado claro…

-¡¡¡¿QUE PASA?!!!

Solo en una antigua y elegante casa, las luces se han prendido… se oye un gran ajetreo rompiendo el silencio y la tranquilidad de la mañana

-¡¡¡¡Suéltame!!!!¡¡¡Allen, Dile a tu mascota que me suelte de una vez!!!

Los habitantes de la casa de Cross Marian han despertado…y al parecer de una manera no muy agradable…

-¿¡Quieres tranquilizarte, Link!?¡¡¡¡Timcampy, Ya basta!!!!! …¡N-no!¡Espera!¡¡¡¡WAAAAH!!!!

Cierto joven de cabello blanco ahora se ponía una venda alrededor del antebrazo al lado de la ventana, mientras otro joven rubio se ponía una venda en el tobillo sentado en la cama…

---oO

Allen Walker Y Link Howard han vivido juntos desde hace dos años enteros desde la graduación del menor de la escuela de música la Orden Oscura.

Allen ahora de 17 años, creció un par de centímetros, se dejo crecer el cabello hasta los hombros-generalmente se hace una cola de caballo- y sus ojos plateados han adquirido cierta madurez así como todos los rasgos de su cara infantil. Dos años más grande dos años más sabio…bueno, dos años viviendo todavía muchas experiencias…Su inestable corazón ah adquirido cierta seguridad junto con su compañero

Link Howard, pues realmente no había cambiado mucho…solo que ahora tenía un increíble sentido de protección hacia el joven albino, es decir, siempre lo tuvo, solo que ahora en un grado mayor…

---oO

-Agh…mugre Tim…-susurro Link

-Fue tu culpa por pisarle la cola-le dijo Allen sin mirarle

-A veces me sigo preguntando que te llevo a…adoptarlo

-Da unas mordidas horribles pero aun así me parece una gran compañía-sonrió el peliblanco dejando que el golem dorado se posara en su hombro

Los dos se terminaron de arreglar-Link no había perdido la costumbre de vestirse elegantemente- y bajaron a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. El menor bajo las escaleras como un rayo antes que Link y al llegar a la entrada de la cocina se interpuso en el camino del mayor.

En un principio Link le miro extrañado

-Hoy yo preparo el desayuno-declaro el albino

-¿E-El desayuno? No hace falta, yo lo har…

-No, lo hare yo solo esta vez. Eh mejorado mucho, enserio

-…-Link le miro un par de segundos y después suspiro con una sonrisa. Tuvo que aceptar al ver la mirada de Allen de borrego a medio morir-Ah…Bien

-¡Genial! ¡Tú espera en el comedor! ¡No tardare nada!

La puerta de la cocina se cerró frente a Link, el cual fue a sentarse al comedor. Una vez sentado se paso una mano por el cabello… El chico era…bueno…en cuanto a preparar el desayuno era un completo desastre… La cocina terminaba como si hubiera explotado algo adentro y la comida…la comida que preparaba Allen era muy…algo…como decirlo…ah, el caso es que no se le daba aquello…

Pero por supuesto él no se lo decía por no ofenderlo o por no bajarle la moral.

Por alguna extraña razón la repostería y panadería se le daban mejor al menor-tal vez fuera por el corto taller de cocina que había tomado en la Orden Oscura

De pronto el exquisito aroma de huevos lleno el comedor y antes de darse cuenta Allen volvió con él con una bandeja plateada-bandeja que había comprado Cross hacía mucho tiempo-. Antes de atreverse a mirar la comida Link miro al otro, el chico llevaba un delantal.

-Te ves bien.-dijo como sin darle mucha importancia pero de hecho le encantaba como se veía

-¿Tu crees?-Allen se miro a si mismo

-Veamos…-Link miro el plato que tenia enfrente-¿Pero que…-no era lo que esperaba(una masa irreconocible, que era lo que había llegado a preparar el albino) sino unos huevos estrellados con papas y al lado tenia pan y jugo de naranja

Allen se sentó frente a él con su propio desayuno

-¡Vamos, Link pruébalo!

El rubio arraso con el desayuno rápidamente (casi se atraganta)

-¿T-te gusto?

-¿Gustarme? Creo que deberías hacer el desayuno todos los días

Allen sonrió nerviosamente mientras se llevaba los platos y los vasos vacios en la bandeja. El mayor le dijo que el lavaría pero el peliblanco se negó. Ya dentro de la cocina, el menor suspiro aliviado

-¿Le gusto el desayuno?

-Al parecer si y mucho. Gracias, te debo una, Dante

Allen le sonrió al rubio platino que estaba recargado en el marco de la ventana de la cocina(Timcampy estaba sobre su cabeza). Dante Roulten se había estirado varios centímetros, casi no había cambiado nada-por lo menos a simple vista seguía igual que cuando se graduó- su cabello estaba un poco más largo… Tenía ahora 20 años.

-¿Deberme una? Claro que no. Tú me ayudaste igual cuando Lenalee me pidió que le hiciera unas galletas, estamos a mano.

-Está bien.-el menor tomo las bolsas de plástico donde había tradido el joven la comida y las escondió en un cajon

-¿No sospecho nada, Link?

-Creo que no…

-En fin…-sonrió ampliamente al ver su reloj de muñeca-todavía tengo que empacar un par de cosas así que nos vemos al rato en el café

-Ok. Ahí nos veremos

El mayor desapareció y Link entro en la cocina con mirada extrañada sobresaltando al menor

-¿Hablabas con alguien?

-¡Ha-hablaba con…c-con timcampy ahjajaja!

-…-el joven enarco una ceja-eh, bueno ¿Nos vamos?

-Sip.

Los dos salieron de la casa-Link se guardo la llave plateada en el bolsillo- y caminaron por la calle. El sol ya iluminaba todo, ya había personas en la calle y tiendas empezaban a abrir… Pasaron a un lado de la Orden Oscura y muchos alumnos y alumnas comenzaban a entrar por la reja… Era verano y el uniforme de siempre-saco negro de bordes rojos- se cambiaba para las chicas por una blusa de cuello de marinero con mascada roja y para los chicos una camisa blanca con corbata roja

Justo en el momento que pasaron los dos jóvenes, unos ojos rojos se posaron sobre de ellos y los dos miraron a una chica que les saludaba agitando la mano desde la entrada del edificio principal, pronto a su saludo se unieron Lala Twilten (14 años) y su ahora novio Leonard Clain (14 años también)

-¡Hola!-saludo Allen a los tres

Mireya Dalton, hija del Director, tenía ahora 12 años y estudiaba piano en la escuela siendo de las mejores. La chica si bien en apariencia no había cambiado casi nada(solo había crecido) , su personalidad dio un giro de 180 grados, por así decirlo, había cambiado de seria a alegre, todavía se notaba cierta madurez en sus palabras pero ahora se permitía reír y sonreír abiertamente como cualquier otra chica

-Sigo preguntándome si estuvo bien que dejaras la casa del Director…-comento Allen cuando hubieron avanzado un par de calles-Es decir, me pregunto si el Director por fin se dedico a cuidar de tiempo completo a su hija

-Si lo hizo, desde que ella entro en la escuela Leverrier ah estado más al pendiente …ya no me necesitaba…Mireya ya no necesitaba a su otro padre-sonrió encogiéndose de hombros

-Ya veo…supongo que desde entonces ella cambio

-mmm…supongo que sí, ahora yo soy el que no ah estado al pendiente de Mireya

Pronto llegaron a la plaza que ya empezaba a llenarse de personas-la mayoría se dirigía a sus trabajos-, pasaron al lado de la tienda de música y los dos jóvenes deslizaron hacia arriba sin mucho esfuerzo la lamina de metal que estaba frente a la puerta de cierto establecimiento llamado "Café Oro y Plata"

Cuando la subieron Link y Allen entraron en el lugar, Link sonrió de orgullo…había varias mesas con sillas sobre de ellas. Allen comenzó a bajarlas mientras Link entraba a una puerta que estaba al fondo.

Aquel café Link lo había abierto hacia un año. Si bien el café no estaba nada mal lo verdaderamente bueno eran los pasteles preparados por el mayor en la cocina.

Por otra parte Allen hacia un rincón a la derecha donde estaba un piano blanco, el cual tocaba cada tarde, mientras tanto en las mañanas se encargaba de limpiar.

Paso media hora, cada vez el sol salía mas iluminando el oscuro café.

-¿Le habrá pasado algo?-se pregunta Allen recargado contra la escoba mirando su reloj-Ya debería estar aquí…

-¡Lo siento!-exclamo una mujer atravesando el centro de la plaza corriendo a medio camino la mujer cae al suelo pero luego se levanta rápidamente.

-¿Estas bien, Miranda?-le pregunta el menor cuando esta llego jadeando

-Si…ah… siento mucho llegar tarde.-se disculpa

Miranda Lotto, era una mujer alemana de 27 años que también había llegado para trabajar en el café como mesera-iba vestida con una falda negra que le llegaba a la rodilla, unas botas y unas blusa negra con un listón morado(era su uniforme). Era bastante…bueno, algo torpe, siempre tropezaba con algo, era una persona muy nerviosa que termina disculpándose por todo.

-Ah, Miranda, ya llegaste-dijo Link que se había asomado por la puerta de la cocina

-¡Si, buenos días, lamento haber llegado tarde!

-No te preocupes, aun no tenemos ningún cliente y en todo caso Allen esta aquí

-Si…

Miranda se puso un delantal corto con holanes muy coqueto y comprado especialmente para ella-Link lo había elegido para ella junto con el uniforme pues la hacía ver muy coqueta y linda-. En un principio aquella vestimenta era para atraer clientes hombres y Miranda se había acostumbrado.

-Hoy van a venir todos tus amigos ¿verdad, Allen?

-Sí, vendrán un poco más tarde y luego…

-¡¡¡¡¡ALLLEEENNN!!!!!!!

Los dos se sobresaltaron por semejante grito que Allen reconoció casi de inmediato pues era una voz que había escuchado antes…Era el grito de…De la pianista Road Kamelot…la cual corrió hacia el albino y lo abrazo por el cuello (llevaba una maleta)

-¡¡¡Allen!!!!¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!-dijo la antigua Noe sonriendo

-¡R-road!

Al escuchar todo el alboroto Link abrió un poco la puerta y vio a la chica que tanto odiaba por haberle robado su primer beso al peliblanco

-¿Q-que haces aquí?

-Estoy aquí de paso-dijo la ch9ica sentándose en la mesa mas cercana a ella- tengo una presentación de piano, de hecho en un rato tengo que tomar un tren

-¿Enserio?-dijo Allen sintiéndose aliviado al pensar que no estaría con ella mucho tiempo

-Mientras tanto me gustaría tomar algo.

-…-De repente todo el ánimo se le fue al suelo

-¿Q-que te traigo?-le pregunto Miranda que sostenía una libretita y un lápiz

-mmm…lo que sea está bien, quiero ver si realmente esta bueno lo de aquí-Road miro el lugar con poco interés como si dudara de la calidad

-Ok

Miranda se fue a la cocina pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Link se le adelanto

-Ya oí, Miranda…Con que quiere algo bueno ¿eh?

Link se esmero en decorar un pastel que acababa de salir del horno y después saco su mejor vajilla de porcelana y sirvió café caliente. Miranda puso todo en una bandeja y extremadamente nerviosa salio de la cocina

"Ay, dios….que no se me vaya a caer…debo tener cuidado" pensaba la alemana "No, no, no…se me va a caer…¡Se me va a caer todo!

Allen, viendo que la vajilla más fina y cara que tenían corría peligro corrió hacia la mujer y tomo la bandeja

-Yo se la doy, Miranda, no te preocupes-le sonrió

-G-gracias, Allen

-Aquí esta, Road-le dijo el peliblanco a la chica poniéndolo suavemente en la mesa

La pianista cogió la taza de café y dio un pequeño sorbo, no dijo nada y luego se dispuso a probar el pastel de fresas. Los modales de la chica hicieron que Allen se sintiera un poco incomodo

-¿Quién lo diría? Esta muy bueno

-Claro que lo está.-le dijo Allen orgulloso del rubio.

Cuando la chica termino con el pastel y el café esta tomo la mano del albino

-Allen…me preguntaba si…

-¡Allen!-llamo Link desde la cocina-¡¿Puedes venir un momento?!

-¡Ya voy!...este, perdón ¿Qué decías, Road?

-…mmmm….No, nada. Olvídalo, tengo que irme si no quiero perder el tren…-le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente y èl no entendió porque-Adios, Allen…nos veremos otro dia

-ah…si…Adiós.-se despidió y se fue a la cocina

"Link Howard esto no se ah acabado...de momento tal vez hayas ganado el corazón de Allen pero…dudo que la próxima vez él resista la curiosidad de saber más sobre Mana Walker" pensó la ex Noe saliendo del café después de pagar

Mientras tanto en la cocina…

-¿Qué pasa, Link?

-¿Te importaría ayudarme a adornar esos pastelillos?-le pregunto el mayor señalándose una bandeja de pastelillos

-Claro.

-…- en realidad la verdadera razón para llamarlo era para separarlo de Kamelot…

La mañana paso sin nada interesante o fuera de lo común, con clientes lleno y viniendo, nunca eran muchos pero algo era algo.

Pronto el cielo se tiño de aquel anaranjado tan endemoniadamente familiar-(autora: y digo "endemoniadamente" porque siempre que se hace de tarde en este fic escribo lo mismo XD)- Dante y Claire llegaron al café (ambos con maletas) que hasta ese momento había estado vacio

-Hola, Allen-saludo la castaña

-Hola, Claire-le respondió el otro

Claire Roulten, de 19 años tampoco había cambiado mucho en aquellos dos años, solo que su antes larga cabellera a la cintura se la había cortado poco más arriba de los hombros, había crecido un poco pero por lo demás parecía igual.

A los pocos minutos llego Lena (con maletas) y se reunió con los otros tres

Lenalee Lee tenia ahora 18 años y ella había cambiado radicalmente, en personalidad no pero había cambiado sus dos largas coletas por un corte de cabello muy muy muy corto… pero eso no le quitaba lo femenina que era.

-Hola a todos-saludo la china

-Hola…ah…Ya estamos todos-comento Allen con un suspiro luego miro a sus amigos- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es su plan?

-Bueno, como ya sabes yo me voy para España-dijo Dante contento-Y luego…bueno, quien sabe que me deparara el futuro…

-En otras palabras tiene pensado viajar por todo el mundo ¿Cómo? Pues quien sabe-dijo su hermana

-¿Viajar por el mundo? No me habías dicho eso…

-Bueno, era sorpresa-sonrió el rubio platino-Pero antes voy estudiar música un año mas ahi

-Misteriosamente fue aceptado en la misma escuela que yo-comento la novia con sarcasmo

-Ahjaja tu nunca preguntaste si mande una solicitud-se defendió Dante sonriendo divertido

-Entonces ustedes dos a España…-dijo Allen-¿A dónde me dijiste que ibas tu, Claire?

-Voy a Escocia por unos años…con Debbito…-dijo algo apenada pero luego miro a su hermano-¿Algo que decir, hermanito? ¿Algo que objetar?

-Sí y muchas cosas pero nada de lo que diga te impedirá ir o te hará cambiar de opinión…

-Cierto.

-Aunque estemos lejos deberíamos seguir comunicándonos con cartas ¿no creen?-sugirió Lenalee

-Claro, me gustaría saber de ustedes después y como son las cosas por aya-comento el albino con una mirada que escondía cierta tristeza

-También espero cartas tuyas, Allen-le dijo Dante dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro

-¡Por supuesto!

Los jóvenes siguieron platicando alegremente y también tocaron- Lenalee y Allen hicieron un alegre dueto en el piano acompañados de la trompeta de Dantey el violín de Claire- hasta que el cielo se oscureció y las luces de las tiendas ya alumbraban la plaza.

Finalmente llego la hora de la despedida…

-Me pregunto cuándo nos volveremos a ver…-pregunto Lenalee

-Tal vez dentro de muchos años pero nos veremos, eso es seguro-dijo esta vez Claire

-Espero este café siga aquí para ese entonces-dijo Dante- Realmente es muy bueno, Link

-Gracias-agradeció Link que se había reunido con ellos

-De repente hubo un silencio que lo inundo todo…durante toda su platica hubo un tema que todos evitaron tocar…

-¿Creen que Lavi y Kanda estén bien?-pregunto Claire

-Yo no me preocuparía mucho por Lavi-comento el rubio platino-Despue de todo sabes que está en Grecia con Bookman…la verdad a mi me preocupa mucho mas Kanda

-A mi también-suspiro la china-Es decir…no lo hemos vuelto a ver desde la graduación hace dos años…èl simplemente desapareció de esta ciudad

-Ni Tiedoll, Marie y Daisya saben que fue de èl…

_-----------------------o O Flashback O o-------------------------- _

_Allen y Link estaban sentados en el comedor cenando en la noche-había una fuerte tormenta afuera- cuando unos desesperados toques se oyeron en la puerta, el albino abrió la puerta para encontrarse con unos completamente empapados Tiedoll, Marie y Daisya _

_Allen los dejo pasar y Link les ofreció unas toallas y café caliente, los tres se sentaron en el sillón de tapizado rojo_

_-¿¡Que!?-exclamo el menor_

_-No sabemos porque, ni nada…Yu solo se fue…asi sin mas-susurro el profesor que parecía estar al borde del llanto_

_-Habíamos ido a comprar unas cosas a la plaza-explico Daisya- Y cuando regresamos hace unas horas él ya no estaba…ni su ropa, ni su violín… _

_-Sabia que algo estaba muy mal con èl el dia de la graduación…cuando regresamos a casa, parecía muy perdido…-dijo Marie_

_-Yo también me di cuenta…debi decir o hacer algo para que no se fuera…es mi culpa…_

_-Nada de esto es su culpa-le dijo Link para tranquilizar al profesor-No había manera de saber que se iría…_

_Tiedoll echo a llorar y los dos jóvenes se sintieron muy mal por la familia… Tiedoll había perdido a un "hijo" y los otros dos a su "hermano"…_

_Buscaron al asiático durante semanas pero no había rastro de èl…_

_-------------------------o O Fin Flashback O o-----------------------------_

Un par de minutos después Dante, Claire y Lenalee se fueron, no sin antes despedirse de Allen por última vez…

Una vez que se fueron sus amigos el peliblanco se sentó en una mesa algo apesadumbrado y se acomodo su coleta…Kanda y Lavi faltaban…Uno en Grecia y el otro…en alguna parte del mundo…

-Buenas noches, Allen, Miranda…

Los dos susodichos miraron la entrada

-Buenas noche, señor…-saludo Allen levantándose.

-Ah…que noche…-Rafael Roulten, el padre de Dante y Claire, sonrió y se sentó en una mesa cerca del piano-Lo de siempre, Miranda-pidió amablemente a la mesera

Aquel hombre se había convertido en cliente habitual del café, iba casi siempre al anochecer. Tenía el cabello rubio(idéntico al de su hijo) pero a diferencia de sus dos hijos sus ojos eran de un azul turquesa brillantísimo

-¿Alguna melodía en especial esta noche?-le pregunto Allen mientras se acercaba al piano

-No en realidad…toca lo que quieras…aunque de preferencia algo alegre…muy alegre…-susurro Rafael con mirada triste-Como sabrás, Allen, mis hijos se acaban de ir…mínimo por un año…-le dijo al albino cuando este comenzó a tocar-Y necesito algo para alegrarme un poco…

El menor asintió…los dos necesitaban algo para alegrarse…el chico toco una melodía rápida y sin duda alegre pero no parecía suficiente para ninguno de los dos…

Una vez que el hombre termino su pastel de chocolate y su te pidió algo poco inusual… licor…-es decir en el café Link también ofrecía licor a mayores pero Rafael siempre había dicho que no era muy de su agrado

-¿Está seguro, señor?-le pregunto Miranda algo preocupada dejándole una botella y una copa

-Si…

Rafael comenzó a beber y no paró hasta que acabo con la botella completa…pronto se quedo dormido en la mesa

-No me sorprende…debe estar muy triste por dejar partir a sus hijos…se quedara muy solo …-comento Link al verle, suspiro-Voy a llevarle a su casa ¿Pueden cerrar ustedes, Miranda?

-Claro

Link despertó a Roulten y ambos desaparecieron por la plaza…

-Yo cierro, Miranda, si quieres puedes irte-le dijo Allen a la mujer

-¿Enserio? Pero…

-Estaré bien.

-O-ok.

Allen se quedo solo tocando la melodía de Mana…sonrió ampliamente…tal vez no había de que preocuparse…De seguro todos estarían bien.

* * *

Al día siguiente en Grecia más específicamente en una escuela de Atenas…

Un joven daba clase de historia a un grupo de chicos y chicas de no más de 12 años…

Lavi Bookman tenía ahora 20 años, había crecido, su cabello estaba un poquito más largo. Su expresión normalmente alegre se había vuelto algo seria pero no demasiado…vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa-igual negra- un poco abierta dándole un aspecto informal pero que le agradaba de sobremanera a las chicas…

Más de la mitad decían estar enamoradas de él pero a escondidas por supuesto.

El pelirojo hablaba de una guerra, era extraño, como si ni el mismo se prestara atención. Escribió varias cosas en el pizarrón y pidió a sus alumnos que copiaran

El mayor se recargo contra su escritorio y miro por la ventana…

Levaba dos años en Atenas, dedicándose completamente al estudio…ya no más de la música sino de la historia de todo el mundo… de hecho no le veía gran utilidad como decía el viejo Bookman pero se lo debía…

Y lo odiaba por eso…

Cada día despertaba y se maldecía a si mismo… Había dejado muchas cosas que le importaban…sus amigos…su música…a Yu…

Bookman solía decir-cada día- que esas cosas ya no importaban, que solo lo distraían de su estudio…que no hacían ni falta…y lo peor de todo es que había días en que realmente lo creía pero había otros en que se decía lo contrario.

La clase termino con el sonido de una campana…idéntica a la de la Orden Oscura…y todos incluyendo al atractivo profesor salieron…

Lavi se dirigió a la biblioteca solo para no tener que encontrarse al viejo panda en el patio de la escuela.

Escucho detrás de si a un grupo de chiquillas riendo y murmurando sobre èl pero no les dio importancia…

"Yu…no tienes idea de cuánto me odio por dejarte…me siento muy vacio en este lugar…como en una cárcel…Yu…me pregunto…¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?

* * *

Justo en ese mismo momento en Japon/Tokio en una antigua pero enorme mansión estilo japonés Yu Kanda estaba mirando unas fotografías de un álbum de fotos…

Se encontraba en su antigua casa…una mansión(con sirvientes y todo) que de momento le pertenecía por completo…o casi por completo, durante muchos años-los años que estuvo en la Orden Oscura-le perteneció o más bien la casa estuvo al cuidado de alguien mas… un amigo de la familia Kanda

Su nombre era Katou Takahashi, un hombre ya algo mayor, no mucho en realidad, que lo cuido cuando sus padres murieron…

-Has estado horas viendo esas fotografías, Kanda-le dijo el hombre al peliazul al entrar en la enorme sala

-¿Algún problema con eso, Katou?-pregunto bruscamente cerrando el album de golpe

-Para nada, creo que ya se lo que estas pensando, lo se desade que regresaste hace dos años…fuiste tan repentino…

-¿Enserio? Bueno, si ya lo sabes mejor guárdatelo para ti

-Como quieras..ah…tan frio y distante como siempre…-comento sonriendo mientras salía

-…-el peliazul volvió abrir el álbum y tomo una de las fotografías…una foto de hacia muchísimos años… Su padre y su madre sonreían y èl era un niño…y…había alguien mas…-Ella desapareció…al igual que yo desaparecí de la casa de Tiedoll-se dijo a si mismo-Ya no podía quedarme ahí…es decir, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahí?...

Desde que regreso a su país natal se dedico por completo a una pesona…y "esa persona" era alguien muy importante para èl…

Ahora que Lavi le había abandonado tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para ocuparse de buscar a "esa persona"…Aunque esto no queria decir que habia dejado de amarle...

* * *

Todos los jóvenes graduados de la escuela de Música de la Orden Oscura han tomado diferentes caminos…caminos que los llevaran a nuevas experiencias…que los llevaran a nuevas personas y nuevos lugares…

Volverán a encontrarse…eso es seguro…tal vez por pura casualidad y de repente o tal vez el destino así lo marca…o tal vez solo porque se lo prometieron a sí mismos…¿Quién lo sabe en realidad?

Cada día las cosas cambian…los jóvenes cambian…pasan los años y crecen, maduran…listos para vivir nuevas cosas, ninguno de ellos parara de gozar la vida… solo hasta que ya no puedan hacer nada…hasta que sus corazones paren…

Todos seguirán unidos por la música…se conocieron por la música y tal vez se reúnan por esta misma… Allen, Dante, Claire, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda y todos los demás son como notas musicales…que algún día se volverán a unir para formar una bella, melancolica, alegre y muy probablemente apasionada **Melodía.**

* * *

Ahora sí, chicas, aquí me despido yo con mucho pesar de este fic. Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía y mis múltiples dedazos… Ah…este…miren, ya no sé ni que voy a escribir después; ya me emocione con esto de la secuela (ya se me ocurrieron varias cosas); tengo pensado hacer la gran hazaña (digo hazaña porque para mí lo seria) de escribir dos fics a la vez, que serian "Problemas en la Orden" y "Melodia" no se si pueda, hay una posibilidad…en fin…Todo este Epilogo fue como el avance de la secuela n.n Ojala les haya agradado. Por cierto, en mi profile hay dos dibujos nuevos, uno de Mireya y otro de todos, por si los quieren ver. _**A TODAS USTEDES QUE LEYERON ESTO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO HASTA EL FINAL LES AGRADEZCO MUCHISISIMO TODOS SUS AMABLES REVIEWS ASI COMO SUS SUGERENCIAS, CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS Y HASTA PETICIONES XD… NO TIENE IDEA DE LO IMPORTANTE QUE FUE PARA MI TODOS SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS….GRACIAS n.n**_ Bueno, las espero en Melodia… Nos vemos luego!!!!!!!!!!!Que estén de lo mejor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¿¡Pueden creerlo!? ¡¡¡¡Se acaboooo!!!! BUAAAA!!!!!! T.T ¡Pero regresare!


End file.
